SOS amoureux en détresse
by AsiliaDarkhell
Summary: Quand Roronoa Zoro a besoin d'aide, il sait comment l'obtenir. Sanji est bien placé pour le savoir... Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre en aidant Zoro à conquérir Luffy ? Sa dignité peut-être...
1. Aide-moi à le conquérir

-Minute tête de mousse. T'as dit quoi à l'instant ?

Roronoa Zoro poussa un grognement agacé. Déjà, parce qu'il en avait assez que le stupide cuistot lui colle ce surnom ridicule, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de répéter sa phrase. C'était déjà assez dur à dire une première fois…

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, marmonne-t-il.

Sanji se permit de jubiler un instant. C'est vrai, le grand, le fort, l'imperturbable Roronoa Zoro met de côté sa fierté pour lui demander de l'aide, à lui, son plus grand rival ! Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres, et Zoro serra la mâchoire, profondément agacé. Mais il laissa le blond profiter, car ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

-Bon, reprend Sanji. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Je veux que tu m'aides à séduire quelqu'un.

Devant le regard noir du blond, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Ce n'est ni Nami, ni Robin.

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette. Si Zoro ne voulait pas séduire l'une de ses précieuses dames, alors qui veut-il draguer ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Sanji devrait l'aider ? Il n'est pas un expert à ce qu'il sache, et il n'y a pas écrit « cupidon » sur son front. Il expira un nuage de fumée et claqua.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider à te caser. Démerde-toi.

Zoro avait envie de lui refaire le portrait, mais il s'efforça de calmer ses nerfs. Déjà parce qu'une bagarre dans la cuisine, c'est mauvais. S'ils cassent quelque chose, Nami va les frapper, et l'épéiste verra sa dette augmenter. De plus, il avait prévu le refus du blond, et il avait trouvé un moyen de le convaincre qui allait très certainement se révéler efficace. Un rictus mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, ce qui déplut fortement à Sanji.

-Je savais que tu refuserais.

-Parfait. Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Écoute mon argument sourcil en vrille. Tu m'aides, ou sinon…

Devant le regard de Sanji, il sortit de sa veste une photo qu'il montra au blond, tout en la maintenant hors de sa portée. Ça ne manqua pas, et Zoro put rire intérieurement en voyant les yeux de Sanji s'écarquiller et ses joues devenir rouge pivoine. Le blond serra les poings de rage et cracha.

-Où as-tu eu ça…

-Ivankov.

Sanji déglutit, fixant avec haine la photo prise de lui à son insu durant les deux ans où l'équipage fut séparé. On le voyait habillé d'une robe rose et d'une perruque grotesque, avec pas mal de maquillage. Il avait honte de cette partie de sa vie et le fait que Zoro possède cette photo lui donnait envie de disparaitre dans l'océan pour toujours.

-Bon, j'ai compris, soupire Sanji. Je t'aide et tu me la rends.

-Non.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu rêves, je la garde ! Elle m'est trop utile. En revanche, si tu m'aides, je ne la montre pas aux filles.

Sanji eut beau protester, il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Hors de question que Nami-swan et Robin-chan le voit dans cette tenue ! A contrecœur il accepta le marché de l'épéiste, qui rangea la photo dans sa veste. Tout c'était passé comme prévu… Sanji souffla une nouvelle fois de la fumée, puis demanda d'une voix lasse.

-Qui deviendra madame tête de mousse ?

-Luffy.

Le blond manqua tomber de sa chaise.

-Tu te fous de moi là ! Luffy ! C'est impossible !

-Comment ça ?

-Aider un constipé des sentiments à draguer un ignorant du sexe ?! Je ne vois pas comment vous mettre ensemble !

Zoro tapota sa veste l'air de dire « bah tu vas devoir trouver ». Sanji n'a jamais autant haïs l'épéiste qu'en cet instant. Le voilà dans une sacrée merde. Comment il va faire, il n'est pas très calé dans ce domaine ! Bon, OK il a dragué des filles, mais là il s'agit de Luffy ! Luffy bordel de cul ! Et le marimo ! Il avait beau chercher, aucune idée brillante ne lui vient.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi ?!

-Parce que tu es le seul qui pourra m'aider. T'as toujours des plans pour nous tirer d'affaire alors fait marcher le cerveau qui se cache derrière tes sourcils enroulés !

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour déverser une flopée d'insultes à l'encontre du marimo, lorsqu'un hurlement retentit, faisant trembler les murs de la spacieuse cuisine du Thousand Sunny.

-Sanji ! J'ai faim !

-Stupide capitaine, marmonne le blond. Toujours à réclamer de la bouffe…

Alors qu'il se levait dans l'intention de répliquer « gentiment » à Luffy que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger, une idée brillante germa soudain dans son esprit machiavéliquement pervers. Le marimo avait raison tout compte fait, il trouve toujours des plans pour sauver ses nakamas. Et des plans fabuleux, sans se vanter.

-Hé l'algue verte…

-Hn ?

-T'es prêt pour ta première leçon de drague ?

* * *

Zoro regarda, incrédule, Sanji lui donner une assiette pleine de viande. Il était assez inhabituel que le blond permette à Luffy de manger entre les repas, puisqu'il faisait toujours très attention à la nourriture. Sanji s'essuya les mains avec un torchon, regardant le marimo comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Je fais quoi avec ça, demande intelligemment Zoro.

-T'es plus attardé que le croyais.

-Oï !

-Leçon numéro une, le bonheur de Luffy passe par son estomac.

Le plan de Sanji est simple : pour que Zoro se fasse encore plus aimer de Luffy, il suffit qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il a risqué sa vie pour lui en se faufilant en douce dans la cuisine pour voler de la viande. Zoro fut sceptique quelques secondes, surprit que Sanji accepte de nourrir encore plus Luffy juste parce qu'il lui a demandé de l'aider à sortir avec. Mais il n'insista pas et se dirigea avec entrain vers son capitaine.

-Hé, Luffy !

-Hn ? Zoro ?

Le petit brun pencha sa tête en arrière, assit en tailleur sur la tête de lion à l'avant du Sunny. Zoro jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji, lequel l'encouragea à continuer. Zoro tendit alors l'assiette de viande à son capitaine, lequel se mit avoir les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

-J'ai piqué ça à Sanji pour toi. J'ai risqué ma vie pour ça.

-Super ! Merci Zoro !

Luffy s'empara de l'assiette, avalant goulument la nourriture avec des gémissements de plaisir. Zoro le regarda faire en souriant, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapide. Il se retourna et se mangea le pied de Sanji en pleine gueule. Luffy mâchonna une cuisse de poulet en regardant son second s'écraser contre le bord bateau. Sanji souffla de la fumée et marmonna.

-Je t'y prend à voler de la bouffe.

Zoro se remit debout d'un bond, attrapant Sanji par le col de sa chemise. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ce retournement de situation. Il entraîna le cuisinier un peu plus loin, prêt à lui hurler au visage sa façon de penser.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ?!

-Ça fait plus crédible si je t'engueule. Pense à ma fierté d'homme.

-Encore un coup comme ça et tu ne seras plus un homme pour Nami et Robin !

-Justement, c'était ma vengeance. Bon, t'as plus qu'à recommencer ça plusieurs fois et Luffy te tombera dans les bras.

Sanji enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se détourna. Il a fait son devoir, il n'a plus rien à voir avec cette histoire. Malheureusement, une main pressante se posa sur son épaule, serrant si fort qu'il grimaça légèrement de douleur. Apparemment, Zoro n'était pas décidé à en rester là.

-Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

-En cuisine.

-Si tu t'imagines que ton rôle est terminé, tu te trompes lourdement.

« J'ai rien demandé moi » pleurniche mentalement Sanji. Depuis sa position, Luffy les observait en fronçant les sourcils. Ses nakamas manigances quelque chose, et il aurait aimé être dans la confidence. Surtout si c'est pour jouer un mauvais tour à quelqu'un ! Il avala le dernier bout de viande et posa l'assiette.

-C'était bon, merci les gars !

-Merde, je voulais récupérer la bouffe, râle Sanji.

-Je lui ai donné à lui, pas à toi.

-Qu'il finisse l'assiette ne faisait pas partie de mon plan.

Tant pis, c'est un mal pour un bien. Plus vite Luffy sera amoureux de Zoro et plus vite Sanji sera libéré de ce pacte avec le diable. Ensuite, il essaiera de récupérer la photo et de la détruire, pour que le marimo n'ait plus d'autres occasions de le faire chanter. Il mâchonna le filtre de sa cigarette, pensif. Il suffit d'imaginer que Luffy est une demoiselle et Zoro un charmant jeune homme (on repassera sur le charmant…). Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire craquer une jeune femme…

-Je sais, s'exclame Sanji.

-Tu as un autre plan, demande Zoro.

-Un classique, mais il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Si tu veux Luffy, tu dois l'impressionner !

Zoro hocha la tête, prenant un air concentré, même s'il ne pige rien aux paroles de son camarade. Et comme le cuisinier n'arrêtait pas de rire sadiquement, apparemment fier de son idée, il n'était pas près d'obtenir des explications. En fait, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment impressionner Luffy de sorte que ça lui reste dans le crâne et le fasse tomber pour lui.

-C'est quoi exactement ton délire ?

-T'as déjà ouvert un livre de conte une fois dans ta vie marimo ?

-Ce n'est pas la question !

-Bon, je t'explique. La princesse est en danger, le prince la sauve, elle est impressionnée par sa force et tombe amoureuse, ils se marient, on des… Pour toi la case mariage est la dernière.

Zoro ne fit pas attention à sa remarque. Il essayait de se visualiser dans sa tête le récit de Sanji. Donc, si la princesse qui est en danger se fait sauver par un prince, alors le prince est quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Donc, s'il veut impressionner Luffy, il doit sauver une princesse ! Mais ce serait embêtant si la princesse tombe amoureuse de lui… Puis Zoro n'est pas un chevalier. Et il va la trouver où sa princesse ? Il veut que Luffy l'aime tout de suite !

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris, soupire Sanji.

-Bah… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois aller sauver une princesse. Ce n'est pas une princesse que je veux, c'est Luffy !

-Idiot de marimo, la princesse c'est Luffy !

-Luffy n'est pas une princesse, c'est un garçon.

-C'est le contexte, merde !

Il n'aurait pas dû lui donner d'exemple, ça l'a encore plus perdu qu'autre chose. Sanji souffla de la fumée, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il devrait jouer les experts en amour, il aurait donné un bon coup de pied à cette personne. Il essaya de parler calmement.

-Luffy va se faire attaquer, et tu vas le sauver. Comme ça il sera impressionné et redevable. Il tombera amoureux de toi après ça.

-T'as pas une meilleure idée ?

-Tu te déclare.

-Et du coup, qui va l'attaquer ?

Sanji ricane moqueusement, agitant sa cigarette sous le nez du sabreur.

-Engage un acteur. Ou demande à Usopp.

-Fais-le toi.

-Non ! Pourquoi moi d'abord ?!

-Tu es le seul qui pourras supporter mes coups.

-Me flatter ne changera rien. Je refuse !

Et puis quoi encore ! Il doit déjà trouver des idées pour que ce stupide épéiste aux cheveux verts fasse tomber Luffy amoureux de lui, il ne va pas en plus se coltiner le sale boulot ! Il n'avait aucunement envie de jouer le rôle de l'agresseur. Zoro fit la moue et insista.

-Love Cook, fait pas ta mauviette et accepte !

-Si c'est comme ça que t'espère me convaincre !

-J'ai un super argument !

-Lequel ?

Zoro posa sa main sur son torse, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

-Le rose te va bien je trouve. Tu crois que Nami sera de mon avis ?

-Je te déteste…

* * *

-Luffy arrive vers toi. Tu es prêt ?

-Je t'ai dit que je te détestais ?

-T'es prêt, oui ou merde ?!

Sanji grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui », s'efforçant de cacher ses mèches blondes dans son bonnet noir. Il ressemble à un voleur, fringué dans ces habits de cuirs sombres. Les passants le regardent avec dégoût. « Dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour cet idiot » peste Sanji dans sa tête. Il met ses lunettes de soleil et jette un coup d'œil depuis le mur derrière lequel il est caché. Luffy arrive dans sa direction en sifflant.

-Je le vois, murmure le blond dans son den-den mushi.

-Tu l'agresses, je le sauve, tu t'enfuis, tu te changes et tu retournes au bateau. T'as compris ?

-C'est mon plan alors je sais ce que je dois faire !

Agacé, Sanji rangea le petit escargot dans son manteau (un manteau ! alors qu'il crève de chaud ! il allait tuer Zoro un jour, foi de Sanji !). Lorsque Luffy fut assez proche de lui, il lui sauta dessus avec la plus grande discrétion du monde. Luffy se baissa au dernier moment et Sanji lui passa au-dessus de la tête, allant s'écraser contre un lampadaire.

-J'ai trouvé une pièce, s'exclame le brun.

Il continua à marcher tranquillement, ne voyant pas Sanji qui pleurait ses vertèbres décédées. Zoro arriva en courant, le prenant par les bords de son manteau pour le remettre debout. Ensuite, il le secoua comme un prunier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu putain ?!

-Je voulais me reposer à l'ombre de ce lampadaire… T'as bien vu que je lui suis passé au-dessus !

-Même un truc simple tu ne peux pas faire ?!

-T'as qu'à le faire toi ! Fait pas chier !

Zoro le regarda, blasé. Bah ouais, il va agresser Luffy, puis le sauver. Le Cook a dû retomber sur sa tête, parce qu'il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il dit. Sanji s'alluma une cigarette, retirant d'un geste ferme les mains de Zoro de ses vêtements. En tant qu'homme, il refuse de rester sur un échec. Il va attaquer Luffy, Zoro et lui se marieront, et cette photo disgracieuse ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Retourne te cacher marimo. Je m'en occupe.

-T'es sur ? Tu boites un peu…

-La ferme !

Sanji parvient à rattraper Luffy en un rien de temps. Une fois a porté de voix, le blond essaya de prendre un ton rauque, puis cria son prénom. Le petit brun se retourna et se reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

-Hé, t'es qui toi, hurla Luffy. Pourquoi tu m'attaques ?!

-Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es une princesse, pense Sanji.

Il se mit à courir dans sa direction à nouveau, mais Luffy se mettait déjà debout pour se défendre. Au combat, Sanji savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre son capitaine. Mais si la ruse s'en mêle… Alors que Luffy levait le poing, il s'écria.

-Une montagne de viande !

-Où ça ?!

Luffy tourna la tête, les yeux brillants. Sanji lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne, le maintenant au sol. C'est alors que Zoro arriva. Le blond le vit du coin de l'œil, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, se préparant mentalement au coup de poing qu'il allait recevoir. « J'espère que ce marimo se rappelle qu'il doit me frapper au torse, et surtout pas au visage » pense Sanji.

Ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Luffy, hurle Zoro.

-Zoro, je suis là, répondit Luffy.

Il leva son bras d'un geste brusque. Un peu trop brusque. Sanji n'eut pas le temps de se reculer de son capitaine, la main de ce dernier alla se loger directement entre ses jambes. Il laissa échapper un couinement. Zoro ayant déjà pris son élan, ne remarqua pas la douleur de Sanji et lui flanqua un coup de poing dans les côtes. Le blond s'effondra. « Kami-sama, pourquoi ? » pleurniche-t-il intérieurement. Maintenant il n'a plus de côtes et plus de couilles.

-Zoro, t'es venu me sauver, s'exclame Luffy.

-Évidement. Je n'allais pas te laisser avec ce type.

-Dit, pourquoi il a couiné ?

-Il a quoi ?

Zoro baissa les yeux vers Sanji, lequel se tenait fermement les parties, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. « Ah, le Cook s'est fait castrer » remarque-t-il. Il prit la main de Luffy et le tira derrière lui, laissant Sanji agoniser sur le trottoir.

-T'occupes, c'est un travestit.

-Espèce de monstre, marmonne le blond avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

-Sanji tu rentres tard, s'étonne Usopp en voyant le blond monter sur le bateau.

-T'occupes.

-Tu boites, c'est normal ? Et on dirait que tu souffres !

-Merci de remarquer l'évidence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-La honte de ma vie.

C'est en boitillant sous les regards consternés de ses camarades que Sanji rejoignit la cuisine. Il marchait les jambes si écartées qu'il devait se dandiner comme un pingouin pour se déplacer. Le temps qu'il se lève et qu'il se déplace comme ça dans toute la ville pour retrouver le bateau, Zoro et Luffy étaient revenus une heure avant lui.

-Je vais tuer cette tête de mousse. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Il s'affala sur une chaise de la cuisine, la manqua de peu et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Usopp ouvrit la porte, le reste de l'équipage derrière lui, et ils fixèrent le blond sans comprendre.

-Tu fais quoi, demande le sniper.

-J'aime être par terre. Ça te dérange ?

-Non…

Chopper se faufila entre les jambes de Usopp, se précipitant vers Sanji pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi il boîte. Le blond lui parla de ses côtes douloureuses, mais hors de question qu'il parle au petit renne de mini-Sanji ! Il resta donc les pattes écartées toute la soirée. Au dîner, Luffy était plein de joie, racontant à son équipage son aventure de l'après-midi.

-Et là, Zoro est arrivé et l'a frappé si fort !

-Heureusement qu'il était là, gémit Usopp. Ce type aurait pu te faire du mal !

-Je sais ! Merci Zoro !

Le vert sourit à son capitaine. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, hormis Sanji qui broyait du noir devant ses fourneaux. Le sabreur eut un peu de peine pour lui. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu de chance cet après-midi. Alors qu'il envisageait de lui présenter des excuses, Sanji lui fit face. Son regard donna un frisson d'effroi à l'épéiste. Il avait un sourire terrifiant.

-La chance, gémit exagérément Sanji. J'aurai aimé être sauvé par Zoro moi aussi.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce se turent brusquement. Nami et Robin écarquillèrent les yeux, Brook s'étouffa avec son thé, Franky ouvrit la bouche si grand que sa mâchoire touchait le sol, Usopp tomba de sa chaise, Chopper cligna des yeux sans comprendre, Luffy fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et Zoro était devenu blanc. Littéralement blanc.

-Quoi, demande Sanji.

-Sanji-kun, tu es sûr que tu vas bien, bredouille Nami.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est que… C'est inhabituel que tu dises ce genre de choses.

Il le sait, et ça lui en coûte de le dire. Mais il n'a pas le choix. S'il veut caser Zoro et Luffy ensemble, il va devoir employer la manière forte. Fini les petits tours de magie dignes d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Il a perdu trop de chose dans cette guerre. Maintenant, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, même si cela implique de devoir agir bizarrement.

-C'est juste que Zoro est si fort, être dans ses bras doit être agréable !

-Cet homme n'est pas Sanji, s'époumone Usopp. Imposteur !

Il reçut un coup de spatule sur la tête.

-Luffy, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas, insiste le blond.

-Bah, commence le capitaine.

-Essaye, tu verras !

Sans prévenir, Sanji attrapa Luffy par le bras, le collant contre le torse de Zoro. Les deux pirates devinrent aussitôt rouges comme des tomates. Nami et Robin gloussèrent tandis que les garçons fixaient le couple avec étonnement. Sanji semblait satisfait de lui-même. Alors que Zoro allait repousser Luffy, le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

-T'as raison Sanji, on y est bien, murmure-t-il timidement.

Zoro devient encore plus rouge, mais au fond de son cerveau ça hurlait de joie de tous les côtés. Usopp se tourna vers Sanji, l'air suspicieux.

-Comment tu sais ce que ça fait de faire un câlin à Zoro ?

Nouveau coup de spatule sur la gueule. Sanji s'excusa ensuite, prétextant une urgence. Il partit ensuite (toujours en mode pingouin) vers la chambre des garçons. Il s'approcha de la couchette de Luffy et détacha les cordes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta le tissu dans la mer. Plus de hamac pour Luffy. Le blond ricana et retourna dans la cuisine.

-C'est déroutant de te voir marcher comme ça, déclare Franky.

-Je sais mais je n'y peux rien.

-Je compatis.

-Connaisseur ?

-Rappelle-toi quand j'ai rejoint l'équipage.

Robin se tourna vers eux avec un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Les deux garçons frissonnèrent.

* * *

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, déclare Robin.

-Au lit maintenant, baille Usopp.

Les garçons descendirent tous ensemble vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble. Franky se laisse tomber dans sa couchette avec un gémissement de bien-être. Sanji prit bien son temps, avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Zoro le regardait, se posant des questions. Pour lui, il était clair que le blondinet avait encore prévu quelque chose.

-Les mecs, j'ai plus de couchette, s'exclame Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, grogne Usopp.

Il compta les hamacs, mais réalisa qu'il en manquait effectivement un. Là où se trouvait normalement le lit de Luffy, il n'y a plus que des restes de cordes coupées.

-Flûte alors, intervient Sanji. Quelqu'un l'a volé !

-Mais je dors où, se plaint Luffy.

-T'as qu'à dormir avec Zoro.

L'épéiste rougit instantanément. Dormir ? Avec Luffy ? Tous les deux ? Toute la nuit ? Dans le même hamac ? Proche l'un de l'autre ? Il va faire une hémorragie nasale, c'est sûr. Sanji poussa Luffy vers le lit habituel de Zoro.

-Vous allez bien dormir tous les deux.

-C'est pas un peu petit ?

-Tu dormiras sur Zoro alors.

-J'aurai trop chaud.

-Dors à poil.

Depuis le nid de pie, Robin entendit des bruits sourds comme si quelque chose était tombé, suivit de la voix de Usopp qui criait que Zoro avait besoin d'un docteur, car il venait de s'effondrer avec le nez en sang.

* * *

-Alors marimo, satisfait ?

Zoro posa son haltère immense, essuyant la sueur de son front avec une serviette. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face au cuisinier, lequel était en train de fumer, les yeux levés au ciel.

-J'ai bien dormit, répond finalement l'épéiste.

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis de bonne humeur.

-C'est chouette.

-Si tu veux un truc c'est maintenant.

Il entendit les pas de Sanji. Le blond apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, une photo à la main. Zoro n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre celle qu'il utilisait pour faire du chantage à Sanji. Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard d'incompréhension au blond.

-J'ai un plan. Un ultime plan. Si je ne me loupe pas, Luffy est tien ce soir.

-Tu veux la photo en échange ?

-Je veux que tu brûles cette photo.

Zoro sourit, amusé, et hocha la tête. Satisfait, Sanji retourna en cuisine. Il avait convaincu Luffy de faire la fête le soir même, et leur capitaine étant toujours prêt à s'amuser, avait accepté. Le blond avait préparé beaucoup de nourriture, mais ce n'était pas là le but principal de son plan. Il ouvrit avec une clé un placard secret, contemplant les bouteilles d'alcool alignées à l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir las.

-Quand faut y aller…

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, mais Zoro ne parvenait pas à se détendre. L'équipage était en train de manger, et l'épéiste avait appliqué les conseils de Sanji en laissant Luffy se servir dans sa nourriture, pour la plus grande joie de Usopp, qui put garder sa propre viande pour lui. Mais quelque chose inquiète Zoro et pour cause : Sanji n'était pas venu du tout.

-Il complote quelque chose de mauvais, se dit-il. Tellement mauvais qu'il a besoin d'un temps de préparation psychologique.

Pour le coup, il aurait presque eu raison. Sanji avait bien besoin d'une préparation, mais elle était plus physique, car une fois cela fait, il ne pensera plus à rien. Le blond était resté dans la cuisine et s'était enfilé plusieurs verres d'alcool, jusqu'à être parfaitement pompette. Une fois qu'il n'était plus capable de différencier sa gauche et sa droite, il tituba jusqu'à ses nakamas.

-Sanji, tu as encore mal, demande Chopper.

-Je ne sens plus rien du tout.

Il trébucha et se mangea le sol. Un gloussement lui échappa tandis qu'il se redressait. Ses amis purent le croire sur parole. Usopp afficha une mine inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours…

-J'ai juste un peu bu.

-Bu comment, demande Nami.

Il fronça les sourcils de concentration, puis écarta les bras.

-Comme ça ?

-Usopp va faire un arrêt cardiaque, marmonne Franky.

-Moi aussi, même si je n'ai pas de cœur, renchérit Brook.

-Je ne vais pas faire un arrêt cardiaque pour si peu, se défend Usopp.

En revanche, lorsque Sanji se mit à fleurter avec tout et n'importe quoi, il sentit qu'il serait prêt à perdre la tête. Le blond avait commencé par Nami et Robin, comme d'habitude, puis avait complimenté Brook, caressé Chopper, câliné Franky, avait essayé de faire la même chose avec lui, et maintenant il voulait draguer le mat du bateau.

-Il va nous faire un strip-tease, demande Zoro.

-Ne dit pas ça, gémit Usopp.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit pour être si bourré, se demande Robin.

Soudain, Sanji laissa tranquille le mat, et se rapprocha de Zoro. Tout l'équipage se figea, les yeux ronds. Qu'il drague les filles, normales. Chopper, bon ça pouvait être de l'affection. Un mat, c'est une passion comme une autre. Mais Zoro. Zoro ! Son rival éternel, celui qu'il ne peut pas encadrer, celui avec qui il se dispute toujours. Si Sanji se laisse aller à flirter avec Zoro, TOUT LE MONDE voulait être témoin de ça.

-Oi, Love Cook. Tu devrais reculer.

Sanji ne l'écouta pas, s'accroupissant devant lui. Il tendit les mains, les posa sur les joues du sabreur, plongea ses yeux dans les siens… et lui tira les joues en rigolant comme un gamin de dix mois qui tire sur les cheveux de ses parents. L'équipage ne comprit pas pourquoi ils avaient un arrière-goût de déception… Ça aurait pu être drôle.

-Lâche-moi idiot, grogne tant bien que mal Zoro.

-T'es trop mignon comme ça. Je pourrais t'embrasser.

Personne ne prit cette déclaration au sérieux. Personne sauf Zoro, qui avait bien vu le regard machiavélique de Sanji. Oh il était pompette le blondinet, et pas qu'un peu. Mais il n'a pas perdu le nord et son objectif est bien clair dans sa tête. Alors il se pencha en avant brusquement, dans l'intention de poser ses lèvres sur celle du bretteur, qui était incapable du moindre mouvement.

Mais une main se posa sur la bouche de Sanji, qui sourit.

-Victoire, pense-t-il.

Zoro tourna la tête, surprit, vers son capitaine. Luffy avait étendu son bras pour empêcher le baiser, et il affichait désormais un air renfrogné. Lentement, le petit brun se leva, attrapa le poignet de Zoro et le tira de force pour que l'épéiste vienne s'assoir plus près de lui. Sanji se pencha en avant et posa une main sous son menton.

-C'est chasse gardée, demande-t-il.

Sans hésitation, Luffy acquiesça et entraîna un bretteur béat de bonheur jusque dans la cuisine. Sanji sourit tendrement en les regardant partir. Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans la cuisine, il se retourna dans l'intention de prendre à manger, mais se retrouva fixé intensément par ses compagnons.

-Quoi, demande-t-il.

-Il s'est passé quoi à l'instant, s'exclame Nami.

-Même, il se passe quoi depuis quelques jours, renchérit Usopp.

Sanji haussa les épaules, ricana bêtement et commença à manger. Ses nakamas soupirèrent de frustration. Leur ami était trop bourré pour leur dire quoi que ce soit. Dans la cuisine, Luffy faisait face à Zoro, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

-Pourquoi Sanji voulait t'embrasser ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Il est bizarre quand il est bourré.

-Mais toi tu ne voulais pas ?

-Non !

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du capitaine, et Zoro cru un instant qu'il allait mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Son sourire était si magnifique, il faisait voler des papillons dans le ventre de l'épéiste, et battre son cœur si vite qu'il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses joues devinrent rouges pivoines, et il se reprocha mentalement d'être aussi sensible en ce moment. Luffy baissa soudain la tête, jouant timidement avec ses doigts.

-Dit, Zoro…

-Hn ?

-Si… Si c'est moi qui t'embrasses… Tu seras d'accord…

Zoro ne prit pas la peine de formuler un seul mot, se jetant sur Luffy avec toute la passion qu'il a dû contenir en lui jusqu'ici. Bien que surprit, le plus petit se laissa aller entre les bras de son amoureux, répondant au baiser timidement. Bientôt, il fut allongé sur la table, les grandes mains de Zoro caressant son corps avec désir.

-Je t'aime Luffy.

-M… Moi aussi Zoro…

Souriant tendrement, Zoro parsema le visage de son capitaine de baiser. Alors qu'ils allaient se caresser à nouveau, un couteau de cuisine placé soudainement juste sous le nez de Zoro les fit s'arrêter net.

-Si vous faites ce genre de chose sur la table où nous mangeons tous les jours, je vous expédie dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Zoro jeta un regard noir à Sanji pour son interruption fort regrettable, embarqua un Luffy complètement perdu sur son épaule et s'enfuit en courant vers la chambre des garçons. Sanji le regarda partir, heureux que cette histoire se soit bien terminée. Il a fait sa part du marché, ses amis sont heureux ensemble et il va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale où il n'aurait plus à se ridiculiser. Le lendemain, pourtant…

-Hé, sourcils en vrille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sabreur de mes deux ?

Le blond dévisagea Zoro, qui venait prendre place à la table de la cuisine. Même pas un jour après sa mise en couple avec Luffy, il vient déjà le faire chier.

-A propos de la photo…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne l'ai pas brûlé.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai encore un service à te demander.

Méfiant, Sanji s'approcha prudemment du sabreur.

-Quel genre de service ?

-Tu peux convaincre Luffy d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ?

C'est sous les yeux de leurs camarades surpris que Zoro se fit expédier dans l'océan à coup de pied par un Sanji très énervé qui lui reprochait de lui avoir pris sa dignité et ses couilles, et de vouloir à présent lui prendre sa santé mentale. Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Il avait assez donné de sa personne.

Le lendemain, au plus grand dam de Sanji, Nami et Robin avaient reçu une photo spéciale d'un mystérieux inconnu…


	2. Pour notre première fois

Quand Sanji se leva ce matin-là, il avait comme un poids dans l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pour lui il s'agit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il fit très attention en sortant de la chambre des garçons, regardant autour de lui. Ses amis avaient l'air normaux, le soleil brille, la mer est calme… Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, pensif. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il comprit.

-Oh non, gémit-il.

-Oh si, grogna Zoro.

Le sabreur était installé à la table, un Usopp tremblant à ses côtés. Sanji n'aimait vraiment pas quand la tête de mousse était dans sa cuisine avec une expression sérieuse et menaçante sur le visage. Il claqua la porte et s'approcha, claquant ses poings sur la table.

-Je ne convaincrai pas Luffy de coucher avec toi !

-Ma libido est à bout.

-Mais je m'en bas les couilles !

Il jeta un regard à Usopp, l'air de dire « pourquoi t'es là toi, qu'est-ce tu branles ». Le sniper de l'équipage avait l'air désespéré, et c'est là que Sanji remarqua le couteau de cuisine planté dans le tee-shirt de son nakamas, le clouant à la chaise.

-Mon couteau ! T'es sérieux là ?!

-Il allait partir.

-Mais… Mais…

Soupirant, Sanji s'assit à table.

-C'est quoi ton argument ?

Ouais il a abandonné vite, mais en fait il venait de découvrir un Zoro qu'il ne voulait pas affronter : le Zoro excité. Le sabreur sourit mesquinement. Il est si près du but, enfin ! Ça fait des jours qu'il cherche un moyen de convaincre Sanji de lui venir en aide. Et il a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il se pencha en arrière, donna une tape sur la main de Usopp qui essayait de retirer le couteau, puis reporta son attention sur le cuisinier et parla.

-Je dis à Nami que t'as des photos d'elle à poil.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Elle le saura après t'avoir castré.

« Pas encore » pensa le blond. Mais bon, la vérité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Zoro sache qu'il avait effectivement des photos de Nami sous la douche. S'il informe la rousse, elle fouillera dans ses affaires et trouvera les photos et le marimo sera encore plus content car son mensonge sera devenu réalité. Merde, il était à nouveau piégé. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Usopp.

-Il est là pourquoi ?

-Il va t'aider.

-Tu l'as menacé avec mon couteau de cuisine ?

-Non. Je sais qu'il a accidentellement abimé les nouveaux vêtements de Nami. S'il t'aide, je rachète les vêtements pour les remplacer et en plus je le couvre.

Sanji et Usopp échangèrent un regard. « On est dans la merde non ? » « Pas qu'un peu mon gars… » « On fait quoi ? » « On accepte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » « T'as raison, sinon Nami nous tuera tous les deux ! ». Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Parfait, souris Zoro.

-On doit juste convaincre Luffy de coucher avec toi, demande Usopp pour être sûr.

-Ouais.

-Ça va être facile.

Sanji et Zoro poussèrent un soupir découragé. Apparemment ça ne sera pas si simple que ça, mais le sniper de l'équipage des Mugiwara allait vite le comprendre.

* * *

-Mais quand même, marmonne Usopp. Comment tu veux qu'on y arrive ?

-C'est pas le moment de se défiler, réplique Sanji. D'autant plus qu'on a pas le choix.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est… T'as déjà couché avec quelqu'un toi ?

Le blond se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Mais c'est qu'il vient d'avancer un argument intéressant le petit Usopp. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a déjà eu de relation sexuelle avant, mais ils sont censés convaincre leur capitaine (si pure, naïf et innocent dans ce domaine) de se donner corps et âme à cette grosse brute de Zoro.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel, peste le blond.

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet, là. On n'y connait rien, comment tu veux qu'on lui apprenne ?

Cette question méritait que l'on s'y attarde, mais Sanji savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Car il aura beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, il ne deviendra pas prof de SVT en quelques minutes. D'autant plus que, à peine le sniper eut terminé sa phrase, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Luffy plus qu'affamé.

-Sanji, j'ai faim !

-Ouais, bah t'attends ! C'est pas l'heure !

Le capitaine de l'équipage s'assit tout de même à table, jetant un regard vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre fasse son apparition. Fronçant les sourcils, Usopp lui demanda la raison de son comportement.

-Je guette Zoro.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je surveille, au cas où il voudrait me sauter dessus.

Sanji se mordit si fort la lèvre pour ne pas rire qu'il sentit bientôt sur sa langue le goût du sang. Usopp, quant à lui, était devenu rouge pivoine et il ouvrait la bouche puis la fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le petit capitaine ne se formalisa pas de cette attitude « gobe-mouche », continuant de regarder la porte. Sanji décida de venir s'assoir avec ses deux nakamas à la table. Après tout, il a un objectif : déterminer le problème de Luffy.

-Si je comprends bien, Zoro veut aller plus loin mais tu ne veux pas.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une brute. Il manque de délicatesse.

Usopp hocha la tête, l'air d'accord, tandis que Sanji serrait les poings sous la table, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes de rires. Tout son corps tremblait mais les deux autres garçons n'y prêtèrent pas d'attention. Luffy jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ce qui le rendait tout à fait adorable aux yeux de ses camarades. Usopp posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Tu as juste peur d'avoir mal ?

-Oui… C'est stupide.

-Non, c'est normal ! On a tous la même peur au début.

-Mais je pense que je ne peux pas le faire.

Luffy arborait une expression si triste et déprimée que Sanji et Usopp eurent envie de le prendre dans leurs bras pour lui faire plein de câlins. Mais ils durent se retenir parce que 1, Zoro allait les tuer pour ça et 2, c'est pas le moment ils ont une mission à accomplir.

-Je sais que c'est une étape difficile Luffy, intervient Sanji.

-Ah oui ? Comment tu le sais ?

-On s'en fout ! Ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'il y a moyen de faire ça sans trop de douleur…

-Impossible ! La sienne est trop grosse !

Cette fois, Usopp s'évanouit carrément, tandis que Sanji se roule par terre de rire, n'essayant même pas de se cacher. Luffy cligna des yeux, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Soudain, une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit. Alors que le cuisinier se remettait de son fou rire, il demanda.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer comment on fait ?!

Sanji le regarda, l'expression neutre. Luffy attendit. Un ange passa. Le silence devenait gênant. Luffy attendit encore. Usopp se réveilla. Il engueula Luffy pour ses propos. Le sniper remarqua alors Sanji, qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Luffy et Usopp attendent ensemble. Les secondes passent. Luffy agite sa main devant les yeux de Sanji. Aucune réaction.

-Je crois que je l'ai cassé.

* * *

-Je t'assure qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, s'exclame Usopp.

-Il m'a demandé de… j'ose même pas le dire à voix haute !

Sanji donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, laquelle vola en éclat. Heureusement pour Luffy, il avait disparu lorsque le blond à reprit conscience. Comment a-t-il osé ?! Lui demander ça ! A lui ! De se faire prendre pour lui montrer ce que ça fait ?! Mais il n'est pas bien dans sa tête, ce n'est pas possible !

-Mais c'est que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, déclare Usopp.

-Tu t'y met aussi. Tu veux mourir ?

-Non mais laisse-moi m'expliquer !

Le sniper se cacha derrière la table de la cuisine, se protégeant d'un blondinet sur les nerfs. Il était si lunatique, passant de la joie à la colère en un clin d'œil. Il fallait faire très attention à ce que l'on dit en sa présence, mais souvent les membres de son équipage ne s'embêtant pas à cela.

-C'est quoi ta brillante idée, grogne Sanji.

-Tu dis à Luffy que tu as couché avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir lui apprendre après.

-Je ne suis pas si altruiste.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment couché idiot ! Tu fais semblant !

En résumé, Sanji devait aller voir son capitaine et lui parler avec lui d'un truc dont il ne connait rien, en prétendant avoir déjà vécu l'expérience. Et en plus, parce qu'il est clair que Zoro sera au-dessus, il devait prétendre s'être prit un truc dans le cul et avoir aimé. Lui, le type le plus hétéro du monde…

-Je refuse.

-Mais putain t'es chiant, se plaint Usopp. T'as un autre plan ?!

-Comment tu veux que je fasse, je n'y connais rien !

-Bah on va aller se documenter.

Documenter, ça fait penser à livres. Le blond n'a donc pas refusé (juste fortement soupiré pour la forme) et il laissa le sniper l'emmener en ville. Il pensait s'arrêter dans une librairie, lire des trucs bien gênants sur le sexe gai, en faire la synthèse à Luffy et ensuite reprendre sa vie tranquille loin des problèmes de couples de Zoro. Je vous laisse imaginer sa tête quand ils s'assirent au comptoir d'un bar gay.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir Usopp.

-Le meilleur moyen d'avoir des informations, c'est d'aller confronter des professionnels.

-Tu pouvais y aller sans moi !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu comprendras bientôt.

Les minutes défilèrent durant lesquelles les deux amis n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Sanji pouvait sentir les regards sur lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le barman s'approcha d'eux avec deux verres à la main, les déposant devant le cuisinier avec un clin d'œil.

-On n'a pas commander, réplique Sanji.

-C'est cadeau. Les deux messieurs là-bas.

Les deux pirates virent un duo, déjà bien éméchés, qui leur firent signe. Usopp leur répondit maladroitement, tandis que Sanji fixait son verre en se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment le boire. Finalement, il s'y risqua. L'alcool n'était pas trop mauvais. Il remarqua que Usopp ne buvait pas.

-Tu n'aimes pas l'alcool, demande-t-il.

-Si pourquoi ?

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-Les deux verres étaient pour toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, demandant silencieusement au barman, qui lui confirma. Il reposa son verre, dégoûté. Il avait bêtement cru que les deux types avaient offert par politesse un verre à lui et Usopp, pour finalement comprendre qu'il se faisait draguer par deux mecs en même temps. Le pire était à venir, puisque les cadeaux se succédèrent dans la soirée, des dizaines de clients voulant lui offrir à boire. Usopp ne reçut rien, mais il s'en moquait, trop occupé à se foutre de la gueule de son nakamas.

-J'avais vu juste, ricane-t-il. Tu attires tous les gays du coin.

-Tais-toi Usopp ! Bon sang, tais-toi !

Devrait-il être flatté qu'autant de personne le trouve attirant ? Oui, sans doute, mais il ne l'était pas, parce qu'aucune fille ne l'a dragué. Que des mecs ! Et savoir que Usopp l'avait prédit n'arrange rien. C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?! Qu'il se comporte comme un gay ?! Puis d'abord, ça se comporte comment un gay ?! Il n'y a pas vraiment de différence non ?! Puis pourquoi ils sont tous sur lui !

-T'es là depuis tout à l'heure, maugrée-t-il. Pourquoi t'as pas de cadeau toi ?

-Les mecs un peu efféminés attirent plus les seme je pense.

Le blond claqua son front contre la table, au moment où un homme s'assoit à côté de lui. Ce dernier se servit dans la pile de verre encore plein (il y en a tellement que Sanji n'a pas eu le courage de tous les boires). Il but tranquillement, puis demanda.

-C'est votre première fois ?

-La dernière aussi, marmonne Sanji.

-On cherche des renseignements, explique Usopp.

-Quel genre ?

-Mon ami blond ici présent à peur de sa première fois et veut savoir comment ça marche.

Sanji se redressa brusquement, prêt à frapper Usopp. En plus de le traîner ici dans le but de lui faire avoir plus tard une discussion gênant avec Luffy, il a l'intention de le faire passer pour une vierge effarouchée par tous les habitants de l'île. Le long-nez ne reverra pas la lumière du jour s'il continue à l'humilié ainsi !

-T'es pas la première personne effrayée par son premier rapport qui se pointe ici, réplique l'homme.

-J'essaie de le rassurer, mais il a besoin qu'on lui apprenne, poursuit Usopp.

-T'es son copain ?

-Certainement pas !

-Et puis quoi encore, marmonne Sanji en boudant dans son coin.

-Tu penses que j'aurais laissé tous ces gens lui offrir des verres si c'était le cas ?!

Le type hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Oui, en général, on ne regarde pas son petit-ami se faire draguer tout en se foutant dans sa gueule. Bon, en attendant il allait se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade s'il décide de les aider alors pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, je vais vous renseigner.

-Merci !

-Bon, comment est ton copain ?

-Je n'en ai p…

Usopp lui donna un coup de pied discrètement, et le blond se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher une insulte. Il jeta un regard noir à Usopp et murmura tout bas.

-Ne me fait pas faire ça !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, prend sur toi !

Le cuisinier serra les poings rageusement. Il aurait tellement mieux fait de rester coincé au fond de son lit ce matin-là, laissant Usopp gérer toute cette merde, et être à sa place dans ce bar. Comme ça, c'est le sniper qui aurait prétendu être le copain de ce marimo, et pas lui !

-C'est un idiot, sans délicatesse, qui passe sont temps à dormir, à s'entraîner et à agir comme un putain de pervers. Il est violent, insultant, mesquin…

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne…

Usopp toussa fortement, faisant à Sanji ravaler ses paroles.

-Euh… Parce qu'il est beau. Je suppose…

-Tu sais pas pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

-Putain tu fais chier ?! Je suis dans une thérapie ou quoi ?! C'est un type de confiance qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour les autres ! Ça va, t'es content ?!

Le type hocha la tête. Sanji rougit violement, espérant ne pas avoir à répondre à une autre question gênante. Evidemment, parce que sinon se serait pas drôle, ce fut le cas.

-Il est comment ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Pas lui. Son engin.

Quand Nami et Robin, en pleine séance de shopping, passèrent devant le bar, elles furent surprises de voir Sanji en sortir en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles (ce n'étaient même pas des mots existants), traînant un Usopp paniqué derrière lui. A l'intérieur, tous les occupants du bar étaient en piteux état.

-Il s'est passé quoi, demande Nami.

Étrangement, le blond poursuivit sa route sans les voir, trop énervé pour faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, mais décidèrent de ne pas s'en mêler et partir de leur côté. Une fois éloigné de la ville, Sanji relâcha Usopp et donna un violent coup de pied dans un arbre, qui fut déraciné.

-T'es grave, marmonne le sniper.

-Plus jamais je ne vais quelque part avec toi !

-Fait pas ta chochotte ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à avoir des explications avant que tu casse tout.

En effet, après la question du mec, Sanji s'était à nouveau retrouvé plongé dans une sorte de transe bizarre. Usopp a poursuivit la conversation avec le type jusqu'au réveil plutôt brutal du blond. Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'ils ont fini par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Allons voir Luffy maintenant !

* * *

-Luffy, appela Usopp. On doit parler !

Lorsqu'ils montèrent sur le bateau, le sniper se précipita vers son capitaine, tirant un blondinet récalcitrant par le poignet. Non, il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Oui, ça va être gênant et compliqué. Oui, il y a des chances qu'il perde à jamais sa dignité à cause de cette discussion. Non, il n'a pas le choix… Luffy était grimpé sur la tête de lion à l'avant du bateau. Il se tourna pour faire face à ses deux camarades.

-Sanji, t'es réparé !

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber, lui murmure Usopp. Sanji a gentiment accepté de t'aider Luffy !

Le sniper poussa son nakamas vers leur capitaine. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Il avait besoin d'aide lui ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait rien demandé à Sanji. A moins que…

-Tu sais comment on fait, s'exclame le petit brun.

-Mieux que ça, sourit fièrement Usopp. Il a essayé juste pour toi !

-Essayé quoi, demande Zoro en arrivant.

Le trio sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le bretteur venir. Sanji devient soudainement pâle, priant pour que personne ne lui donne de réponse. Usopp se demanda mentalement s'il fallait mettre Zoro au courant de leur plan. Luffy sourit et déclara avec joie.

-Le sexe.

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le bateau, à savoir la totalité de l'équipage, se figèrent. Déjà, parce qu'entendre Luffy dire ce mot est étrange. Ensuite, parce qu'il en parle. Pour finir… Attendez, Sanji a vraiment essayé le sexe ?! Le blond regarda l'océan, se demandant s'il pouvait se jeter dedans et laisser son corps se noyer.

-Attendez, bredouille Usopp. Ce n'est pas ce que vous…

-J'avais demandé à Sanji de m'aider, reprend Luffy. Car je ne sais pas ce que c'est le sexe entre hommes. Du coup il a essayé.

Sanji se donna une claque sur le front, qui raisonna bruyamment à cause du silence gênant qui s'est installé sur le navire. Tous ses nakamas, y compris Zoro, le fixaient, le choc bien lisible sur leur visage. Usopp tira sur les joues de Luffy, lui demandant pourquoi diable il était incapable de se taire. Le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Nami fit un pas en avant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en riant. Vous nous jouez un tour Usopp et toi.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire que oui, il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Mais il commit la terrible erreur de croiser le regard de Luffy. Son capitaine était si heureux de pouvoir parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si Sanji lui disait qu'il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, Luffy allait lui en vouloir, il ne voudrait plus lui faire confiance, Zoro pourra dire adieu au sexe à jamais et il aura subit le cauchemar du bar gay pour rien. Il s'alluma une cigarette, souffla un bon coup et parla.

-C'est la vérité. J'ai couché avec un mec.

Chacun des membres de l'équipage eu la bouche ouverte si grand qu'elle touchait le sol. Seul Chopper ne comprenait pas, car Robin avait utilisé ses capacités pour lui boucher les oreilles. Luffy, lui, arborait un sourire immense. Usopp dévisagea Sanji, incrédule, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment fait ça. Le blond termina sa cigarette sans que personne ne bouge. Puis il se planta devant Zoro.

-Putain, t'as pas idée de tout ce que je sacrifie pour toi.

Zoro marmonna quelque chose, mais Sanji ne comprit pas, car le bretteur était trop surpris pour articuler correctement. Laissant tomber, le cuisinier donna un peu d'argent à Usopp, ainsi qu'un bout de papier avec une adresse et une liste de courses griffonnée dessus.

-Va acheter quelques trucs pour moi. On parlera à ton retour.

Puis, sans un mot, Sanji grimpa sur le rebord du bateau et sauta dans l'eau. Usopp le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais ne voulant pas se risquer à demander. Il expliqua à Luffy qu'ils parleraient tous les trois en privés plus tard, et quitta le navire.

Les autres ne bougèrent toujours pas.

* * *

-Il ne veut quand même pas que je rentre là-dedans, s'emporte Usopp.

Non mais franchement, Sanji devait se moquer de lui ! Pas question qu'il mette le moindre pied dans ce magasin ! Le bar gay, passe encore, parce qu'il était accompagné par quelqu'un qui attirerait tous les regards sur lui. Mais là il est seul, et sa seule présence ici pouvait causer des malentendus. Rien qu'à voir le slogan du magasin : « petits prix, gros plaisir ».

-Il veut que je rentre dans un sexe shop !

Mais c'est hors de question ! Tout simplement hors de question ! Il ne va pas faire ça, même pour Luffy ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Il regarda sa liste et décida d'essayer de trouver un autre magasin qui vendrait les mêmes produits. Après avoir crapahuter deux heures dans toute la ville, et ne les trouvant nulle part, il dut se résigner à rentrer.

-B… Bonjour…

-Tien, une nouvelle tête, le salut le vendeur.

Usopp lui fit un signe de la main, tremblant. Facile de remarquer son malaise… Le vendeur lui fit un sourire encourageant, lui faisant signe de visiter la boutique pour prendre ce qui lui plait. Le sniper acquiesça, se faufilant dans les rayons. Il avait déjà envie de partir d'ici.

-Sanji, je vais te tuer, pense-t-il.

Il trouve ce qu'il cherchait en premier : des préservatifs. Bon d'accord, c'est important de se protéger, et le sexe est le thème principal de ce magasin, mais est-ce nécessaire de consacrer un rayon entier pour des préservatifs ? Ah pardon, deux rayons. Le sniper regarda les divers produits, rougissant de plus en plus.

-Des parfums ? Pourquoi diable… En fait je ne veux pas savoir.

Bon, le premier parfum qui vient devrais… Ah, attendez ! Ils font vraiment au saké ! Bon, il n'a qu'à prendre ça, Zoro sera content. Bon, maintenant reste à savoir qu'elle boîte prendre. « C'est classé par taille » remarque-t-il. Quelle taille prendre pour le sabreur ? Il se remémora leur discussion avec Luffy le matin même.

« La sienne est trop grosse ! »

-Taille maximum, ça devrait aller.

Il tendit la main, mais n'osait pas prendre le paquet. Putain, pourquoi être si fleur bleue soudainement ?! Cette chose ne va pas le tuer ! Et ce n'est qu'une boîte en carton nom d'un chien ! Finalement, réunissant tout son courage, il prit la boîte de préservatif et se précipita vers le rayon suivant.

-C'est quoi tous ces trucs ?!

Il y a plusieurs objets qui sont entreposés. Rien qu'à les voir, Usopp devient pâle. Il va plutôt aller dans le rayon d'après, c'est mieux… Ah, des vêtements. Curieux, il s'avança dans le rayon, trouvant des dizaines de costumes de toutes les tailles. Même un costume de la marine. Il fut tenté de l'acheter pour se déguiser la prochaine fois que le gouvernement les attaques, mais il ne voulait pas acheter ça dans un sexe shop. C'est trop osé et même les marines le prendraient pour un dépravé.

-Ce n'est pas marqué sur ma liste, mais peut-être que je peux acheter un costume sympa pour Zoro et Luffy.

Son regard se posa sur un costume de chat. Enfin, il y a si peu de tissu, le prix parait trop élevé pour ce qu'i acheter. Il imagina Luffy dans cette tenue. Ça ne lui irait pas trop mal… Il imagina sur Zoro, et le regretta aussitôt. Non, un homme aussi musclé que Zoro ne devrait pas mettre ce genre de choses…

-Finalement, je ne vais rien prendre. Rayon suivant…

Ses pas le guidèrent vers ce qu'il cherchait : le rayon du lubrifiant. Une fois encore, il y a en avait de plein de goût différent. Quel est l'intérêt franchement ? Ce truc n'est pas fait pour être manger après tout ! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment son délire, alors il ne va pas s'attarder dessus. On va rester sur le saké, ça ira très bien. Il attrapa un tube et se précipita vers la caisse.

-Vous avez fini, demande le vendeur.

-Oui.

« Dieu merci » pensa-t-il. C'était gênant de faire ce genre d'achat. Le vendeur rit doucement, puis scanna les articles avant de les glisser dans un sac en papier. Il avait remarqué le malaise de Usopp à les tenir dans ses mains, aussi se dit-il qu'il aimerait avoir un sac pour les transporter. Il lui tendit ce dernier et déclara gentiment.

-Bonne soirée avec votre copine.

-Euh… Merci…

Il prit son sac et s'enfuit au plus vite. Ah, enfin sortit ! Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au bateau, priant pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à remettre les pied là-bas. A peine arrivé, Sanji vient à sa rencontre, une autre cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

-Tu as tout ?

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir d'où tu comptais me faire aller.

-On reparle du bar gay ?

-C'est bon. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir.

D'un commun accord, ils allèrent rejoindre Luffy dans la cuisine.

* * *

-C'était la discussion la plus gênante de ma vie entière, gémit Sanji.

-Au moins il a compris, se réjouit Usopp. Il a même accepté d'y réfléchir !

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut !

Le sniper leva les yeux au ciel. Sanji était vraiment pessimiste. Ils venaient de parler avec Luffy, lui expliquant comment se déroulent les choses le plus calmement possible. Leur capitaine était presque prêt, mais là ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus. Zoro devra être patient. Soudain, le cuisinier tira son ami dans un pièce, refermant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, grogne Usopp.

-J'ai une idée…

Le sniper remarqua qu'ils étaient dans la réserve. Pourquoi Sanji l'a emmené ici ? Le blond commença à pousser dans un coin, laissant une grande place au centre de la pièce. Usopp décida de l'aider, curieux de savoir ce que son camarade prépare. Une fois que la pièce fut rangée, Sanji se frotta les mains, riant machiavéliquement.

-On va provoquer un peu les choses.

-Comment ?

-Va chercher des roses et des bougies, je m'occupe du reste !

Le sniper haussa les épaules et quitta la réserve. Il descendit du Sunny et partit en ville acheter un bouquet de rose et des bougies. Là encore, il tomba sur un rayon de bougies parfumées. « C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir donner une odeur à tout » se plaint-il. Il acheta un paquet de bougie au hasard, qui ne sentait pas trop mauvais, et retourna au bateau avec empressement.

De son côté, Sanji avait ramené un futon dans la réserve, ainsi qu'une couverture. Il l'installa au centre de la pièce, la couverture posée dessus. Il déposa deux oreillers, puis après réflexion, se dit qu'en avoir plus serait une bonne idée. Il parvient à trouver une vingtaine d'oreiller, qu'il installa sur le futon et tout autour. Voilà un petit nid douillé pour les deux tourtereaux !

-Plus qu'à attendre le retour de Usopp !

Le sniper ne tarda pas. Sanji retira tous les pétales des fleurs et les éparpilla partout dans la pièce, mais surtout sur le lit. Il disposa les bougies autour, de sorte que rien ne prenne feu, puis les alluma. Il glissa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sous un oreiller, de sorte que Zoro puisse les trouver facilement. Il tapa dans ses mains, fier de son travail.

-Qu'en penses-tu, demande-t-il à Usopp.

-Tu es génial ! On les enferme ici et ils n'auront qu'à se laisser porter par l'ambiance !

-Va chercher Zoro, je m'occupe de Luffy !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et s'éloignèrent chacun de son côté. Usopp trouva Zoro en train de dormir à l'arrière du bateau. Il s'approcha de lui et le secoua comme un prunier. Le bretteur lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête pour se réveil brutal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Usopp ?

-Euh… C'est… Sanji ! Il a besoin d'aide dans la réserve !

Zoro pensa que c'était louche. Sanji qui lui demande de l'aide ? En même temps, il avait peut-être une tâche ingrate à lui confier pour se venger de tout ce qu'il est obligé de faire pour lui. Et puis, peut-être qu'il a trop profiter de sa séance de sexe et qu'il a mal au dos. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a besoin de son aide. Comme le sabreur se sent redevable, il décida d'accepter de l'aider.

-OK, j'arrive.

De son côté, Sanji va retrouver son capitaine à l'avant du bateau. Ce dernier est toujours plongé dans ses pensées, savoir si oui ou non il doit se donner à son petit-ami. Le cuisinier lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, ça pourrait te changer les idées.

-Ah, d'accord.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la réserve, où Zoro les attendaient. A la demande de Usopp, il avait posé ses sabres dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à aider Sanji. Quand il l'aperçut, Luffy se mit à rougir, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Usopp prit délicatement les sabres de Zoro et se faufila en-dehors de la réserve. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, Sanji se donna une claque sur le front.

-Zut, j'ai oublié mes cigarettes dans la cuisine !

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, grogne Zoro.

-Si, en ce moment je suis très nerveux et j'ai besoin de décompresser !

Il sortit de la réserve et en ferma la porte. Usopp attendait, appuyé contre le mur, les sabres de Zoro toujours dans les bras. Ils rirent de leur mauvais coup. Le sniper eut pour mission d'aller ranger les sabres, puis d'occuper les autres pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas, pendant que Sanji écoute pour voir s'ils vont jusqu'au bout. Ça ne l'enchante pas, mais il avait prévu de partir quand ils commenceront.

A l'intérieur, les deux compagnons n'ont pas remarqué que la porte était fermée à clé. Ils étaient trop occupés à regarder le futon, les bougies et les pétales de roses. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ici ?! Zoro espéra que le cuisinier ne comptait pas inviter ses amants sur le bateau. Déjà qu'il devait se retenir de sauter sur Luffy, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les ébats de Sanji.

-Il a quand même des idées bizarres le Love Cook…

-Tu crois qu'il veut qu'on l'aide à ranger, demande Luffy en ramassant un oreiller.

-Touche à rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il pique une crise en revenant.

Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de protestation, mais ce devait être son imagination. Après tout, pourquoi une porte protesterait-elle ? Les deux garçons attendirent donc sagement que Sanji reviennent. Mais plus les minutes passèrent et plus ils trouvèrent qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps pour juste récupérer un paquet de cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou, s'énerve Zoro.

-Il s'est peut-être perdu.

-C'est ridicule, le bateau n'est pas si grand.

-Tu t'es bien perdu toi.

-C'était au début !

-C'était hier.

-Tais-toi…

Luffy poussa un soupir d'ennui, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le futon. Attendre ici ne le dérangeait pas, même si ça commençait à être long. Au moins, ça sent bon ici, et c'est plutôt joli avec les bougies et les pétales de roses. Sanji a des goûts de décoration plutôt originaux, mais ça ne fait rien. C'est même romantique, ce qui va bien car il n'y a que lui et Zoro ici.

-C'est drôle, s'exclame-t-il.

-Quoi donc ?

-Bah, on est que tous les deux dans une pièce romantique. Quelle coïncidence !

Si Luffy riait, Zoro lui venait de comprendre. Il se précipita vers la porte, mais comme il l'avait soupçonné, elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il chercha des yeux ses sabres, mais pas la moindre trace d'eux. Sanji ou Usopp a dû les prendre avec lui. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. C'était encore un plan bizarre du cuisinier.

-On est enfermé ici Luffy.

-Quoi ?

-Sanji ne reviendra pas. Il nous a enfermer et il doit être en train de nous écouter depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Ce n'est donc pas la porte qui a protesté tout à l'heure… Bon, au pire s'il se jette de toutes ses forces sur la porte, elle pourrait s'effondrer. Avec un peu de chance, elle tombera sur le Love Cook. Le bretteur prit de l'élan, prêt à sauter sur la porte, mais Luffy posa une main sur son bras, lui intimant l'ordre de ne rien faire.

-Puisqu'on est là, profitons-en.

Il força Zoro à s'assoir, prenant ensuite place sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne protesta pas. S'il pouvait profiter de son petit ami, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ils restèrent dans le silence, Luffy chantant à voix basse et Zoro caressant les bras du plus petit. C'était calme, un peu trop au goût du capitaine, qui fit volte-face.

-J'ai réfléchis !

-Grande nouvelle.

-Ne te moque pas, parce que ça te concerne.

-Alors, tu as réfléchi à propos de quoi ?

Luffy sentit ses joues chauffées au fur et à mesure qu'il rougit. Sera-t-il capable de lui dire ? Zoro fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son petit ami. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, rapprochant leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

-Ne soit pas gêné, tu peux tout me dire.

-C'est… c'est pas facile…

Lentement, Zoro l'embrassa. Il déposa des bisous partout sur son visage : les joues, le front, le menton, le nez, les yeux. Luffy se détendit dans ses bras, appréciant les gestes doux du bretteur. Son second se comporte rarement comme ça, alors il en profite. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

-Je suis prêt cette fois.

Sanji poussa un petit cri de joie, mais les deux amoureux ne l'entendirent pas. Zoro était trop surprit pour cela, et Luffy était tellement nerveux, le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Finalement, un sourire immense s'étira sur les lèvres de Zoro.

-Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

Luffy hocha la tête, et presque immédiatement ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par celles de son petit ami. Il se retrouva allongé sur le matelas, Zoro planant au-dessus de lui. Luffy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir face au désir dans les yeux du bretteur. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, s'arrêtant prêt de l'oreille de son capitaine.

-Merci. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Le plus petit frissonna. Zoro l'embrassa dans le cou, y laissant un magnifique suçon dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il commença à déshabiller son partenaire, parcourant la peau nouvellement découverte de baiser. Luffy commença à se tortiller, appréciant le contact. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux garçons pour être complètement nus. Mais Luffy commençait à appréhender la suite, ce que Zoro remarqua.

-On peut s'arrêter si tu veux…

-Non. C'est bon, ça va si c'est toi.

Le bretteur hocha la tête et lui écarta les jambes, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Luffy se répétait dans sa tête les conseils de Usopp et Sanji. Il devait faire confiance à Zoro, car il savait comment s'y prendre. Lorsque la main de son petit ami effleura son sexe, il sursauta et fit tomber un oreiller. Zoro leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Quoi ?

-Ce pervers de cuisinier à tout prévu.

L'épéiste tendit la main, saisissant le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il enduit trois de ses doigts de la substance collante, surprit de sentir l'odeur du saké. Parfumé en plus, c'est du luxe ! Il posa ses doigts contre l'entrée de Luffy, qui frémit d'anticipation.

-Je peux y aller ?

Le plus petit hocha la tête, et Zoro enfonça un premier doigt. C'était gênant, mais ça faisait du bien au bout d'un moment. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, embrassant Luffy lorsque celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, caressant le membre du plus petit pour détourner son attention. Lorsqu'il en eut l'autorisation, il ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt.

-Itai…

-Désolé, ça va passer.

Il continua ses mouvements, lentement, pour l'habituer et l'étirer. Au bout d'un moment, Luffy lui prit le poignet pour forcer les doigts à sortir de son entrée. Zoro lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, mais Luffy lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis prêt.

Zoro lui redemanda trois fois, juste pour être sûr. Puis il entoura son membre d'un préservatif. Il se positionna, tenant les hanches de Luffy. Il commença à entrer, mais s'arrêta net quand un petit cri s'échappa de la bouche de son petit ami.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais… T'inquiète…

Sanji lui avait dit que ça ferait mal, mais que Zoro lui laisserait le temps de s'y habituer. Alors il attendit que son petit ami soit entièrement en lui, puis il entoura son cou de ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, puis Luffy essaya de bouger ses hanches. Il fut surpris du brusque plaisir qu'il ressentit et en redemanda. Zoro ne se fit pas prier.

D'abord lent, les coups devinrent plus puissants au fur et à mesure. Luffy ne pouvait retenir ses hurlements de bonheur. Zoro poussait des grognements de plaisir, masturbant son petit-ami au rythme de ses poussées. Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, ensemble, et Zoro s'effondra presque sur Luffy. L'attente en valait la peine ! Il embrassa son petit ami, qui se blotti contre lui.

-Tu as aimé, demande Zoro.

-Ouais, c'était génial ! Mais maintenant dodo…

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, Zoro les recouvrant de la couverture. De l'autre côté de la porte, le cuisinier de l'équipage était assis sur le sol, dos contre la porte, le visage rouge et une main sur la bouche. Putain, c'était intense ! Il ne plaisante pas Zoro, quand il est excité. Finalement, en entendant les ronflements de ses amis, il se leva pour partir.

Quand Sanji retourna sur le pont, il put constater, aux visages cramoisis de ses amis, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir tout entendu.

* * *

Sanji poussa un grognement agacé. Ça fait deux semaines que Zoro et Luffy ont couché ensemble pour la première fois. Finalement, leur capitaine s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup ça, et maintenant ils le font comme des lapins. Le problème, c'est qu'on entend tout depuis la chambre des garçons. Ils devaient attendre d'accoster sur une île pour que Franky achète du matériel pour insonoriser la réserve. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Zoro et Luffy se sont arrêtés.

-J'aurais dû la lui couper dès le début, marmonne le blond en se levant.

Il s'habilla, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les hurlements de plaisir de Luffy. Il avait une voix si puissante, hélas… Il sortit de la chambre, croisant un Usopp rouge d'embarras dans le couloir. Le sniper était de garde ce soir-là, autant dire qu'il était le premier au courant des ébats de leurs deux nakamas.

-Salut Usopp.

Sanji fut surprit que le tireur d'élite lui réponde à peine, fuyant son regard. Ça, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Usopp sait qu'il va bientôt se mettre en colère. Donc il a dû faire une connerie. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine, réfléchissant aux possibles bêtises du sniper qui pourrait le faire s'énerver contre lui. Tiens, c'est bizarre. Plus il se rapproche de la cuisine, et plus il entend Luffy. Sanji se figea juste devant la porte.

-Non… Ne me dites pas que…

Il entrouvrit la porte, mais la referma aussitôt. Putain de merde, il comprend mieux pourquoi Usopp semblait mal à l'aise. Cette fois c'est sûr, il va vraiment castrer le marimo ! Il retourna dans la chambre au pas de course. Tous les autres étaient réveillés et le regardèrent, surprit, sortir un couteau de sous son lit. Pourquoi il dort avec un couteau ? Allez savoir, mais là c'est le seul qu'il puisse atteindre sans devoir entrer dans la cuisine.

-Il va voir ce gros pervers. Faire ça dans ma cuisine, non mais je rêve !

Ce qui réveilla Nami et Robin, ce furent les cris de colère de Sanji, tandis qu'il poursuivait un Zoro à moitié à poil dans tout le navire un couteau à la main, alors que les autres garçons riaient et que Luffy arborait une magnifique bosse sur le sommet du crâne.

Finalement, comme promis, le couple fut balancé dans les profondeurs de l'océan.


	3. Je veux être parfait pour lui

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Sanji n'aurait su dire ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Le visage de Luffy à quelques centimètres de sien, et qui fut la première chose qu'il vit, lui faisant faire un bond ; ou la phrase innocente dans laquelle pointe une certaine curiosité qu'à prononcer son capitaine.

-Zoro veut te parler.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de demander où, ni pourquoi. Il l'avait en quelques sortes deviné. Alors il s'est levé sans grande conviction, s'était habillé avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude, et il avait traîné des pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Zoro était assis à la même place que toutes les autres fois, avec Usopp à ses côtés qui bidouille quelque chose en attendant.

-Tu veux quoi encore, soupire Sanji en fermant la porte.

-Vient t'assoir. Ça va être une longue discussion.

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel. Zoro allait se contenter de leur imposer quelque chose et de les menacer. Ils seront contraints d'accepter et il aura une fois de plus ce qu'il veut. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de « long » là-dedans ? Il posa son engin au moment où Sanji prit place sur une chaise face au duo. Bizarrement, aucun des trois n'était ravi d'être là.

-J'ai un service à vous demander, explique Zoro.

-Demander ou ordonner, se moque Usopp.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un marché !

-Mon cul, marmonne le blond. Accouche sinon, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Habitué à la colère de leur cuisinier, Zoro et Usopp n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Le bretteur donna quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne, plus particulièrement son petit-ami, n'entendent la conversation. Attitude assez ridicule puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Puis il se pencha en avant.

-Aidez-moi à me comporter comme un bon petit-ami.

Sanji et Usopp le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de parler. Cette demande était pour le moins surprenante. Les deux amis ne pensaient pas que Zoro était capable de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Ils échangèrent un regard, et le sniper de l'équipage se risqua à poser une question.

-Pourquoi tu penses avoir besoin de nous pour ça ?

-Bah, rougit Zoro. Tous les autres disent que je ne me conduis pas comme il faut avec Luffy.

-Ils exagèrent peut-être, dit Sanji.

-T'es le premier à le dire bâtard !

Le blond leva les yeux au plafond, essayant de se rappeler s'il l'avait fait. Effectivement, assez régulièrement, il avait reproché au bretteur de ne pas se comporter comme un petit ami le devrait. Il faut dire qu'en dehors du sexe, les activités de couples sont inexistantes. Et le blond n'est même pas sûr de les avoir déjà vu s'embrasser, hormis leur premier baiser, et quand il les surprend à coucher ensemble.

-Notre relation n'a pas vraiment changé en fait, explique Zoro. A part le sexe.

-Je trouve que c'est un changement assez conséquent vu le nombre de fois où vous le faites, se plaint Usopp.

-Peu importe ! Je veux qu'on ait une relation de couple comme les autres !

Le silence se fit pesant, tandis que Usopp et Sanji réfléchissaient. Le vert attendait, nerveux. Il était persuadé que ses deux amis diraient non, et qu'il devrait ensuite argumenter pour les convaincre. Cependant il n'avait rien pour forcer Sanji, ce qui l'embête parce que le blond a jusque-là eu de bonnes idées, ce qui lui a permit d'atteindre son but à chaque fois. Le cuisinier s'alluma une cigarette et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est d'accord.

-Hein, bégaie Zoro.

-Hein, répète Usopp.

-C'est d'accord, répète calmement le blond. Je vais t'aider à devenir un petit-ami parfait pour Luffy.

-Tu… Tu ne veux rien en échange ?

-Non, parce que je vais en profiter pour t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs importants.

Il lâcha un nuage de fumé, ignorant les regards suspicieux de ses nakamas. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop détendu, ce qui était assez suspect selon eux. Jamais Sanji n'avait accepté aussi facilement d'aider Zoro. Mais bon, le sabreur n'allait pas cracher sur cette aide plus que bienvenu. Il se tourna vers Usopp.

-Et toi ?

-Sanji sera suffisant non ?

-Je veux ton aide aussi ! Pour freiner les ardeurs du pervers.

-Hé, proteste Sanji.

-Pourquoi je devrais accepter ?!

Le sniper regretta sa question presque immédiatement après qu'elle ait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Zoro se redressa d'un air menaçant, le regard noir et sérieux. Il avait même une main sur la poignée de son sabre. Usopp jura même avoir entendu un craquement peu engageant lorsque Zoro tourna la tête.

-Parce que tu tremble de peur si je me mets en colère. Parce que tu es facilement influençable. Et parce que je te découpe si tu refuses.

-Face à de tels arguments, je ne peux qu'accepter, bredouille le brun.

-Arrête de le terroriser marimo, sermonne Sanji. Vient plutôt pour ta première leçon.

Trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible, Zoro se leva de sa chaise. En réalité, il était impatient, car plus vite il saura ce qu'il faut faire, plus vite il pourra le mettre en pratique, et plus Luffy l'aimera. Sanji s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Zoro pensa qu'ils allaient sortir, mais Sanji se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Une porte.

-Oui. Et là elle est ?

-Euh… Elle est ouverte.

-Bien. Les autres peuvent-ils entrer ?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

D'un grand mouvement, Sanji claqua la porte, faisant bondir Usopp.

-Et là ?

-Elle est fermé.

-Si les autres veulent entrer, ils peuvent ?

-Ouais. Ils ont juste à tourner la poignée. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Minute, tu vas comprendre très vite.

Il désigna du doigt la serrure, dans laquelle une clé est introduite. Zoro la considéra un instant, mais rien à faire, il ne comprend toujours pas. Quel est le rapport entre la clé de la cuisine et son couple ? Sanji tourna la clé et demanda.

-Tu sais à quoi sert une clé ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Là le verrou est tourné. Ça veut dire ?

-Que personne ne peut entrer car la porte est bloquée

-Mais c'est très bien ça. Alors si tu le sais… POURQUOI TU FERMES JAMAIS LA PORTE QUAND TU COPULES ?!

Sur le pont, tout le monde avait entendu la deuxième partie de la phrase de Sanji, ce qui provoqua un profond mal être. Seul Luffy semblait indifférent, riant juste à la mauvaise mémoire de Zoro, qui oublie toujours le verrou quand ils sont ensemble. Dans la cuisine, Usopp était tombé de sa chaise, effrayé par le soudain éclat de voix. Zoro avait reculé d'un pas par instinct. Il voulait crier sur le cuisinier pour s'emporter aussi facilement, mais il ne le fit pas car il avait besoin de son aide, et parce qu'il n'avait pas tort de le lui reprocher.

Sanji avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il était arrivé dans une pièce pour trouver Zoro et Luffy en train de le faire. La cuisine (bien qu'il l'ait interdit), la salle-de-bain, la vigie, l'infirmerie, la salle où Nami dessine ses cartes, etc… Parce que cet abruti n'utilise JAMAIS le verrou. Et maintenant que Franky a refait l'insonorisation des salles, à moins d'ouvrir la porte, tu ne peux savoir qu'il y a du sport de lit qui se joue quelque part sur le bateau. Chaque fois que ça se produit, le blond laisse éclater sa colère, et les portes sont détruites à grand coup de pieds, au plus grand dam de Franky.

D'ailleurs, Sanji les avaient aussi surpris à le faire dans des endroits où il n'y a tout simplement pas de porte. Par exemple, à l'arrière du bateau alors que tout le monde est occupé. Il cherchait son capitaine pour lui poser une question, et il était tombé une fois de plus sur une scène gênante. C'était tellement une habitude que le blond les surprenne, qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou d'être gênés lorsque cela arrive.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes les règles de bien séance marimo, soupire Sanji.

-En même temps, dans ces moments-là, j'ai autre chose à penser que le verrou.

-Je m'en fou. Vivre en comité, ça veut dire que ce qui est privé reste privé. On n'a pas envie de voir ce que tu fais à Luffy.

-Fait pas ta sainte nitouche, t'as déjà vécu l'expérience alors tu sais comment ça marche.

Usopp explosa de rire alors que Sanji devenait de plus en plus rouge. De gêne ou de colère, difficile à dire. Zoro fronça les sourcils, penchant comiquement sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le sniper lui fit signe de s'assoir, laissant Sanji ruminer dans son coin.

-Je vais te dire un secret, mais ne le répète à personne, murmure Usopp. Et ne rit surtout pas !

-OK, il se passe quoi ?

-Promet !

-Je promets. T'es content ? Maintenant parle !

-En fait, Luffy nous avait demandé quelque chose et…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre sur le pont une exclamation de surprise. Ensuite, un puissant éclat de rire résonna. Pour finir, la porte de la cuisine explosa, et le bretteur passa au-dessus des têtes de ses nakamas pour finir dans l'eau. Un Sanji rouge pivoine apparut, les oreilles qui sifflent et une cigarette fortement mordillée entre les lèvres.

-Je te signal que tu en es responsable, bâtard ingrat !

-Les mecs, intervient Franky. Faudrait voir arrêter de casser les portes. Parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à les remettre moi.

L'ignorant, Sanji retourna dans sa cuisine. Usopp en sortit peu de temps après, étonnamment en un seul morceau sans bosse ni trace de coups. Ses amis s'attendaient à ce que le blond le trucide, juste parce qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Le sniper les rassura rapidement, affirmant que ce n'était rien de grave et que Sanji allait se calmer rapidement. Puis il s'approcha du bord, jetant un regard accusateur à Zoro qui remontait.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas rire !

-Désolé. Mais faut avouer que c'est drôle.

Il venait d'apprendre l'étrange demande de son petit-ami, la visite de ses camarades au bar gay, l'étonnante population du blond, ainsi que leur mensonge concernant la vie sexuelle de Sanji, qui malgré son âge et sa réputation de coureur de jupons, était totalement vide et inintéressante. Lorsqu'il remonta sur le bateau, Zoro aperçut Nami et Robin un peu plus loin. Il se demanda pourquoi le cuistot avait préféré mentir devant elles, plutôt que de dire la vérité, qui était beaucoup moins gênante. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je ne le comprendrai jamais de toute façon.

* * *

-Bon, déclare Usopp. On va commencer par t'apprendre les bases !

Zoro hocha la tête, prêt à prendre en considération chaque conseil et leçon de ses nakamas. Il en va de l'avenir de son couple ! En plus, il avait dû attendre une heure avant de pouvoir commencer les « cours », parce que Usopp et Sanji avait dû se mettre d'accord sur la manière de fonctionner, et le blond avait mis un moment avant d'abdiquer pour la méthode du sniper. Ce dernier semblait fier de son idée en tout cas.

-Comme tu es un homme d'action, on va te faire pratiquer pour que tu assimiles mieux, explique-t-il.

-Comment tu veux que je pratique, demande Zoro. Luffy n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache…

-Sanji va le remplacer.

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-T'inquiète, il va gérer. Tout ira bien.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers le blond, qui fumait une cigarette dans son coin. Ça ne l'enchante pas, mais après tout c'est pour Luffy. Il se devait de faire un effort. Il marmonna son accord et Usopp sautilla intérieurement de joie. Il avait hâte de commencer à apprendre à Zoro comment être un bon petit-ami. Il fit signe à Sanji de s'approcher.

-On va débuter avec un truc tout simple, mais essentiel ! Lève-toi Zoro !

Le vert se leva et se plaça à côté de Sanji. Usopp leur demanda d'imaginer qu'ils sont ensemble en train de se balader en ville. Il y a pas mal de monde autour d'eux. Ensuite le sniper demanda.

-Maintenant tu fais quoi ?

-Euh… Bah je marche.

-Non ! Avec Luffy ! Vous êtes ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de marcher côtes à côtes !

-Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu…

Il se stoppa soudainement en sentant quelque chose toucher sa main. Il tourna la tête, mais Sanji regardait ailleurs, comme inconscient à ce qui se passe. Pourtant, il venait de glisser sa main dans la sienne, la pressant assez fort pour que le vert ne puisse pas la retirer, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire mal. Zoro rougit violement et regarda Usopp, l'air de dire « est-ce normal ?! ».

-C'est ce que tu dois faire, répond le brun.

-Tu ne pouvais pas juste dire « tient-lui la main » ?

-T'aurais trouvé le moyen de ne pas comprendre, réplique Sanji.

Il retira sa main et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Déglutissant, Zoro reproduit le même geste, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop brusque en serrant les doigts du cuisinier entre les siens. Usopp le félicita, car selon lui il avait parfaitement compris. Il lui expliqua que c'était un moyen de dire « je t'aime », un moyen de rassurer son partenaire, ou juste de lui montrer qu'on est heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre. Zoro acquiesça, ayant hâte d'essayer cela avec Luffy plus tard. Enfin, pas sûr que le brun comprenne ce que ça signifie.

-OK, passons à autre chose. C'est un acte comme un autre, mais ça a son importance !

Usopp fixa Sanji comme pour lui dire « vas-y, bouge ». Le cuistot secoua négativement la tête. Le sniper insista. Une baston regard débuta, et malheureusement pour le blond, il perdit. Il n'était pas assez fort face aux désirs mesquins du brun. Alors il se plaça derrière Zoro, qui ne comprenait plus rien, pour ne pas changer.

-On sait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très délicat, explique Usopp, ramenant l'attention du bretteur sur lui.

-Comment ça ?! Je peux être tendre si je veux !

-Quand Luffy est triste, l'ignore Usopp, c'est ton boulot de l'aider à aller mieux !

-D'accord, et je fais ça comment ?

-Parfois, les mots ne servent à rien. Alors, il faut utiliser le langage corporel.

-Le sexe ?

-Non… Le sexe ne résout pas tout tu sais ?

Zoro fit la moue, lorsqu'il sentit soudain un poids contre son dos. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, deux mains ont entourés sa taille. Il manqua l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il comprit que le cuisinier lui faisait un câlin. Il devient tendu comme la corde d'un arc, ce qui fit rire le blond.

-Qui fait sa sainte nitouche maintenant…

-B… Bâtard… Tu aurais pu prévenir…

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

Lentement, Sanji retira ses bras et s'éloigna. Cette proximité ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Zoro ne comprends rien quand on lui explique. Il souffla un nuage de fumée, devenant pensif. Il n'aimait pas devoir agir ainsi. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Ça devient trop bizarre de s'occuper du couple Bête de sexe X Idiot de service. Il s'apprêta à tirer sur sa cigarette une nouvelle fois, lorsque deux bras forts entourèrent sa taille. Il sursauta et devient rouge pivoine.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que…

-Ah, dit Zoro. J'ai compris.

-Super Zoro, crie Usopp. T'es un élève très doué !

Aussi vite qu'il l'avait enlacé, le sabreur s'écarta, comme si cette étreinte n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sanji secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais là, ils prennent trop leur temps. Il devait faire accélérer les choses. Alors que Usopp allait parler, il l'interrompit.

-T'as compris l'essentiel je pense. Le plus important, ce sont les petits gestes.

-Je dois faire ça souvent ?

-Ça dépend de Luffy. Il n'est pas très câlin alors j'imagine que le soir, et quand il est un peu triste, c'est suffisant.

Le vert acquiesça. Usopp lui demanda ensuite d'imaginer une autre scène. Zoro et Sanji se retrouvèrent à nouveau côtes à côtes. Le contexte est simple : ils sont en décembre, il y a de la neige et il fait froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sanji, qui n'a pas compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Pour l'aider, Usopp enroula ses bras autour de lui.

-Il fait froid, répète-t-il.

-Ouais. Et ?

-Bah tu as froid !

-Non ça va.

-Joue le jeu Sanji !

De mauvais grâce, le blond feignit d'avoir froid, frottant ses mains entre elles tout en pestant. Zoro le regarda, puis interrogea Usopp du regard. Il est censé faire quoi ? Le sniper ne semble pas décider à l'aider, car selon lui Zoro devait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. Zoro regarda à nouveau le cuisinier, puis demanda.

-Je fais du feu ?

-Les choses les plus simples te sont-elles inaccessibles, pleurniche Usopp.

-Laisse tomber Usopp, grogne Sanji. C'est un guerrier, pas un gentleman.

Zoro leva les yeux au plafond, la main sur son menton. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Sanji dire ça auparavant. Il se rappela la semaine précédente, alors que l'équipage s'était arrêté sur une île hivernale. Nami s'était plainte parce que Luffy avait détruit son manteau, et qu'elle avait froid. Sanji lui avait donné le sien sans hésiter, et quand Zoro lui a demandé pourquoi, il lui a répliqué sèchement qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre car il n'était pas un gentleman.

Résultat, Sanji avait choppé une vilaine grippe à cause de ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, s'exclame Usopp.

-De toute façon, Luffy ne ressent pas le…

Sanji s'arrêta de parler lorsque Zoro l'enroula dans une couverture. Une couverture si épaisse qu'on ne put bientôt distinguer du blondinet que son visage. Zoro hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, alors que Usopp cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Ça partait sans doute d'une bonne intention, mais le résultat est pour le moins ridicule. Sanji parvient tant bien que mal à se mettre face au sabreur, ayant du mal à bouger emmitoufler comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Bah, je n'ai pas de manteau, mais ça fera l'affaire.

-Euh… Oui…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Luffy y pénétra, les bras écartés et un sourire immense sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait réclamer à manger, il vit les trois garçons le fixer avec étonnement. Il remarqua Sanji enroulé dans sa couverture et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Euh… Je crois que ma grippe n'est pas encore partie. J'ai un peu froid.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? CHOOOO…

-Non ! C'est bon, c'est déjà passé !

Le blond s'agita, pestant contre cette « putain de couverture de merde » parce qu'il ne parvient pas à s'en dépêtrer. Usopp lui vient immédiatement en aide pour éviter que Sanji ne tombe en marchant sur le tissu par inadvertance. Une fois la couverture retiré, Sanji envoya Luffy voir ailleurs car ce n'est pas l'heure de manger.

-On fait quoi maintenant, interroge Zoro.

Le sniper considéra un instant Sanji, puis il tira sur sa manche. Le blond se pencha et les deux échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sanji, qui partit en courant. Zoro le regarda faire, surprit. Usopp le tira vers lui et le fit assoir à table.

-On a deux trois trucs à se dire…

* * *

-Je ne le sens pas du tout, grogne Zoro.

-Fait pas ta chochotte, réplique Sanji.

Le cuisinier désigna sa chambre d'un geste autoritaire. Pour le bretteur, il ressemblait à un gamin de sept ans qui croit qu'il a de l'autorité sur ses parents. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il pénétra dans la pièce. Usopp arriva avec un sac, l'air trop heureux pour que ça soit rassurant. Il donna ses achats à Sanji, qui se frotta les mains.

-On va te relooker bien comme il faut Zoro !

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie…

-T'inquiète, ça va le faire !

Il sortit du sac quelques vêtements et ordonna au sabreur de les mettre. C'était assez simple, mais classe. Cependant, le bretteur n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des fringues si élégantes, et il avait peur que ça ne lui aille pas. Il s'habilla quand même et laissa Usopp et Sanji lui tourner autour, l'observant sous tous les angles.

-Le pantalon c'est bon, mais je ne suis pas convaincu par la veste, marmonne le blond.

-Essaye l'autre, ordonne Usopp.

-Vous prenez ça trop à cœur…

-Ta gueule et obéis !

Avec un soupire, Zoro changea de veste. Immédiatement, ses deux nakamas eurent les yeux brillants. Il se fit ensuite pousser sur le lit, alors que le cuisinier s'installait derrière lui. Il sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Sanji mit quelque chose de gluant dans ses cheveux, et il grimaça. Est-ce du gel ? Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir les cheveux tout collants…

-Arrête de te plaindre !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-J'entends tes dents grincer d'ici ! Fait-moi confiance un peu !

Le sabreur resta sans bouger, et quand Usopp lui apporte un miroir pour constater le résultat, il ne le regretta pas. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air mature et mystérieux. Ajouté à sa tenue, il était incapable de se reconnaitre. Il ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné. Usopp le poussa vers la porte tout en parlant à Sanji.

-Tout est OK ?

-Il ne manque plus que Luffy !

Usopp lui fit un clin d'œil et guida Zoro jusque sur le pont. Pendant ce temps, Sanji s'éclipsa vers une autre pièce où attendait leur capitaine. Lorsqu'il entra, le petit brun faisait les cent pas, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Arrête de stresser, le sermonne Sanji.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ! Et si ça se passe mal…

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je serai là pour te conseiller.

Le blond s'approcha de Luffy, lui donnant une tape rassurante sur son épaule. Il remarqua l'oreillette discrète que porte le brun, et qui leur permettra de communiquer. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers la porte. Luffy le suivit, l'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac. De son côté, Zoro ne se sentait pas mieux. Usopp l'interpella.

-Tu devrais te calmer Zoro.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça…

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai un truc pour toi !

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite oreillette, qu'il tendit au sabreur. Ce dernier s'en saisit, se demandant comment ça marche. Usopp lui expliqua comment la mettre, et l'aida à la dissimuler pour qu'elle ne se voit pas. Il lui montra ensuite une semblable, mais avec un micro en plus.

-Comme ça je pourrais te dire comment faire !

-Tu me sauves la vie…

-C'est juste pour cette fois ! Après, tu devras te débrouiller.

-T'es vraiment un pote Usopp !

-Les gars, les interpellent Sanji.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent, et Zoro cru faire une attaque en voyant son petit-ami. Il était à moitié caché derrière Sanji, les joues rouges. Lui aussi avait eu droit à un relooking, et le bretteur le trouvait tout simplement adorable. Vainquant sa timidité, Luffy s'approcha de Zoro, la tête baissée.

-S… Salut…

-Salut, répond le bretteur. Tu es magnifique.

-Ah. Merci. Toi aussi !

-Il serait temps d'y aller, les interrompt Usopp.

Le couple partit donc en direction de la ville. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Sanji et Usopp rirent mesquinement. Tout se passe comme prévu. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent le reste de l'équipage debout sur le pont, les fixant d'un air curieux.

-Il se passe quoi, demande Nami.

-Depuis que Zoro et Luffy sont ensemble vous êtes bizarres, ajoute Franky.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose, dit Robin.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard. Puis Sanji répondit.

-On est en mission secrète.

Puis, sans demander leur reste, ils sautèrent par-dessus le pont, atterrissant sur la plage avec grâce pour le blond, s'y étalant de tout son long pour Usopp. Sanji s'empressa de l'aider à se remettre debout, puis ils partirent en courant à la suite de leurs amis. La navigatrice de l'équipage poussa un soupire.

-Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on aura des explications.

* * *

-Tout va bien se passer, se répète Zoro.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui marchait tranquillement à côté de lui. Sanji leur avait réservé une table dans un restaurant assez calme, et le couple s'y dirigeait tranquillement. Savoir Usopp pas très loin de lui le rassure. L'ambiance était pesante, ça devenait insupportable. Il essaya de se rappeler les cours qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de son petit-ami.

-Je peux peut-être essayer.

Il approcha ses doigts de la petite main du brun. Mais alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, Luffy bailla, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. « C'est fait exprès ou quoi » pense le vert. Il attendit un peu, puis essaya à nouveau. Mais Luffy avait froid, alors il frotta ses mains entre elles. « C'est une blague » s'insurge Zoro. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tes mains quand je veux les tenir ?! ».

-Zoro, l'appelle Usopp.

-Hn ?

-Il a froid ! Passe-lui ta veste !

Zoro s'empressa de retirer le vêtement, puis le posa sur les épaules de Luffy. Ce dernier devient tout rouge. Il serra les bords de la veste et murmura un petit « merci ». Zoro eut une hémorragie nasale et essaya de le cacher le plus possible.

-Zoro ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, se plaint Usopp.

-Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès…

-Prend-lui la main maintenant !

De son côté, Luffy était sur le point de céder à la panique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses. Dans son oreille, Sanji lui ordonne de se calmer, essayant de le rassurer pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas en courant sous le coup de la pression. Il lui dit ensuite de prendre la main de Zoro.

-Tu… Tu crois vraiment que je peux faire ça…

-Mais oui, vas-y !

Les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration, inconscient du fait que l'autre en faisait autant. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se prirent la main. Quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent, tous deux firent un bond comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés. Ils rougirent furieusement, bredouillant des mots inintelligibles, qui ressemblaient assez vaguement à des excuses.

-Mais qu'ils sont nuls, peste Sanji.

-T'inquiète, j'ai une idée, ricane Usopp.

Il attrapa une petite bille verte dans sa sacoche et visa avec son lance-pierre. La petite boule s'écrasa au sol pas loin des deux tourtereaux. Une plante poussa et l'une de ses branches s'étendit jusqu'aux pieds de Luffy. Le brun ne fit pas attention et trébucha dessus, lâchant un cri de surprise. Sans hésiter, Zoro le rattrapa.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, j'ai marché sur un truc…

-T'es un géni Usopp, chuchote Sanji.

-Je sais…

Zoro aida Luffy à se redresser, gardant inconsciemment la main du plus petit dans la sienne, la pressant même un peu plus. Luffy le remarqua cependant, mais il ne dit rien et ils reprient leur marche. Ils arrivèrent en vu du restaurant et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les cinq petites étoiles brillantes au-dessus de l'enseigne.

-Il est fou le cuistot, pense Zoro.

-Mais comment t'as pu faire ça, s'exclame à voix basse Usopp.

-Disons que j'ai de bonnes connaissances…

Tomber sur un ancien ami de Zeff sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan, c'était quand même un coup de chance ! Il avait pu réserver au petit couple une table à l'abri des regards, dans un coin agréable, et un délicieux repas assez conséquent les attends. Tout cela pour un modeste prix… En plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a payé, il a piqué l'argent à Zoro. Bah quoi, c'est lui qui bouffe, alors c'est lui paye !

-Bon, reprit Usopp, concentrons-nous. Zoro, tient la porte à Luffy !

Le vert s'exécuta immédiatement, laissant son compagnon entrer. Ce dernier le remercia en souriant, bien que pas vraiment conscience de ce que ce geste signifie vraiment. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et les guida à une table de deux un peu à l'écart. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent et un silence gênant prit place.

-Luffy, engage la conversation, lui conseil Sanji.

-Je lui parle de quoi ?

-De… Dit-lui que tu es content d'être venu ici ! Et remercie-le pour l'invitation !

Le petit brun leva les yeux vers Zoro, mais il était incapable de parler. Lui qui était si bavard d'habitude, cette soudaine timidité ne lui plaisait pas. Inquiet de le voir marmonner avec lui-même, Zoro se pencha en avant.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ah ! Ouais, ça va t'inquiète pas. Euh… Merci de m'avoir invité…

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Grâce aux conseils de Usopp et Sanji, une conversation prit place doucement entre les deux. Enfin, comme les deux espions leur ont soufflé les répliques, ils avaient l'impression de se parler l'un à l'autre, mais petit à petit Zoro et Luffy eurent une vraie conversation. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, mais personne autour d'eux n'y prêta attention. Quelques têtes se tournées parfois, mais en voyant la joie sur le visage de Luffy, et un sourire satisfait sur celui de Zoro, aucun autre client ne voulut les interrompre.

-Tout se passe très bien, sourit Sanji.

-Ouais mais ça ne va pas durer, grogne Usopp.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde !

Le sniper pointa du doigt une table un peu plus loin. Un groupe de fille y était installée et elles discutaient entre elle tout en rassurant l'une des leurs qui était en larme. « Rupture difficile » pensèrent les deux garçons. Pourtant, en vu des grands gestes que faisait ses amies, il ne fut pas compliqué de comprendre qu'elle l'incitait à aller draguer un autre client pour s'en remettre. Et bien évident, le choix se porta sur le charismatique Zoro, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Sanji.

-Mais il est clairement gay, s'emporte-t-il. Pourquoi lui ?!

-Tu sais, tu es clairement hétéro, ça n'empêche pas l'équipage de croire que tu t'envoies en l'air avec des hommes de temps en temps.

Le cuisinier s'énerva, gueulant des trucs inintelligibles.

-Parle avec des mots, soupire Usopp.

-On fait quoi du coup ?

-T'inquiète, je connais le point faible des filles !

Le sniper se leva et pénétra dans le restaurant. Bah ouais, depuis le début, ils sont cachés derrière deux arbres, juste devant la fenêtre d'où ils ont une belle vue sur le couple qu'ils surveillent. Heureusement que ces derniers sont trop accaparés l'un par l'autre, parce que si l'envie leur prend de regarder dehors, les arbres ne sont pas très épais, et en réalité les deux garçons sont facilement repérables. Mais faut faire avec les moyens du bord comme on dit.

Bref donc Usopp entra dans le restaurant et se cacha derrière un cactus, son lance-pierre à la main. Il visa la table des jeunes femmes et, au moment où l'une d'elle se leva dans l'intention d'aborder Zoro, il lança une petite bille. Cette dernière s'ouvrit au contact du bois et des petits cafards en plastique en sortirent. Tous les clients sursautèrent en entendant toutes ces dames hurler d'horreur et partir en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, demande Luffy.

-Je ne sais pas, répond Zoro.

Il aperçut Usopp qui se faufilait dehors et il ajouta.

-T'inquiète pas, ça ne doit pas être grave.

-Si tu le dis…

Dehors, Usopp est retourné derrière son arbre, souriant de joie après son magnifique plan. Sanji le ramena bien vite à la réalité en lui disant que les ennuis ne sont pas finis. En effet, apparemment cette jeune femme ne fut pas la seule à se faire plaquer, car deux tables plus loin le manège s'est reproduit avec un groupe de mec, qui cette fois avait des vues sur Luffy.

-Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi, gémit Usopp.

-Ils ne peuvent pas draguer un autre couple, sans déconner ?!

-Euh pour le coup ils ont compris que Luffy était gay…

-Tu as une autre idée ?

Usopp tourna la tête vers son compagnon pour lui dire que non, mais il se stoppa. Sanji le fixait, curieux de savoir quel plan il pouvait avoir en tête. Il avait l'air innocent comme ça, naïf et inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Un peu comme quand ils sont allés dans ce bar… Le sniper posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sanji.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond comprit pourquoi quand il se retrouva à déambuler dans le restaurant, une pancarte autour du cou où est écrit « jeune célibataire gay en quête d'aventure ». Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des sons qui ne ressemblaient que très vaguement à des mots. Zoro et Luffy le fixèrent, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas vraiment la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

-Je ne fais que passé, grogna Sanji à leur encontre.

-Ah, fut la seule chose que pu répondre Zoro.

-Bonne promenade, le salut Luffy.

Le couple fut encore plus surpris quand Sanji leur tourna le dos, puis s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant de jolis noms d'oiseaux, une bande de mec sur les talons. C'est la deuxième table qui se vide en l'espace de quelques minutes. Après avoir vu leur cuisinier disparaitre dans la rue, ils reprirent tant bien que mal leur conversation, aidés parfois d'Usopp, qui devait les conseiller tous les deux en attendant que Sanji revienne. Ça ne tarda pas, mais il avait perdu sa veste entre temps.

-Je vais te noyer dans l'océan Usopp, menace-t-il.

-Je suis désolé Sanji, mais c'est la seule chose qui aurait pu marcher.

Malheureusement, alors que Zoro et Luffy attaqués leur plat avec appétit, ceux qu'ils avaient chassés un peu plus tôt (filles comme garçons) revinrent vers le restaurant. Alors que Sanji voulait les en empêcher, ils furent consternés de voir les deux célibataires du groupe se bécoter et repartir main dans la main, leurs potes sur les talons.

-Ils pouvaient pas faire ça dès le début ?

-Ça aurait été trop facile…

Ignorant les malheurs de leurs amis, Zoro et Luffy poursuivent leur petite discussion tranquillement. Le brun engloutissait son plat, piquant de temps en temps dans l'assiette de son petit-ami, qui ne disait rien, trop heureux et habitués pour cela. Mais soudain, après avoir avalé bruyamment, Luffy demanda.

-Vous faisiez quoi ce matin Usopp, Sanji et toi ?

-Ah… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Vas-y, dit-moi ! Je n'aime pas les secrets !

Rougissant légèrement, le bretteur lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé des conseils à Usopp et Sanji pour préparer cette soirée, et pour être un petit-ami parfait. Il ne lui donna pas en détail le déroulement des cours, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était déjà plié de rire après ces quelques explications.

-Ne rit pas, s'emporte Zoro.

-T'es trop drôle Zoro ! T'as pas besoin de faire ça, t'es déjà le meilleur pour moi !

Puis, avec son éternel sourire gigantesque, il ajouta.

-Tu sais, juste le fait que tu ais voulu faire ça pour moi prouve que t'es le meilleur !

Le sabreur fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, remerciement doucement son petit-ami qui rit doucement. Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et si le couple ne fit pas attention au nouveau venu, Usopp et Sanji le remarquèrent et n'en furent pas satisfait.

-Voilà qu'un marine se ramène, se plaint le blond.

En effet, une jeune femme fit son entrée, portant le costume si caractéristique des haut-gradé de la marine. Elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, s'asseyant à une table seule et commandant d'un soupire lasse un cocktail.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, panique Usopp.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais s'il remarqua Zoro et Luffy on est foutu !

Parce que les deux plus recherchés de leur équipage, c'est cette brute de Zoro, et cette tête en l'air de Luffy. Les deux nakamas sortirent de leur cachette, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proche pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de problèmes. Mais alors que Sanji allait entrer, Usopp l'arrêta.

-On ne peut pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi ?

-On doit se déguiser ! Sinon on va se faire repérer !

C'est une bonne demi-heure plus tard que les deux amis purent entrer dans le restaurant. Le serveur se précipita à leur rencontre. Il leur sourit poliment tout en les saluant, puis il leva les yeux vert le blond et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-S… Sanji-san…

-Pas de commentaire… Je veux que tout le monde oublie m'avoir vu ainsi.

-C'est pour une bonne cause, souffle Usopp tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

Le sniper portait un costume noir, un chapeau haut-de-forme, des lunettes et une grossière moustache noire qu'il caresse comme le ferait un vieux riche. A son bras se tenait Sanji, habillé de la pire manière qui soit. Lui qui ne voulait pas revivre ça, c'était raté. Il porte une robe rouge, un petit foulard blanc et une perruque blonde qui lui descend jusque dans le bas du dos. Il grimace de douleur à chaque pas à cause de ses chaussures. Le serveur, qui fut mis au courant de la situation, essaya de ne pas paraître trop gêné, et les guida jusqu'à une table pas très loin du marine.

-Je vais vous apporter quelque chose pour que vous ayez l'air normaux, chuchote-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Usopp.

Le serveur s'inclina et disparut dans la cuisine. Sanji tira sur les bords de sa robe, serrant les jambes, trop effrayé à l'idée de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. Comment ils avaient pu en arriver là ?! Usopp avait des idées farfelues ! Il releva la tête et croisa les regards consternés de Zoro et Luffy, à la table voisine. Le blond leur fit signe de se taire et se cacha derrière son menu.

-C'est pour ça que ça gueulait dans l'oreillette, murmura Zoro.

-Et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pester et de se plaindre, renchérit Luffy.

-Ils ont un grain ces deux-là…

-Ouais mais ils sont drôles !

Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement, dans un calme absolu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme de la marine remarquât Zoro et Luffy un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'essuya la bouche, se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Usopp et Sanji échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Elle va appeler des renforts tu crois, bredouille Usopp.

-Je vais aller vérifier !

Le blond se leva, mais Usopp lui prit le poignet.

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont les toilettes des femmes !

Sanji le considéra un instant, puis un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez.

-C'est une urgence après tout…

-T'es qu'un pervers…

L'ignorant, Sanji se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes, riant dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui, comme ayant peur d'être prit en faute, puis entra à l'intérieure. Il vit la jeune femme devant le lavabo, un den-den-mushi à la main, l'air plus que contrarié. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Sanji se glissa dans une cabine, puis colla son oreiller contre la porte pour écouter.

-J'aimerai que tu viennes le plus vite possible…

-Elle parle à un de ses alliés, se demande le blond.

-Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! Dépêche-toi !

Il entendit les talons de la jeune femme claquer violemment contre le carrelage, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sanji se mit à paniquer, et il se dépêcha de sortir malgré ses chaussures qui manquèrent de le faire tomber trois fois. Il retourna à table, où Usopp le dévisage étrangement derrière ses fausses lunettes.

-Quelqu'un va arriver, chuchote-t-il.

-Merde, on fait quoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas… On ne peut pas faire un scandale ici, ni gâcher leur rendez-vous !

Usopp acquiesça, regardant Zoro et Luffy qui mangeaient tranquillement leur dessert. Ils ne pourront pas sortir discrètement sans se faire voir de la marine et le duo ne pouvait se résoudre à les interrompre, pour une fois qu'ils ont un moment à tous les deux. Soudain, Sanji se redressa et se pencha vers Usopp.

-J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ?!

-Dès que cette personne arrive, j'irais éteindre les lumières. Pendant la confusion, on fait partir Zoro et Luffy.

-On fait comme ça !

L'addition étant déjà régler, ce sera plus simple de fonctionner ainsi… Sanji et Usopp passèrent une bonne demi-heure devant la porte à attendre que celle-ci s'ouvre. Lorsqu'enfin quelqu'un entra, ils virent un homme grand et très baraqué, arborant l'uniforme de la marine, grand de plus de deux mètres de haut, qui se faufilait tant bien que mal dans le restaurant, se mangeant au passage le haut de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Itai !

-Monsieur, ça va ?!

-Oui, j'ai l'habitude…

Il vit sa collègue et se dirigea vers la table. Sanji se leva, tirant sur le bas de sa robe tout en se dirigeant vers l'interrupteur. Usopp se tenait prêt à agir. Quand le blond éteignit la lumière, des exclamations de surprise retentirent. Le sniper se précipita vers Zoro et Luffy.

-Vous devez partir !

-Déjà, se plaint Luffy.

-C'est parce que… On a prévu autre chose, mais vous allez être en retard !

-Allons-y Luffy, déclare Zoro.

Le noir ne les dérangea pas pour sortir du restaurant, non sans avoir remercié le serveur. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sanji ralluma la lumière. Usopp le rejoignit, ils payèrent ce qu'ils avaient manger et partir à la poursuite de leurs amis, le blond essayant de courir malgré sa tenue plus qu'handicapante. Ignorant tout ce bazar, l'homme nouvellement arriva s'installa en face de sa compagne.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit-il.

-J'ai l'habitude. Mais voir les autres couples aussi amoureux me rendait impatiente.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle puis ajouta.

-Ils sont partis d'ailleurs… J'avais l'impression de les connaitre, j'aurais voulu leur demander.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être.

* * *

-Ils sont en place, demande Usopp.

-Attend ! Laisse-moi le temps de les trouver !

Armé de jumelles, Sanji fixe les alentours. Soudain, en haut de la colline, il aperçut Zoro et Luffy qui s'assirent dans l'herbe. Il leva le pouce vers Usopp et descendit du petit rocher sur lequel il était grimpé, s'étant débarrassé de ses chaussures entre temps. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, puis se mit à pester contre lui-même pour ce geste « féminin ». Usopp leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu récupèreras bientôt tes vêtements.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir me changer tout de suite !

-On n'a pas le temps de retourner au magasin.

Dans l'urgence, la seule boutique de costume qu'ils avaient trouvée encore ouverte s'était révéler comme un coup de chance pour eux. Alors ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi quant aux termes de la location de vêtements. En échange des costumes, ils devaient laisser leurs vêtements, qui ne leur seront rendu que si ce qu'ils ont loué n'est pas abîmé. Mais le magasin étant à l'autre bout de la ville, ils devront s'y rendre le lendemain, car il devait sans doute être fermé maintenant.

-Bon, dépêchons-nous de tout mettre en place !

-Tu es sûr que ces trucs ne vont pas nous péter à la gueule ?

-Franky et moi les avons fabriqués nous-même. Je suis sûr à 100% !

Bien que pas convaincu, Sanji attrapa une énorme fusée de feux d'artifice, faisant attention de ne pas déchirer sa robe en marchant dessus. Une fois toutes les fusées alignées, Usopp s'empara d'un paquet de cigarette et alluma les premières. Immédiatement, elles décolèrent et explosèrent dans le ciel, sous les hurlements de joie de Luffy.

-Waou, regarde Zoro ! C'est trop beau !

Le vert hocha la tête en souriant. Il prit discrètement la main de son petit-ami, qui se laissa faire. Tous deux étaient très heureux de vivre ce moment ensemble. Ils regardèrent les magnifiques couleurs s'enflammer dans le ciel, traçant parfois des motifs comme des cœurs ou le symbole de l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles. Le petit couple en profita, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas des deux autres.

-Usopp, ça sent le brûlé…

-Ah bon ? Mais je n'ai pas encore allumé les autres…

-J'espère que t'a pas mis le feu à un arbre !

-Euh… Pas à un arbre…

Le blond jeta des regards autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait pu prendre feu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, s'était de créer un incendie dans toute la ville. Ne voyant rien, il commença à paniquer. Tout cela lui donnait très chaud d'ailleurs. Il tira sur le léger col de sa robe en marmonnant que la température avait augmenté à cause de la proximité avec les fusées.

-Sanji… Ne panique pas hein…

-Quoi ?

-En fait… Ta robe à prit feu.

Le blondinet baissa les yeux vers sa robe, constant que le bout est actuellement en train de se consumer sous les flammes. Il fit un bond de surprise, essayant tant bien que mal d'éteindre le feu avant de se faire brûler.

-Retire ta robe, ordonne Usopp.

-Ça ne va pas ! J'ai qu'un caleçon en-dessous !

-Bouge pas alors !

-Tu veux que j'aille où ?! Je suis en train de brûler !

Le sniper partit un instant, puis revient avec un sceau d'eau qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur son camarade. Le feu s'éteignit et Usopp poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'approcha de son ami, inquiet.

-Ça va ?!

-Tu demandes ça parce que j'ai failli mourir brûlé, ou parce que je suis trempé alors qu'il fait hyper froid et que je suis en robe ?

Un éternuement accompagna sa question rhétorique. Sans hésiter, le sniper donna sa veste au blond en espérant qu'il ait moins froid. Puis il alluma le reste des fusées, qui explosèrent dans le ciel en dessinant les visages de Zoro et Luffy. Ils entendirent les cris de joies de leur capitaine, ce qui fait revenir les sourires sur leurs visages. Ils n'auront pas fait ça pour rien. Ils purent voir le petit couple s'embrasser tendrement.

-Mission accomplie, souffle Usopp.

-Laissons-les avant qu'ils fassent des cochonneries devant nos yeux innocents, propose Sanji.

-Bonne idée.

Lentement, ils se mirent en route pour retourner au Thousand Sunny. De temps en temps, Sanji éternuait, mais ses vêtements commencent lentement à sécher, et la veste d'Usopp lui apporte une source de chaleur en plus. Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau, Usopp aidant Sanji à monter car il galère avec sa robe, faisant le moins de bruit pour ne pas réveiller leurs amis, qu'ils furent surpris de découvrir debout sur le pont à les attendre.

-On veut des réponses, commence Nami.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sanji, et comme tout ses autres nakamas, elle ouvrit la bouche en grand. Pourquoi diable leur petit cuisinier porte une robe et une perruque ?! Et Usopp lui tient la main comme s'ils étaient un couple marié. Un silence gênant prit place sur le pont, puis Robin demanda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, murmure Brook dans son coin. Même si je n'en ai pas !

-Euh… C'est assez compliqué, bégaie Usopp.

-Je veux mourir, grogne Sanji.

-Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec toi ces derniers temps Sanji, s'inquiète Franky.

Ils furent interrompus par Zoro et Luffy qui grimpent à bord du bateau, heureux d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous leurs amis sont réunis, choqués comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demande Zoro.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sanji, qui portait toujours sa robe et la veste de Usopp. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il demanda.

-Tu lui apprend à être un bon petit-ami.

-Va te faire foutre marimo.

Sur ces mots, le cuisinier remonta le bas de sa robe, le tenant d'une main alors que de l'autre il empêche la veste de tomber de ses épaules. Il se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine, dégoulinant d'eau, laissant tout le monde voir que la robe est légèrement brûlée. De plus, son allure maladroite laisse à penser qu'il a vraiment très mal aux pieds. De petites flaques d'eau se sont formées sur le sol, traçant le chemin que le Cook a emprunté.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui, gémit Chopper.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Nami.

-De toute façon, il fera comme si de rien n'était, réplique Zoro.

-Allez-vous coucher, propose Usopp. Je gère Sanji.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine à la poursuite du blond, laissant ses camarades aller se coucher. Luffy cependant, arrêta Zoro et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le bretteur l'écouta attentivement, puis sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bonne idée Luffy !

* * *

Sanji tourna rageusement les pages de son cahier de recette, fumant une cigarette tout en mordillant nerveusement le filtre. Il avait rendu ce matin-là sa robe, et le petit vendeur n'était pas très content de son état. Aussi a-t-il, comme dit dans le contrat de location, refusé de lui rendre ses vêtements. Usopp l'avait empêché de lui refaire le portrait, mais son humeur n'était pas redescendue depuis. Le sniper était assis à côté de lui, l'air désolé.

-J'essaierai d'aller négocier avec lui si tu veux, propose-t-il.

-Pas la peine. Ne t'embête pas pour ça.

Le blond referma son livre et se pencha en arrière, fixant le plafond. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Ce fut assez difficile. Il avait constamment peur de voir Luffy ou Zoro entrer dans sa cuisine en criant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour il ne sait pas trop quoi. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ça mission n'était pas encore terminé…

-Tu vas finir par avaler ta cigarette, l'interrompt Usopp.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un truc va me tomber dessus dans peu de temps.

Il se leva dans l'intention de sortir de la cuisine, mais la porte lui tomba littéralement dessus. Après s'être brièvement demandé si son ami était devin, Usopp se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Dehors, on put entendre Franky râler, parce que décidément, aucun de ses amis ne fait attention aux portes. Luffy et Zoro apparurent et firent semblant d'être complètement affolé, mais leur prestation d'acteur était plutôt médiocre.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclame Zoro. Sourcils en vrille a eu un accident !

-Espèce de grosse brute, murmure le blond.

-Tu devrais aller voire Chopper, propose Usopp. Et faites attention vous deux !

-Je sais ce qui pourrait te permettre d'aller mieux, crie Luffy.

Il prit la main de Sanji, y plaçant deux billets d'entrée pour une journée dans un spa. Le blond les regarda sans comprendre. La porte devait lui avoir frappé le crâne avec un peu trop d'intensité. Qu'est-ce que ces amis veulent qu'il aille faire là-bas.

-C'est pourquoi, interroge-t-il.

-T'as mérité une journée de repos, déclare Zoro. Alors va profiter.

-Pas question ! J'ai encore plein de chose à faire et…

-Ordre du capitaine !

Et si c'est l'ordre du capitaine, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors Sanji se remit debout tant bien que mal, regardant les deux billets d'un air lasse, mais quand même un peu excité. Luffy le poussa hors de la cuisine en riant.

-On en a pris deux ! Emmène quelqu'un avec toi !

-Merci à tous les deux, bredouille Sanji.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, réplique le sabreur.

-Repose-toi bien, sourit Usopp.

Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers Nami et Robin, qui se reposait un peu plus loin. Il avait envie de les inviter à venir, mais après réflexion, il renonça. Alors que Usopp allait retourner dans la cuisine, le blond lui prit le poignet.

-Vient avec moi.

-Hein, bégaie le sniper.

-Hein, renchérirent Zoro et Luffy.

-Est-ce que vous allez avoir ce genre de réaction à chaque fois ?!

Sanji tira Usopp avec lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Le sniper se laissa faire, malgré tout ravi de pouvoir passer une journée de repos et de calme avec le blond. Zoro et Luffy les regardèrent s'éloignés en souriant. Ils étaient contents d'avoir pu faire ça pour leur ami, qui s'est bien démené pour eux jusque-là. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu soin de lui pour changer.

D'autant plus qu'il n'en a pas encore fini.


	4. Luffy veut un bébé

Un mois était passé depuis, mais Sanji ne pouvait se détacher de cette sensation. Chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la cuisine, il a peur de trouver un Zoro effrayant assit à table. Il ne peut pas se détendre temps qu'il n'est pas entré dans une cuisine vide de toute présence. Ce matin-là, cette impression se fit plus puissante et plus désagréable encore. Mais il fut soulagé en ne voyant que son capitaine et le sniper de l'équipage, qui bavardaient ensemble.

-Le petit-déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, dit-il.

-Ah, s'exclame Luffy. Je ne suis pas là pour ça en fait !

Usopp tomba soudainement de sa chaise, alors que Sanji parvient à se retenir in extrémis au comptoir. Luffy qui ne vient pas pour manger ?! Mais ce n'est pas le vrai Luffy ! C'est impossible ! Ça ne s'est jamais produit auparavant ! Inconscient quant aux regards effarés de ses amis, le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara.

-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez !

-Toi aussi, bredouille Usopp.

-Zoro m'a dit que vous l'aviez beaucoup aidé. Alors tu dois le faire aussi pour moi !

-Comme si c'était mon travail, peste Sanji.

-Ordre du capitaine !

-Je déteste quand tu utilises ton statut de capitaine contre moi !

Le sniper parvient à se rassoir sur sa chaise, pas encore totalement remit de son choc précédent. Le blondinet, quant à lui, commença à préparer à manger pour ses nakamas, tout en demandant à son capitaine pour qu'elles raisons il a besoin d'eux.

-Je veux convaincre Zoro d'adopter un bébé !

Usopp retourna direct au sol, et Sanji le rejoignit, n'ayant pas réussi à se retenir cette fois. Luffy explosa de rire, trouvant la vue de ses deux amis s'effondrant plutôt amusante. Il posa une main sur son chapeau de paille, regardant le plafond avec un petit sourire rêveur.

-Il ne veut pas qu'on ait un enfant, mais moi j'aimerai bien former une famille avec lui !

-C'est mignon, marmonne Usopp, qui n'a pas le courage de se relever.

-Mais comme je ne peux pas en faire un, alors je veux adopter ! Mais il est têtu !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, pense Sanji.

Quelle est cette bombe que leur capitaine vient de leur balancer à la figure avec la même grâce que son grand-père jetant un boulet de canon sur un bateau ennemi ?! C'est une chose d'organiser un rendez-vous amoureux. S'en est une autre que de convaincre le marimo d'adopter un enfant. Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas fichus d'organiser un rendez-vous sans que quelqu'un finisse brûler ! Et puis voilà les parents quoi ?!

-Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à être parents, bredouille Sanji.

-Bah tu vas nous apprendre !

-J'ai une gueule à jouer les nourrices ?!

-S'il-te-plaît Sanji ! Et je ne toucherai pas au frigo de toute la journée !

-La journée seulement ?! T'es sérieux ?!

Mais devant la bouille adorable de Luffy, combinée à un « ordre du capitaine », le blond dû abdiquer. Usopp ne tarda pas à accepter aussi, ne voulant pas laisser Sanji galéré seul. Parce qu'il le savait, Zoro ne sera que très peu réceptif, et le cuisinier risque de baisser les bras très vite. Et puis, ça l'embête quand Sanji est de mauvaise humeur.

-Merci les gars ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !

Luffy sortit de la cuisine en hurlant qu'il allait avoir un enfant, ce à quoi Nami répondit un violent « Ta gueule », Chopper un adorable « Mais ce n'est pas possible Luffy » et Zoro un ennuyeux « J'ai déjà dit non ». Restés seuls dans la cuisine, Sanji et Usopp s'échangèrent un regard, l'air de dire « On est dans la grosse merde… ».

* * *

-C'est impossible Usopp, se plaint Sanji. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Tu devrais te calmer…

-Je l'ai aidé à sortir avec ! A coucher avec ! A avoir un rendez-vous avez !

-Sanji, calme-toi.

-Mais là c'est au-dessus de mes capacités ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et…

-Calme-toi bon sang !

Le cuisinier se stoppa net, les mains enfoncées dans ses mèches blondes et les serrant avec angoisse. Il faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, conscient de s'être retrouvé dans une sacrée belle galère. Il n'y connaissait déjà rien en amour mais là c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Lui, devoir convaincre le marimo à adopter puis lui apprendre à s'occuper d'un gosse ! Mais on le prend pour qui ?! Ils ont cru quoi, qu'il avait un instinct maternel inné ?!

-Tu prends ça trop à cœur, soupire Usopp.

-Tu te rend compte qu'à la moindre erreur, je pourrais détruire leur couple !

-Ne soit pas si paranoïaque !

-C'est toi qui me dis ça, c'est tout de même le comble !

-Oi !

Sanji se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Dans sa tête, ça carbure à fond, mais pas la moindre petite idée ne lui vient à l'esprit. Usopp regardait par la fenêtre ses nakamas en train de s'amuser. Luffy et Chopper semblaient préparer une blague pour Nami, et le sniper pensa avec tristesse que la rousse allait exploser de colère dans peu de temps.

-Hé, remarque-t-il. Zoro est tout seul !

-Et alors ?

-Va lui parler ! Profites-en ! Essaye de le convaincre !

Sans lui demander son avis, Usopp traîna Sanji jusqu'au bretteur, expliquant à ce dernier qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion. Puis il s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les deux garçons dans un silence plutôt gênant. Finalement, Sanji se laissa tomber à côté de Zoro, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée d'entre ses lèvres.

-Parait que Luffy a envie de bébé.

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi tu refuses ?

Le sabreur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à une réponse convenable. Finalement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il déclara.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour être père.

-C'est assez catégorique… Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je ne saurais même pas quoi faire.

-C'est de l'instinct. Quand t'auras un gamin, tu sauras. Tu ne peux pas être si sûr d'être mauvais avant.

Zoro fit la moue, pas tellement convaincu par cet argument. Il lâcha un grognement et détourna le regard.

-N'importe quoi. Ça se voit tout de suite quand quelqu'un est fait pour avoir un enfant. Ces gens-là le sentent au fond d'eux.

-Il y a aussi des gens qui pensent faire ce qu'il faut, mais qui sont de bien piètres parents.

Cette phrase fut dite sur un ton amer, mais Zoro ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison. Tout dans l'attitude du blond lui criait « sujet sensible », aussi bien sa posture défensive que son regard sombre. Le vert leva les yeux en direction de son petit-ami, qui se faisait méchamment réprimander pour ses conneries par la navigatrice.

-Il n'a pas conscience qu'élevé un enfant est difficile.

-Ça a son lot de difficulté.

-Nous sommes des pirates. Avoir un enfant n'est pas vraiment une priorité. C'est encombrant.

Sanji grimaça. Le sabreur parlait d'un bébé comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet, et non d'un petit être humain. Il termina sa cigarette et regarda Luffy faire un vol plané, frappé par le poing vengeur de Nami, qui n'avait pas trop aimé l'une de ses remarques.

-Tu ne veux pas lui faire plaisir ?

-Pourquoi tu insistes ?

-Répond d'abord.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne peux pas tout lui céder non plus.

-Tu as peut-être tort de refuser…

-Est-ce que je viens critiquer ton couple avec Usopp moi ?

Il fallut quelques longues minutes au blond pour enregistrer ce que le vert avait dit. Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge assez prononcée, et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, même si tout ce qui en sortit fut un cri étranglé. Il fixa Zoro, surprit, essayant désespérément de retrouver sa capacité de parler.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ?

-De… De quoi tu parles marimo !

-Tss. Vous êtes aveugles aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Mais bon…

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapant en même temps ses sabres qui étaient appuyés contre le mur à côté de lui. Il s'étira puis jeta un regard espiègle au blond.

-Si tu arrives à me prouver qu'avoir un bébé c'est « génial », je consens à y réfléchir.

-Mais…

-Réfléchis aussi. A propos de Usopp.

Sur ces mots, le bretteur s'éloigna en baillant. Le cuisinier resta assis, immobile, peinant à comprendre réellement la portée de cette conversation. Puis il se leva, donnant rageusement un coup de pied dans un tonneau, pestant des insultes à l'encontre de la tête de mousse. Lui ? Amoureux de Usopp ? Où il avait vu ça ?! C'était ridicule ! Parfaitement ridicule ! C'était inimaginable ! Et puis même, si c'était le cas, aucune chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Perturbé par cette discussion, le blond retourna dans la cuisine, où le sniper attend toujours.

-Alors, demande ce dernier.

-Alors on a du pain sur la planche…

* * *

-Je. Refuse.

-Allez Sanji… Ce n'est pas difficile et ça ne prendra pas longtemps !

-Non.

-S'il-te-plaît !

-Jamais !

-Je t'en prie ! C'est pour Luffy ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il…

-D'accord ! T'as gagné, j'accepte.

Usopp sauta de joie, tout en remerciant vivement son camarade. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, ils en avaient déduit que le seul moyen de convaincre Zoro, s'était de lui faire vivre l'incroyable expérience qu'est la parentalité. Pour cela, il fallait lui coller entre les mains un bébé, mais comme ils n'en ont pas, il faut trouver un substitut. Et c'est ainsi que le magnifique plan de Usopp est né.

-Zoro !

-Hm ?

-Tu peux venir une minute ?!

Le sabreur soupira, mais décida tout de même d'accepter. Il se doutait un peu du pourquoi il était appelé dans la cuisine par Usopp. Il fut cependant surpris de constater que son adorable petit-ami était lui aussi convié à une réunion secrète. Les autres membres de l'équipage regardèrent le couple disparaître derrière la porte, puis ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

-Ils manigancent encore quelque chose, chuchote Nami.

-Je les trouve bizarres en ce moment, ajoute Franky.

-Ça devient même inquiétant, renchérit Chopper. Sanji est quand même revenu en robe le mois dernier.

-Ça a commencé peu de temps avant que Zoro et Luffy se mettent ensemble, fit remarquer Brook.

-Vous croyez que Zoro aurait engagé Sanji et Usopp pour régler les problèmes de son couple, demande Robin.

Tous échangèrent des regards, puis explosèrent de rire, faisant presque sursauter la brune.

-Non, ce serait trop bizarre, rit Nami.

-Sanji a couché avec un homme, rappelle Robin.

Un silence gênant prit place, durant lequel chacun se remit en question. Si la jeune archéologue a raison, ça explique beaucoup de chose, mais ça veut dire aussi qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de tout. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer d'autres ! Soudain, Brook leva les mains en l'air tout en poussant une exclamation de surprise, faisant sursauter violement tous les autres.

-Ne nous fait pas peur comme ça, le frappe Nami.

-Désolé. Mais je viens de réaliser un truc !

-Quoi donc ?

-Bah, depuis qu'on sait que Sanji a couché avec un homme, Usopp ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

Robin écarquilla les yeux, Nami et Franky poussèrent un gémissement étonné. Chopper cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport entre les deux. Cela veut dire que Usopp est juste un peu inquiet non ? Vu la tête de ses amis, le petit médecin commence à douter de son résonnement. Pour les autres membres de l'équipage, la conclusion s'impose d'elle-même : Usopp est LE premier de Sanji ! Décidant qu'ils sont restés dans l'ignorance trop longtemps, la navigatrice prit une décision pour tout le monde.

-On va mener notre enquête de notre côté, et découvrir ce qui se passe !

-Je suis d'accord, s'exclame Brook.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Franky. Je veux savoir la vérité !

Robin acquiesça. Il était plus que temps qu'ils obtiennent les réponses à leurs questions ! Bien loin de se douter de tout le mystère qu'ils ont créés, Zoro et Luffy observent avec scepticisme leur cuisinier, assit nonchalamment sur une chaise, un objet ressemblant grandement à une tétine pour bébé enfoncée dans la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sanji, demande Luffy.

-Ce que t'as l'air con comme ça, grogne Zoro.

Il se reçu l'objet plein de bave dans la tronche. Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le blond pour le lui faire avaler, ce dernier leva les mains et déclara avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne peux pas faire de mal à ton bébé.

-Je n'ai pas de bébé.

-Si ! En attendant que tu sois d'accord pour adopter, je suis votre bébé.

Immédiatement, Zoro se fit dégager par son propre petit-ami, qui se plaça devant Sanji, l'air de vouloir le protéger. Le bretteur fixa tour à tour Luffy et le cuisinier, complètement perdu. Derrière lui, Usopp fait tous les efforts du monde pour contenir son rire. Leur petit capitaine entoura Sanji de ses bras élastiques.

-C'est notre bébé Zoro ! T'as pas le droit de te mettre en colère contre lui !

-Si je ne le fais pas il sera mal élevé !

-Tous les bébés font ça, voyons.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Luffy me fasse la morale, pense-t-il.

Tout ceci est-il vraiment censé le convaincre d'accepter d'adopter un enfant ? Non parce que là, ça lui donne déjà deux bonnes raisons de dire non ! Premièrement, il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre juste parce que c'est son bébé ?! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Se prendre des trucs pleins de bave dans la gueule, très peu pour lui ! Et deuxièmement, que ce soit Sanji ou un vrai bébé, ça va accaparer toute l'attention de Luffy, il n'y en aura plus pour lui.

-Bon, intervient Usopp. Sanji va donc jouer le bébé pour tenter de te faire abdiquer Zoro.

-Super, rit Luffy en tapant dans ses mains.

Zoro se laissa tomber sur une chaise en poussant un soupir las. Il le sent, toute cette histoire va le fatiguer très vite. Mais il n'avait pas le choix d'accepter. Avec un peu de chance, c'est l'effet inverse qui se produira et Luffy renoncera à son idée après s'être occupé du cuistot débile, qui ne fait au passage pas du tout crédible en bébé. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ce jeu, un compromis sera trouvé. Usopp colla la tétine dans la bouche et Sanji et déclara.

-Vous allez vous occupez de lui toute la journée. Sans interruption.

-T'as vraiment accepté de faire ça Cook ?

Sanji lui jeta un regard l'air de dire « tu me demande vraiment ». Puis il s'approcha à quatre pattes du bretteur, tendant les bras dans sa direction avec un sourire espiègle. Si Luffy trouva cela drôle et adorable, Zoro avait juste envie de lui foutre un coup de pied. Il secoua la tête, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

-Je ne te prendrai pas sur mes genoux.

Il reçut à nouveau la tétine sur le front.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on demande sale morveux !

Luffy arriva en courant, soulevant facilement Sanji. Zoro pensa qu'il allait l'emmener loin de lui, mais son traître de petit ami lâcha le cuisinier sur ses cuisses, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Le bretteur poussa Sanji sur les jambes du brun, criant qu'il n'en voulait pas. Luffy fit la moue, se forçant même à faire apparaitre des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Zoro récupéra Sanji.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu joues avec, s'exclame Luffy, toute trace de tristesse envolée.

-Et puis quoi encore ! J'ai passé l'âge de jouer !

Mécontent que Zoro refuse de faire des efforts, Sanji tendit à nouveau les bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux verts de son « papa ». Puis il tira dessus assez fort pour que le bretteur lâche un grognement. Zoro se débattit pour le faire lâcher prise, mais c'était difficile alors son petit ami vient à son secours. Il prit Sanji sur ses genoux et dit d'un ton ferme.

-Méchant bébé ! Il ne faut pas faire mal à son papa.

Sani s'en foutait bien. Zoro lui jeta un regard noir et lui enfonça la tétine dans la bouche en pestant. Soit le cuisinier n'avait pas comprit le but de sa mission, soit le mot « adorable » n'a pas le même sens pour lui par rapport aux autres. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la navigatrice, qui semblait prête à faire passer à ses nakamas un interrogatoire des plus terrifiant. Elle aperçut Sanji et demanda.

-Il se passe quoi encore ?

-C'est notre bébé, explique Luffy.

-Votre bébé ? Genre… A toi et Zoro ?

-Je refuse d'être le père de ce type, réplique le sabreur.

Sanji lui prit la main, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il joua un instant avec les doigts de Zoro, comme s'il venait de découvrir ce que c'est. Puis, sans que quiconque ne s'y attende, il mordit le bretteur au poignet. Ce dernier fit un grand bond, secouant sa main dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

-Ton langage Zoro, le sermonne Luffy.

-Je… Je peux t'expliquer Nami, bredouille Usopp.

La rousse été déjà partie. Trop de bizarrerie pour elle.

-Il ne m'a pas loupé le con, continue de hurler Zoro.

-Il fait peut-être ses dents, dit Luffy.

-Ça fait 20 ans qu'il les a ses dents !

-Tu ne joue pas le jeu Zoro.

Le bretteur se calma devant le ton déçu de son amant. Apparemment, le petit capitaine prenait très au sérieux ce jeu, et ça l'agaçait. Mais il se décida à faire un effort. Il prit Sanji sur ses genoux, de manière à pouvoir lui faire face, puis déclara d'un ton très calme et posé.

-Si tu fais encore une fois mal à papa, il te met une déculotté devant tout le monde.

-V'là l'éducation, pense Usopp avec dépit.

Ça sembla fonctionné puisque Sanji se tient tranquille sur les cuisses de Zoro après cela. En fait, il était fier d'avoir convainque le bretteur de jouer sérieusement, même s'il était le premier à vouloir arrêter. Jouer le bébé n'est pas un de ses passe-temps favori… Mais en même temps, il n'est pas trop tenté par l'humiliation publique proposée par son « père ». Après Nami, ce fut au tour de Chopper de faire une apparition dans la cuisine.

-Les amis, Nami dites que vous jouez à la famille…

-Sanji est notre bébé, explique à nouveau Luffy.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ?

Sanji poussa soudain un petit cri de joie, faisait sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Bien qu'il fît semblant de rien, le blond avait envie de sauter par-dessus bord une nouvelle fois. Il tendit les mains vers Chopper comme le ferait un enfant en voyant une peluche. Zoro eut bien du mal à ne pas le faire tomber de ses genoux.

-Reste tranquille, grogne-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il veut te câliner Chopper, sourit Luffy.

Le petit médecin se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, les joues rouges, affirmant que ça ne lui fait absolument pas plaisir. Ensuite, s'étant étonnement prit au jeu, il s'approcha de Sanji, qui n'eut aucun mal à le soulever pour le serrer contre lui. Entraîné dans cette bonne humeur, Luffy les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Zoro ne put retenir un sourire attendrit de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Puis Chopper se libéra de l'étreinte.

-Bon, je dois y aller.

Il partit en courant rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur pour leur faire un bilan. Sanji le regarda partir, puis se mordit la langue fortement. Effet immédiat, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il leva ensuite la tête vers Zoro, qui paniqua en le voyant. Pourquoi il se mettait à pleurer tout d'un coup ?! Parce que Chopper est partit ? Il jeta un regard de détresse à Luffy.

-Il pleure ! Je fais quoi ?!

-Un câlin.

-Mais… Mais non ! Je refuse !

-Donne-le-moi alors !

Luffy enroula ses bras élastiques tout autour de Sanji, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. S'il avait envie de rire devant la détresse de Zoro, Usopp fut figé sur place par cette scène, tout comme le sabreur. On avait presque l'impression que ce n'était plus un jeu, mais la réalité. Inconscient de l'effet qu'ils ont produit, Sanji laissa ses larmes disparaitre, tandis que Luffy lui caresse la tête. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa les regards éberlués de ses compagnons.

-Quoi, demande-t-il.

-Rien, dirent-ils en rougissant.

Personne n'a vu Franky entrer dans la cuisine durant le câlin, puis repartir aussi sec. Le petit groupe de quatre ignore que leur charpentier est désormais en train de pleurer dans les bras de Robin parce qu'il a vu « une scène adorable à en faire pleurer le diable en personne », pour reprendre ses mots. Il assura que même Nami aurait pleurée. La rousse, quant à elle, était désespéré. Jamais ils ne découvriront ce que préparent leurs amis.

De retour dans la cuisine, alors que Zoro et Usopp se remettaient doucement de ce qu'ils ont vu, Sanji mordilla l'un des doigts de Luffy. Alors que le vert allait le réprimander en disant qu'il ne faut pas mordre, Luffy l'arrêta.

-Je pense qu'il a faim !

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui… Arrête de le manger toi !

-Il m'a bavé sur les doigts…

Usopp lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Sinon, ça bouffe quoi un bébé, demande Zoro.

-Du lait, s'exclame Luffy. Ace m'a expliqué une fois ! La maman donne du lait au bébé !

Zoro et Usopp le fixèrent, se demander s'il devait lui expliquer, et surtout comment si prendre. Il avait l'air tellement fier de savoir ça. Sanji, quant à lui, mordillait furieusement sa tétine pour ne pas rire. Il avait hâte de voir comment ses amis vont se débrouiller. Finalement, Zoro se racla la gorge.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas de lait…

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais !

-Tant mieux.

-Mais peut-être que t'en as toi !

-Non… Non j'en ai pas moi…

Luffy fit une moue déçue, ce qui acheva Usopp. Le sniper se roula par terre de rire. Sanji le regarda faire avec envie, essayant de se contrôler au mieux pour rester dans son rôle de bébé. Finalement, Luffy colla le blond dans les bras de son petit-ami, puis fouilla dans le frigo. Il trouva une bouteille de lait et la montra fièrement à ses nakamas.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas utiliser de verre, se moque Zoro en fixant Sanji.

Il reçu un sourire comme réponse.

-T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu, déclare Usopp.

Il sortit de son sac un biberon, qui donna à Luffy. Apparemment, Sanji n'était pas au courant de ce détail, car il jeta un regard noir au sniper. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux bleus larmoyants dans ceux de Zoro, le suppliant du regard de l'aider. Le bretteur releva le menton. Cette fois, c'est à son tour d'avoir le pouvoir. Quand Luffy revient s'assoir avec le biberon, Zoro prit soin d'installer correctement Sanji sur ses genoux.

-Soit un grand garçon et mange tout, ricane le vert.

Sanji lui cracha sa tétine à la figure. Malheureusement, Luffy en profita pour lui coller celle du biberon entre les lèvres. Sanji rougit mais prit sur lui une fois encore, buvant à une vitesse affreusement longue le liquide blanc. Brook arriva alors, car c'était à son tour de faire une tentative d'interrogatoire. Il vit Sanji, et fit une courbette polie.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas interrompre le repas.

Il referma la porte et on l'entendit crier à l'intention des autres qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles car ils étaient en train de nourrir Sanji. Le blond voulut protester, mais il avait encore me biberon dans la bouche et il manqua de s'étouffer. Depuis son côté de la cuisine, Usopp le fixait, voulant à tout prix graver cette image dans sa mémoire. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile un jour.

-Il a tout bu, rit Luffy.

-En même temps t'es son papa, dit Zoro.

Le brun le regarda avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux si puissante que Zoro cru faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sanji tira sur la manche de Luffy pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Puis il frotta ses yeux en faisant mine de bailler.

-Je crois qu'il est fatigué, murmure Luffy.

-Ouais. Tu devrais aller le coucher.

Le brun acquiesça et, alors que Zoro pensait qu'il allait le porter jusqu'à une chambre, le capitaine plaça Sanji sur ses genoux. Le bretteur voulut protester mais le brun lui fit signe de se taire.

-Laisse-le dormir, ricane-t-il à voix basse.

Sanji profita de la situation pour se cacher dans le tee-shirt de Zoro et enfin pouvoir se lâcher. Même s'il ne fit aucun bruit, le sabreur comprit aux tremblements de son corps qu'il riait à en avoir du mal à respirer. « Quel bâtard » pense-t-il. Mais il le laissa faire.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire pareil avec notre bébé, déclare Luffy.

-Ce sera plus difficile que ça, lui rappelle Usopp.

-Ouais, mais Sanji était trop mignon comme bébé ! Ça donne envie…

-Ce n'est pas faux, reconnu Zoro.

Les deux bruns le dévisagèrent, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Puis Luffy leva les bras en l'air, prêt à pousser un grand cri de joie. Mais il s'arrêta net et se contenta d'un sourire et d'un petit « yes » à peine audible. Zoro rit légèrement.

-On n'est plus obligé de jouer puisque je suis d'accord.

-Je sais mais… Regarde !

Baissant les yeux, Zoro constata avec stupeur que Sanji s'était endormit sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit sur la totalité du reste de l'équipage. Mais alors que Nami allait exiger des réponses, Luffy lui sauta dessus, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-Chut ! Pas de bruit !

-Pourquoi ?

-Sanji dort !

Il leur désigna du doigt Zoro, toujours coincé sous le corps du cuisinier, qui leur lança un sourire crispé et un signe de la main plutôt hésitant. Un grand silence s'installa dans la petite cuisine, bientôt coupé par une remarque de l'archéologue.

-C'est mignon.

* * *

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, s'exclame Sanji.

-Le mieux serait d'oublier, grogne Zoro.

-Tu étais juste très fatigué, le rassure Usopp. Tu dors mal en ce moment.

Comment bien dormir alors que tu as peur de te réveiller le lendemain matin avec un Zoro ou un Luffy prêt à te sauter dessus pour réclamer une faveur ? Mais bon, le cuisinier n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à faire changer d'avis Zoro. L'équipage se dirige désormais vers l'Orphelinat de la ville, et Luffy était devenu un véritable ressort, sautant partout d'excitation.

-J'ai tellement hâte, crie-t-il.

-Calme-toi, je te rappelle qu'on ne pourra pas repartir avec tous les gamins alors il faudra en choisir un correctement, soupire Zoro.

-T'es si difficile, marmonne Sanji, je suis sûr qu'aucun ne te plaira.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis à toi. Quand tu seras en couple, tu viendras me faire la morale.

-Arrête avec ça !

-Taisez-vous, ordonne Nami. On est arrivé.

Un imposant bâtiment leur fait face. Même s'il parait impressionnant, les murs peints de couleurs vives le rendent plus accueillant. Le petit groupe pénétra à l'intérieur et presque immédiatement une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle s'inclina poliment et demanda.

-C'est pour une adoption ?

-Oui, s'écrit Luffy. Mon compagnon et moi voulons adopter !

-Parfait, suivez-moi !

Elle les guida dans une cour située à l'arrière du bâtiment, où les enfants sont rassemblés. Il y en a beaucoup et de tous les âges. La jeune femme leur expliqua le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat, le nombre d'enfants, d'où ils viennent, leurs âges, etc… Mais Zoro n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, son regard parcourant le jardin. Il s'éloigna un peu du groupe, observant les enfants un à un.

-Il y en a tellement, pense-t-il. Comment on peut en choisir un ?

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un enfant, assit à l'écart du groupe. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, et jetait des regards méfiants autour de lui. En se rapprochant un peu, Zoro constata qu'il tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un vrai bébé, qui semblait plongé dans un sommeil calme. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sabreur était arrivé à hauteur du petit gamin, qui le fixa avec un air inquiet et un regard de défi.

-Comment tu t'appelles gamin ?

Pas de réponse. Le petit était méfiant, ce que Zoro comprit facilement. Il s'accroupit devant lui, regardant le visage du bébé. Suivant son regard, le garçon serra plus fort le petit contre lui, par peur qu'on le lui prenne. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

-C'est ton petit frère ?

-Oui, et je le protègerai toujours !

-Fait-le. C'est ton rôle de grand frère.

Une flamme de détermination brilla dans les yeux du petit garçon. Zoro le détailla avec un peu plus d'attention. Il avait les cheveux bruns, et des yeux ambrés. Il était petit et maigre, mais il ne semblait pas en mauvaise santé. Le vert s'approcha et tendit la main. Le garçon ferma les yeux, effrayés, mais il le rouvrit bien vite en sentant une caresse dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te protège aussi, dit Zoro.

-Non. Moi je suis fort !

-Mais tu n'aimerais pas avoir des parents ?

Le petit baissa la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Si…

Zoro se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il s'assit en tailleur, écartant les bras. Sans réfléchir, le petit gamin vient se blottir contre lui, tout en faisant très attention au bébé. Zoro les serra tous les deux, laissant l'enfant pleurer doucement. Les minutes passèrent et enfin, le jeune garçon se détacha de lui. Il leva son regard doré vers le bretteur.

-Je m'appelle Ryu. Et lui c'est Kotaro !

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Dit ! Tu es fort ?!

Fièrement, Zoro montra ses sabres.

-Un jour, je serai le meilleur épéiste du monde.

-Tu nous protègeras alors ?!

Zoro acquiesça et un sourire rayonnant vient illuminer le visage de Ryu. Il se jeta à nouveau dans les bras du vert. Bientôt, les amis de ce dernier vinrent vers lui, accompagné de la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua Ryu et Kotaro dans les bras de Zoro.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, sourit-elle.

-On les adoptes, déclare-t-il. Tous les deux.

Luffy sauta de joie, puis se précipita vers les deux enfants. Il se présenta comme étant le compagnon de Zoro, et leur futur papa. Bien qu'hésitant, Ryu fit connaissance avec les membres de l'équipage, sous le regard protecteur de Zoro. Sanji se laissa tomber à ses côtés, une sucette sortit d'on ne sait où dans la bouche. N'ayant pas le droit de fumer ici, il faisait apparemment la tête, d'après les enfants, et l'un d'eux lui a offert la sucrerie. Il n'a pas eu le cœur de refuser.

-Toi qui ne voulait pas d'enfant, plaisante-t-il. Tu en prends deux d'un coup.

-J'ai compris un truc Cook. Tu ne choisis pas ce genre de chose. Je les ai vu et j'ai su. C'est de l'instinct.

Sanji sourit, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les enfants qui jouent non loin d'eux. Peut-être qu'un jour il en aura lui aussi. Pour le moment, il était content que ses deux amis aient trouvé leur bonheur. Même s'il a encore bien des choses à leur apprendre.

-Tu sais marimo…

-Hn ?

-Être ton bébé m'a convaincu d'une chose. Si tu ne t'embête pas à te demander si tu es un bon père, tu as ce qu'il faut pour en être un.

Zoro ne lui dit pas « merci », mais il a souri, et pour Sanji c'était pareil. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas emmener Ryu et Kotaro avec eux tout de suite, même s'il faudrait attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir les considéré comme faisait officiellement partie de la famille, dans le cœur de l'équipage, il était déjà des leurs.

* * *

-C'étaient les adieux les plus déchirants que j'ai jamais vu, pleurniche Usopp.

Il essuya de fausses larmes avant de prendre une assiette que Sanji lui tendait afin de l'essuyer. Après le dîner, le sniper s'était proposé pour aider le blond, puisque ce dernier était fatigué, afin de finir plus vite. Ils étaient partis tard de l'orphelinat, car Zoro et Luffy avaient eu bien du mal à laisser les deux enfants derrière eux.

-Dans quelques jours, on ira les chercher, sourit Sanji.

-Ça va faire bizarre d'avoir deux petits gamins sur le bateau.

-C'est de l'agitation en plus. Mais ça va nous faire du bien.

Usopp opina tout en rangeant la vaisselle. Sanji s'essuya les mains et s'alluma une cigarette. Les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises, profitant du calme de la cuisine. Aujourd'hui avait été une sacrée journée. D'autant plus que leur équipage les avait bombardés de questions. Ils étaient enfin au courant de tout, ou presque.

-Hé, Usopp.

-Quoi ?

-T'aimerais avoir un enfant un jour ?

Le brun parut surpris par la question. Sanji et lui ont rarement ce genre de discussion. Mais le blond semblait plutôt à l'aise avec les enfants, et le sniper pensa que si quelqu'un était fait pour être père, c'était Sanji. Quant à ses envies à lui…

-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit. Mais je suppose qu'un jour j'aurais envie d'avoir une famille à moi.

Sanji hocha la tête. Il pensait la même chose. Le silence s'installa, confortable. Ces derniers temps, ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls tous les deux et, étrangement, ça leur plaisait. Mais le calme fut brisé par la voix de Usopp.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit pour… enfin tu sais…

-Mon « homosexualité » ?

-Ouais. Tu aurais pu leur dire que tu n'avais pas couché avec un mec.

Sanji observa la fumée se dissoudre doucement dans l'air, puis il regarda Usopp. Il aurait pu leur dire, en effet, mais au moment de le faire, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il n'a pas pu. Pourtant c'est vrai, il n'a couché avec personne. Mais au fond de lui il y a un doute, et tant qu'il n'aura pas disparu, il ne pourra rien affirmer.

-Tu sais Usopp. Je crois que l'amour c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

Le sniper le dévisagea un instant, puis demanda.

-Tu es amoureux ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas.

Usopp hocha la tête, murmurant qu'il comprend ce qu'il ressent. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Sanji se laisse tomber sur la table, endormit. Le brun se rapprocha, regardant le visage de son ami. Lentement, il tendit la main, prenant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds pour jouer un peu avec.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre ce que je ressens, soupire-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, depuis la vigie où il fait son tour de garder, Zoro vit Usopp sortir à pas de loup de la cuisine, portant Sanji sur ses épaules. Un petit rire lui échappa. Il venait de trouver comment occupé ses journées en attendant d'avoir les enfants.

* * *

Sanji resta dans l'entrée de sa cuisine, se demandant s'il devait se mettre en colère ou pleurer de dépit. Zoro, ce marimo enquiquinant, était à nouveau assit à la table, le regardant avec un amusement agaçant bien lisible sur son visage. Après avoir claqué la porte, le cuisinier s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Rien. Je n'ai strictement rien à te demander.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!

-Tu as réfléchis comme je te l'ai demandé ?

Le blond fit la moue et détourna le regard. Il ne répondit pas mais son attitude parlait pour lui. Il y avait pensé, mais quoi qu'il ressente, il n'est pas persuadé de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Usopp. Zoro soupira et lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Tu es désespérant.

-Je ressens des choses, admet Sanji. Mais je ne peux pas mettre un mot dessus. Pas encore.

-Je te connais Cook. Tu vas garder tes sentiments au fond de toi, même quand tu auras compris de quoi il s'agit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Je ne suis pas en train de t'embaucher pour que tu me mettes en couple.

Si Sanji avait difficilement accepté de jouer les Cupidons, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il demande au bretteur de l'aider en retour. L'amour, c'est compliqué, et les choses ne vont pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Mais essayer de forcer n'est pas une bonne idée. Et ça, Zoro n'en a strictement rien à foutre.

-Tu devrais te reposer Cook.

-Arrêtez de me dire que je suis fatigué…

-C'est un conseil. Ta vie va changer dans peu de temps.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, le bretteur quitta la cuisine, laissant un Sanji perdu derrière lui. Zoro rejoignit son petit-ami, qui se lamentait à l'avant du Sunny de ne pas pouvoir serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Le vert lui tapota l'épaule.

-Tu t'ennuis ?

-Oui ! J'aurais voulu ramener Ryu et Kotaro à la maison !

-Je peux te proposer de quoi t'occuper si tu veux.

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et le visage de Luffy s'illumina. Le capitaine baissa son chapeau devant ses yeux, riant doucement. Au même moment, Usopp et Sanji eurent tous les deux un grand frisson, sans savoir pourquoi.

Les rôles venaient de s'inverser.


	5. A ton tour Sanji

Zoro était appelé « le démon d'East Blue », et il était craint de tous. Pourtant Sanji n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Au contraire, il s'amusait à le provoquer, et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux garçons se battre pour des conneries. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Pas que le blond ait peur de Zoro, le vert commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Parce que, ces derniers jours, à chaque fois que le cuisinier se retourne, il est derrière lui, à l'observer avec un sourire étrange, presque sadique. Cela lui donne d'horribles frissons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça, pense-t-il. Stupide marimo !

Si Sanji avait su ce que le bretteur avait dans la tête, il aurait pris la fuite. Mais en même temps, il aurait pu en être honoré. Car Zoro avait prévu de suivre les conseils que le cuisinier lui a donné pour sortir avec Luffy, de les appliquer afin de créer un nouveau couple. Et bien sûr, Luffy va l'aider ! Mais les principaux concernés par leur plan ne se doutent de rien. Contrairement au reste de l'équipage.

-Zoro et Luffy sont bizarre aujourd'hui, remarque Nami.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose, demande Robin.

-J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore tout casser, soupire Franky.

Au déjeuner, alors qu'ils sont tous réunis pour le repas, tous fixent avec suspicion leur capitaine, et le second de l'équipage. Mais ces deux-là agissent normalement, et Luffy ne se priva pas de piquer dans les assiettes de ses nakamas. Usopp essaya vainement de l'en empêcher, brandissant sa fourchette comme une arme.

-Ne touche pas à ma nourriture Luffy !

-Mais j'ai faim !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! T'as qu'à prendre celle de Zoro !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le brun tendit son bras vers l'assiette de son petit ami, lui piquant le morceau de viande qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir. Le vert protesta, mais ça tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sanji soupira. Leur capitaine ne changera jamais.

-Oh fait Cook.

-Quoi ?

-T'as besoin d'aide pour les courses ?

Un silence pesant prit place dans la cuisine, seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastication de Luffy. Sanji fixa Zoro, incrédule. C'est bien la première fois que le bretteur propose son aide. Le reste de l'équipage commence à parler à voix basse, se posant des questions sur cette soudaine demande peu commune. Les Ignorant tous, Zoro parvient à engloutir un morceau de viande avant que Luffy ne le lui pique, puis ajouta.

-Luffy, Usopp et moi, on peut venir avec toi si tu veux.

Robin sourit, Nami et Chopper rirent à voix basse, Franky et Brook hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord, et Usopp les regarda faire sans comprendre. Est-ce que ses amis savent ce que Zoro à derrière la tête ? Parce que lui non, mais il a l'impression d'être au centre de cette histoire contre son grès. Voyant que Sanji ne répond pas, Zoro commence à s'énerver.

-Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre !

-Laisse tomber, l'interrompt Luffy. Il est encore cassé.

-Comment ça « cassé », interroge le sabreur.

-Comment ça « encore », renchérit Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, s'inquiète Chopper.

-Bah parfois, il s'arrête de bouger pendant très longtemps. Comme maintenant.

L'équipage attendit donc que leur cuisinier se remette de son choc. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, bavardant entre eux, tout en protégeant leurs assiettes des mains avides de leur capitaine. Puis Sanji reprit conscience.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête marimo, s'emporte-t-il.

-Je te propose juste mon aide !

-Tu trames quelque chose, c'est obligé…

-Tu acceptes ou pas ?!

Après hésitation, le blondinet hocha la tête. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Zoro, ce qui lui fit regretter sa décision. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que Usopp serait avec lui, et que donc il ne sera pas seul avec le couple sadique. Il était bien loin de se douter de qui l'attend…

* * *

-Pourquoi on a accepté de te suivre, hurle Sanji.

-Je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin, peste Usopp.

-Je connais la route, réplique Zoro. Mais la ville a changé de place !

Luffy explosa de rire face à cette situation plutôt amusante. Les quatre amis avancent dans une forêt assez dense, parce qu'ils ont commis l'erreur de croire que le sabreur allait se rappeler du chemin pour se rendre en ville. Quand ils ont essayé de rebrousser chemin, s'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà perdus. Sanji n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre depuis, ce qui énerve Zoro, et les disputes s'enchaînent.

-Ça servait bien à quelque chose que tu proposes ton aide !

-La prochaine fois tu te démerdes !

-Si on avait pris la route principale comme je l'avais proposé, on n'en serait pas là !

« Oui mais mon plan n'aurait pas marché » pense Zoro. Le bretteur avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière de mettre Sanji et Usopp ensemble. Et puis il avait eu cette brillante idée. Dans un équipage, les membres se connaissent comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. Les rêves, le passé, les peurs, ce qu'ils aiment ou détestent, etc… Tout ! Et même si Zoro et Sanji se détestent, ils connaissent tout l'un de l'autre, ce qui sera au désavantage de Sanji aujourd'hui.

-Sanji, l'appelle Luffy.

-Quoi ?

-T'as un truc sur l'épaule.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta alors que le blond tourna la tête pour regarder son épaule. Il blêmit soudainement en voyant une grosse araignée toute poilue, qui le fixe de ses grands yeux rouges globuleux. Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes, tous attendant la réaction de Sanji, qui semblait complètement bloqué. Puis l'araignée bougea l'une de ses pattes velues.

-ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE HORREUR !

Luffy explosa de rire, accompagné de Zoro. Usopp se précipita, prenant sans gêne aucune la grosse araignée dans ses mains. Il la déposa sur une branche un peu plus loin, puis revient vers Sanji pour essayer de le calmer. Le blond était tout rouge, la respiration haletante. Il se grattait l'épaule, ayant cette désagréable impression d'avoir encore cette chose sur lui. Le sniper lui prit les mains.

-Calme-toi, elle est partie.

-Je déteste les insectes et tous ces petits trucs poilus et rampant…

-Elle est revenu, s'exclame Luffy.

En effet, la bestiole bougeait rapidement ses huit pattes, s'arrêtant aux pieds de Sanji. Sans réfléchir, le blond bondit dans les bras d'Usopp, qui parvient à le rattraper. Sanji enroula ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas tomber, tout en murmurant à voix basse que c'était un cauchemar, et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. L'araignée s'approcha du sniper et le frappa avec ses pattes.

-Elle fait quoi, demande Luffy.

-Je crois qu'elle est énervée, dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

L'araignée grimpa sur les jambes de Usopp et Sanji, effrayé qu'elle lui monte encore dessus, l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied. La chose atterrit dans un buisson en poussant un petit cri très aigu. Les quatre amis restèrent immobiles, puis Luffy s'approcha du buisson.

-Elle est partit vous croyez ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais dans le doute, ne t'approche pas trop.

-Quelle horreur… Quelle horreur…

-Détend-toi Sanji. Je te tiens. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Le blond souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Puis il réalisa où il se trouvait. En rougissant, il s'excusa auprès d'Usopp pour son geste et entreprit de descendre. L'araignée sortit soudainement du buisson, ramenant avec elle toutes ses copines. Sanji décida donc de rester encore un peu dans les bras du brun. Zoro dégaina son sabre.

-Elle est tenace celle-ci.

-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien Sanji, ricane Luffy.

-Ne dit pas ça, pleurniche le blond.

-Zoro, je t'interdis de les tuer, proteste Usopp en laissant Sanji s'installer sur son dos.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu n'as aucune raison de leur faire du mal. On va juste partir et elles nous laisseront.

Le groupe s'éloigna alors, mais contrairement à ce qu'avez prévu Usopp, les araignées ne semblait pas décider à les laisser, puisqu'elles les suivent tranquillement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que l'une d'elle sauta sur Luffy, Zoro la vira d'une pichenette et fit volte-face vers Usopp, énervé.

-Maintenant, je peux les tuer ?!

-Non !

-Oui, s'exclame Sanji.

-Mais ce sont des êtres innocents !

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand elles vont kidnappés Sanji pour l'épouse de force, ricane Luffy.

-Ne parle pas de malheur toi !

Zoro tapa du pieds, impatient. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Il voulait mettre Sanji avec Usopp, pas avec une araignée bizarre qui tombe amoureuse d'un être faisait cent fois sa taille ! D'autant plus que le blond n'aime pas les araignées. C'est perdu d'avance pour elle. Le sabreur prit Luffy sous son bras et cria à Usopp.

-Si tu ne veux pas les tuer, alors cours !

Le sniper hocha la tête et les deux garçons partirent en courant, poursuivit par les araignées. Mais malgré la rapidité de celles-ci, le petit groupe parvient à les semer dans la forêt. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils s'arrêtèrent, reprenant leur respiration. Zoro lâcha Luffy et Sanji descendit du dos de Usopp.

-C'était amusant, sourit le petit brun.

-Toi et ton insouciance, grogne Sanji.

-Essayons de trouver la ville, propose Usopp.

* * *

Zoro trainait un peu des pieds, déçu que son plan n'ait pas marché. Mais il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. A ses côtés, tout en lui tenant la main, Luffy regarde autour de lui en bavant, impressionné par les stands de nourritures. Le petit groupe à fini par retrouver la ville, et ils arpentent désormais le marché pour faire les courses.

-Ne soit pas en colère Zoro, sourit Luffy. On a qu'à essayer autre chose.

-J'avais une idée, mais…

Il se rappelle encore très bien ce qu'avait fait le cuisinier pour que Luffy et lui se mettent ensemble. Son dernier plan avait fonctionné, et il consistait à rendre Luffy jaloux. Alors il avait pensé rendre Usopp jaloux. Mais voilà dix bonnes minutes que le blond flirte avec une marchande de fruits, et le sniper n'a pas levé son long nez de la liste de course.

-C'était perdu d'avance.

-C'est parce que Usopp a l'habitude alors il ne fait pas attention. Laisse-moi faire !

Luffy se dirigea vers un autre stand en sautillant comme un enfant. Zoro se demanda s'il allait vraiment l'aider, ou s'il allait s'empiffrer. Le petit brun regarda les différents produits vendus par le marchant, faisant mine de rien comprendre, ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un air adorable aux yeux du vert. Lorsqu'il remarqua Luffy, le marchand se précipita et engagea la conversation avec le brun, ce qui plut beaucoup moins à Zoro. Alors il rejoignit son petit-ami.

-Luffy, l'appelle-t-il.

-Zoro, sourit le brun. Je discutais avec le monsieur, parce que je ne sais pas quoi acheter.

Le vert regarda la viande, posée sur l'étalage, se demandant pourquoi le capitaine ne se contentait pas de tout prendre comme il le faisait d'habitude (raison pour laquelle Sanji ne l'emmène plus en courses d'ailleurs). Puis il comprit et prit un air penaud.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

-Je vais demander à Sanji !

Luffy revient quelques secondes plus tard en trainant un Sanji mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa discussion avec une charmante demoiselle. Derrière, toujours concentré sur la liste, Usopp arriva en trainant le chariot plein de courses. Zoro sourit en voyant le regard brillant du marchand se poser sur Sanji.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était pour de la viande, peste le blond.

-S'il-te-plaît Sanji, le supplie Luffy.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Le cuisinier observa attentivement les produits, réfléchissant à voix basse. Zoro et Luffy se reculèrent riant intérieurement en voyant que le jeune marchand ne quittait pas leur ami des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji se redressa pour lui poser des questions, mais il ne put rien dire que le jeune homme lui prit les mains.

-Votre ami m'a dit que vous étiez cuisinier !

-Ouais…

-J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à vous connaitre.

-Euh…

-En plus, vous êtes plutôt pas mal !

« C'est moi où il me drague comme un sagouin là » soupire intérieurement Sanji. « Pourquoi il faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi ?! ». Peu importe où il va, il attire tous les gays de la ville. Usopp releva enfin le nez de la liste et remarqua la tentative ridicule de flirte de ce marchand sur Sanji. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit jubiler intérieurement Zoro et Luffy.

-Il va intervenir, pense le sabreur.

-Vas-y Usopp, l'encourage mentalement l'homme élastique.

Le sniper s'approcha du duo et éloigna Sanji de l'homme, surprenant aussi bien le marchand que le cuisinier. Usopp confia ensuite la liste à Sanji et jeta un regard noir au vendeur, tout en s'excusant faussement.

-On a encore plein de courses à faire.

-Hé, proteste le marchand. Nous étions en train de parler !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Usopp, demande Sanji, confus.

-Tu n'as pas vu son regard ! J'ai cru qu'il allait te violer sur place !

Sanji se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il serra les poings de rage et se libéra des mains de Usopp. Trop occupé à sauter de joie pour la réussite de leur plan, Zoro et Luffy ne virent pas le blond revenir vers le marchand. Il leva sa jambe bien haut et Usopp eut juste le temps de lui crier de ne pas faire de scandale avant que Sanji n'assène un coup de pied dans la tête du marchand.

-Tu m'as pris pour quoi, espèce de porc, hurle-t-il. Essaye encore de vouloir me mettre dans ton lit et je te castre !

Il tourna les talons, marmonnant des paroles qui ne ressemblaient même pas à des mots existants. Usopp le suivit tout en lui reprochant d'avoir attiré l'attention sur eux. Zoro et Luffy fixèrent le marchand, peinant à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi Sanji s'est énervé ? Usopp les a pourtant séparés !

-Je ne le comprendrai jamais, soupire Zoro.

-Allons le voir, propose Luffy.

Profitant que le sniper était parti de son côté, laissant Sanji fumer une cigarette pour se calmer, le couple s'approcha pour lui parler. Luffy lui sauta presque dessus, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux, marmonne le blond.

-Vous avez agi comme un couple toi et Usopp, s'exclame Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il était jaloux et il est venu vous séparés !

Le cuisinier parut surpris de cette déclaration. Puis, au plus grand étonnement des deux amoureux, il éclata de rire. Zoro et Luffy échangèrent un regard.

-Pourquoi tu ris, demande le bretteur.

-Il n'était pas jaloux voyons. Il était juste inquiet. Ce type avait de mauvaises intentions.

-Quel genre, interroge à son tour le brun.

Sanji rougit et détourne le regard. Zoro comprit et le coup de pied du Cook lui parut justifier. Lui et Luffy baissèrent la tête, dépité. Encore un de leurs plans qui ne marche pas. Sanji les regarda faire et sourit. Il souffla un nuage de fumée et les interpella.

-Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez faire.

-On n'essaye rien du tout, grogne Zoro.

-Je te l'ai dit ; je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de ma vie amoureuse. Le temps fera les choses.

Après avoir pris une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine il poursuivit, le visage levé vers le ciel. Pas un nuage n'est présent dans cette immensité bleu clair.

-Tu ne peux pas forcer Usopp à tomber amoureux de moi.

-Mais il l'est !

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. S'il ne s'en rend pas compte… Il faut que vous nous laissiez nous débrouiller seul. N'essayez pas de vous immiscer dans la vie amoureuse des autres.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa cigarette, il partit à la recherche du sniper. Luffy le regarda partir, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro. Il savait que son petit ami ne voudra pas renoncer, à cause de sa fierté. Il s'est donné pour mission de mettre Sanji et Usopp ensemble, et il comptait bien y parvenir. Ne pas s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse des autres, hein…

-Je vais me gêner tiens !

* * *

-Sanji !

Le blond soupira. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer des courses, mais Luffy l'appelle déjà. Il essuya ses mains avec un torchon qui traînait, puis quitta la cuisine. Son capitaine attendait, accompagné de Zoro, près du mat. Le blond s'approcha et demanda d'un ton las.

-Si c'est pour le dîner, il n'est pas encore prêt.

-Non. J'ai besoin d'un service.

-Lequel ?

Le brun pointa le haut du mât du doigt. C'est en levant les yeux que Sanji remarqua un détail qui lui a échappé jusque-là. Le chapeau de paille de Luffy n'est plus sur la tête de ce dernier, mais coincé en haut. Comment s'est-il même débrouillé pour que cela arrive ?! Il se tourna vers son capitaine.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

-J'ai mal aux bras. Et c'est un ordre du capitaine.

C'est comme ça que le blond se retrouva à grimper tout en haut du mât, pestant contre son abruti de capitaine, qui savait toujours comment profiter de la situation. Une fois arrivé en haut, il se tient d'une main, et avec l'autre parvient à détacher le chapeau. Une fois ceci fait, il brandit l'objet pour montrer au brun qu'il l'avait. Brun qui étira son bras pour le récupérer, sous les yeux ébahis de Sanji.

-Je croyais que t'avais mal aux bras !

-C'est passé.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi petit con !

Il bougea son pied pour redescendre, mais il glissa. Surprit, il lâcha en même temps sa prise et il commença à tomber. Zoro et Luffy prièrent pour que Usopp arrive à cet instant, comme prévu dans leur plan. Oui, leur plan, car le bretteur s'est rappelé un autre conseil de Sanji : l'histoire du prince et de la princesse. S'il veut que les deux tombent amoureux, il faut que Usopp sauve Sanji. Mais alors que le sniper apparut, Sanji percuta la voile et parvient à s'accrocher. Il réussit à s'assoir.

-Ça n'a pas marché, pense Luffy.

-Merde, faites qu'il se passe un truc, supplie mentalement Zoro. N'importe quoi !

Alors que le blondinet se redresse pour descendre de la voile par l'échelle de corde, un oiseau lui fonça dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière et reprendre sa chute là où elle s'est arrêtée.

-Oui, ça c'est bien, s'exclame le bretteur.

-Saleté de piaf, gueula Sanji.

Il pensait tomber au sol et souffrir de son dos pendant trois semaines, mais il atterrit dans les bras de Usopp, qui le fixa étrangement, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. Les deux échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Sanji s'empressa de se remettre sur ses pieds.

-M… Merci…

-De rien. Même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Le cuisinier repartit rapidement dans sa cuisine. Usopp le regarda faire, puis fit face à Luffy, les yeux plissés d'un air suspicieux.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je tende les bras…

-Bah il allait te tomber dessus sinon.

-Arrêtez de faire les pitres ! Sanji aurait pu être blessé !

Sur ces mots, le brun repartit. Luffy et Zoro se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Si Usopp se méfie aussi, ils ne vont pas y arriver. Zoro décida d'avoir une discussion avec le sniper. Nami, qui avait assisté à la scène, se pencha vers Robin, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne trouves pas Usopp surprotecteur avec Sanji ?

-Si, confirme la brune en souriant. Ta prédiction ?

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Heureusement que Franky a refait l'insonorisation de tout le bateau.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont le faire dans la vigie pour se venger de Zoro qui l'a fait dans la cuisine ?

-On verra, mais ça risque d'être mouvementé les prochains jours…

* * *

-Usopp, déclare Zoro d'un ton dur. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun releva la tête, abandonnant sa nouvelle invention pour dévisager Zoro. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ? En plus, il semblait en colère, mais il n'a pourtant rien fait ! Il fit signe au bretteur de s'assoir, puis retourna bidouiller son engin. Le vert le regarda faire un moment, puis demanda.

-T'aimes le Cook ?

Surprit par la question, Usopp se frappa les doigts avec son marteau. Il poussa un cri de douleur, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Il secoua sa main, soufflant dessus en espérant faire passer la douleur. Après une rapide inspection, il fut rassuré de constater que ses doigts sont encore en un seul morceau. Il reprit son marteau et dévisagea Zoro.

-C'est quoi cette question ?!

-Je voulais te faire réagir. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

-Évidement, c'est mon nakamas.

-Tu fais semblant de pas comprendre ou t'es stupide ?!

Le sniper ne répondit pas, préférant se reconcentrer sur son invention, ce qui énerva Zoro. Il avait l'impression que peu importe avec lequel des deux il essaye, il n'obtiendra pas de résultat concluant. Est-ce possible d'être aussi têtu et aveugle ?! Pourquoi Sanji et Usopp ne veulent pas reconnaitre ce qu'ils ressentent ? D'autant plus que Zoro est persuadé qu'ils ont tous les deux compris qu'ils étaient amoureux ! Il s'apprête à partir en pestant, mais la voix d'Usopp le stoppa dans son geste.

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours faciles en amour.

-Sanji m'a dit la même chose…

-Alors écoute-le ! Entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas aussi simple que pour toi et Luffy.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Le bretteur a du mal à imaginer ce qui est vraiment difficile. Il suffisait d'oser se dire « je t'aime », et ensuite de profiter de ce que l'amour nous offre. Alors qu'est-ce qui inquiète autant ses amis ? Usopp pencha sa tête en arrière, réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer correctement les choses à Zoro. Sanji sortit de la cuisine au même moment, s'éloignant vers le bord pour fumer. Il engagea une conversation avec Brook, qui jouait du violon.

-J'ai juste peur, répond Usopp en fixant le blond.

-Qu'il te dise non ? Tu sais, je pense que…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. De le faire souffrir au lieu de le rendre heureux.

-Pourquoi tu le ferais souffrir ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pourquoi, car je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. C'est plutôt comment, et là il y a tellement de possibilités.

Chopper se joignit à la conversation entre Sanji et Brook, sautant dans les bras du cuisinier. Le trio s'assit en tailleur par terre, et Brook commença une chanson. Sa voix parvient jusqu'aux oreilles des autres membres de l'équipage, qui se turent un instant pour l'écouter. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Zoro lâcha dans un souffle.

-C'est parce qu'il aime les femmes. T'as peur que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il veut.

Usopp acquiesça et détourna enfin les yeux du blond, se reconcentrant sur sa machine. Zoro le regarda faire, réfléchissant dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait pas continuer à voir ses amis se tourner autour sans rien oser, par peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Il imagina que Sanji avait les mêmes pensées que Usopp, ayant peur de faire souffrir le sniper parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette relation. Mais on ne peut le savoir qu'en essayant non ?

-Qui vous dit que vous serez forcément malheureux, demande-t-il.

-T'es un enfant encore…

-Ne me traite pas d'immature ! Vous êtes trop occupés à vous poser des questions, au lieu de vivre.

-T'as jamais eu peur que ta relation avec Luffy ne se passe pas bien ?

-Si bien sûr. Mais je me suis promit de faire ce qu'il faudrait, d'agir en conséquence. Je refoulerai mes sentiments s'il le faut, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire maintenant, alors que je peux l'aimer.

-J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi.

On peut le traiter de trouillard, mais quand il est question de ses nakamas, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il entendit Zoro marmonner à voix basse son mécontentement, et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mais c'est comme si le sabreur s'appliquait à soupirer de colère un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Il finit par craquer.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?!

-Je ne renoncerai pas.

-Depuis quand ça t'amuse de former des couples ?!

-C'est juste que vous faites pitié à vous tourner autour en faisant semblant de rien.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Agacé, le sniper se leva et s'éloigna en bougonnant. De loin, Sanji l'a vu faire et il fronça les sourcils. Il devina sans mal le sujet de la conversation entre Zoro et Usopp, et l'entêtement du sabreur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait hâte que Kotaro et Ryu arrivent, pour détourner leur cher papa de son objectif. En attendant, il allait s'appliquer à l'éviter le plus possible.

* * *

Le soir, l'ambiance était tendue au dîner, surprenant les membres de l'équipage qui étaient étranger à toute cette histoire. Usopp jetait des regards noirs à Luffy et Zoro, Sanji s'appliquait à rester très loin des deux, et si le capitaine ne fut pas plus perturbé que cela, le vert était très en colère et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à voix basse, rendant ses regards au sniper. La navigatrice hésita un peu, puis se décida à demander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-C'est lui, dirent d'une même voix Zoro et Usopp en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

-Bah ça m'aide vachement à comprendre, cette puérilité !

-Le marimo se mêle des histoires des autres, grogne Sanji.

-Ose m'approcher à moins de vingt mètres avant de critiquer, bâtard !

Une dispute éclata entre les deux, et les autres suivirent l'échange. On aurait dit un violent match de ping-pong, les insultes et les répliques s'enchaînant si vite que beaucoup perdirent le fil. Mais l'inquiétude grandissait lentement, tous ayant peur que cette engueulade soit plus sérieuse que les autres, et que des complications n'apparaissent. Décidant que ça a assez duré, Luffy se leva et déclara d'un ton dur qu'il emploi très rarement.

-Ça suffit vous deux.

Immédiatement, Zoro et Sanji se figèrent et un silence pesant prit place dans la petite cuisine. Les deux pirates regardèrent leur capitaine, puis se rassirent lentement, la tête baissée. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance des plus gênante. Luffy resta silencieux tout du long, malgré les tentatives de Franky, Brook et Chopper pour le faire parler et ainsi détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois le dîner englouti, tous se dépêchèrent de sortit, ne laissant que le capitaine, le second, le cuisinier et le tireur d'élite dans la cuisine.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour cette histoire, déclare Luffy.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que Zoro était coupable, mais il se ravisa, ne voulant pas énerver son capitaine. Le brun regarda son petit-ami, qui prit un air penaud. Devant l'insistance de Luffy, Zoro murmura tout bas.

-Désolé. Je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires.

-Merci Zoro, dit Usopp.

Sanji se contenta de hocher la tête. Luffy se leva, le sourire revenu sur son visage. Il fit signe à Zoro de le suivre et ils quittèrent la cuisine. Sanji et Usopp restèrent un moment dans le silence, puis le cuisinier s'alluma une cigarette. Il se leva à son tour pour partir, mais la voix du sniper le stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Le blond ne se retourna pas.

-La même chose que toi j'imagine.

-Tu es confus.

-Peut-être.

-On devrait s'éloigné un peu l'un de l'autre pour réfléchir.

Entendre ces mots lui fit un peu mal au cœur, aussi Sanji ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte pour sortir, pour s'éloigner et arrêter de penser à ces sentiments qui grandissaient au fond de lui. Mais de longues minutes passèrent et il était encore là. Il se retourna pour faire face à Usopp, qui le fixe sans comprendre.

-On ne peut pas, dit-il.

-Je pense que c'est mieux. Ce n'est pas définitif mais…

-On ne peut pas.

-Il suffit qu'on essaye de ne pas se croiser, ou de s'ignorer et…

-On ne peut pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-La porte est bloquée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Usopp pour comprendre. Le sniper accourut, essayant de forcer le plus possible sur la porte. Elle refusa de s'ouvrir, même quand ils essayèrent à deux. En même temps, Franky avait renforcé les portes, en ayant marre de devoir toujours les réparer. Sanji donna plusieurs grands coups contre la porte, n'ayant aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui leur a fait ce coup-là. Il regretterait presque de lui avoir appris à utiliser le verrou.

-Enfoiré de tête de brocoli, ouvre cette foutue porte !

-Je ne peux pas, réplique Zoro depuis l'autre côté.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-Ordre du capitaine. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fermé.

Usopp avait envie de crier de colère. Après avoir forcé son compagnon à les laisser tranquille, et alors qu'il s'est fait menaçant durant le dîner, leur capitaine les avait tout de même enfermés lui-même dans la cuisine. Lui qui avait cru qu'il était devenu plus raisonnable !

-Luffy, fait-nous sortir d'ici !

-Pas question ! Si je laisse les choses en état, ça va mal finir pour vous ! Si vous voulez réfléchir, vous le faites ici et maintenant ! L'un avec l'autre !

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à table, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder l'autre, ni faire le moindre bruit. Une heure entière passa sans qu'aucune parole ne fut échangée, au plus grand dam de leurs amis qui attendent devant la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Luffy, qui n'aimait pas rester assit à ne rien faire, commençait à s'impatienter.

-Pourquoi ils ne discutent pas !

-Ils sont bornés, grogne Zoro.

-C'est difficile pour eux, les sermonne Nami. Laissez-les prendre leur temps.

Une nouvelle heure passa et la nuit était tombée. La belle rousse commençait à en avoir marre aussi.

-Ils attendent quoi nom de dieu !

-Je croyais qu'il fallait leur laisser le temps, se moque Zoro.

-Faut-il les menacer ?!

-Le silence finira par les mettre mal à l'aise, dit calmement Franky. Ils finiront par parler.

Dans la cuisine, les deux nakamas étaient bien loin d'être aussi gênés que le pense leur camarade. Ils étaient en train de réfléchir silencieusement à un moyen de se débarrasser de la porte. Sanji avait essayé d'y mettre le feu, Usopp armé d'un extincteur derrière lui, mais rien à faire. Du coup ils ont attaché l'extincteur à la porte, mais à part foutre de la mousse partout, ça n'a servi à rien. Sanji s'est acharné sur la porte, se retenant de ne pas pousser des jurons, mais ses coups de pieds furent inutiles.

-Je tue qui en premier, Luffy ou Franky ?!

Il jeta sa chaise sur la porte, mais la chaise se brisa. Il allait jeter la table, mais Usopp parvient à le raisonner. S'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la force, ils devront utiliser la ruse. Le plus simple, et le sniper eut honte de lui, était de passer par Chopper. Il s'approcha de la porte et cria.

-Oh mon dieu, Sanji est blessé ! Vite, un médecin !

Ce fut Robin qui leur répondit.

-Il est allé se coucher.

-Robin, supplie Usopp. Ai un peu de bon sens ! Sanji va devenir fou et me tuer si vous n'ouvrez pas la porte !

Cette fois c'est la voix de Luffy qui se fit entendre.

-Il ne peut pas ! Parce que vous êtes nakamas !

-Ce n'est pas interdit de botter le cul, ricane le blond.

-C'est toi qui vas la prendre dans le cul Cook, intervient Zoro.

-Pourquoi ce serait moi ?!

-Tu portes des robes.

-C'étaient des cas de force majeur ! Je ne le faisais pas par plaisir !

-Ils disent tout ça…

Sanji fulminait de rage, son visage ayant même prit une couleur rouge pivoine. Usopp soupira, sentant la fatigue le gagner un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Nami.

-Sanji-kun, s'il-te-plaît ! Parle avec Usopp !

Tous s'accordèrent à dire que Nami avait était très intelligente sur ce coup-là. En tant que gentleman, Sanji ne pourra pas refuser de faire ça pour sa « Nami chérie ». Usopp se dit qu'ils avaient perdu, et qu'ils devront avoir cette fameuse discussion qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir. Pourtant, la blonde secoua la tête.

-Désolé Nami-san. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi, demande doucement Robin.

-Ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère. Nous sommes nakamas. Si jamais on s'est trompé, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur l'équipage.

-Il y en aura malgré tout si vous ne pouvez même pas vous parler, réplique Zoro.

Usopp et Sanji échangèrent un regard. Leurs amis ne lâcheront pas, et même s'ils sont têtus, ils savent que Zoro a raison sur ce point. Mais oseront-ils prendre le risque ? Le duo s'éloigna de la porte pour aller s'assoir à table, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement, mais aucun n'osa commencer la conversation. Sanji cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui paraissait bien. Il finit par baisser la tête et demander.

-Tu penses que… On a une chance ?

-Oui. Oui je le pense. Sincèrement.

Le blond laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement.

-Je ne doute pas des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard Sanji. Mais je ne sais pas si toi aussi.

-Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps et je ne veux pas te forcer. Je te laisse réfléchir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Avec un sourire rassurant, le brun se leva. Dehors, Nami versait de larmes, déçu que ça s'arrête là. Luffy allait ouvrir la porte, mais Robin l'arrêta, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Elle leur fit signe de se taire. Bientôt, ils entendirent la voix de Sanji, assez faiblement, mais ils parvinrent à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Usopp baissa les yeux sur son poignet, que le blondinet avait attrapé pour qu'il ne parte pas. Lentement il se retourna, dévisageant le cuisinier avec stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sanji ne pouvait pas le regarder, mais le sniper pouvait voir les rougeurs sur ses joues et son air timide. Souriant de joie, il se rapprocha du blond, qui murmura.

-On peut peut-être… essayer…

Il leva les yeux et fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du sniper sur les siennes. Il se reprit bien vite pour répondre au baiser, et tous deux ignorèrent les cris de joies de leurs amis, qui avaient ouvert la porte et vu la scène. Usopp se sépara du blond et lui prit la main, la pressant doucement dans la sienne, faisant rougir encore plus Sanji.

-Tant que tu es d'accord, dit-il, je resterai à tes côtés.

* * *

-Usopp, hurle Luffy. Vient pêcher avec moi !

Le sniper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec Chopper sur les talons, il rejoignit Luffy sur le bord du Sunny, canne à pêche dans la main. Kotaro et Ryu allaient rejoindre leur grande famille le lendemain et leur capitaine tenait à fêter ça avec un grand festin. Pour cela, il fallait pêcher beaucoup de poisson ! Un peu plus loin, Zoro les regarde, prêt à intervenir si jamais Luffy ou Chopper tombe à l'eau.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de veiller sur lui, c'est mignon…

-La ferme Ero-cook !

Sanji ricana, puis se laissa tomber à côté de Zoro, une cigarette à la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu as autant insisté hier ?

-A propos ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Tu en avais envie. Ça se voyait dans ton regard. Tu voulais vivre ce que j'avais avec Luffy.

-Je suis si facile à lire ?

-T'as pas idée.

Le cuisinier fit la moue, agacé que le sabreur puisse le comprendre aussi facilement. Zoro souriait d'un air satisfait. Il avait Luffy à ses côtés, il avait atteint son objectif de mettre le blond en couple avec Usopp, et dans quelques heures il aura ses deux enfants dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Malgré tout, il avait quand même quelques appréhensions…

-Dit Cook…

-Quoi ?

-Tu nous aideras ? Avec les enfants, si on n'y arrive pas…

-Vous y arriverez. Mais si jamais tu paniques, oui je t'aiderais.

Un hurlement de joie se fit entendre, alors que Luffy fit sortir de l'eau un immense poisson, lequel retomba lourdement sur le pont du Sunny. Usopp et Chopper félicitèrent leur capitaine. Les autres s'approchèrent, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt se régaler.

-Ça va être le repas du siècle, rit Franky.

-T'as intérêt à nous faire un super festin Sanji, ordonne Luffy.

-Compte sur moi !

Le blond avait les yeux brillants, ayant déjà des dizaines d'idées de recettes. Il ne sentit même pas son amant s'approcher de lui par derrière, et sursauta lorsque Usopp enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Le sniper posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

-Tu vas nous faire quoi, demande-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore… J'espère que les enfants aiment le poisson en tout cas !

-Ils aimeront tous ce que tu leur feras de toute façon.

-Vous êtes trop mignon, s'écrit Nami.

Sanji devient aussitôt rouge comme une tomate, faisant rire ses camarades. Zoro se moqua du cuisinier, car même s'il était en couple, il agissait comme une petite adolescente face à son premier amour. Une dispute commença entre les deux, faisant rire Luffy et soupirer Usopp.

-Vous allez donner un mauvais exemple aux enfants en vous battant comme ça, les sermonne la navigatrice.

-On dira que c'est parce qu'on s'entraîne, réplique Zoro.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te foutre une raclée devant tes gosses, ricane Sanji.

-C'est moi qui vais te battre !

-Dans tes rêves !

-Mais oui les gars, on a compris, les interrompt Usopp.

Le sniper prit Sanji par le poignet, le tirant dans la cuisine. Luffy sauta sur le dos de Zoro en riant.

-T'as vu, s'exclame-t-il. Usopp il est jaloux en fait !

-Et le Cook qui ne voulait pas nous croire, acquiesce le bretteur.

Le nouveau couple avait encore besoin de temps pour que leur relation change, mais chacun de son côté faisait des efforts. Usopp essayait de ne pas aller trop vite, et Sanji de changer son comportement avec le brun. Ils passaient encore plus de temps tous les deux, et souvent le soir, ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la cuisine, restant enlacé un moment en silence. Ils n'iront pas aussi vite que Luffy et Zoro, il faudrait longtemps avant qu'ils passent l'étape de la première fois, et celle des enfants, mais ils le font à leur rythme et ça leur convient.

En revanche, le reste de l'équipage est bien décidé à faire accélérer les choses…


	6. Les joies d'être parents

-Je pense que tu as un gros problème marimo.

-Viens pas me faire chier, Cook.

-Non mais je m'inquiète pour toi ! T'es un cas franchement.

Zoro grogna, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il était assis sur le bord du bateau, regardant la ville qui s'étend à perte de vue. Sanji se tient debout derrière lui, emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture. Il arborait un sourire un peu moqueur, que le vert pouvait sentir sans même le voir.

-Et si tu déguerpissais, marmonne-t-il.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, tu me soûle.

-Zoro. Je sais que tu es pressé d'avoir tes enfants. Mais je doute que l'orphelinat soit ouvert à trois heures du matin.

Le sabreur fit une moue boudeuse. OK, il était si enthousiaste qu'il s'était réveillé un peu trop tôt, prêt à partir chercher Ryu et Kotaro, mais est-ce vraiment la peine d'en faire toute une montagne ?! Le cuisinier n'avait qu'à retourner se coucher. Ce n'est pas sa faute si le blond à le sommeil léger et l'a entendu se lever. Bon peut-être un peu, vu qu'en tâtonnant dans le noir il a accidentellement propulsé Sanji hors de son hamac.

-Je ne compte plus les bleus que j'ai à cause de toi…

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Sanji sourit devant l'air coupable et renfrogné de Zoro. Serrant plus fort sa couverture (parce qu'il fait vraiment froid la nuit) il s'approcha du vert et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il reçu un regard noir, mais le sabreur ne s'éloigna pas du contact.

-Je trouve ça bien que tu sois si investit dans ton rôle de père, malgré tout refus au début. Mais si tu es fatigué, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire les choses bien.

Sans dire un mot, Zoro repartit se coucher, Sanji sur les talons. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas parler aux autres de ce qui s'était passé. Le lendemain, l'équipage au complet se rendit à l'orphelinat pour aller chercher Ryu et Kotaro. Une fois que la paperasse était faite, la jeune femme qui leur avait fait visiter les fit patienter dans une salle et disparut rapidement.

-J'ai hâte de les revoir, s'exclame Luffy.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, murmure Sanji.

Zoro ne quittait pas la porte des yeux, une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac. Il avait peur et en même temps il était excité. Il n'avait plus conscience que ses camarades sont autour de lui, trop concentré sur l'image de ses fils. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à eux. Et soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite silhouette souriante.

-Vous êtes venus, s'écrit Ryu.

-Bien sûr, on te l'a promis, répond Luffy en riant.

Le petit se précipita dans la pièce en poussant des cries de joie. Il sauta sur Zoro, qui l'entoura de ses bras par réflexe. Luffy n'hésita pas à se joindre au câlin. Les autres les observèrent, émus par la scène. La jeune femme apparut, tenant Kotaro dans ses bras. Le petit bébé regarde autour de lui avec des yeux curieux.

-Vous allez partir dans votre nouveau chez vous, déclare-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est comment, demande Ryu. C'est grand ?

-Ah ça c'est sûr, s'exclame fièrement Franky. Je l'ai construit moi-même !

-Vous avez une très grande famille désormais, ajoute Nami.

Bien que Ryu soit un peu triste de quitter son orphelinat, s'est avec entrain qu'il suivit ses nouveaux parents, saluant celle qui a prit soin de lui pendant si longtemps avec de grands gestes. Main dans la main avec Luffy, son regard s'illumina en voyant l'immense bateau.

-C'est ici, interroge-t-il.

-Oui, répond Luffy. Nous sommes des pirates, et le Sunny est notre maison !

Zoro acquiesça puis monta à bord, Kotaro dans ses bras. Le petit dormait à nouveau. Luffy étira son bras, surprenant son fils, et il fit monter ce dernier avec lui. Nami allait le réprimander, disant qu'il aurait pu lui faire peur, mais elle en fut empêchée par le rire rayonnant du petit.

-C'est génial ! Comment tu fais ?!

-Je suis un homme élastique, sourit Luffy.

Il posa Ryu au sol et le laissa faire le tour du pont. Zoro alla mettre Kotaro dans son lit, puis revient, ne pouvant retenir un sourire en voyant son deuxième fils courir partout. Il était content de les voir enfin près de lui. Nami ordonna que l'on mette les voiles et le bateau reprit son voyage. Ryu s'approcha du bord pour voir la mer.

-C'est beau, soupire-t-il.

-Viens avec moi Ryu, ordonne Luffy.

Le brun prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, puis grimpa sur la tête de lion. Il installa Ryu sur ses genoux, prenant soin de bien le maintenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le petit avait les yeux brillant de bonheur, et un sourire immense sur le visage. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu la chance de pouvoir observer un aussi beau paysage. Zoro ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-C'est magnifique hein.

-Oui ! Je n'avais jamais vu la mer avant.

-Tu es un fils de pirate maintenant, rit Luffy. La mer, c'est chez toi.

* * *

Sanji releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant Luffy entré, Kotaro dans les bras et Ryu le suivant. Il s'approcha du trio tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon. Le capitaine désigna la pièce d'un grand mouvement de la main.

-Ici c'est la cuisine, déclare-t-il.

-C'est grand !

-C'est normal on est beaucoup ! C'est Sanji qui fait à manger, c'est le meilleur cuisinier du monde !

Ryu regarda Sanji avec admiration, faisant rougir le blond. C'était bizarre qu'un gamin vous trouve super pour pas grand-chose. Il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui frotta amicalement les cheveux.

-Ravi de te voir parmi nous Ryu.

Le petit lui sourit, puis se fit entraîner par son père pour visiter le reste du bateau. Il vit sa chambre, l'infirmerie, la salle de carte, le mini Merry, la salle de navigation, la vigie, etc… Luffy l'emmener partout, lui expliquant tout un tas de chose que le garçon ne comprenait pas très bien, mais qu'il était content de découvrir. Cet endroit était si différent de l'orphelinat. De retour sur le pont, Zoro s'approcha d'eux.

-Luffy, tu devrais ralentir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas finir par leur faire peur. C'est nouveau pour eux…

-Hihihi… Papa s'inquiète…

-Oi !

Une fois familiarisé avec le bateau, Ryu passa les jours suivants à essayer de s'habituer à la présence de ses parents et des autres. Un après-midi, il s'assit tranquillement à côté de Robin, laquelle lisait un livre. Il resta de longues minutes à la regarder sans bouger, et elle finit par lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu lis quoi ?

-C'est un livre très compliqué sur des vestiges archéologiques.

-Tu as d'autres livres ?

-J'en ai beaucoup. Je pourrais t'en prêter quelques-uns. Tu aimes lire ?

-Oui ! J'ai emmené un livre de conte avec moi ! C'est mon préféré.

Il partit en courant dans sa chambre, et revient quelques instants plus tard avec le fameux livre. Robin lui proposa de le lire ensemble et le petit s'installa sur ses genoux. Il lut à voix haute les histoires, la brune l'aidant pour les mots compliqués. Assit en tailleur un peu plus loin, Zoro écouta l'histoire, les yeux fermés et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Un autre jour, Ryu était allé voir Usopp et Franky, portant son petit frère dans ses bras. Les deux pirates étaient en train de travailler sur une nouvelle machine. Ryu s'assit et les regarda travailler. Il était curieux de voir les deux hommes faire des choses avec beaucoup d'objets. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il était fasciné. Le sniper le remarqua et l'interpella.

-Tu es si silencieux, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-J'aime bien regarder les autres, répond l'enfant.

-Tu en penses quoi, rit Franky.

Le petit pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Les deux pirates furent touchés en plein cœur par son attitude tout à fait adorable. Finalement, Ryu avoua qu'il ne pensait rien, car il ne comprenait pas. Franky rit fortement, puis lui frotta les cheveux.

-C'est normal. C'est quelque chose de très compliqué.

-Tu fabrique quoi ?

-C'est un nouveau canon, plus puissant que les autres. Il arrive que nous devions nous battre, alors j'invente des armes pour qu'on soit encore plus fort !

Ryu poussa un cri impressionné, et Kotaro tapa dans ses mains en riant, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était dit autour de lui. Usopp et Franky décidèrent de faire une pause et le cyborg alla chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine. Le sniper fit signe aux petits de s'assoir près de lui et déclara.

-Vous voulez que je vous raconte une de nos aventures ?

-Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup !

-Un jour, nous étions arrêtés sur une île. J'étais de garde sur le bateau, lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit. Quand je suis allé voir, j'ai vu un horrible monstre !

Ryu poussa un cri effrayé, faisant rire son petit frère et sourire Usopp.

-Courageusement, j'ai sorti mon arme et j'ai combattu la bête !

-Tout seul ?!

-Tout seul ! Ce fut difficilement, mais je suis parvenu à gagner !

-T'es trop fort Usopp !

Franky revient avec des boissons, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Usopp avait l'air fier, alors que Ryu le félicitait et que Kotaro gazouillait joyeusement. Il demande ce qui se passait, et Ryu lui répondit que le sniper lui avait raconté comment il a protégé le Sunny. Le cyborg tendit une bouteille d'eau à Usopp et dit moqueusement.

-Tu parles de cette fois où t'as fait partir le paresseux qui s'est accroché au mât ?

-Il était redoutable !

-Il dormait, mec.

-Tu aurais pu me laisser être le héros pour une fois !

Il sursauta lorsque Ryu lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Kotaro agita ses bras en l'air en riant, et Ryu lui fit un sourire plein de bonheur.

-Même si c'est faux, j'ai bien aimé cette histoire ! T'es un héros Usopp !

Et l'enfant partit en courant vers son père, laissant un Usopp rouge pivoine et un Franky mort de rire derrière lui. Ryu monta dans la vigie et aperçut Zoro qui s'entraînait. Il partit discrètement s'assoir sur le canapé, installant correctement son petit frère contre lui. Zoro posa son altère et se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai dérangé, demande Ryu.

-Non. Je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie.

Le petit hocha la tête, et il resta là longtemps pour observer son père faire différents exercices très difficiles. Kotaro s'était endormit, mais lui ne faiblit pas. Il resta immobile et silencieux, admiratif devant la force de Zoro. Il avait tellement envie d'être comme lui un jour. Il voulait être aussi fort que lui, pour être digne d'avoir été adopté par de tels pirates.

Au bout d'un moment, Zoro s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils. Il fut surpris de le voir aussi sérieux. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Tu m'entraîneras un jour, demande le petit.

-T'entraîner ?

-Je veux être aussi fort que toi !

D'abord surprit, Zoro acquiesça et le serra dans ses bras.

-Un jour te le seras, j'en suis sûr.

Derrière la porte, Luffy avait écouté la conversation, et il partit en souriant. Ryu découvrit peu à peu les habitudes et le travail de chacun des membres de l'équipage. Il passa une heure avec Nami, la rousse lui montrant les cartes qu'elle a dessinée des endroits qu'ils ont visités par le passé. Le petit était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, trouvant étonnant qu'un si grand espace puisse paraitre si petit sur ce papier.

-Quand tu auras dessiné la carte du monde, tu me la montreras ?

-Je t'en offrirai une copie dédicacée même !

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a l'air bien.

Nami avait ri, et l'avait supplié de rester aussi adorable toute sa vie. Avec tout le sérieux du monde, Ryu lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas possible, car il devait devenir aussi fort que ses parents un jour. La navigatrice su à cet instant que, quoi que lui demanderai cet enfant, s'il faisait cette bouille, elle lui accorderait sans rechigner. Elle était faible face à lui.

Ryu avait du passé à l'infirmerie avec Kotaro, Chopper souhaitant pouvoir réaliser des tests afin d'avoir toutes les informations importantes les concernant au cas où il devrait un jour les soigner. Il voulait aussi faire un bilan de santé normal. Ryu l'avait trouvé rassurant et gentil, et il n'était pas un enfant difficile. Il avait laissé Chopper faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu es un enfant très courageux, l'avait félicité le docteur.

Ryu lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester un peu pour le regarder travailler. Chopper avait accepté, et il avait commencé la préparation de médicaments, lui expliquant parfois ce qu'il faisait, ou lui donnant le nom et les propriétés des plantes qu'il utilisait. Ryu écoutait, posait parfois des questions, et il semblait assez curieux.

Il s'était montré aussi très curieux à l'égard de Brook. Il était venu l'observer un soir, après le repas, alors que le pirate accordait son violon pour jouer. Le petit le fixa un moment, puis demanda.

-Tu portes un déguisement ?

-Yohoho ! Non, je suis un squelette.

Il s'attendait à ce que le gamin ait peur, mais Ryu se contenta de cligner des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Brook laissa son violon de côté et s'approcha du petit, ce doutant qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. Ça ne tarda.

-Comment tu fais pour voir ? Et pour manger ? Et pour parler ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le petit fit la moue, peu satisfait de cette réponse. Alors, Brook se mit à jouer une musique, tout en chantant. C'était doux et apaisant. Ryu ferma les yeux, appréciant les sons qu'il entendait. Inconsciemment, il fredonna le rythme, n'étant pas tout à fait en accord avec la musique, mais Brook ne lui fit aucune remarque. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de jouer, Ryu tombait endormit dans les bras de Zoro, qui les avait rejoints.

Bien sûr, Ryu passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Luffy, lequel l'emmenait avec lui pour faire des bêtises, au plus grand dam de Zoro. Souvent, le brun emmenait son fils dans la cuisine pour voler de la nourriture. A chaque fois, ils croisaient un Sanji en colère, qui réprimandait longuement Luffy pour le mauvais exemple qu'il donne à son fils, puis le mettait dehors. Une fois Luffy hors de la pièce, le blond cuisinait et Ryu le regardait faire.

-Il est bizarre ton sourcil, remarque-t-il soudainement.

Sanji le regarda. L'enfant fixait son sourcil vrillé avec curiosité, sa tête posée sur ses petits bras croisés sur le comptoir. Le blond haussa les épaules et reprit son travail, mordillant la sucette qu'il a dans la bouche. Depuis que les enfants sont là, le reste de l'équipage (particulièrement Zoro) a été très clair : hors de question de fumé devant les petits, ou a l'intérieur. Le reste du temps, le blond se lâche sur les sucreries.

-C'est de famille, répondit-il.

-Moi j'aime bien. T'es joli.

Sanji ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre, mais il opta pour un sourire. D'un geste de la main, il invita le petit à venir de son côté pour cuisiner avec lui. Tout heureux de pouvoir participer à l'activité quotidienne de Sanji, Ryu se précipita. Guidé par le blond, il passa une bonne partie de la journée à préparer le dîner. Le soir, tout le monde était à table, dégustant joyeusement ce que le petit avait réalisé pour eux.

-C'est vraiment très bon Ryu, sourit Nami.

-T'as un concurrent Sanji, ricane Usopp.

-Quelle injustice, gémit faussement le blond. Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui.

Ryu, assit entre ses parents, était fier que tout le monde aime autant ce qu'il a fait. Luffy et Zoro l'avait félicité, et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, pour lui ça valait tout l'or du monde. Le soir-même, quand le couple mit les deux enfants au lit, Ryu laissa échapper dans un murmure, à moitié endormit.

-Je suis heureux ici. Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours…

Attendrit, Luffy lui avait assuré qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés. Puis, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, ils le laissèrent dormir et quittèrent la chambre. Les deux enfants s'étaient très bien intégrés à l'équipage, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour eux. Avec les deux petits à bord, ils n'ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. De nouvelles aventures les attendent…

* * *

-J'espère que tu ne manigances rien, dit Sanji en plissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu penses toujours que j'ai des arrières pensées, grogne Zoro.

-La dernière fois, tu as fait en sorte que je sois dragué par un pervers.

L'équipage s'est arrêté sur une île depuis quelques heures, et les deux hommes étaient partit en ville pour faire les courses. Zoro avait demandé à venir aussi, raison pour laquelle le blond était méfiant, vu ce qui était arrivé la fois précédente. Ils avaient arpenté le marché de long en large, pour acheter de la nourriture. Une fois cela fait, Zoro avait pressé le blond de l'accompagner faire les magasins.

-Pourquoi es-tu même aussi excité ?

-J'ai des achats à faire.

-Je m'en doute. Le shopping n'étant pas une de tes passions.

-Arrête de te moquer et viens avec moi !

Sanji haussa les épaules et le suivit dans les rues commerçantes de la petite ville. Zoro regardait dans les vitrines de chaque boutique qu'ils croisent, grognant lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, il aperçut quelque chose et se mit à courir, le blond sur les talons. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin de jouet, les yeux brillants.

-Tu veux acheter un jouet pour Ryu et Kotaro, demande Sanji.

-Pas n'importe quoi.

Il entra dans le magasin, avançant dans les rayons avec une idée bien précise en tête. Même s'il se perdit plusieurs fois dans le magasin en cherchant ce qu'il voulait, il fini par le trouver et le montra fièrement au cuisinier, qui ne sut quoi penser. Zoro voulait vraiment acheter ça a ses enfants ?!

-T'es sûr de ton choix marimo ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Cette peluche n'est-elle pas un peu grande ?

-C'est une taille acceptable.

-Sa tête touche le plafond. C'est à se demander comment t'a pu mettre autant de temps à l'atteindre, on la voit depuis l'entrée du magasin.

Zoro marmonna qu'un vendeur devait avoir déplacer la peluche, raison pour laquelle même s'il avançait sans la quitter des yeux, il avait beaucoup tourné pour la trouver. La peluche était un énorme tigre aux yeux rouge brillant. Son pelage était vert et ses rayures d'un noir bleuté. La peluche était adorable, Sanji du le reconnaitre, mais elle était décidément bien trop grande.

-Comment peut-on la faire sortit, elle ne passe pas par la porte.

-Je trouverais un moyen, déclare obstinément Zoro.

-T'es un papa gaga en fait…

-Ferme-là et aide-moi.

Après avoir longuement argumenter avec le vendeur (car la peluche faisait partie de la déco et non des produits en ventes), Zoro eut le droit de repartir avec. En réalité, le pauvre jeune homme avait juste eu peur des sabres de Zoro, et son patron avait préféré perdre la décoration plutôt que la tête de son employé. Sanji s'était longtemps excusé avant d'aider le vert à sortir la grosse peluche.

-Tu es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule !

-Attend de voir la tête des enfants avant de me faire des reproches.

Le sabreur décida de s'arrêter dans un autre magasin, spécialisé dans l'art du combat à l'épée cette fois-ci. Sanji du attendre à l'extérieur avec les courses et la grosse peluche. Il était sûr que les autres pouvait l'apercevoir depuis le bateau, se demandant pourquoi une tête de tigre dépasse d'au-dessus des maisons et se déplace. Quand Zoro revient, Sanji poussa un soupire ennuyer.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Des sabres en bois ?! J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour tes entraînements.

Zoro haussa les épaules, posant les sabres dans le chariot remplit à ras bord de courses. Sanji le regarda faire, puis s'alluma une cigarette. Il pouvait se le permettre, les enfants n'étant pas à proximités. Il souffla un bon coup, puis demanda.

-Il en pense quoi Luffy ?

-Il est d'accord, du moment que c'est en bois.

-Il est raisonnable, c'est étonnant.

-De toute façon, je ne compte pas le laisser utiliser un vrai sabre avant plusieurs années.

Depuis quelques jours, Ryu avait manifesté un vif intérêt pour l'entraînement de Zoro, et souhaiter maitriser cet art également. Le vert lui avait promit de l'entraîner un jour, mais pour lui il était évident que plus jeune il commencera, mieux ce sera. Il aura besoin de se défendre à l'avenir, faisant maintenant partie d'un équipage de pirate. Alors il avait profité de cette escale pour acheter de quoi entraîner son fils.

-Il y a autre chose que tu veux acheter, interroge Sanji.

-J'aimerais leur prendre d'autres vêtements.

-Tu permets que je vienne avec toi pour choisir cette fois ?

-Insinues-tu que je m'habille mal ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, se dirigeant avec un sourire moqueur vers une boutique. Zoro grommela mais le suivit. Après tout, s'il avait pris la peine d'accompagner le cuistot durant ses courses, c'était pour que ce dernier l'aide aussi avec les siennes. Ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin, et se rendirent dans la section pour enfant. Le blond chercha des vêtements dans lesquels les petits seront à l'aise, surtout si Ryu devait commencer l'entraînement.

-Il faudrait des tissus amples, ou élastiques, marmonne-t-il.

-C'est moche ce truc, dit Zoro en brandissant un tee-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce tu dis, toi ?

-Mais regarde-moi cette horreur !

Sanji fixa la chose, et se dit qu'effectivement c'était pas très beau. Il fit signe au vert de le reposer et de regarder s'il trouvait des vêtements jolis. Le vert fit le tour d'un présentoir, puis sembla trouver quelque chose. Il regarda dehors, puis à nouveau le vêtement, avant de le brandir sous les yeux de Sanji.

-Regarde, c'est la peluche !

Le blond fut sidéré devoir la peluche qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt comme motif sur le tee-shirt. Grognant, il fit signe au vert de reposer le vêtement. Le vert protesta et, attrapant un sac mit à disposition des clients, il glissa le vêtement dedans. Sanji fit la moue.

-Quand il sera grand, il t'en voudra d'avoir acheté ce truc.

-N'importe quoi.

Sanji haussa les épaules et le duo continua leurs achats. Après avoir prit quelques vêtements pour Ryu, ils allèrent voir ce que le magasin propose pour les bébés. Ils passèrent près de deux heures à choisir ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Sanji se dit que si Luffy avait été là, ça aurait été encore pire, le brun aimant tout, et le vert n'aimant rien. Finalement, Zoro décida qu'ils en avaient assez et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer. Le blond s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'approche et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un pyjama rouge. Dessus est inscrit en belles lettres vertes la phrase « Mon papa s'est le plus fort » et un peu plus bas, dans une écriture plus petite « Mais il fond toujours devant moi ». Le blond sourit et décida d'en acheter un. Cela risque de ne pas plaire au vert, aussi il cacha le vêtement dans un sac et rejoint son nakamas à la caisse.

-Tu foutais quoi, grogne Zoro.

-J'ai décidé d'acheter quelque chose moi aussi.

-Ah ouais ? Tu as pris quoi ?

-Je ne te montre pas ! C'est une surprise !

Zoro haussa les épaules et sortit du magasin, laissant Sanji faire son achat. Ils retournèrent ensuite au Sunny. En arrivant, ils virent leur navigatrice penchée sur le bord du navire, une main soutenant sa tête, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Plus je voyais cette chose approchait, plus je priais pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous.

-Critique pas ma peluche, s'emporte le sabreur.

-C'était uniquement son idée Nami-san, précisa Sanji.

Luffy arriva alors, Kotaro dans les bras. Il sourit en voyant l'immense peluche, et il cria à Ryu de venir accueillir son père. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite tête brune apparue et un cri de joie retentit.

-Papa !

-Hé gamin, sourit Zoro. Vient voir par ici.

Ryu descendit du bateau, accompagné de Luffy. Sanji s'écarta un peu, regardant avec tendresse le petit garçon se jetait dans les bras du vert en riant. Il désigna la peluche du doigt, une expression curieuse prenant place sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau pour toi, répond Zoro en souriant.

-Pour moi ?! Vraiment ?!

-Eh bien, pour toi et ton frère.

Ryu lui fit un gros baiser sonore sur la joue, puis demanda à Luffy pour prendre son petit frère. Le capitaine laissa les deux enfants s'installer sur la grosse peluche, Kotaro poussa des exclamations de joie. Le reste de l'équipage s'approcha, guidé par les cries des deux enfants. Franky leva les yeux vers la peluche, remontant ses lunettes.

-C'est quoi ce machin ?

-Une peluche pour les enfants, explique Sanji.

-Elle est si grande, s'émerveille Chopper.

-Vous avez payer combien, interroge Robin.

-Pas le moindre centime. Zoro sait être convainquant.

Tous fixèrent le sabreur, blasé, imaginant aisément ce qui avait pu se produire. Zoro se défendit en expliquant qu'il voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants, mais qu'il avait dû s'adapter, le meilleur n'étant pas en vente. Sanji haussa les épaules et donna son sac à Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je me suis permit d'acheter un petit cadeau pour Kotaro moi aussi.

-Waouh ! Merci Sanji !

Le petit brun ouvrit le sac, en sortant le vêtement. Tous s'approchèrent et des rires se firent entendre lorsqu'ils eurent lu l'inscription. Zoro marmonna dans sa barbe, les joues rouges, jetant un regard noir au cuisinier, lequel avait commencer à dévorer une autre sucette. Il désigna le chariot.

-Tu as autre chose à donner à Ryu marimo.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ryu, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

Se détachant de la douce peluche, Ryu revient vers son père en courant. Usopp et Franky décidèrent de s'unir pour monter le jouet dans la chambre des deux enfants. Zoro attrapa l'un des sabres en bois qu'il a achetés et s'accroupit devant son fils. Immédiatement, le petit comprit de quoi il s'agissait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-On s'est mit d'accord avec Luffy pour que tu commences ton entraînement, à condition de ne pas utiliser de vrai sabre tout de suite.

Luffy hocha la tête pour confirmer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-En attendant, tu t'entraîneras avec celui-ci. Prend en soin.

Le petit acquiesça, les yeux plein de larmes. Il prit d'une main tremblante l'objet en bois, le serrant contre lui. Puis il sauta à nouveau dans les bras de Zoro en lui criant des remerciements. Tous lâchèrent un « oooooh » attendrit devant cette scène. Franky fondit bruyamment en larmes lorsqu'il fut revenu.

-Il va devenir un mordu d'entraînement comme son père, soupire Nami.

-C'est normal, il admire tellement Zoro, sourit Robin.

Il n'y a rien de plus important pour un père que l'admiration de ses enfants, pensa Sanji.

* * *

Si Ryu était un jeune garçon déjà très mature pour ses sept ans, Kotaro n'était âgé que de quelques mois seulement. Il ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, et le changement d'environnement l'avait perturbé. Cela avait chamboulé le quotidien de l'équipage que d'avoir un bébé à bord, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci se réveiller en pleurs la nuit. Au bout de quelques jours, tous y étaient habitués, laissant Zoro et Luffy se lever à tour de rôle pour s'en occuper. Tous sauf Sanji.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réveiller à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. Mais il laissait le couple s'en occuper et se rendormait. Il y a pourtant un soir où les choses furent différentes. Ce soir-là, Kotaro s'était mis à pleurer et le blond avait ouvert les yeux. Mais des bruits à côté de lui le rassurèrent : Zoro s'était levé. Alors il avait fermé les yeux pour se rendormir, mais une main se posant sur lui le fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il leva un visage endormit vers Zoro, qui tâtonnait autour de lui sur la couchette de Sanji, les sourcils froncés, semblant chercher quelque chose. Le blond soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Tu t'es planté de lit marimo. Ton bébé est dans l'autre pièce.

-Ah je me disais aussi je le trouve pas.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le bretteur partit pour la chambre de ses enfants, sous le regard médusé du cuisinier. Ce crétin cherchait vraiment son fils dans son lit ?! Zoro devait être bien fatigué pour faire une telle erreur. Il se recoucha, mais au moment où il allait se rendormir, Zoro revient en courant, la respiration haletante.

-Chopper, appela-t-il.

-Que, quoi, bégaie le petit renne en sortant de son sommeil.

-Faut que tu viennes ! Vite !

Ainsi l'ensemble de l'équipage fut réuni dans la cuisine, attendant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, tous en pyjama et encore à moitié endormis. Ryu s'était levé lui-aussi, inquiet, mais ses petits yeux ne cessaient de se fermer et il luttait difficilement pour ne pas s'endormir. Il était installé sur les genoux de Usopp, qui le maintenait pour être sur qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Tu devrais retourner au lit, le sermonne doucement Nami.

-Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à Kotaro…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Brook. Ce n'est sûrement pas grand-chose. Chopper va arranger ça.

Dans l'infirmerie, le petit médecin s'occupe tranquillement de Kotaro, lequel continu de pleurer. Derrière lui, Zoro fixe avec attention chacun de ses gestes. Luffy est assit sur le lit, tenant Kotaro dans ses bras et essayant de le calmer pour que Chopper ne soit pas gêné dans son travail. Ce dernier nota quelques choses dans son carnet, puis se tourna vers Zoro.

-Il a un peu de fièvre, mais de ce que j'ai vu ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Tant mieux, souffle le vert.

-Il ne se sent pas bien, c'est pour ça qu'il pleure. Je vais lui donner quelque chose. Il sera guéri dans quelques jours.

Luffy sera plus fort son bébé contre lui, soulagé de savoir qu'il ne risque rien. Il avait eu très peur. Une fois que le petit Kotaro se fut rendormit, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

-Il va bien, déclare Zoro. Ce n'est pas trop grave.

Un soupire de soulagement commun fut entendu. Usopp se leva, portant toujours Ryu dans ses bras, le gamin n'ayant pas eu la capacité d'attendre et s'étant endormit. Il le confia au sabreur et le couple partit remettre les deux enfants dans leurs lits. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Nami dit tout bas, mais le silence fit que tous entendirent sa remarque.

-C'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça.

-C'est vrai que Zoro perd rarement son sang-froid, reconnait Usopp.

-C'est différent cette fois, explique Sanji. C'est son fils.

Rien ne fut ajouté et tous décidèrent de retourner dormir. Chopper les mit en garde, car si cette maladie n'était pas grave, elle était contagieuse. Personne ne s'inquiéta réellement de tomber malade, pensant qu'une fois Kotaro guéri, tout serait réglé. Mais deux jours plus tard, il s'avéra que Ryu avait été contaminé lui aussi.

-Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours allongés, lui explique doucement Chopper.

Ryu hoche la tête puis se mit à tousser. Il avait les joues rouges et il transpirait. Le petit renne avait déposé sur son front un linge mouillé, et lui avait donné des médicaments pour essayer de faire passer sa fièvre. Il quitta la chambre pour laisser le petit dormir, et il se fit immédiatement presser de questions par Zoro et Luffy.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?!

-Mais oui, calmez-vous ! Il a juste besoin de repos !

Le couple ne bougea pas de devant la porte, prêt à agir si l'un des deux enfants a besoin de leur présence. Sanji avait discuté avec Chopper de ce qu'il pouvait leur donner à manger, et le soir venu il se rendit dans la chambre pour leur apporter le diner. Il vit son capitaine et le second assit chacun d'un côté de la porte, le regard dans le vide.

-Mon dieu, vous faites pitié…

-La ferme Cook, marmonne sans grande envie Zoro.

-Bon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors je pose ça là.

Il laissa le plateau de nourriture aux pieds de Zoro et fit mine de partir. En réalité, il se planqua derrière le mur et surveilla. Zoro prit immédiatement le plateau et entra dans la chambre, Luffy derrière lui. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce, Sanji marcha discrètement jusqu'à la porte pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Kotaro s'était réveillé et pleurait dans les bras de Luffy, qui essayait de la calmer pour le nourrir. Zoro était assit sur le lit de Ryu, aidant le petit à se redresser.

-Tu te sens comment, demande-t-il.

-Faible, murmure l'enfant.

-Mange un peu, ça va t'aider à guérir.

Ryu acquiesça et commença à manger petit à petit. Zoro le fixait, ayant peur qu'il s'étouffe ou ne se mette à vomir soudainement. Se sentant un peu barbouillé, Ryu repoussa bien vite son assiette, et Zoro n'insista pas. Chopper l'avait prévenu qu'il devait manger en petite quantités. Ryu se rallongea et fermant douloureusement les yeux. Soudain, Kotaro se remit à pleurer de colère.

-Zoro, vient m'aider, gémit Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Kotaro ne veut pas prendre son médicament !

Luffy était paniqué. Il n'était jamais tombé malade, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà dû s'occuper de quelqu'un dans le même état que Kotaro. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers, et son fils ne l'aidait pas vraiment, se montrant retissant. Le vert s'approcha de lui, prenant le petit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il prit un jouet pour détourner son attention.

-Mélange avec des la nourriture, ça passera mieux.

-D'accord !

Le brun s'exécuta, pensant que son compagnon savait mieux s'y prendre que lui. Ils parvinrent à faire prendre son médicament au petit, qui se rendormit aussitôt, fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Luffy le recoucha et le couple s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque la petite voix tremblante de Ryu se fit entendre.

-Vous pouvez rester un peu ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul…

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard, puis le petit brun se coucha dans le lit de son fils, le prenant contre lui. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour lui, aussi Zoro se laissa tomber par terre, se contentant de tenir la petite main de Ryu dans la sienne. Ryu sourit et les remerciant à voix basse. Le silence dura quelques instants, calme. Zoro bougea un peu, ayant mal de rester ainsi.

-C'est inconfortable, murmure Ryu. Désolé de vous demander de rester.

-Je peux gérer ça, répond Zoro. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-Dit papa… Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Zoro tourna la tête pour le dévisager, puis regarda Luffy. Ce dernier avait une expression sérieuse qu'il arbore rarement. Il serra un peu plus Ryu contre lui puis répondit.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'une petite maladie. Tu vas vite te rétablir.

-J'ai peur…

-Pourquoi, demande Zoro.

-Mon papa est mort comme ça. Maman est partit un jour, alors il s'est occupé de nous seul. C'était difficile et il est tombé malade.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'enfant, qui renifla bruyamment. Zoro se redressa pour se mettre à genoux près de son fils. D'un geste affectueux, il essuya les perles salées, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Ryu essuya ses yeux et murmura faiblement.

-Il disait toujours qu'il allait bien, et qu'il allait guérir. Mais c'était un mensonge.

-C'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter, explique Luffy.

-Mais vous, vous ne mentez pas, hein ?

-Non Ryu, on ne te ment pas. C'est une promesse, d'accord ?

Le petit acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Luffy et Zoro décidèrent de rester avec lui encore un peu, prenant le temps de calmer l'inquiétude qui les as envahis. De son côté de la porte, Sanji avait écouté la discussion silencieusement. Puis, en entendant les ronflements de Zoro, il revient à lui et il s'éloigna.

* * *

-Sanji !

Le blond releva la tête en souriant, alors que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte par un Ryu plein d'énergie. Il était guéri depuis à peine deux jours, et il courrait déjà partout. Le petit garçon s'approcha de lui en courant et se cacha derrière ses jambes en riant. Luffy arriva alors en courant, regardant autour de lui. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda.

-Sanji, tu sais où est Ryu ?

Les deux pirates entendirent un petit rire, mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Sanji désigna d'un geste de la main ses jambes, puis dit d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-D'accord, je vais le chercher ailleurs alors !

Luffy sortit de la cuisine et ferma la porte. Sanji s'accroupit devant Ryu, qui avait les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit.

-Ton père est partit.

-Merci Sanji-san !

Tout content, Ryu quitta la cuisine, prêt à se trouver une autre cachette. Un hurlement retentit quand Luffy, qui était resté collé au mur, l'attrapa entre ses bras élastiques et le souleva de terre. Une bataille de chatouilles commença et des rires retentirent dans tout le bateau. Chopper et Usopp se proposèrent pour jouer à cache-cache avec eux et Ryu fut désigné pour compter.

-Ça change d'avoir les enfants avec nous, sourit Nami.

Dans la cuisine, Sanji était retourné à ses occupations, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir Zoro s'approcher, tenant Kotaro dans ses bras, les joues rouges de gêne. Le blond cessa toute activité, sachant que le bretteur avait un service à lui demander. Ça ne tarda pas.

-Cook, tu peux me filer un coup de main ?

-Pour ?

-Je dois lui donner un bain, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. D'habitude c'est Luffy qui le fait, mais je ne le trouve pas.

-Normal, il joue à cache-cache. J'arrive.

Le blond attrapa une nouvelle sucette, sentant que ça n'allait pas être simple. Le duo se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain avec Kotaro qui gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de son père. Sanji expliqua à Zoro comment préparer l'eau, tout en faisant couler un bain pour le petit. Zoro suivait avec attention chacun de ses conseils, essayant de les retenir.

-Bon, déshabille-le maintenant. Je vais lui chercher des vêtements propres.

-D'accord.

Le blond disparut rapidement, se dépêchant d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Ça ne dura pas longtemps pourtant, mais quand il revient c'était l'anarchie. Kotaro riait aux éclats, ne portant sur lui qu'une couche, et Zoro avait le tee-shirt du petit sur la tête, et galéré à lui retirer en entier son pantalon.

-Arrête de bouger trésor, ça gêne papa.

Sanji avait envie de rire, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour mettre en colère le vert. Il referma la porte de la salle-de-bain, attendit quelques minutes, puis la rouvrit pour faire comme s'il venait seulement d'arriver. Zoro attendait avec son fils dans ses bras.

-T'en a mis du temps.

-J'hésitais entre deux tee-shirts.

Ils mirent Kotaro dans l'eau, mais le petit n'aimait pas vraiment prendre son bain. Il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings, frappant Zoro dans l'œil au passage. Le vert grogna mais ne lâcha pas son fils, même s'il avait fermé son œil et ne voyait plus rien. Sanji attrapa Kotaro et dit à Zoro qu'il tenait le petit. Le vert s'éloigna en frottant son œil.

-Ne fait pas ça Kotaro, sinon papa va devenir aveugle. Il n'a déjà plus qu'un œil…

-Tais-toi Cook…

L'adorable bébé n'était pas très enclin à se calmer. Au lieu de cela, il continua sa crise de colère, envoyant quantité d'eau sur son père et sur le cuisinier. Les deux étaient trempés, mais essayaient tant bien que mal de le laver correctement.

-Il faudrait lui donner quelque chose pour s'occuper, peste Sanji.

-Attend, je reviens !

Zoro partit en courant. Sanji allait lui crier quelque chose, mais Kotaro lui envoya de l'eau dans la bouche au moment où il l'ouvrit. Il s'étouffa à moitié, ce qui calma le petit car il se mit à rire. Sanji se demanda si les quelques jours passé en compagnie de ses parents avaient suffi à le rendre aussi sadique que Zoro. Ce dernier arriva alors dans la pièce, un canard en plastique dans les mains.

-Tiens mon cœur, joue avec le canard !

Kotaro prit l'objet dans ses mains, mais ne parut pas satisfait par l'aspect du jouet. Mécontent, il le jeta et le canard rebondit sur la tête de Zoro pour réattérir dans la baignoire. Kotaro le prit à nouveau, bien décidé à s'en débarrasser, et le jeta à nouveau. Cette fois le jouet frappa Sanji, lequel riait de la tête ahurit de Zoro, en plein dans le nez.

-Itai !

-C'est le karma ça, Cook.

-En attendant, ton gamin, il a l'air de trouver ça drôle.

Kotaro riait aux éclats, tapant dans ses mains avec bonheur. Après avoir fini de laver et rincer le bébé, Zoro décida qu'il fallait le faire sortir. Mais Kotaro voulait encore jouer, alors il attrapa le robinet, l'ouvrant par mégarde. Un hurlement se fit entendre, faisant se stopper tous les membres de l'équipage.

-C'était quoi ça, s'interroge Luffy.

-Regarde, papa arrive, s'exclame Ryu.

Zoro arriva avec Kotaro enroulé dans une serviette. Le bébé s'était remit à gazouiller. Le vert avait une expression étrange, ce qui inquiéta ses amis. Puis Sanji et arriva, et tous comprirent plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé. Sanji était gorgé d'eau, ses vêtements dégoulinants et ses cheveux étaient raides et plaqués sur son visage. Il grelottait de froid. En quelques secondes, une flaque s'est formée à ses pieds. Usopp se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Kotaro à activé la douche. J'étais en dessous. Et c'était de l'eau froide.

-Je vais te chercher une serviette.

Le sniper disparut en courant. Sanji retira sa chemise pour l'essorer. Zoro le regardait d'un air désolé, mais le blond le rassura d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Usopp revient et entoura son amant de la serviette, le tirant contre lui pour le réchauffer. Sanji rougit mais ne protesta pas, aimant être dans ses bras. Le sniper avait emmené une deuxième serviette pour essuyer les cheveux blonds, mais Ryu arriva et demanda.

-Je peux le faire ?

Sanji hocha la tête et se pencha en avant. Usopp donna la serviette au petit, qui s'en empara avec joie. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il frotta les cheveux du cuisinier avec délicatesse, même s'il les emmêlait plus qu'autre chose. Mais le blond ne dit rien, grimaçant à peine lorsque le petit était un peu trop brusque. Jugeant que c'était suffisant, Ryu s'arrêta et lui sourit.

-Voilà, tu es tout sec !

-Merci Ryu.

Le petit rendit la serviette à Usopp et fonça vers ses parents. Sanji le regarda partir, puis entendit les ricanements étouffés de son petit-ami. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, et le sniper lui montra un miroir. Sanji avait les cheveux en pagailles, volant dans tous les sens. Il rougit et se recoiffa rapidement.

-Arrête de rire idiot !

-Tu sais que tu deviens mignon quand tu es avec un enfant.

-N'importe quoi…

Usopp sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il trouvait Sanji adorable quand il rougissait, et il passait son temps à le gêner pour voir ses joues se colorer. Ça ne manqua pas, le cuisiner étant même incapable de parler. Il entoura sa tête de la serviette et cacha son visage dans le cou du sniper, qui rit doucement. Plus tard, alors que ses vêtements séchés et qu'il s'était changé, Sanji fut appelé par Ryu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu viens jouer avec nous ?!

Le blond remarqua que tout l'équipage était assis en cercle sur le pont, le dévisageant. Une grande couverture de pique-nique était étendue au centre, avec des tasses en plastiques. Acceptant, le blond vint s'assoir entre Nami et Zoro. Ryu avait pris place entre ses parents, ravi d'avoir plein de monde pour jouer avec lui.

-On va jouer à la dinette, s'exclame-t-il.

Si Luffy, Nami et Chopper exprimèrent leur grand intérêt pour ce jeu ; Zoro parut plus réticent. Mais n'ayant pas le droit de protester, il accepta de jouer. Ryu distribua à tout le monde les tasses en plastiques, puis leur servit du thé invisible. Nami et Robin s'empressèrent de le boire, puis de complimenter l'enfant.

-Ce thé est vraiment très bon !

-Merci !

-C'est vrai, s'exclame Brook. Ma langue n'a jamais autant frémi de plaisir ! Même si je n'ai pas de langue.

Ryu but son thé, puis regarda tout le monde. Décidément, quelque chose ne va pas avec ça… Il se leva, attirant automatiquement toute l'attention sur lui.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse semblant d'être des familles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demande Luffy.

-Il faut qu'il y ait des papas, des mamans et des enfants !

Ryu choisit lui-même la constitution des familles. Comme c'est lui qui organise le goûter, il voulait être un « papa », et il choisit Luffy comme « maman » et Chopper comme « bébé ». La deuxième famille était constituée de Franky et Robin, qui avaient deux enfants : Usopp et Brook. La dernière famille, Zoro et Nami sont les parents, et Sanji l'enfant.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, marmonne Zoro.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi, rétorque le blond.

Ryu semblait trop heureux pour que les deux pirates refusent, donc le jeu se poursuivit de cette façon. Chacun s'amusait de voir Ryu faire l'adulte à partir des exemples qu'il avait, donc en imitant ses parents adoptifs. Mais tous se prêtèrent au jeu, discutant avec lui tout en mangeant de la nourriture imaginaire. Aucun ne remarqua ce qui s'était doucement mit en place sur le bateau : si Ryu veut quelque chose, tout le monde obéit sans réfléchir.

Le soir-même, après le dîner, Luffy avait couché les enfants avec Brook, le squelette voulant chanter une berceuse aux deux petits. Une fois cela fait, tout le monde étaient allé se coucher à son tour. Mais au milieu de la nuit, Zoro fut réveillé par une petite main sur son épaule.

-Gné ?

-Papa…

-Ryu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le vert se redressa dans son lit, parvenant à distinguer la petite silhouette de son fils dans la pénombre.

-Tu peux venir dans ma chambre ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un monstre sous mon lit.

C'était courant chez les enfants. Pendant une période de leur vie, ils ont peur du noir et ont besoin d'une source de lumière pour ne pas s'imaginer des créatures affreuses vivant sous leur lit. Dans ces moments-là, il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil rapide pour prouver qu'on a vérifié, puis assurer à son enfant qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il peut dormir. Mais ça, Zoro ne le sait pas.

-Bouge pas, je m'en occupe.

Armé de ses trois sabres, le bretteur se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants. Kotaro était réveillé et il regardait son père, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ryu le prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna, laissant Zoro face au lit. Le bretteur mit son bandeau et, d'un grand geste, il détruit le lit en deux.

-Je doute qu'il ait pu survivre à ça !

-T'es trop fort papa !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

Zoro se retourna pour voir un Luffy à moitié endormit et un Sanji bien énervé dans l'entrée de la chambre. Derrière, les autres garçons sont également présents, fixant Zoro avec de grands yeux. Ils avaient tous été réveillé par le grand bruit causé par la destruction du lit.

-Il y avait un monstre sous le lit, explique le sabreur.

-Un monstre, crient Usopp, Luffy et Chopper.

-Il doit y avoir méprise, intervient Brook.

-Mec, t'es sérieux, gémit Franky.

-Marimo, il n'y a pas de monstres sous les lits ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas regardé avant de faire ça !

Le bretteur fit la moue. Il avait agi dans l'urgence, ne pensant pas à jeter un coup d'œil. Luffy bailla et se dirigea vers Ryu.

-Ton papa s'est débarrassé du monstre. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-D'accord.

-Vient, tu vas dormir avec moi.

Le trio partit, suivit bientôt par les autres, qui voulaient retourner se coucher, étant très fatigués. Sanji resta avec Zoro pour nettoyer un peu. Franky pourra construire un nouveau lit le lendemain. Le blondinet en profita pour expliquer au sabreur cette histoire de monstre, et ce dernier se sentit gêner d'avoir réagit au quart de tour.

-Je me sens idiot…

-Tu ne savais pas. Et tu es plutôt excessif quand il est question des enfants.

-Je crois que j'ai encore plein de trucs à apprendre.

-T'inquiète, je suis là pour ça.

Zoro le remercia d'un signe de tête, et ils partirent se coucher eux aussi.

* * *

-Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là, chuchote Usopp.

-On surveille, quelle question, répond Sanji

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on ressemble à deux pédophiles, cachés comme ça dans un buisson, à côté d'un parc pour enfant ?

-Non, puisque personne ne peut nous voir.

Le sniper leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré son âge, Sanji pouvait parfois se comporter comme un enfant. Le matin, Luffy avait proposé à sa petite famille une sortie au parc. Ryu avait sauter de joie, et Zoro avait reconnu que ce serait une bonne idée, car les enfants n'avaient pas quitté le bateau depuis longtemps, et ils avaient besoin de sortir un peu. Le reste de l'équipage avait moins aimé ; car d'un, ils n'étaient pas invités, et de deux, ils avaient peur de laisser le couple seul avec les enfants lors d'une sortie au parc, sans jamais avoir tenté l'expérience.

Sanji avait tout naturellement décidé de les suivre, emmenant son amant avec lui.

-On devrait leur faire confiance, proteste le brun.

-Je leur fais confiance. Je suis juste là au cas où Zoro aurait besoin de moi.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu as tendance à t'inquiéter trop, peu importe ce que tu dis.

Sanji l'ignora, fixant son attention sur la petite famille. Ryu n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre les autres enfants dans les jeux. Zoro s'était assit sur un banc pas très loin, ne quittant pas son fils du regard, prêt à bondir en cas de besoin, comme s'il était en plein combat. Son attitude devait être la raison pour laquelle les autres parents préféraient restés debout, plutôt que de s'assoir sur le même banc que lui.

-Stupide marimo, il attire trop l'attention !

-A sa place, tu aurais dragué les autres mamans, soupire Usopp.

-N'importe quoi. Il y a les enfants à surveiller.

-Mais bien sûr…

Le sniper n'était pas jaloux, car il savait que ce comportement était typique de Sanji, et que c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir en gentleman devant une femme. Mais il n'était pas jaloux car il avait confiance en Sanji, et le savait fidèle. Alors, même si cette attitude l'énerve, il ne voulait pas imposer à son amant de changer pour lui. Même s'il pouvait noter des efforts de ce côté-là de la part de Sanji.

-Bon, pour l'instant tout se passe bien…

-Non mais t'imagines si les autres faisaient comme toi, peste Usopp.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que quelques buissons plus loin, le reste de l'équipage est également caché. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu venir à la sortie familiale, et voulant surveiller eux aussi les enfants et leurs parents, ils étaient venus, sans savoir que Sanji et Usopp étaient là. Personne ne pouvait douter du fait que Ryu et Kotaro ont atterrit dans une grande famille aimante et protectrice.

-Non mais vous avez vu, s'exclame Nami.

-Oui, Ryu a marqué un but, répond Brook, extasié. Il est doué !

-N'est-ce pas ! Mais je ne parlais pas de lui. Regardez le troupeau de pouffiasses là-bas.

-Tu parles des mamans assisent sur le banc, demande Franky.

-Vous avez vu leur regard !

Plissant les yeux, tous purent voir le regard plein de haines de toutes ses mamans, posés sur Ryu et Kotaro, le bébé jouant un peu plus loin avec Luffy. Aucune d'elles n'apprécient que leurs enfants jouent avec les fils d'un couple de pirate. Ils furent sidérés de voir autant de haine envers d'innocents enfants. Brook n'hésita pas à laisser éclater sa colère.

-Je vais aller les voir, et leur dit le fond de ma pensée !

-Tu devrais t'abstenir, l'arrête Robin.

-Tu feras peur aux enfants, renchérit Franky.

Le pauvre musicien dut se calmer, pleurant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir les enfants. De leur côté, Sanji et Usopp avaient eux aussi remarqué les regards de toutes ses femmes, et le sniper avait réagit de la même manière que Brook. Sanji l'avait arrêté.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi ?! Même si ce sont des femmes, elles sont impardonnables !

-Oui mais si tu le fais, tu leur donneras raison.

Usopp du reconnaître qu'il avait raison, alors il ne fit rien. Sanji pria mentalement pour que Zoro ne remarque rien et ne s'emporte pas. Mais parce que Dieu n'est décidément pas clément avec lui depuis le début de cette histoire, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le sabreur se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le groupe de mégères.

-Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous un problème avec mon fils ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, panique Nami.

-Stupide marimo, il va nous faire un scandale !

Les femmes échangèrent entre elles des regards, regrettant de s'être fait prendre. Aucune ne voulait s'expliquer auprès du pirate. Finalement, l'une d'elle se leva, croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine, espérant peut-être détendre le vert avec ses attributs. Zoro ne leur accorda aucun regard, plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux de la femme.

-Pour moi, les pirates ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants, explique-t-elle.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Vous faites des choses cruelles et vous êtes incapables d'aimer ! En plus, vous êtes deux hommes…

-Mon compagnon et moi-même nous aimons, nous aimons nos nakamas, et nous aimons nos enfants. Ils sont aussi aimés que si nous n'étions pas des pirates. Et d'ailleurs, tous les pirates ne sont pas cruels et sans cœur. Nous faisons attention à être un bon exemple pour nos enfants.

Le sérieux de ce discours eu pour effet de refroidir les ardeurs de la jeune femme, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Toujours dans leurs buissons, les autres avaient des réactions assez différentes de la mère de famille. Franky pleurait à chaudes larmes, pendant que les autres souriaient de joie. Sanji avait même l'air fier de l'attitude mâture du sabreur. Il était même impressionné qu'il ait pu gérer cette situation en gardant son calme. Luffy arriva alors, portant Kotaro et tenant Ryu par la main.

-Je peux comprendre que ça vous dérange que vos enfants jouent avec un fils de pirate, déclare-t-il.

-Hé bien, je… C'est-à-dire que…

-Ne cherchez pas à vous justifier. Ryu ne jouera plus avec eux si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Bien qu'il soit triste de ne pas avoir le droit de jouer avec d'autres enfants, le petit garçon ne versa pas une larme, et ne se mit pas en colère. Voyant l'altercation entre Zoro et le groupe de femme, Luffy était venu lui expliquer que beaucoup de gens ne supportent pas les pirates, et qu'il fallait l'accepter et agir de sorte à ne pas créé de conflit. Alors il s'est avancé et s'est incliné devant les mamans.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne ferai rien qui vous embête. Je suis fier d'être le fils de pirate, et de l'éducation qu'ils me donnent.

Zoro lui caressa les cheveux puis ils s'éloignèrent plus loin avec Luffy et Kotaro, sous les regards écarquillés du groupe de femme. Dans leurs buissons, ils étaient désormais tous en train de pleurer. Même Robin a versé sa larme. Ils étaient si bruyants, c'était étonnant que personne ne se soit rendu compte de leur présence. La petite famille s'installa à l'écart et jouèrent ensemble. A tour de rôle, Luffy et Zoro surveillait Kotaro pendant que l'autre jouait avec Ryu. A un moment, alors que le vert tenait le bébé dans ses bras, il interpella sa famille.

-Regardez un peu ça !

Accroupit, il mit Kotaro sur ses pieds, lui tenant la taille pour que le petit se tienne debout. Kotaro prenait appui sur le genou de son papa à l'aide de ses petites mains. Un sourire ornait son visage, alors qu'il regardait Luffy en faisant de petit bruit, comme s'il l'appelait. Le brun sauta de joie, puis courut vers son bébé, le soulevant dans les airs en riant. Ryu applaudissait son petit frère et Zoro le regardait en souriant tendrement.

-Bientôt, je suis sûr qu'il pourra marcher, s'exclame Luffy.

-J'ai hâte, ajoute Ryu.

-Laissez-lui le temps de grandir, se moque Zoro.

-Il est déjà grand ! Il peut tenir debout ! Il est très fort mon bébé !

-Moi aussi je suis fort !

-Bien sûr Ryu. Vous êtes fort tous les deux !

Le petit garçon donna des coups de poings dans le vide, affirmant qu'un jour il serait encore plus fort que ses parents. Zoro commença à le chatouiller, lui disant qu'il serait toujours plus fort que lui. Les éclats de rire du petit résonnèrent dans le parc. Sanji poussa un soupire heureux, puis se tourna vers Usopp.

-J'avais raison.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Zoro pensait qu'il serait un mauvais père. Mais il est fait pour ça.

Usopp fixa la petite famille, puis répondit.

-Ouais. Ce sont de très bons parents.

-On devrait les laisser.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et furent surprit de voir, quelques buissons à côtés d'eux, le reste de l'équipage en faire de même. Ils se fixèrent les uns les autres pendant un moment, sans bouger, surprit. Pour le coup, ils ne s'attendaient pas à se croiser dans une telle situation. Ce fut la voix de Zoro qui les sortit de leur observation commune des uns et des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demande-t-il.

Kotaro s'était endormit, alors ils avaient décidé de rentrer. En se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc, ils avaient vu leurs amis debout comme des cons au milieu des buissons, se regardant entre eux. Pris sur le fait, tous rougirent et regardèrent ailleurs. Franky prit alors la parole.

-On est là parce que Chopper cherchait des herbes médicinales !

-Vous n'avez aucune plante avec vous.

Le cyborg se pencha et attrapa la première plante qu'il vit, la brandissant fièrement devant lui. Tous firent une grimace en voyant ce qu'il avait pris, sauf Zoro et Luffy, qui n'avaient pas reconnus ce dont il s'agissait. Le bretteur laissa tomber l'affaire et la petite famille partit. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette.

-J'admire ta maitrise de soi, Franky.

-Merci.

Le charpentier tenait une belle poignée d'orties, et le fait qu'il soit à moitié robot ne l'a pas empêcher d'avoir mal. Il arborait pourtant toujours le sourire qu'il avait adressé à Zoro, même si une larme s'échappa de ses yeux lorsque ce dernier fut assez loin pour ne pas la voir.

* * *

-Les marines attaques !

Immédiatement, tous se préparèrent au combat. Etant des pirates, il était assez fréquent qu'ils soient attaqués par des marines. Zoro, qui était dans la cuisine avec les enfants à ce moment-là, prit ses sabres et fit signe à Ryu de le suivre. Il prit Kotaro et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ryu prit son frère dans ses bras et s'assit dans un coin. On lui avait déjà expliqué quoi faire si jamais ils étaient attaqués. Zoro lui embrassa le front.

-Restez bien là. Je reviendrai te chercher bientôt.

Attachant son bandana sur sa tête, Zoro quitta la chambre en courant, se précipitant sur le pont pour combattre. En sortant, il assura à Luffy que les enfants étaient en sécurité, puis se jeta sur un groupe de marine. Resté dans la chambre, Ryu tremblait, mais essayant de rester détendu pour que son petit frère ne sente pas son malaise et ne se réveille en pleurant. Il fallait rester silencieux. Ses parents étaient forts, il ne risquait rien.

-Tu verra Kotaro. Bientôt nos papas seront avec nous.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis des bruits de pas. Il supposa que la bataille était finie et que Zoro revenait le chercher. Il resta immobile, et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière lui permit de distinguer la silhouette d'un homme. Il bredouilla.

-Papa ?

L'homme alluma la lumière et Ryu poussa un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas son père, ni aucun membre de l'équipage. C'était un homme grand portant un uniforme blanc. Il s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant, tendant la main pour lui attraper le bras. Serrant plus fort son petit frère contre lui, Ryu recula.

-N'approchez pas, hurle-t-il.

-Viens avec moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

-Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je veux mon papa ! Papa !

Mécontent, l'homme lui attrapa le bras. Ryu hurla de peur et se débattit. Kotaro se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Le marin paniqua, ne voulant pas que les pirates entendent le bébé pleurer et ne viennent. Il leva la main.

-Tais-toi sale gamin !

-Ne les touche pas !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, le marin se prit un coup de pied en plein visage. Il percuta le mur de la chambre en poussant un cri de douleur et crachant du sang. Sanji se précipita vers Ryu, le prenant par les épaules. Le petit pleurait, et Kotaro gémissait dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ?! Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?!

-N… Non…

-Viens avec moi, on va retrouver Zoro et…

-Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire.

Sanji sentit une main lui saisir le cou et le soulever du sol. Il grimaça de douleur, essayant de retirer les mains de l'homme sans y parvenir. Ryu cria son nom, paniqué. Sanji essaya de donner un coup de pied au marin, qui le plaqua au sol avec force. Le blond tourna difficilement la tête vers Ryu.

-Sauve-toi !

-Mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser !

-Sauve-toi je te dis ! J'ai connu pire, je vais me débrouiller ! Va rejoindre Zoro ! Aaah !

L'homme venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire taire. Sanji lui jeta un regard noir et se releva d'un coup, lui donnant un coup de tête dans le nez. L'homme se recula en gémissant. Il grogna une insulte, prit Sanji par le bras et le plaqua plus fort contre le sol, lui fracassant le crâne par terre.

-Je vais me débarrasser de toi et ensuite récupérer les gosses !

-Ryu va-t'en !

Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant quitta la pièce, se forçant à ne pas se retourner en entendant les bruits de combats. Il sortit sur le pont, cherchant des yeux ses parents. Luffy était un peu plus loin, entouré de plusieurs gars de la marine, leur distribuant des coups de poings. Zoro était plus proche.

-Papa, hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna et Zoro écarquilla en voyant ses deux enfants. Ils étaient censés rester dans la chambre. Il chercha des yeux et remarqua que le capitaine du bateau de marine avait disparu, ainsi que le Cook. Il devina ce qui s'était passé. Il grogna et cria à l'intention de son fils.

-Bouge pas Ryu, je te rejoins et…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le capitaine en question sortir par la porte, un bras pendant étrangement, l'autre tenant son épée levée en l'air. Luffy le vit aussi et lui hurla d'arrêter, essayant de se débarrasser des marines pour rejoindre ses enfants. Mais il ne pourra pas arriver à temps. Ryu entendit le bruit de la lame et il vit du coin de l'œil celui qui l'a attaqué dans la chambre. Il s'accroupit, faisant rempart de son corps pour son petit frère, criant de peur. Mais il ne reçu aucune douleur. Quand il risqua un coup d'œil, il vit Zoro debout devant lui, une plaie saignant abondamment sur le côté.

-Papa !

-Ne… les touche pas…

-Tu es gênant ! Bouge de là !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, Luffy arriva et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Il prit l'homme par le col de sa veste et le balança à ses subordonnés, leur criant de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas subir le même sort. S'exécutant, le groupe de marine partit sur leurs bateaux et disparurent rapidement.

-Zoro, l'appelle Luffy. Ça va ?!

-Ce n'est rien… J'ai connu pire…

-Papa ! Papa, je suis désolé ! Pardon, pardon !

Zoro lui fit un sourire, mais la douleur le transforma en grimace. Chopper s'approcha rapidement pour regarder la plaie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ordonna aux autres de l'emmener à l'infirmerie de toute urgence.

-Il y a du poison, il faut que je le soigne immédiatement !

Franky prit le sabreur dans ses bras, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie. Usopp partit en courant vers la chambre, et revient plus tard en portant Sanji sur son dos. Le blond était à demi conscient, le visage en sang. Le cuisinier insistait pour ne pas être soigné, disant que c'était superficiel. Il préférait que Chopper s'occupe de Zoro avant lui. Le sniper ne l'écouta pas et s'occupa lui-même de désinfecter ses blessures.

-Il ne t'as pas raté cet enfoiré, grogne le brun.

-Je m'en fou. Je lui ai cassé le bras en retour. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'aurais dû le retenir…

-Ne commence pas à culpabiliser ! Sans toi, qui sait ce que ce type aurait fait aux enfants.

Usopp termina de soigner Sanji, vérifiant au passage s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Soudain, le blond se redressa et entoura sa taille de ses bras, cachant son visage dans son torse. D'abord surprit, Usopp finit par accepter l'étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer.

-Ça va maintenant. Chopper va soigner Zoro et tout ira bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde est réuni dans l'infirmerie. Sanji s'en est sorti avec un simple bandage à la tête, et l'ordre impératif de se reposer. Zoro quant à lui, n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Une bonne partie du poison a été enlevé, mais il en reste encore un peu dans son organisme.

-Nous devons nous arrêter sur une île, déclare Chopper. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger pour le moment, mais il faut que je prépare un antidote rapidement. Il me manque un ingrédient.

-Nous devrions atteindre une île demain matin, répond Nami. Ça ira ?

-On peut y être plus vite si j'utilise le Coup de Burst, propose Franky.

Chopper accepta et le cyborg se précipita pour activer le Coup de Burst. Ryu resta assit sur une chaise à côté de Zoro, la tête baissée. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. Le vert le vit quand même et l'appela, lui demandant de monter sur le lit pour venir près de lui. Le petit garçon s'exécuta et Zoro le serra contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Je suis désolé… A cause de moi tu as été empoisonné…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger Kotaro et toi. C'est le rôle d'un père. Ne te fais pas de reproche inutile.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis ajouta.

-Je préfère être ici, à souffrir, plutôt que de te savoir blessé.

Ils accostèrent quelques heures plus tard sur une île. Luffy était à l'infirmerie, à côté de Zoro. Kotaro était en train de dormir et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Usopp était partit acheter du cola pour remplacer celui utiliser pour le Coup de Burst, pendant que Franky répare les dégâts causés par l'attaque de la marine. Chopper était partit chercher l'ingrédient qui lui manquait, suivit de Ryu, le petit garçon voulant absolument en ramener pour sauver son père.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Sanji fumait, accoudé au bord du navire, fixant l'horizon. Sa blessure à la tête, bien qu'insignifiante, lui faisait mal, car elle était un rappel de son échec. Il aurait dû assommer ce type tant qu'il le pouvait, au lieu de lui tourner le dos bêtement. Il vit Chopper revenir avec les plantes pour l'antidote

-Où est Ryu ?

-Il est rentré tout à l'heure.

-Ah. Je n'ai pas dû le voir.

Le petit renne se rendit immédiatement dans l'infirmerie pour préparer l'antidote. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro bu le liquide et une chaleur l'enveloppa, lui faisant pousser un soupire de bien-être. La douleur commençait enfin à disparaitre. Luffy se leva pour aller chercher Ryu, afin de lui dire que son père était guéri.

-Tu te sens mieux, l'interroge Chopper.

-Ouais. Merci Chopper.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail !

Un oiseau vient frapper fortement à la fenêtre en poussant des cris. Ils attendirent qu'il parte, mais l'oiseau était obstiné. Usopp se proposa de sortir pour s'en occuper et quitta l'infirmerie. Luffy arriva presque au même moment, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne trouve Ryu nulle part.

-Tu es sûr, demande Nami. Il s'est peut-être caché pour être seul.

-J'ai fouillé partout et crié son nom.

-C'est bizarre, dit le petit renne. Il était parti plutôt avec quelques plantes. Vous ne l'avez pas vu revenir ?

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête et l'inquiétude grandit lentement. Usopp revient alors, la mine grave, tenant dans ses mains un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Luffy. Le capitaine s'en saisit immédiatement, lisant les quelques mots écrits dessus.

-C'était un oiseau messager, murmure le sniper. Des pirates nous ont envoyé un message…

-Ils ont capturés Ryu, l'interrompt Luffy. Ils demandent une rançon avant demain matin, ou ils le tueront.

* * *

Avec un hurlement de rage, Zoro donna un grand coup de pied dans une chaise. A peine Luffy avait fini sa phrase que le bretteur s'était levé, hurlant qu'il allait chercher son fils. Chopper lui avait ordonné de rester couché, le temps que l'antidote agisse. Nami avait déclaré qu'il fallait chercher où se cachent les pirates, pour ensuite aller sauver Ryu. Ils s'étaient tous séparés en plusieurs groupes et étaient partit en direction de la ville et de ses alentours. Seul Sanji était resté avec Zoro, et Luffy était aller s'occuper de Kotaro, qui s'était mis à pleurer.

-Merde, s'emporte Zoro. Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fou, putain !

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Sanji se tenait à l'écart, le regardant comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Zoro agir comme ça, perdant son sang-froid. Soudain, le sabreur tira sur ses cheveux, serrant les dents de rage, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hé, s'exclame Sanji. Calme-toi !

-C'est ma faute ! Putain, mon fils a disparu et je n'ai rien vu !

Il se leva et donna un coup de poing dans le mur, suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Bientôt, du sang recouvrit le mur, et Sanji ne douta pas de sa provenance. Zoro était en train de passer toute sa colère sur lui-même, se blessant sans même s'en rendre compte, sa rage l'empêchant de sentir sa douleur. Il continua en répétant qu'il était un horrible père, que c'était sa faute si Ryu souffrait maintenant. Il allait donner d'autres coups, mais il se fit tirer en arrière par deux bras autour de sa taille.

-Lâche-moi Cook !

-Non ! Faut que tu arrêtes ça !

-C'est à cause de moi tout ça ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser tout seul, putain !

-Zoro, calme-toi…

-Je suis le plus mauvais père qui soit !

Il se débattit de plus en plus fort, et Sanji avait du mal à le retenir. Alors, même s'il n'aime pas utiliser ses mains pour se battre, le cuisinier ne réfléchit pas et asséna au vert une puissante gifle qui l'envoya au sol. Zoro écarquilla les yeux, surprit, mais enfin calmé. Il leva les yeux vers Sanji, qui se tenait le poignet. Il s'était fait mal, sans déconner ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pensé à ça.

-Je t'interdit de dire une chose pareille !

-Cook…

-Ryu et Kotaro ne peuvent pas rêver meilleur père que toi ! Tu ne dois pas douter de ça, d'accord ! T'as laissé ton ennemi te frapper pour eux ! Tu as fait tellement pour eux !

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, même s'il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de la colère ou de la panique qu'il ressent.

-Je suis sûr que Ryu va bien. Il t'attend. Alors tu vas arrêter de te faire du mal, tu vas aller le sauver et tu vas casser les culs de ses enfoirés !

Zoro le regarda sans rien dire, puis il se leva pour se mettre face au cuisinier. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, qui leur parurent des heures. Puis le sabreur baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

-Désolé, je me suis encore emporté. Je t'ai forcé à me frapper.

-Ça va. On s'en fiche de moi. Et puis, je suis là pour t'aider.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la tête de Luffy. Il tenait Kotaro dans ses bras. Il leur fit signe de venir, les autres étant revenus avec des nouvelles. Zoro se précipita dehors, et Sanji le suivit plus lentement. En passant à côté de son capitaine, il entendit quelques mots murmurés.

-Merci Sanji.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir calmé Zoro. Pour avoir été là pour lui.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-C'est normal. On est nakamas.

* * *

Ryu était recroquevillé dans un coin, au milieu d'un groupe de pirates ivres et hilares, lorsqu'il entendit l'explosion. Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir. Peut-être que ses parents étaient venus le sauver. Le capitaine se leva de son siège, s'approchant de Ryu, l'air mauvais.

-On dirait qu'ils nous ont trouvés.

La porte explosa, et sept silhouettes firent leur apparition. Luffy fut le premier à entré dans la salle, le regard mauvais. Zoro n'était pas loin derrière lui, ses trois sabres prêts pour le combat. Sanji et Usopp suivaient, puis Chopper sous forme humaine. Brook et Franky fermaient la marche. Nami et Robin étaient resté au Sunny avec Kotaro.

-Rend-moi mon fils, ordonne Luffy.

-Et la rançon, ricane le pirate.

-Ta récompense sera ta vie.

-Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez suffisamment fort pour ça.

Les membres de son équipage se jetèrent sur eux. Sanji et Usopp repoussèrent la première ligne, le sniper prenant soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner du blond. Même s'il avait insisté pour venir, il aurait normalement dû rester couché, ne s'était pas vraiment reposer malgré les recommandations de Chopper. Ce dernier se jeta dans le tas de pirates, voulant leur faire regretter de s'en être prit à Ryu alors qu'il devait veiller sur lui. Franky et Brook ne restèrent pas immobiles, attaquant et neutralisant le plus de pirate possible.

-On s'occupe d'eux, déclare Franky. Aller faire payer à cet enfoiré !

Luffy avança d'un pas déterminé vers le capitaine de cette joyeuse bande de cons, Zoro sur les talons. Le sabreur donnait, sans même regarder, un coup de sabre à chaque personne qui s'approche un peu trop près d'eux. L'un d'eux retomba sur le cul et un craquement peu rassurant retentit, suivit de son hurlement. « Il leur a vraiment cassé le cul » pensa Sanji. Comprenant que la situation n'était pas à son avantage, le capitaine plaça une lame sous la gorge de Ryu.

-Osez vous approcher, et ce gamin n'aura plus de tête.

-Je peux te vaincre d'ici, déclare Luffy.

D'un coup, la pression de l'air sembla augmenter. Les combats autour se stoppèrent. Le capitaine serra les dents, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer très bientôt. Zoro se mit en position pour courir, les bras tendus, ses sabres sur les côtés. Il ne quitta pas le capitaine du regard. Et Luffy agit.

Il utilisa le haki du roi.

Le capitaine tomba presque dans les pommes, mais ce fut suffisant. Zoro bondit, enfonçant ses sabres dans ses bras pour le plaquer contre le mur. L'homme hurla de douleur. La lame du troisième sabre se retrouva sous sa gorge et il blêmit. Zoro le regardait avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, comme un démon sur le point de tuer.

-Tu as de la chance, grogne-t-il.

-Hein…

-Je ne tuerai pas devant mon fils.

Il se contenta de lui donner un grand coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber au sol en pleurant de douleur. Il se fit ligoter, comme ses compagnons, et ils furent laissé là pour que la marine vienne les chercher. Ryu sauta dans les bras de Luffy en pleurant.

-J'ai eu si peur, pleurniche-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryu. Nous sommes là. Tout va bien…

Zoro rangea ses sabres et attira son amant et son fils contre lui. Resté en arrière, les autres les regardèrent, souriant. Usopp poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Tout s'est bien terminé finalement…

-On devrait rentrer, propose Sanji.

* * *

Tout était silencieux à bord du Sunny. Tout le monde est allé se coucher. Sanji était resté seul dans la cuisine, assit sur une chaise, la tête levée vers le plafond. Il avait une cigarette dans la bouche, mais elle n'était pas allumée. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est la voix de Usopp qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir son amant s'approcher de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Sans un mot, le blond vient se blottir contre lui. Usopp passa un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui. Sanji demandait peu de câlin. En général, il devenait affectueux quand il avait besoin de parler, ou quand quelque chose le tracasse. Ou les deux.

-Tu t'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé avec la marine ?

-Évidemment. Tu me connais, je n'arriverai pas à me pardonner.

-Tout le monde s'en ait sorti. Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de rester debout à réfléchir. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Le blond murmura qu'il irait se coucher après, fermant les yeux. Il aimait la chaleur de Usopp, être dans ses bras. Ça le détend. Le sniper l'attira de sorte que le cuisinier soit sur ses genoux, mettant une main dans son dos, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, qu'il caressa distraitement. Sanji avait placé sa tête dans son cou, jouant avec le bas du tee-shirt de son amoureux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, puis le brun demanda.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Zoro ?

Il sentit Sanji hocher la tête.

-Il était très en colère. Il ne cessait de frapper le mur en criant qu'il était un père horrible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai frappé. Enfin, je l'ai plutôt giflé. Avec ma main…

Usopp le pressa plus fort contre lui. Sanji n'utilisait jamais ses mains. Même quand il est énervé, il utilise toujours la puissance de ses coups de pieds. Le sniper devina qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il prit la main de son amant, l'amenant à ses lèvres pour embrasser la peau douce et froide.

-Tu ne diras rien au marimo.

-Promis.

-En fait. J'étais aussi paniqué que lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais inutile et faible. J'avais peur pour Ryu. Peur qu'à cause de moi…

Le blond ne fini pas sa phrase, l'émotion l'empêchant de parler. Usopp continua de lui embrasser la main, descendant jusqu'à son poignet. Sanji ferma les yeux, profitant des sensations, se détendant sous le touché des lèvres de son amant. Puis il reprit.

-Quand je l'ai vu. Il se faisait du mal physiquement, sans s'en rendre compte, ça m'a fait comme une gifle. Il m'a demandé de l'aider, et c'est à ce moment qu'il a eut le plus besoin de moi.

-Donc tu as repris tes esprits pour l'aider.

-J'ai pensé que c'était mon rôle.

Usopp sourit et attira le visage de Sanji vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond répondit au baiser. C'était doux et passionné. Ils se séparèrent et Sanji s'appuya à nouveau contre Usopp, les yeux à demi fermés par la fatigue. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu sais Sanji… Je pense l'avoir déjà dit, mais tu t'inquiète vraiment beaucoup trop pour les autres.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis comme ça…

-Je sais. Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Le cuisinier rougit et Usopp rit doucement. Il aimait vraiment faire rougir son petit-ami. Il se leva, portant Sanji, sentant qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Il éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et sortit de la pièce.

-Allons nous coucher, tu as besoin de repos.

* * *

Luffy allongea Kotaro dans son lit. Loin de se douter de toute l'agitation qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui, le petit n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir, bercé par la chaleur de son père. Une fois le bébé dans son lit, Luffy alla s'assoir sur le lit de Ryu, le petit garçon se tenant entre ses deux parents. Chopper avait soigné les quelques blessures qu'on lui avait infligé, assurant au couple qu'il n'avait rien de bien inquiétant.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter, murmure Ryu.

-Promet nous de ne jamais partir tout seul, dit Luffy.

-Je le promets !

-Alors n'en parlons plus. Il faut que tu dormes.

Ryu se glissa sous ses draps, dans son nouveau lit construit avec amour par Franky. Luffy lui fit un gros câlin, puis un baiser sonore sur la joue, faisant rire l'enfant. Il laissa ensuite sa place à Zoro, qui serra son fils contre lui doucement. Ryu enroula son cou de ses petits bras.

-Tu sais papa…

-Quoi ?

-J'avais très peur, mais je me suis dit que je voulais être fort comme toi, et ça m'a aidé à tenir.

Zoro sourit, ferma les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux. Il était si soulagé de pouvoir tenir Ryu contre lui. Le petit garçon se coucha, remontant sa couette pour être bien au chaud. Zoro posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant, lui avouant à voix basse.

-J'ai eu très peur moi aussi. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.

-Comment tu as fait pour ne plus avoir peur ?

Zoro sentit sa joue le brûler, et un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il doive remercier le cuistot pour lui avoir coller la baffe de sa vie.

-J'ai des amis qui me soutiennent. C'est le plus important.

Ryu bailla et ferma les yeux. Zoro lui embrassa le front, puis il quitta la chambre avec Luffy. Une fois dehors, le brun lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Zoro entoura automatiquement ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, répondant passionnément au baiser. Quand ils commencèrent à manquer d'air, ils s'arrêtèrent, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se touchant presque.

-Je suis très fier de toi Zoro.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu fais un excellent père.

Le vert sourit, picorant les lèvres de son amant. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers la réserve, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas…

Luffy lui rendit son sourire, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la réserve en riant, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être dérangés…


	7. Un jour unique

Sanji avait toujours pensé que Zoro était quelqu'un de bizarre. Il avait des arguments ! Quelqu'un qui se jette à poil dans la neige parce que ça ferait un bon entraînement ne pouvait qu'être bizarre. Quelqu'un qui achète une peluche de plusieurs mètres de haut pour ses enfants était adorable, mais surtout bizarre. Quelqu'un qui soulève un altère qui fait quinze fois sa taille, et probablement cent fois son poids, est définitivement bizarre ! Et en plus d'être bizarre, Sanji savait que Zoro était très loin d'être romantique. Mais Luffy étant Luffy, ça ne posait pas de problème dans leur couple, ce qui donnait lieu à des situations bizarres.

Comme ce soir-là…

Ils étaient réunis pour le dîner. Ryu racontait joyeusement sa journée, pendant que Luffy nourrissait Kotaro. Les autres écoutaient avec attention le petit garçon de sept ans. Sanji faisait ses tâches habituelles tout en lançant de temps en temps un regard vers Zoro, qu'il trouvait anormalement silencieux. Puis le bretteur, qui jusque-là regardait le plafond, s'est redressé et c'est adressé à Luffy.

-Ça te dirait qu'on se marie ?

-Ouais, ce serait cool, répond le brun.

Sanji tomba au sol, les autres se contentant de fixer Zoro avec des visages incrédules. Enfin, sauf Usopp qui fixe Sanji en mode « bah chouchou, tu tiens plus debout ». Le sabreur semblait satisfait, parce qu'il s'était mis à manger tranquillement. Luffy, pas le moins du monde perturbé, continuais de nourrir son fils, lequel s'amusait à tout craché sur l'homme élastique.

-Arrête de tout renvoyer chéri, proteste Luffy.

-Sinon, grogne Nami. On en parle de cette demande en mariage ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, réplique Zoro.

-J'étais toujours su que tu étais bizarre, marmonne Sanji.

Il reçut un joli doigt d'honneur de la part de Zoro, lequel avait profité que Ryu regardait ailleurs. Bah ouais, un père responsable n'apprend pas de vilaine chose à ses enfants. Nami se leva d'un bond, prenant un air très sérieux même si ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

-Avez-vous conscience de ce que c'est que de se marier ?!

-Ça veut dire que je prends le nom de Zoro, répond Luffy.

-Ouais, renchérit le vert. C'est pour ça que je demande. J'en ai assez que Luffy soit le seul de notre petite famille à ne pas porter mon nom.

« Quelle raison stupide » pense Sanji. Enfin, c'est surement la façon dont Zoro prouve son amour… De plus, Luffy semblait partager son avis. Il est vrai que Ryu et Kotaro ont reçu le nom de famille de Zoro pendant l'adoption. Sanji s'approcha, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté du marimo. Il mit une sucette dans sa bouche, laissant Kotaro jouer avec les doigts de sa main droite pendant qu'il s'adresse à Zoro.

-Tu sais qu'un mariage, c'est beaucoup d'organisation ?

-Je pensais juste signer un papier pour que Luffy ait mon nom.

-Hors de question, hurle Nami. Il faut faire une fête !

-Ouais, s'exclame Luffy. Une fête !

-Moi aussi je veux faire la fête, ajoute Ryu.

Zoro n'eut d'autre choix que de céder. Sanji lui sourit moqueusement, recevant en retour un regard noir. Puis, un éclair de géni traversa l'esprit du vert, qui rendit alors au cuistot son sourire. Là, Sanji ne rigolait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ?

-Je n'y connais rien en mariage. Mais toi t'as l'air de savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

-A peu près… Et alors ?

-Alors tu vas organiser mon mariage avec Luffy.

Sanji le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Lui ?! Organiser un mariage ?! Mais a-t-il conscience de ce qu'il dit ?! C'est bien différent d'organiser un rendez-vous ! C'est même bien différent de jouer les bébés ! Un mariage, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités ! Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir…

-Usopp t'aidera.

-Je peux donner mon avis, marmonne le sniper.

-Non.

-Mais, proteste Sanji.

-Ryu ! Tu veux que tes papas se marient ?

-Oui, sourit le gamin.

-Alors soit gentil, convainc tonton Sanji.

-S'il-te-plaît tonton Sanji !

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas succomber, les yeux de chiots de Ryu furent beaucoup trop puissants pour lui. Et puis, « tonton Sanji » quoi ! Il fond ! Ce gamin c'est le diable ! Non, en fait même le diable succomberait ! Sanji fut donc contraint d'accepter d'organiser le mariage du marimo avec leur capitaine. Luffy lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-C'est gentil de ta part Sanji !

-De rien, marmonne-t-il.

Il sentit Kotaro mordiller ses doigts, ce qui était une sensation assez étrange, le petit n'ayant pas de dents. Il se contentait donc de répandre quantité de bave sur sa main. Sanji se laissa faire, ayant peur de faire pleurer le bébé s'il la retire. Il commença mentalement une liste de choses à faire, pleurant mentalement en comprenant qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot. Posant son menton sur sa main valide, Sanji regarda tout à tour Zoro et Luffy.

-Il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais pas faire pour vous.

-Comme quoi ?

-Par exemple… Vous devez trouver un témoin chacun. Ça c'est à vous de choisir.

-Bah, commence Luffy.

Il fut interrompu par le cuisinier qui fit un petit bond, poussant un couinement. Ils découvrirent alors que la première dent de Kotaro était sortie.

* * *

-C'est quoi notre première mission, demande Usopp.

-On doit trouver la chose la plus importante pour un mariage, répond Sanji.

-Qui est ?

-Un prêtre.

-Tu as qualifié le prêtre de « chose ».

L'équipage venait d'accoster sur une île printanière. Zoro et Luffy ont tous les deux donnés leur accord : cette île leur convient pour célébrer leur mariage. Même s'il se fera à bord du bateau, ils ne pourront rient célébrer s'ils sont en pleine mer. Le duo partit donc en direction du village pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourra officier durant la cérémonie. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'église, au centre de la petite ville, et le blond frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme apparut. Il salua le couple poliment, se présentant comme l'unique prêtre de ce village, et même de toute l'île entière. Les deux amis se présentèrent et lui demandèrent s'il était possible pour lui de célébrer un mariage entre deux hommes.

-Bien sûr. C'est pour vous ?

-Non, rougit Sanji. Deux amis à nous.

-Je voudrais voir avec eux.

-Bien sûr, s'exclame Usopp. Venez sur notre bateau et…

-Vous êtes pirates ?

Échangeant un regard, le sniper lui répondit que oui. Aussitôt, le prêtre s'inclina, s'excusant car il ne pouvait pas célébrer un mariage entre deux pirates. Énervé, Sanji lui demanda la raison ; et le prêtre répondit qu'il s'agissait des règles de leur village. Les pirates sont tolérés, mais certains droits leurs sont retirés, dont celui du mariage.

-Mais il n'y a aucun autre prêtre sur l'île, gémit Usopp.

-Attendez un instant, déclare Sanji. On se concerte, mon ami et moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Le prêtre attendit patiemment devant la porte qu'ils reviennent. S'asseyant à l'écart, Sanji commença à faire les cent pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Usopp le regarde faire en soupirant. Voilà que ça recommence ! Son petit-ami se monte à nouveau la tête pour pas grand-chose. Dire qu'il commençait enfin à se calmer…

-On pourrait demander au maire une autorisation, propose le sniper.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. Luffy et Zoro font parties des pirates les plus redoutés…

-On essaye sur une autre île ?

-Si on tombe sur des îles qui n'acceptent pas les pirates, ou qui ne marient pas les pirates, voir qui n'a pas de prêtre…

-T'as raison… Mais si tu veux un vrai prêtre pour la cérémonie, nous n'en avons pas. Je doute que quelqu'un devienne prêtre…

-C'est ça !

Sanji accourut vers le prêtre, surprenant son petit-ami qui resta un moment la bouche ouverte, comme s'il voulait parler. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son blond, qui discutait activement avec le prêtre. Ce dernier parut réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas interdit.

-Parfait !

-A quoi tu penses, demande Usopp.

-L'un de nos camarades va devenir prêtre ! Comme ça, c'est lui qui officiera !

Usopp dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Si l'un des leur devient prêtre, il ne sera pas sujet aux lois de l'île et pourra marier Zoro et Luffy. Enthousiaste, ils coururent pour rejoindre le port, tout en réfléchissant à la personne adéquate pour ce rôle.

-Ça ne peut pas être moi, déclare Sanji. Je vais avoir trop de choses à faire, je n'aurais pas le temps.

-Je vais t'aider ! Tu serais capable de vouloir tout gérer jusqu'à t'effondrer !

-Franky ?

-Il va se mettre à pleurer en plein milieu de son discours…

-Chopper ?

-Lui aussi va pleurer.

-Les filles ?

-Pas si elles s'occupent des enfants.

-Il ne reste plus que Brook.

Après réflexion, ils furent d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur choix. Brook avait l'allure et le sérieux pour faire ce genre de chose. De plus, il sera surement ravi de pouvoir aider au mariage. Ils arrivèrent en vue du Sunny et sautèrent à bord, cherchant le squelette des yeux. Zoro les aperçut et s'approcha d'eux avec Luffy.

-Cook, appelle-t-il. Je voulais te demander…

-Pas maintenant Zoro, l'interrompt Sanji.

-Il est là-bas, s'exclame Usopp.

-Mais les gars, tente Luffy.

Trop tard, ses deux nakamas ont foncés sur Brook, lui attrapant les bras et le tirant. Le pauvre squelette ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se fit entraîner de force vers le village, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Luffy soupira et Zoro croisa les bras en grognant. Ils avaient quelque chose d'important à dire au cuisinier, et le vert était vexé que le blond n'ait pas daigné les écouter. Luffy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Il veut faire les choses bien, il est trop concentré sur les préparatifs.

-Je sais bien, mais il aurait pu prendre le temps de m'écouter.

-On aura d'autres occasions.

De leur côté, le trio arriva devant l'église. Le prêtre était toujours là, souriant. Brook le salua poliment, ignorant les recommandations de Sanji qui le suppliait de ne pas demander aux bonnes sœurs de lui montrer leurs culottes. Après quelques explications, Brook accepta avec joie et le couple le laissa aux bons soins du prêtre.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faites, sourit Usopp.

-Passons à la suite ! On a quelques courses à faire en ville. J'ai besoin d'aliments pour le repas…

-Ah oui ! En plus, on a prévu plein d'invités…

Sanji acquiesça. La veille, Usopp et lui ont dressé une liste de personnes et leur ont envoyé les invitations. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le marché pour acheter ce qu'il leur fallait. Ils ne devaient pas traîner, car ils avaient peu de temps pour faire le rester. La journée du lendemain était déjà réservée pour un autre type d'achat : les costumes des mariés.

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Luffy et moi ne pouvons pas y aller ensemble, peste Zoro.

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre, le sermonne Sanji. On va le retrouver tout à l'heure !

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-C'est pour garder la surprise. Tu verras sa tenue de marié une fois devant l'autel.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Le Cook faisait trop attention aux traditions et à toutes ses futilités. Il aurait aimé s'assurer que les vêtements choisit par Luffy ne soient pas trop voyants, ou trop attirant. Manquerait plus qu'il soit dragué par les invités. En parlant d'invités, il était que très peu satisfait par la liste, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a PAS LE DROIT DE LA VOIR ! Ça cache quelque chose… Mais Sanji a insisté et c'est même débarrassé de la liste pour que le couple ne voit pas qui sera présent.

-Papa, l'appelle Ryu.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que j'aurai droit à de beaux vêtements moi aussi ?

Le petit avait le regard brillant à l'idée de porter un costume comme ses parents. Il était content de pouvoir participer à un mariage ! Certains enfants adoptés avaient parlé de ce genre d'événements quand ils venaient rendre visite, et Ryu avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir assister au mariage de ses parents adoptifs. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soient deux hommes, et qu'ils soient pirates, mais sa nouvelle famille est trop géniale !

-Bien sûr trésors. Tu auras ton costume aussi.

-On ira juste après avec Luffy, Usopp et Kotaro, sourit Sanji.

-Ouais !

-Au fait Cook. Je voulais te demander…

-On est arrivé !

Zoro grogna de mécontentement, agacé d'avoir à nouveau été interrompus, tandis que Ryu se précipitait à l'intérieur de la boutique en riant de joie. Sanji leur tient la porte. Une fois dans le petit magasin, un homme s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Il discute un peu avec Sanji, puis emmena les trois pirates dans une autre pièce, où plusieurs costumes attendent.

-Je vous laisse faire votre choix, sourit l'employé.

-Merci monsieur, dit poliment Sanji.

Après une dernière courbette, l'homme partit. Zoro regarda les costumes, très peu emballés par l'idée de devoir les essayer. Sanji les regarda longuement, puis en prit un et le tendit à Zoro, lui désignant d'un doigt autoritaire la cabine d'essayage. Le vert pesta et disparut derrière le rideau de velours rouge. Sanji s'assit sur un canapé, Ryu sur ses genoux.

-Je suis sûr que papa va être très beau !

-J'espère que tu as raison…

Ils entendirent une belle quantité de jurons, et Sanji boucha les oreilles de Ryu. Zoro n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à s'embarrasser d'un costume. Ce genre de vêtement n'étant pas des plus pratiques, il avait horreur de ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond pouvait donner de tel coup de pied, emmitouflé ainsi dans du tissu. Finalement il sortit, habillé d'un costume gris perle.

-Alors, marmonne-t-il.

Ryu applaudit, pendant que Sanji réfléchissait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, que ce n'était pas le bon. Il fit signe à Zoro d'en essayer un autre, ce que le sabreur fit, non sans se plaindre. Une heure passa, des dizaines de costumes furent essayé, mais pas moyen, soit Zoro n'approuvait pas, soit Sanji n'était pas satisfait. Ryu regardait les costumes, les trouvant tous pareil et ne comprenant pas ce qui dérangeait les adultes.

-Laisse tomber Cook, ce genre de vêtement, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Mais… Il faut bien trouver quelque chose… Tu ne peux pas y aller avec tes habits de tous les jours !

-Tu veux que j'en essaie un autre ?

Le vert regarda les costumes, essayant d'en trouver un qui pourrait être à son goût. Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil mauvais aux vêtements restant, puis disparut dans le magasin. Il parcourut les rayons à grand pas, légèrement désespéré. Il commençait à avoir peur de ne pas trouver LE costume parfait pour Zoro. Puis soudain…

-Marimo ! Retourne dans la cabine !

-Hein, demande Zoro en se retournant.

-Rentre et ne discute pas !

Le blondinet poussa Zoro dans la cabine avec un tas de vêtement. Ryu le regarda faire, amusé de voir son père se faire traîner dans tous les sens pas Sanji depuis le début. Sanji se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un sourire immense. Quelques minutes passèrent et enfin, Zoro quitta la cabine. Il semblait de meilleure humeur, mais un peu sceptique.

-Tu es sûr Cook ?

-Mais oui ! C'est plus ton style, on ne trouvera pas mieux ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il te plaît.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais ça ne ressemble pas aux autres…

-Ryu ? Tu approuves ?

-Oui !

Zoro céda rapidement, avouant qu'il préféré ce type de vêtements. Il portait un kimono blanc avec de léger motifs gris pâle sur les manches et le bas du costume. Il portait une ceinture verte. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement traditionnel pour les mariages, mais il savait que ce genre de tissu coûte cher et ne sert que pour de grandes occasions. Mais alors qu'il cherchait l'étiquette de prix, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la trouver.

-Cook…

-T'occupe pas de ça. Je gère !

-Si tu l'as enlevé, c'est que même moi je ne vais pas aimer le chiffre…

-T'occupes je te dis ! J'ai de quoi vous payer le plus beau mariage du monde !

L'employé arriva en courant, demandant s'ils ont fini. Zoro trouvait son attitude légèrement agaçante, et se demande s'il était comme ça avec tous les clients. Après quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie, il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il se comporté comme ça qu'avec Sanji. Est-ce encore une connaissance ? Enfin, il avait quelque chose à demander au blond. Il lui secoua le bras.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu…

-Pour l'addition, l'interrompt soudain le vendeur.

-Envoyez-la à cette adresse et tout sera régler, sourit Sanji.

L'employa prit le bout de papier que lui tendait le blond, le remerciant mille fois. Zoro était prêt à dégainer ses sabres pour le décapiter. Troisième fois qu'il se fait interrompre putain ! Sanji prit Ryu pour la main, le costume dans l'autre, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Zoro tapota l'épaule de l'homme et lui demande à voix basse.

-Excusez-moi, mais… Combien ce costume a coûté ?

-Il fait quoi le marimo, peste Sanji.

Il était sorti de la boutique et s'était rendu compte que Zoro ne les avait pas suivis. Ryu regarda autour de lui, cherchant son deuxième père et son petit frère. Ils devaient se retrouver ici pour ensuite aller chercher les costumes pour les deux enfants. Soudain, ils aperçurent Luffy et Usopp qui venaient vers eux, le sniper tenant un costume bien emballé, et le capitaine portant Kotaro dans ses bras.

-Les amis, les appellent Luffy.

-Ryu, grimpe sur mon dos, ordonne Sanji.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va courir.

Sanji aida Ryu à monter sur son dos, puis fit signe à Usopp et Luffy de le suivre. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit au moment même où un Zoro très remonté sortait de la boutique. Il avait l'air d'un taureau prêt à charger son ennemi. Il aperçut Sanji se lança à sa poursuite en beuglant.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! DIX MILLIONS DE BERRYS POUR UN COSTUME, MAIS T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT FOU !

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter…

-OU AS-TU MÊME EU CET ARGENT ?!

Le blond ricane et Usopp leva les yeux au ciel. Le sniper avait reçu un bout de papier à donner au vendeur pour le costume de Luffy. Sanji lui avait dit de demander que la facture soit envoyée à l'adresse inscrite dessus. Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu à se soucier du prix du costume choisit par Luffy. Mais lui aussi s'était posé la question. D'où vient l'argent utilisé pour payer ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas Zeff qui ait reçu les factures… Non, Sanji n'est pas assez bête pour faire ça !

-Je te rembourserai, préviens Zoro.

-Rembourse déjà Nami-san.

-Tu es le diable en personne…

-Je sais, je sais… Bon, il reste encore deux costumes à acheter !

Ils entrèrent dans une autre boutique, spécialisée dans les vêtements pour enfant cette fois-ci. Sanji avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au costume choisit pour Luffy et il s'était frotté les mains de joie. Le sniper et le capitaine avait optés pour un kimono blanc aussi, mais avec le bout des manches rouge, un motif de branche de cerisier rouge en bas, et une ceinture de la même couleur.

-Parfait, murmurait-il en boucle.

-Il fait peur, ricane Luffy.

-Hé, chuchote Zoro. T'as réussi à demander à Usopp ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-J'ai essayé deux fois, mais j'ai été coupé.

Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupire de défaite. Qui aurait cru que parler au cuistot et au sniper deviendrait si difficile. Sanji revient alors avec plusieurs tenues différentes pour les deux enfants. Le choix fut compliqué, car à chaque essai, Luffy et Zoro s'extasié, répétant à quel point leurs enfants sont adorables.

-Il va falloir choisir quelque chose, rappelle Usopp.

-On peut tout prendre, demande Luffy.

-Clairement non, pense Zoro en regardant les prix.

-Oui, sourit Sanji, faisant protester Zoro et Usopp. Mais ils ne pourront pas tout mettre le jour du mariage.

Finalement, ils demandèrent à Ryu, qui avait choisit un vêtement qui ressemblait beaucoup dans le choix du tissu, de la forme et des couleurs, aux costumes de ses parents. Ils avaient décidé de prendre le même en plus petit pour Kotaro. Sanji demanda une fois de plus au vendeur d'envoyer la facture et ils quittèrent la boutique avec les costumes.

-Je peux savoir où vont toutes ses factures, grogne Zoro.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne va pas te plaire. Tu me diras que c'est une très mauvaise idée, je te répondrai que je sais ce que je fais. Tu me traiteras d'imbécile, moi de marimo et…

-J'ai compris, t'as fait la discussion tout seul.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire narquois et ils retournèrent sur le bateau.

* * *

-Bon, je crois que tout est prêt pour le mariage, déclare Sanji.

Il regarda avec fierté la liste qu'il tient entre ses mains. Chaque mot est barré d'un trait de crayon noir. Ils avaient acheté les costumes, les bagues, les décorations, etc… Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le mariage et il restait quelques petites choses à faire, mais globalement, ils étaient en bonne voie. Sanji leva les yeux vers le couple de futurs mariés, qui étaient assis à la table de la cuisine avec Usopp et lui. Ryu dormait sur les genoux de Zoro, et Kotaro gazouillait dans les bras de Luffy.

-Vous allez avoir le plus beau mariage du monde !

-C'est génial, s'exclame Luffy.

-Il reste encore un détail, intervient Usopp. Vous ne nous avez toujours pas donner vos témoins.

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard. Le brun fit un signe de tête en direction de Sanji, et Zoro lui demanda tout bas de commencer. Sous les regards perdus des deux autres, le couple sembla commencer une mini dispute à voix basse. Finalement, le bretteur abandonna et se tourna vers le cuisinier.

-Bon, avec Luffy on n'a pas vraiment eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps…

-Vous savez déjà qui vous allez prendre, demande Usopp.

-Bah, ça nous est apparu comme une évidence, mais à chaque fois qu'on voulait vous en parler, vous n'écoutiez pas.

Sanji et Usopp prirent un air penaud. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué les tentatives de leurs compagnons, alors qu'il s'agit de leur mariage. Ils s'excusèrent longuement pour ce manque d'attention. Zoro prit la main de Luffy dans la sienne, serrant Ryu contre sa poitrine de l'autre. Puis il laissa échapper dans un souffle.

-Sanji… Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Pendant un moment, le vert cru l'avoir cassé une nouvelle fois. Mais sous les yeux de tous ceux présent, les joues du cuisinier devinrent rouge pivoine, et il commença à bégayer. Usopp posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Sanji prit une grande inspiration, puis demanda d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

-Si on en est là Luffy est moi, c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as aidé à sortir avec lui. On a des enfants, on est heureux tous les deux et on va se marier. Sans toi, on n'en serait pas là.

-Mais… Ce n'était rien du tout ! Nous sommes nakamas et…

-Peu importe. Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Sanji hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, faisant rire doucement son compagnon, et sourire les futurs mariés. Mais le sniper se mit à pleurer à son tour lorsque Luffy lui demanda d'être son témoin. Il refusa d'abord, ne pensant pas mériter ce rôle, mais le petit capitaine insista. Il avait aidé Sanji et avait beaucoup fait pour Zoro et lui. Les deux pirates étaient très émus.

-Te mettre dans un tel état pour ça, se moque Zoro.

-Tais-toi marimo ! Profite, tu ne me verras plus jamais pleurer !

-Je peux prendre une photo ?

-Va crever !

Malgré tout, il avait un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il se sentait honoré d'avoir été choisi comme témoin. Les futurs mariés se levèrent pour aller coucher les enfants, mais Sanji se souvient soudainement de quelque chose. Il appela Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ton frère arrive demain ! J'ai oublié de te prévenir, désolé…

-Mon frère ? Tu veux dire… Ace ?

* * *

-Luffy ! Viens dans mes bras !

L'ensemble de l'équipage ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ace n'était peut-être pas vraiment le frère de Luffy, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir le même sang pour être semblables. On l'entendait arriver avant de l'apercevoir. Sautant par-dessus le pont, Luffy se précipita pour accueillir son grand frère. Ace avait décidé de venir quelques jours avant le mariage pour profiter de son cher petit frère. Et il était venu accompagner…

-Tu pourrais te faire plus discret, se moque Marco.

-Je salue mon petit frère dignement.

-Tu peux le faire sans crier.

-Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Luffy se jeter dans les bras d'Ace en riant. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis très longtemps tous les deux, et beaucoup de choses ont changés. D'ailleurs, bien que ce n'était pas son genre de stresser, Marco appréhendait un peu comment Luffy allait prendre la nouvelle. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la manière de présenter les choses, mais c'était sans compter sur Ace.

-Je me suis permit de venir accompagner, explique l'homme de feu. C'est Marco, mon petit-ami !

-On s'est déjà vu, murmure le blond.

-Enchanté Marco ! Prend soin de mon frère, il est tête en l'air parfois.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

Oui, Marco aurait dû se douter que l'officialisation de son couple avec Ace serait simple, que Luffy ne serait pas contre, et qu'il avait oublié son prénom. Néanmoins, il était habitué au caractère étrange de cette famille, et il se contenta de suivre son petit-ami sur le bateau avec un léger sourire. Le trio monta sur le Sunny.

-Alors, déclare Ace après avoir salué poliment l'équipage. Il est où le beau-frère ?!

Déglutissant, Zoro s'approcha. Luffy lui avait raconté son enfance avec ses deux frères Ace et Sabo. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les deux aînés étaient très protecteurs et il avait peur de la rencontre avec Ace. Il prit la main de Luffy pour se rassurer, et salua Ace et Marco.

-Je suis content que vous soyez venus, parvient-il à dire.

-C'est le mariage de mon frère, rit Ace. Normal que je sois présent !

Il s'endormit brusquement, sous les regards surprit de tout le monde. Seul Luffy explosa de rire, tandis que Marco expliquait aux autres qu'ils avaient fait un long voyage sans vraiment prendre le temps de se reposer, Ace étant pressé d'arriver. Résultat, il faisait plus de crise de narcolepsie que d'habitude. Une fois Ace réveillée, il reprit où il en était, comme s'il ne s'était pas endormit juste avant.

-Bon, passons aux recommandations d'usages !

-Ace, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, murmure Marco.

-Je sais, je dois me contrôler… Luffy est assez grand pour choisir et je ne dois pas interférer. J'ai le droit de jouer mon rôle de grand frère quand même !

Il s'approcha de Zoro, de petites flammes menaçantes dansant aux bouts de ses doigts, contrastant avec son sourire rassurant. Zoro fit de son mieux pour garder contenance, ne quittant pas Ace des yeux. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire.

-Premièrement, si tu lui fais du mal, je te brûle les miches !

-Ça va de soi…

-Deuxièmement, si tu le trompes, je te coupe les parties !

-…

-Troisièmement, je garde mes privilèges de grand frère.

-Les quoi ?

-J'ai le droit de dormir avec lui, mais dans ce cas tu dégage du lit bien sûr. Si je veux passer une soirée avec lui, tu n'as pas le droit de t'y opposer. Ce ne sont que des exemples.

Zoro hocha la tête, comprenant qu'Ace avait juste peur de perdre son statut de grand frère aux yeux de Luffy. Satisfait, Ace déclara que dans ce cas il donne sa bénédiction. Luffy lui demanda de ne pas bouger et il disparut en courant, entraînant Zoro avec lui. Ace cligna des yeux, surprit que son frère disparaisse aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Il a deux personnes à te présenter, sourit Nami.

Le couple revient bientôt. Luffy portait Kotaro dans ses bras, et Zoro avançait doucement, Ryu accroché timidement à ses jambes. Ace mit un long, très long moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Merde, tu aurais dû me prévenir…

Luffy s'approcha de son frère. Kotaro cligna des yeux, regardant cette nouvelle personne devant lui. Ace, après avoir demandé la permission à son petit frère, le prit dans ses bras. Le bébé se mit à rire, trouvant cet inconnu décidément très drôle.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Kotaro.

-Ravi de te connaitre Kotaro ! Je suis ton oncle Ace !

Le bébé émit un petit bruit, faisant crier Ace de joie. « C'est un tonton gaga » pense ceux qui assistent à la scène. Marco pensa qu'il allait pouvoir le charrier longtemps avec ça. Zoro s'approcha, s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de Ryu, l'encourageant à aller voir son oncle. Timidement, Ryu se décrocha de son père et s'avança. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Ace se remit à pleurer.

-Deux… Sérieusement… Merde, je chiale comme une madeleine !

Il s'accroupit, séchant ses larmes pour offrir à Ryu un grand sourire, qui permit au petit d'être rassuré. Il se laissa prendre dans les bras d'Ace, qui ne cessait de dire à quel point il était content d'être tonton. Marco essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais le brun se retrouva victime d'une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie. Zoro soupira de soulagement.

-Tu t'en ai bien tiré, se moque Sanji.

-Ouais. Je suis content que ce soit derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment derrière toi en fait.

Haussant un sourcil, Zoro lui demanda pourquoi il disait ça. Détournant le regard, Sanji se permit d'allumer une cigarette.

-Ace n'est pas le seul de la famille de Luffy que j'ai invitée…

* * *

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé, et Nami fut heureuse d'annoncer que le temps serait magnifique. Une journée parfaite s'annonce ! Franky et Usopp se chargèrent de descendre du bateau les décorations achetées. Ils avaient presque fini lorsque le cyborg aperçut Luffy et Ace partir avec Ryu.

-Vous allez où, demande-t-il.

-Faire des trucs qu'on faisait quand on était petit, sourit Ace.

-Tu veux dire se battre avec des animaux sauvages, sourit Marco depuis le pont.

La seconde suivante, Zoro était à leur côté, interdisant Luffy et Ace d'emmener Ryu chasser des monstres avec eux, le petit étant trop jeune. Ace lui fit remarquer qu'il se battait déjà contre des ours de cinq mètres de haut avant même de fêter ses sept ans. Si Ryu fut impressionné, Zoro ne changea pas d'avis, proposant à son fils d'aider plutôt à tout préparer.

-T'es pas drôle Zoro, boude Ace.

-Je suis d'accord, intervient Franky. Moi a son âge, je faisais déjà les 400 coups !

-Il me semble que Iceburg n'en était pas très satisfait, rit Robin.

-Je sais, et je dis à Zoro ce que je lui disais à l'époque : tu n'es pas drôle !

-Je n'ai pas envie que Ryu devienne un fou de l'aventure qui risque sa vie sans s'en rendre compte.

Sanji, qui venait de sortir de la cuisine pour faire une pause, entendit sa remarque et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il se pencha en avant, cigarette à la main, disant d'un ton moqueur.

-Avec toi et Luffy comme parents, c'est obligé que ton gamin soit comme ça.

-La ferme toi !

-Et toi Sanji, questionne Ace. C'est pour quand les enfants ?

-Haha, bon aller j'y retourne.

Sans un mot de plus, le blond s'éloigna, et Ace poussa un cri, vexé d'avoir été ignoré. Usopp marmonna qu'il faudrait d'abord que le blond soit d'accord pour coucher, avant de penser aux enfants. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui bloque son petit ami, mais il n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade « engager quelqu'un pour le convaincre d'avoir du sexe ». Il n'était pas Zoro ! Il préfère laisser le temps à son blond d'être prêt.

-Et nous Marco, dit Ace. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on…

Marco avait disparu.

-Je n'y crois pas, il est parti !

Laissant de côté leurs envies de danger, Ace et Luffy donnèrent un coup de main pour préparer les tables pour la fête. Franky avait installé sur le pont du Sunny un autel et des bancs pour la cérémonie. Brook se baladait partout en montrant à qui veut la voir sa nouvelle tenue de prêtre officiel. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe décida de faire une pause dans les préparatifs.

-C'est beaucoup de boulot un mariage, soupire Luffy.

-Qui a tout organisé, demande Ace. C'est du travail de pro, et je doute que ce soit toi petit frère.

-C'est Sanji !

-Il n'en dormait pas de la nuit, se moque Usopp. Je l'entendais marmonnait des trucs dans le noir.

-Hé !

-Au début il râlait, mais quand Ryu lui a demandé, il a dit oui et s'y est mis à fond !

-En même temps, comment résister à cette adorable petite bouille !

En disant cela, Ace prit Ryu dans ses bras dans un gros câlin étouffant. Le petit ne protesta pas, riant à gorge déployé. S'en suivit une fausse dispute entre Ace et Luffy, l'homme de feu déclarant qu'il allait partir avec Ryu et le garder pour lui. Luffy se plaignit et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle.

-En tout cas, reprend calmement Marco. Je peux deviner que nous serons beaucoup.

-Oui, avec Sanji on s'est lâché sur les invitations, rit Usopp.

-Ce n'est pas gênant si je me suis incrusté ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, avec l'appétit de Luffy, on prévoit toujours plus.

La pause prit fin et le petit groupe se remit au travail. A peine eurent-ils terminé qu'un autre invité arriva et pas des moindre. Zoro blêmit en l'apercevant, tandis que Luffy hurlait de joie et se précipitait pour lui sauter dans les bras en hurlant son nom.

-Sabo !

-Je suis content de te voir aussi Luffy ! Où est…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Ace lui sauta dessus à son tour. Le blond peina à rester debout avec ses deux frères accrochés à lui comme des koalas sur un arbre. L'équipage s'approcha pour saluer Sabo, lui souhaitant le bienvenu et essayant de décoller Ace et Luffy de ses bras. Zoro jeta un regard à Sanji, lequel s'appliquait à regarder partout sauf lui.

-J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard !

-Non, tu es l'un des premiers !

-Je vais pouvoir parler avec Zoro alors.

Le sabreur déglutit, se rassurant mentalement. Après tout, Sabo était plus calme que ses deux frangins. Le blond s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant et gentil. Alors que Zoro s'attendait aux recommandations d'usage, le blond se contenta de deux mots, dont il eut du mal à en comprendre le sens.

-Bon courage.

Par rapport à qui ? Luffy ? Ou Ace et lui ?

-Sabo, s'exclame l'homme élastique. Il faut que je te présente mes enfants !

-Tes… Tes enfants…

-T'évanouit pas tout de suite, rit Ace. Tu vas voir ils sont adorables nos neveux !

Le blond fut guidé vers Ryu, assit un peu plus loin avec Kotaro sur les genoux. Étonnant tout le monde, Sabo fondit lui aussi en larmes en voyant les deux petits. Il serra Luffy dans ses bras, disant qu'il était devenu un homme responsable. Puis il câlina Ace, gémissant que leur petit frère avait grandi trop vite, et Ace acquiesça en pleurant lui aussi.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer, dit Chopper.

-Ils sont sensibles malgré tout, sourit Marco.

-Franky aussi, fit remarquer Brook.

-Je ne pleure pas, cri Franky, même s'il pleurait.

Sabo s'accroupit devant les deux enfants, se présentant comme le deuxième frère de leur père, et donc leur oncle. Voyant que Ryu était très timide, il ajouta qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui, et qu'il était beaucoup plus calme et sage que les deux autres. Ace et Luffy ne le contredirent même pas, riant de toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont fait petits, qui avaient manqué de causer à Sabo un arrêt cardiaque. Ils furent cependant interrompus par un grand cri.

-OU SONT MES PETITS ENFANTS ?!

-Merde, murmure Ace. Il est là lui ?!

-Faut croire, soupire Sabo.

Un vieil homme arriva en courant, sautant sur Luffy pour lui asséner un gros coup de poing sur le crâne. Ace et Sabo n'eurent pas le temps de s'éloigner, recevant eux aussi deux coups. A l'unisson, les trois enfants poussèrent un hurlement de douleur, provoquant le rire de celui qui les a frappés.

-Il te manque des cases le vieux, grogne Ace.

-C'est son poing de l'amour, marmonne Sabo.

-Ça fait mal, gémit Luffy.

-C'est comme ça que je salue ma famille moi ! Un mariage quand même !

Garp avait spécialement prit un jour de congé, troquant son costume de marine pour une chemise et un pantalon assez classe pour une cérémonie de mariage. Il s'était précipité, heureux de pouvoir revoir ses trois petits enfants réunis. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour faire face à l'équipage des chapeaux de pailles.

-Lequel d'entre vous est le marié ?!

-C'est Zoro grand-père, répond Luffy.

-Haha, tu ne choisis pas le menu fretin toi !

Zoro eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant de recevoir un coup de poing lui aussi. C'est la manière de Garp de lui dire qu'il fait partie de la famille. Garp le félicita longuement pour le mariage, puis il remarqua Marco.

-Tiens, t'es là toi.

-Hé bien…

-Il est avec moi, dit Ace en se frottant la tête. C'est mon petit-ami.

Ni une ni deux, Marco reçu lui aussi son coup de poing. Garp riait à gorge déployé, puis il demanda à Sabo s'il était toujours célibataire. Le blond lui répondit que oui. Garp fit la moue, et lui ordonna de se caser.

-Mais oui, mais oui…

-Et c'est qui ses deux adorables bambins ?!

-Mes enfants, sourit Luffy.

Contre tout attente, Garp fondit en larmes, serrant les petits dans ses bras en disant qu'il était leur grand-père. « Arrière-grand-père » fit remarquer Ace, avant de se prendre un coup. Il n'osa plus le contredire. Ryu et Kotaro trouvait ce vieil homme très drôle, et le bébé riait à chaque fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un. Peu de temps après, deux bateaux firent leurs apparitions, deux équipages de pirates purent se joindre à la fête.

-Traffy, hurla Luffy.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, grogne Law.

Derrière lui, Kid se roulait par terre de rire. Les deux pirates avaient reçu l'invitation de venir avec leurs équipages célébrer le mariage du futur roi des pirates. Ils n'avaient pas hésiter un seul instant, se mettant en route immédiatement. Même si aucun des deux ne voulut avouer s'être dépêcher pour être là à temps.

-Ça ne gêne pas si tout le monde reste, demande Law.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Nami.

-Qui aurait cru que vous étiez assez mâture pour vous marier, ricane Kid.

-Tu peux parler toi, peste Zoro.

Le rouquin jeta un regard à Law, lequel s'éloigna rapidement, prétextant vouloir saluer tout le monde. Kid ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant s'enfuir.

-J'ai des problèmes de couple, déclare-t-il.

-Avec Traffy, s'étonne Luffy.

-Ouais. Mais tu sais, il a du mal à accepter d'être en couple. Il avance lentement.

-On a le même, se moque Zoro en regardant Sanji.

Le blondinet était occupé à finir les derniers préparatifs. Il ne manquait plus que deux invités, et ensuite la cérémonie allait commencer. Ryu et Kotaro restèrent à côté de leurs parents, rencontrant un a un tous les amis de ses derniers. Ils trouvèrent Kid assez effrayant avec son bras en moins et ses cicatrices, mais le rouquin se révéla être très blagueur, faisant rire les enfants. Une voix grave vient interrompre les festivités.

-Je suis encore le dernier on dirait…

-Shanks !

Luffy sauta dans les bras du vieil homme avec joie. Le pirate lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le félicitant pour son mariage et le remerciant pour l'invitation. Il salua tout le monde avec joie, même si c'était assez tendu avec Garp et Kid. Mais bon, ils se mirent tous d'accord pour oublier les rancunes au moins aujourd'hui. Shanks affubla une grande tape à Zoro dans le dos.

-J'ai fait un arrêt en chemin et j'ai ramené quelqu'un pour toi.

-Ah ? Qui ça ?

L'équipage de Shanks arriva, accompagné d'un homme que Zoro reconnu rapidement. Avec un sourire discret, il s'approcha de Koshiro, son maître et le père de son ami d'enfance Kuina. Le vieil le salua poliment et le prit dans ses bras.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir, dit Zoro.

-Je tenais à être là. Kuina aurait été heureuse de venir, et aurait été très fière de toi.

Bien qu'il fût très calme et posé, le vieil homme pleura lui aussi (avec Shanks) lorsqu'on leur présenta Ryu et Kotaro. On peut dire que les deux enfants furent très appréciés par les invités. Finalement, Nami demanda à tout le monde d'aller s'installer, pour le début de la cérémonie. Zoro et Luffy furent emmener dans deux salles différentes du bateau pour se changer. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le sabreur se sentait mal. Il tira sur la manche de Sanji.

-Cook…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une sensation bizarre dans le ventre et dans la poitrine. Comme si j'avais du plomb dedans. Et j'ai un truc de coincé dans la gorge…

-Euh… T'es stressé quoi… Mais t'inquiète, ça va bien se passer !

-Et s'il disait non ?! Et s'il voulait plus m'épouser ?! Et si c'était une erreur ?! Et si ça se passait mal ?!

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied au cul, pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour qu'il grogne et reprenne ses esprits. Le blond lui attacha la ceinture verte autour de la taille, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-Tout ira bien d'accord. Luffy t'aime et n'attends qu'une chose : se marier avec toi.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas une erreur, puisque vous vous aimez. Tout se passera bien, car je suis là pour y veiller. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Zoro soupira longuement pour se calmer, puis remercia Sanji d'un signe de tête. Le blond lui fit signe de venir, et ils quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger sur le pont. Le cuisinier rejoignit Usopp, murmura une dernière parole rassurante à Zoro, puis le couple s'avança pour aller prendre leurs places de témoin prêt de l'autel. Brook était à sa place, prêt à jouer son rôle à la perfection.

Zoro attendit quelques secondes, essayant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Puis il s'avança fièrement, souriant à ses enfants qui étaient assit sur les genoux d'Ace et Sabo. Il se plaça près de Sanji et attendit. La musique ne tarda pas à commencer, jouée par Brook et enregistrée dans un Dial, le musicien ne pouvant pas le faire en direct cette fois-ci. Bientôt, Luffy apparut.

-Oh mon dieu, murmure Zoro.

Il était juste magnifique dans son costume. Le brun tenait le bras de Shanks, ce dernier ayant insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Le duo s'avança, le roux murmurant des paroles encourageantes à Luffy. Arrivé près de Zoro, le vert tendit la main pour prendre celle de son époux, et salua de la tête Shanks.

-Je te le confie, sourit ce dernier.

Il rejoignit sa place et le couple fit face à Brook pour le début de la cérémonie. Mais aucun des deux n'écouta réellement le discours du squelette, car ils étaient trop occupés à se jeter des coups d'œil. Usopp retient difficilement un rire en les voyant si peu attentif, et Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, malgré tout amusé par leur attitude enfantine. Brook décida d'abréger et passa à l'essentiel, ce qui ne déplut à personne.

-Roronoa Zoro. Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monkey D Luffy, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Zoro sourit à Luffy puis hocha la tête.

-Oui, je le veux.

Brook acquiesça et se tourna vers Luffy.

-Monkey D Luffy. Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Roronoa Zoro, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux !

Des cris de joies se firent entendre. Les deux mariés se firent face, se souriant tendrement. Brook dévisagea l'ensemble des invités du regard et demanda d'un ton très solennel.

-Si quelqu'un ici souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence prit place, le sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres de chacun. Personne n'osa bouger, de peur que ça compte comme une opposition. Brook écarta les bras au moment où Zoro prit les mains de Luffy. Sanji et Usopp s'approchèrent avec les bagues.

-Laissons nos deux amoureux réciter leurs vœux, déclare Brook.

Zoro prit la première bague, la glissant au doigt de Luffy. Puis, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son amour, il parla d'une voix forte, toute peur envolée.

-Notre rencontre n'était pas banal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te rejoindre ce jour-là, et je sais que souvent je me suis posé la question. Tu m'as apporté beaucoup de problèmes, mais je m'en fichais, parce que je pouvais tout faire pour toi. Tu m'as offert la chance d'être aimé. Aujourd'hui j'ai une famille, des amis, des enfants, et je t'ai toi. Je sais que les pirates vivent comme des parias, qu'ils sont recherchés pour être tués. Je sais que je vis une vie dangereuse, mais je préfère la vivre à tes côtés. Je suis heureux d'avoir rejoint ton équipage, que tu sois mon capitaine, mon mari, mon amour, ma vie. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Luffy.

Le petit brun essuya les larmes de ses yeux, puis prit la bague que lui tendait Usopp. Il la glissa au doigt de Zoro, pressant les mains du sabreur dans les siennes lorsqu'il parla à son tour.

-Quand j'ai entendu parler de toi, j'ai tout de suite voulu te recruter dans mon équipage. J'ai aimé chaque instant passé avec toi, de notre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je sais que j'aimerais chacun des prochains moments que nous auront ensemble. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, de t'aimer et de t'épouser, d'avoir eu des enfants avec toi et de naviguer tous les jours avec toi. Je suis fier d'être celui qui fait battre ton cœur. Pour rien au monde je ne changerai la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de porter ton nom, de faire partie de ta famille et de t'avoir à mes côtés. Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro, et je t'aimerai à l'infini.

Ace mordillait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, tout comme Ryu. Même si les larmes dévalaient leurs joues en cascade. A côté d'eux, Marco leur tendit des mouchoirs en souriant. Sabo tenait Kotaro sur ses genoux, un immense sourire sur le visage tandis que le bébé tapait dans ses mains en riant. Un peu plus loin, Kid essayait de faire avouer à Law qu'il pleurait, alors que le chirurgien niait fermement en frottant ses yeux, disant qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil. Garp et Shanks pleuraient si fort qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils étaient à côté l'un de l'autre, se prenant même dans les bras, sous le regard choqué de Koshiro, qui se reprit bien vite pour applaudir.

Franky était en larme, mais affirmait qu'il ne pleurait pas. Robin lui tapotait le dos, souriant tendrement en regardant Luffy et Zoro se dévisager avec amour. Nami applaudissait en poussant de petit cries de joies. Chopper avait les larmes aux yeux, et il criait des félicitations au couple. Usopp et Sanji échangèrent un regard et un sourire, fier d'avoir réussi leur mission. Brook ramena le silence et l'attention sur lui.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés…

-Depuis quand il est prêtre, murmure Nami.

-Le prêtre du village n'avait pas le droit de marier des pirates, explique Robin. Alors il est devenu prêtre.

-Sérieux ?!

-J'annonce que Luffy porte désormais le nom de Roronoa Luffy. Je déclare ses deux jeunes gens maris et maris. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Sans attendre, le petit brun sauta au cou de Zoro pour l'embrasser, sous les hurlements de la foule. Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir et féliciter les mariés. Le couple signa un papier officiel, puis Sanji et Usopp en firent de même. Une copie fut remise à Garp, et ce dernier eut pour mission de faire changer l'avis de recherche de Luffy lorsqu'il sera rentré.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit le vieil homme.

-Allons faire la fête maintenant, s'exclame Luffy.

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici, gémit Ace.

Il faisait rebondir Kotaro sur ses genoux, le petit riant aux éclats. Autour d'eux, tout le monde discute joyeusement de ce mariage tout en mangeant tranquillement le festin préparé par Sanji. Sabo et Garp ont commencés une partie de cache-cache avec Ryu, le petit s'étant caché sous le long manteau de Shanks, qui fait semblant de rien tout en regardant le blond à quatre pattes sous les tables.

-Mais où est-il passé, bougonne Sabo. Il n'a pas pu disparaitre !

-Il est doué ce gamin, reconnu Garp. Il a dû s'entraîner avec Luffy !

-Quoi ?! Luffy était déjà difficile à trouver quand on était petit…

Kid déclara qu'il allait chercher aussi, exaspérant Law lorsqu'il commença à courir partout en gueulant le nom de l'enfant. Plusieurs invités lui répondirent par de joyeux « Ta gueule », mais le roux n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Finalement, il commença à soulever un à un tous les invités, car ils étaient dans le passage. Il prit Sanji et le souleva de terre comme les autres.

-Non mais pose-moi !

-Il n'est pas là…

-Tu ne pense pas que tu l'aurais vu s'il était là ?!

Il le laissa tomber et le cuisinier gémit. Son cul lui faisait mal maintenant. Kid s'approcha de Shanks et le souleva comme s'il était une plume, criant sa victoire en voyant Ryu s'enfuir en riant. Il laisse tomber le pirate de la même manière que Sanji plus tôt, puis se mit à poursuivre le gamin. Au lieu de se plaindre, Shanks éclata de rire.

-Tu vas lui faire peur, grogne Law.

-N'importe quoi, réplique Kid en lui tirant la langue. J'ai un don avec les gosses.

-Mon cul ! La dernière fois qu'un gamin t'a vu, il a promis à son père d'être gentil s'il ne te laissait pas l'emmener.

Pour se venger des moqueries de son ami, Kid se fit aider de Ryu pour le mettre au sol et le recouvrir de chatouilles. Malgré les appels à l'aide de Law, personne ne vient à son secours, parce que c'était trop rare de l'entendre rire alors tout le monde voulait en profiter. Zoro vient vers Ace et lui proposa de venir avec lui pour mettre Kotaro au lit.

-Bien sûr ! Il doit être fatigué mon petit chat !

Le duo s'éloigna vers la chambre, laissant Luffy se jeter sur Law pour le chatouiller lui aussi. Ils entendirent le chirurgien gueuler un puissant « allez-vous faire enculer bien profond » avant que la porte ne soit fermée. Ace sautilla jusqu'à la chambre, déposant Kotaro dans son lit. Zoro lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le bébé ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

-Il est trop mignon, s'extasie Ace.

-Tu es un oncle gâteau, se moque Zoro.

-Je m'en fiche ! J'ai l'impression de revoir Luffy petit. Ça me rend tout euphorique.

Ils quittèrent la chambre en silence et descendirent du bateau. Quand ils retournèrent à la fête, Law armé d'une chaise courait après Luffy et Kid, ce dernier portant Ryu dans ses bras. Le petit riait aux éclats, alors que Law hurlait des injures qu'il censurait lui-même, même si ça ne servait à rien vu ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

-Je vous vous décapiter ! Je vais vous encul… vous faire procréer avec cette chaise ! Mer… Mercredi ! Bandes de petits c… petits coquins !

-T'es ridicule chaton, ricane Kid.

-Les enfants, sourit Shanks.

-Vous vous calmez où je vais jouer avec vous, intervient Garp.

Effet immédiat, Law se stoppa, posant sa chaise par terre pour s'assoir dessus. Kid et Luffy se laissèrent tomber par terre, Ryu riant parce que ces fiers adultes avaient eu peur du poing d'amour de son grand-père. Brook arriva alors avec son violon et demanda à Luffy et Zoro de se mettre au centre de la piste de danse improvisée.

-Les mariés vont ouvrir le bal.

Sanji posa son regard sur Zoro, un peu paniqué. Il avait entraîné le vert pour cette danse. Il s'était fait écraser les pieds plus d'une fois, et il avait encore mal ! Bon, Luffy a des pieds élastiques, alors ça sera moins grave sur lui, mais malgré tout il priait pour que ça se passe bien. Le sabreur entour a la taille de son époux d'un bras, prenant sa main avec l'autre. Luffy lui sourit et s'appuya contre le torse de son amour. Lentement, suivant le rythme du violon, ils commencèrent à tourner.

-Ils se débrouillent bien, dit Sabo, impressionné.

-C'est le moment de les rejoindre pour les couples, ordonne Nami.

Elle fit un coup de coude à Franky, lequel s'avança vers Robin d'un pas hésitant. La belle archéologue accepta tout de suite de danser avec lui, et tous furent étonné de la grâce et la délicatesse dont faisait preuve le cyborg malgré sa grande taille. Ne voulant pas laisser la rousse seule, Koshiro se proposa pour danser avec elle, ce que la jeune navigatrice accepta avec plaisir. Shanks embarqua Ryu, le petit garçon ayant eu très envie d'essayer.

-Hé Ryu, l'appelle Ace. Tu me réserves une danse après !

-D'accord tonton !

-En attendant, intervient Marco en enlaçant son amant par derrière. Tu m'accordes cette chanson ?

Tout en rougissant, Ace accepta, prenant la main que son blond lui tendait. Il tira la langue à Sabo, qui riait de le voir si gêné en présence de son amant, alors qu'il était si grande gueule le reste du temps. Le duo ne se plaça pas très loin des mariés, Luffy souriant d'amusement en voyant son grand frère si adorable. Brook fit ralentir le rythme du slow pour laisser les autres couples venir.

-Law, essaye Kid d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ?

-Tu serais d'accord pour danser ?

Tous les membres de l'équipage du rouquin s'effondrèrent d'un même mouvement. Il était si rare que leur capitaine demande ce genre de chose, d'une voix aussi hésitante ! Et depuis quand sait il danser ?! Law le considéra un instant, puis sourit légèrement et accepta la main offerte.

-Avec plaisir.

Un nouveau bruit retentit quand, sous le choc, les pirates de l'équipage de Law s'effondrèrent à leur tour. Ils s'attendaient à ce que leur capitaine envoi bouler son petit-ami. Ou alors, qu'il accepte en râlant. Mais ce sourire ! Et ces mots ! Et cet air malicieux ! Les deux pirates sont méconnaissables ! Ignorant leurs camarades, Kid entraîna Law avec lui, surprenant tout le monde par ses incroyables talents de danseurs. D'autres duo se formèrent pour danser, parfois des amants, parfois des amis qui veulent s'amuser un peu. Sanji regarde tout ce petit monde en souriant, lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Il sourit à Usopp et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu devrais t'amuser au lieu de surveiller, le sermonne le sniper.

-Je m'amuse.

-Ah oui ?

-Et puis… J'attend qu'une certaine personne vienne m'inviter à danser, vu que Nami-san et Robin-chan ne sont pas disponibles.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Sanji fit mine de chercher quelqu'un. Usopp fit la moue, sachant très bien que son compagnon faisait cela pour l'embêter. Serrant plus fort la main du blond dans la sienne, et il l'attira pour le coller contre son torse. Sanji ne résista pas et se blottit contre lui. Même si son amant savait qu'il plaisantait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

-Sanji ? Tu veux danser avec moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils allèrent sur la piste, le brun entourant la taille de son amour de ses bras. Sanji glissa les siens autour du cou du sniper, lui souriant amoureusement. Brook fit durer la musique plus longtemps, heureux de voir ses amis s'amuser avec ceux qu'ils aiment. Le slow se fit plus langoureux et passionné. Zoro rapprocha Luffy de lui, embrassant sa joue et son cou. Pour lui, il n'y a plus personne. Il ne reste que cet homme dont il est tombé amoureux, qui se retrouve entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime Luffy.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Zoro.

* * *

-Vous devriez arrêter de boire Shanks, dit Marco calmement.

-On est là pour faire la fête non ?!

-Vous riez comme un abruti, peste Law.

Le roux chassa ses paroles négatives d'un geste de la main. Marco haussa les épaules et regarda son petit-ami se trémoussait joyeusement sur la piste de danse avec Ryu, Sabo et Luffy. Le jeune marié avait un peu de mal à cause de sa tenue, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser. Soudain, Nami fit arrêter la musique, alors que Zoro chuchotait quelques mots à Luffy.

-Les mariés vont faire un discours, déclare la rousse. Puis on passera au lancement du bouquet !

Zoro et Luffy se placèrent sur une petite estrade prévue à cet effet. Le silence se fit, toute l'attention était sur eux. Ryu les rejoignit en courant, tout sourire. Zoro posa une main sur la tête de son fils, puis parla d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde entende.

-Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu à notre mariage. Ça compte beaucoup pour nous. Je sais que certains d'entre vous viennent de très loin. Je remercie personnellement la famille de mon époux pour m'avoir accepté parmi eux.

Ace fit un sourire étrange, mais Zoro préféra détourner le regard. Luffy prit la parole à son tour.

-Remerciements spécial à Brook, qui est devenu prêtre juste pour nous.

-Yohoho ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Nous remercions aussi nos deux témoins Sanji et Usopp pour tout le travail qu'ils ont fourni pour organiser ce mariage !

Les deux cités rougirent lorsque tout le monde se mit à les applaudir.

-Profitez bien de la soirée, reprit Zoro.

-Merci à vous tous, hurla Ryu en souriant.

Des exclamations de joies et d'attendrissement retentirent. Puis Nami annonça que c'était l'heure de lancer le bouquet. Beaucoup se levèrent dans l'intention de l'attraper. La légende raconte que la personne qui attrape le bouquet sera la prochaine à se marier. Forcément, ça attire du monde ! Luffy s'apprêta à sauter de l'estrade.

-C'est moi qui l'aurais !

-Chéri, rappelle Zoro. C'est toi qui vas le jeter.

-Ah c'est vrai…

Nami le réprimanda gentiment pour ses bêtises enfantines, puis lui donna un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges et blanches. Luffy regarda un à un les participants, essayant de deviner qui sera le gagnant. Kid était devant, prêt à sauter pour attraper le bouquet, profitant de sa grande taille comme avantage. Derrière lui, Law encourageait un maximum de monde pour que son amant ait moins de chance. Derrière Kid, Usopp et Ace se bousculaient. Shanks, bien que célibataire, était présent aussi, pour le plus grand désespoir de son équipage, le roux déclarant qu'il serait celui qui se marierait bientôt. Franky avait décidé de participer, encouragé par Robin, bien qu'ils ne soient pas officiellement ensemble, ce que tout le monde trouva bizarre. Sabo avait pris Ryu sur ses épaules.

-Tu vas essayer de l'attraper, rit le blond.

-D'accord tonton !

-Tu ne participe pas Marco, demande Garp.

-Non, je laisse ça aux plus jeunes.

Ça faisait tellement plaisir à Ace de se battre pour un bouquet. Nami rejoignit le groupe, se disant qu'elle pourrait le vendre au plus obsédé d'entre eux à un bon prix si elle l'attrape. Mais personne n'y croyait, car elle était la seule femme, au milieu de fous prêt à tout pour forcer leur compagnon au mariage.

-Renonce Usopp, cri Sanji. Tu vas te faire mal !

-Crois-en moi au lieu de me décourager ! On se mariera un jour Sanji !

-Oui, mais au pire tu peux attendre le prochain mariage pour attraper le bouquet…

-Je veux que le prochain soit le nôtre !

-Je lance le bouquet, cri Luffy.

Il tourna le dos au groupe et jeta les fleurs derrière lui sans regarder. Kid sauta en l'air, mais le manqua de peu. Nami fit un croche-pied à Ace et Usopp, les faisant tomber. Altruiste, Franky laissa passer le bouquet au-dessus de sa tête pour aider ses camarades à se relever. Shanks fit tomber Nami.

-Itai !

-Désolé jeune demoiselle, mais je veux se bouquet !

Il tendit le bras, mais se fit percuter par un Kid hilare, qui avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et pas d'un combat de lutte. Ace, qui s'était remit debout, chercha autour de lui où le bouquet était tomber. Il le remarqua sur une table et s'en approcha, heureux de sa victoire. Mais Usopp lui attrapa la cheville pour le tirer en arrière et ainsi prendre de l'élan.

-C'est moi qui l'aurais !

-Pas touche long-pif ! C'est le mien !

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il se fit piétiner sans ménagement par Sabo, qui courait vers les fleurs avec Ryu riant aux éclats sur ses épaules. Il fit un croche-pied à Usopp et tendit la main vers les fleurs. Une flamme bleue passa à côté de lui et il s'arrêta pour regarder ce que c'était. Ne voyant rien, il haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le bouquet, lequel avait disparu.

-Hein ?! Où est-il ?!

-Il était là il y a un instant, s'exclame Usopp.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

L'ensemble des invités levèrent la tête pour voir Marco sous forme de Phoenix, tenant entre ses serres le bouquet de fleurs. Ace sauta de joie, avant de gémir parce que son dos lui faisait mal. Sabo s'excusa pour cela. Le blond se posa au sol, prenant son amant dans ses bras après lui avoir donné les fleurs.

-Je laisse ça aux plus jeunes, se moque Garp.

-Quoi ? J'ai envie de me marier moi aussi.

Sanji et Law poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Mais ils avaient leurs amants à consoler. Law donna une petite tape sur la tête de Kid, lequel râler contre Marco.

-Ne soit pas déçu. Nous aurons d'autres occasions.

-Je vais encore devoir attendre…

-Tu arrêtes de bouder si je te promets d'y réfléchir ?

Un sourire et un baiser plus tard, le roux était prêt à se battre contre Shanks, lequel l'envoya voler d'un coup de poing tout en riant et disant qu'il était un drôle de gamin. Garp attribua un coup de poing de l'amour à Ace et Marco pour les féliciter. Ryu faisait un gros câlin à Sabo pour le réconforter de la défaite. Le blond n'était pas triste, mais il fit semblant parce que son neveu était trop adorable. Sanji enlaça Usopp par derrière, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

-Tu t'es bien battu.

-Ne te moque pas !

-Je ne me moque pas. J'ai aimé te voir aussi passionné.

Le sniper rougit, se tournant de façon à faire face au blond. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement. Sanji sourit dans le baiser, se blottissant contre son amant. Après le baiser, Usopp colla leur front ensemble.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas. Un jour on se mariera.

-Promis.

* * *

-T'es complètement péter Cook, grogne Zoro.

-N'importe quoi… Hic…

-Ace aussi est bourré, ricane Marco.

-Tu ne devrais pas être inquiet ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Un Ace bourré n'était pas dangereux. Au contraire il allait faire l'idiot gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué. Ensuite, il viendra lui faire plein de câlins, et après, quand ils seront tous les deux… SEXE ! Un ricanement mesquin échappa au blond.

-Tu fais peur Marco, sourit Law. A quoi tu penses ?

-A la même chose que Kid, mais avec Ace.

-LAW ! JE VEUX BAISER !

Le chirurgien baissa la tête en marmonnant des injures à l'encontre de son compagnon. Kid courait partout en l'appelant pour aller faire l'amour, mais il a beau passé devant lui toutes les trente secondes, il ne l'a toujours pas vu. Law ne va certainement pas lui faire remarquer sa présence, car il n'a pas envie de se faire emmener et baiser dans un coin par son compagnon.

-LAW ! MA BITE T'APPELLE !

-Ta gueule, s'énerve Zoro.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy et Ryu, le petit garçon étant endormit sur les genoux de son père, pour être sûr que les vociférations du rouge ne l'ont pas réveillé. Il constata heureusement que non. Il décida de l'emmener se coucher, et s'excusa avant de partir. Ace arriva en courant vers Luffy, trébuchant au passage.

-Hé petit frère !

-Quoi ?

Il fut victime d'une crise de narcolepsie. Luffy s'endormit lui aussi, ainsi que Sabo et Garp qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Surprit, Law agita ses mains devant les visages des deux garçons, alors que les autres fixent Sabo et Garp. Marco se contente d'un sourire, se disant que c'est de famille après tout.

-On dirait Sanji quand il est cassé, se moque Usopp.

-C'est votre faute, réplique le blond. C'est à cause de vous si je suis cassé…

-USOPP TE BAISE TROP FORT, demande Kid.

-Arrête de gueuler putain, peste Zoro en revenant.

Au moment où il s'assit sur sa chaise, les quatre narcoleptiques se réveillèrent et reprirent leurs discussions comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

-Je peux faire la cuisine, demande Ace avec enthousiasme.

Marco se redressa tout net en entendant cela. Il devient d'un coup très pâle, ce qui inquiéta les autres. Le blond prit son petit-ami par les épaules, essayant de contenir la panique dans sa voix.

-Tu devrais t'abstenir mon cœur…

-Si Sanji est d'accord tu peux, déclare Luffy.

-Bien sûr, fait ce que tu veux, rit le cuisinier, qui n'avait rien écouté, mais qui savait qu'il devait donner son accord.

En riant, Ace se précipita dans la cuisine. Zoro jeta un regard noir à Sanji, l'air de lui demander pourquoi. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant d'un Sanji bourré. Lui-même se savait capable des pires conneries dans cet état. Il en avait profité pour mettre Zoro et Luffy ensemble rappelez-vous !

-Va-t-il détruire la cuisine, panique Usopp.

-Non, répond calmement Marco. Votre cuisine ne risque rien. Vos estomacs en revanche…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace arriva avec des assiettes pour tous ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore. Law plissa le nez devant ce plat si peu engageant. Un gros oignon trône au milieu d'un liquide (probablement un bouillon). Luffy engloutit son assiette en disant que c'était délicieux, ce qui n'est absolument pas une preuve que ça l'est vraiment. Zoro regarda son assiette.

-Sommes-nous obligés de manger ça ?

-En tant que beau-frère…

-OK, je vais manger !

Kid s'assit à côté de Law, le prenant dans ses bras. Apparemment, le plat d'Ace lui a fait oublier son envie de forniquer. En revanche, tous purent constater après la première bouchée, qu'il n'allait pas cesser de hurler.

-C'EST DEGUEULASSE TON TRUC !

-Je sais, répond l'homme de feu. Mais je l'ai fait avec amour !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, Marco engloutit son assiette, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes à cause de l'oignon. Law fut forcé par Kid à en faire de même, et il courut dans la cuisine pour trouver de l'eau. Shanks but tranquillement son bouillon, laissant de côté l'oignon.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais.

-Tu ne manges pas ton oignon, demande Luffy en le gobant.

-De toute façon, tu l'as déjà englouti…

Zoro fit la moue en mâchant un bout d'oignon, puis regarda choquer son sensei mangé toute son assiette sans se plaindre. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Kuina cuisinait encore plus mal que ça. Puis il complimenta Ace pour son travail. Garp sortit de la cuisine avec une marmite.

-Qui en veut encore, interroge-t-il.

-Moi, s'exclame Luffy.

-Je passe, sourit Sabo. Même si c'était très bon.

-On se finit la marmite Luffy, propose le vice-amiral de la marine.

Les deux hommes engloutirent ce qu'il reste dans la marmite, sous le regard heureux et fier d'Ace. L'homme-de-feu était assis sur les genoux de Marco, le câlinant pour le remercier de ses efforts. Soudain, Kid remarqua Law et se mit à crier.

-T'ES LA !

-Depuis une bonne heure au moins…

-ON VA BAISER !

Sans attendre de réponse, Kid entraîna le pauvre Law vers son bateau. Le chirurgien eu juste le temps de lancer aux autres un appel à l'aide du regard, avant de disparaitre. Marco décida qu'il était temps pour lui et Ace d'y aller, le brun devenant très câlin maintenant.

-A demain tout le monde, dit-il.

Petit à petit, tous décidèrent d'en faire autant, et bientôt ils furent tous plongés dans de beaux rêves.

* * *

-Merci de m'avoir invité, rit Shanks. Je me suis bien amusé !

-Revient quand tu veux, s'exclame Luffy.

-Ce fut une agréable soirée, dit plus calmement Koshiro.

-Merci d'être venu, sourit Zoro.

-Allons-y. Je dois vous ramener chez vous monsieur.

Shanks repartit avec son équipage et Koshiro. Ce fut au tour de Kid (plutôt de bonne humeur) et de Law (toujours en train de râler pour ne pas changer) qui avait étrangement mal au cul, de faire leurs aurevoirs. Le roux serra vigoureusement les mains de chacun, ignorant leurs grimaces de douleur, puis donna une grande tape dans le dos de Zoro.

-On se refait ça bientôt !

-Ouais, pour ton mariage avec Law.

-Vous attendez pas à ce que ça arrive bientôt, marmonne le brun.

-Oui chaton. On en reparlera.

Le couple repartit avec leurs équipages respectifs. Garp affubla à ses trois petits-enfants, à Zoro et à Marco un nouveau coup de poing plein d'amour et d'attention. Puis il les serra dans ses bras, pleura une nouvelle fois en câlinant Ryu et Kotaro, puis disparut, leur promettant que dans quelques jours la nouvelle affiche de Luffy sera faite.

-Il ne changera jamais, rit Ace en frottant sa nouvelle bosse.

-Au fait, intervient Sabo. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester quelques jours avec vous. Pour profiter un peu de mon petit frère et de mes neveux.

-Oh ! Marco et moi pouvons rester aussi ?!

-Nous ne voulons pas déranger, bredouille le Phoenix.

-Vous pouvez rester, ça ne nous dérange pas !

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, aimant la compagnie des deux frères de leur capitaine. Seul Zoro parut sceptique. Il avait bien vu le regard complice d'Ace et Sabo, et il se doute que tout cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui. Il jeta un regard à Sanji, lequel est lentement en train de décuvé.

-Je lui demanderai de l'aide au pire…


	8. Un bon petit-ami selon Ace et Sabo

Sanji commençait sérieusement à envisager de prendre des somnifères.

Usopp pourra témoigner, depuis qu'il a commencé à aider Zoro et Luffy, il dormait très peu. Mais une fois le mariage passé, il pensait pouvoir reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal. D'autant plus qu'il s'est incrusté dans la couchette de Usopp pour laisser la sienne à Ace et Marco, alors il ne pouvait que bien dormir. Chopper était allé dormir avec les filles pour que Sabo ait lui aussi un lit. Blottit contre son petit ami, le cuisinier était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Il manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer. Main qui ne pouvait pas être celle de Usopp, puisque le brun le tenait contre lui par la taille. Sanji se redressa brusquement, prêt à hurler, mais la main se posa sur sa bouche. Il dévisagea avec stupeur Zoro.

-Bforfel farifo ! Fu fé enfore fromfé fe fit !

-Ne crie pas et je retire ma main pour que tu puisses répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête. Rassuré, Zoro retira sa main de la bouche de Sanji, se retournant pour être sûr que personne ne s'est réveillé. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Entre les ronflements d'Ace et Luffy, tout le monde était habitué au bruit.

-Je disais, murmure Sanji. Bordel marimo, tu t'es encore trompé de lit.

-Mais non ! J'ai besoin de vous parler à Usopp et toi.

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?

-Non ! C'est très urgent !

-Mais mince quoi ! Il est deux heures du matin ! Pense à mon sommeil ! Je te suis, mais hors de question de réveiller Usopp !

Dépité, Sanji repoussa la couverture pour se lever. Il entendit Usopp grogner de mécontentement, ne sentant plus la présence de son amant contre lui. Le blondinet lui embrassa le front, faisant se détendre le sniper. Puis il fit signe à Zoro de le suivre et les deux hommes se rendirent dans la cuisine. Sanji se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'alluma une cigarette.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai encore un service à te demander.

-Je m'en doute… De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Ace et Sabo préparent quelque chose contre moi. Je les ai vu faire une liste, mais ils ont refusé que je la voie ! J'ai besoin que tu la récupère.

Sanji souffla un nuage de fumée, considérant le bretteur un instant. Il comprenait le pourquoi de cette discussion en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne fallait pas que les deux frères les entendent parler de leur liste. Mais en quoi une simple liste pouvait être si effrayante pour Zoro ? D'après lui, le bretteur en faisant toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose. Mais si voler la liste pouvait calmer Zoro, et lui rendre son sommeil par la même occasion, alors pourquoi pas.

-Entendu. Je vais m'occuper de récupérer cette liste.

-Merci, tu me sauves !

-Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours être derrière toi stupide marimo.

Poussant un long bâillement, Sanji se leva, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et salua faiblement Zoro d'un geste de la main. Il voulait retourner auprès de Usopp pour dormir le plus possible avant d'être réveillé par les hurlements des estomacs de Luffy et Ace. Zoro le regarda s'éloigner, répétant en boucle dans sa tête la phrase que venait de lui dire le cuisinier. Il n'avait pas tort, il en avait demandé beaucoup au blond.

-Eh bien, je n'aurais qu'à me débrouiller seul la prochaine fois.

* * *

-Es-tu sérieux, gémit Usopp.

Sanji hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, et le sniper était venu lui donner un coup de main en mettant la table. Le blond en a profité pour lui raconter sa discussion avec Zoro quelques heures plus tôt. Usopp était d'accord avec son petit-ami : s'inquiéter d'une liste était absurde. Néanmoins il accepta de l'aider à la récupérer. Bientôt, la cuisine se remplit et tout le monde commença à manger.

-Je ne m'y ferais jamais, souffle Franky en regardant Ace dormir dans son assiette.

-Il faut un certain temps d'adaptation, dit Sabo, qui se fit approuver par Marco.

-Il ne risque pas de s'étouffer, s'inquiète Chopper.

L'homme de feu releva soudain la tête, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il les regarda un à un, pas totalement réveillé, puis continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Sabo s'empressa de s'excuser pour le comportement de son frère, mais tout le monde insista pour dire que ce n'était rien. Profitant que tout le monde était en train de discuter, Sanji et Usopp s'éclipsèrent vers la chambre des garçons.

-Tu penses qu'ils l'ont caché ici, interroge le sniper.

-Je ne vois pas où ils auraient pu la mettre sinon.

Il s'approcha du sac de Sabo, pensant que c'est lui qui devait l'avoir, étant le plus rationnel des trois frangins et probablement celui qui a le moins de chance de perdre la liste. Après avoir fouillé le sac et le lit, il ne trouva pas. Usopp fouilla dans les affaires d'Ace mais ne trouva pas non plus. Les deux hommes commencèrent à paniquer.

-Merde ! Où l'ont-ils cachée ?!

-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont sur eux ?

-Si c'est le cas, on est mal ! On ne pourra pas la récupérer !

-Attend ! Il y a un dernier endroit où nous n'avons pas chercher !

Usopp se précipita vers le sac de Marco, commençant à fouiller. Sanji le regarda faire, se demandant si c'était utile de chercher là. Contre toute attente, Usopp en sortit un bout de papier plié en quatre avec un air de victoire. Dessus était écrit « Un bon petit ami selon Ace et Sabo ». Sanji fronça les sourcils et déplia la feuille pour la lire.

-Une liste de critères pour un bon petit-ami ?

-C'est ça qui inquiète Zoro alors…

-On l'étudiera plus en détail plus tard. Va faire le guet, je vais la recopier et la remettre à sa place ensuite.

Usopp alla à la porte, jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir. Sanji recopia rapidement le contenu de la liste, blêmissant parfois en voyant ce qui était écrit. Il le sentait très mal cette histoire. Une fois qu'il eut tout noter, il replia la feuille et la remit à sa place dans le sac. Il rejoignit Usopp en courant.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Les deux pirates quittèrent la chambre, sans voir Marco au bout du couloir qui les observe en souriant. Le blond choisit de ne pas prévenir son amant à propos de ce qu'il a vu. Ils étaient là pour des vacances improvisées, et il avait l'intention de s'amuser. Et il était certain de pouvoir s'amuser dans les prochains jours…

Sanji et Usopp rejoignirent la cuisine, constatant que tout le monde était parti. Sanji donna sa liste ç Usopp pour faire la vaisselle. Le sniper regarda rapidement la liste, constatant que les deux frères avaient fait ça sous forme de « règles » que doivent respecter tout petit ami qui se respecte. Ils allaient devoir aider Zoro à réussir chaque test des deux frangins.

-Quelle est la première règle, demande Sanji.

-Voyons voir…

Règle N°1 : Être câlin mais pas trop :

-Luffy, appelle Ace. J'ai une histoire à te raconter !

Le brun se précipita vers ses frères, Ryu le suivant avec entrain. Ils s'assirent en tailleur tous les quatre, et l'homme de feu commença son histoire. Non loin derrière, Marco écoute avec attention, se demandant quel genre d'histoire son petit ami à l'intention de raconter à son frère. Caché à proximité, Sanji et Usopp se tiennent prêt à intervenir.

-L'autre jour, commence Ace, j'ai rencontré un chasseur de prime.

-Tu l'as affronté, s'exclame Luffy.

-Tu es très fort tonton Ace, interroge Ryu.

-Plutôt oui… Je lui ai régler son compte, mais il refusait d'abandonner quand même, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

Luffy et Ryu avaient les yeux brillants. Sabo regardait autour de lui à la recherche de Zoro. Ne le voyant nulle part, il fit signe à Ace de continuer son histoire. L'homme de feu raconta des aventures farfelues qu'il a vécu avec ce chasseur de prime. Ils ont affronté des monstres de plusieurs mètres de haut, survécu à des tempêtes, voyagé trois jours en ayant mangé qu'un morceau de pain et but à peine cinq gorgées d'eau. Marco leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

Puis Sabo aperçu Zoro qui sortait de la vigie. Il tira sur la manche d'Ace, qui termina son histoire.

-Malheureusement, il est mort de maladie, me laissant finir le voyage seul pour prévenir sa femme qu'elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

Marco fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant définitivement pas à une telle fin. Sanji et Usopp échangèrent un regard, comprenant mal quel était le but des deux frères derrière ce récit. Puis ils entendirent leur capitaine fondre bruyamment en sanglot. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Même Ryu, qui avait trouvé cette histoire très triste, ne pleurait pas. Il fixait son père, surprit de l'entendre pleurer ainsi. Ace et Sabo jubilaient intérieurement, tout en se retenant d'aller chercher des mouchoirs pour leur frère, car ça faisait partie de leur plan.

-C'est tellement triste pour cet homme, pleura Luffy.

Sanji s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette pour réconforter le brun, lorsqu'il vit Zoro venir à grand pas vers son amant, le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Luffy pleurait, mais il voulait qu'il arrête. Alors il le tient contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Ace et Sabo le fixèrent avec attention, amusant Marco parce qu'ils avaient l'air de deux scientifiques faisant des expériences sur le comportement des animaux. Il s'attendait presque à ce que l'un d'eux sorte une analyse détaillée de la situation.

-Ça va, demande Zoro quand Luffy cessa de pleurer.

-Oui. Merci Zoro !

-Je veux un câlin aussi, réclame Ryu.

-Bien sûr !

Le vert se détacha de Luffy pour soulever son fils dans les airs, le câlina comme demandé. Ryu lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur, attendrissant tout le monde. Au plus grand soulagement de Sanji et Usopp, Ace et Sabo hochèrent la tête, satisfaits, cochant une case sur leur liste. Zoro avait passé avec brio la première étape. Il avait su quand faire un câlin à Luffy, sans pour autant l'étouffer dans ses gros bras, et il n'avait été ni trop court, ni trop long.

-Il a rempli le premier critère, sourit Sanji.

-Si ça pouvait se passer aussi bien pour toutes les autres règles, souffle Usopp.

Le sniper prit la liste pour regarder la suite. Ils comprirent immédiatement que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que pour la première règle…

Règle N°2 : Pas jaloux, sinon c'est chiant :

Ace se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Zoro. Sabo et Marco s'assirent en face d'eux. Le sabreur était dans la cuisine pour faire une pause. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à entraîner Ryu et le petit était épuisé. Assit entre Zoro et Luffy, l'enfant boit tranquillement son verre d'eau. Derrière le comptoir, Sanji et Usopp font semblant d'être occupés, mais font en réalité très attention à ce qui se dit. D'autant plus qu'Ace n'attendit pas longtemps avant de parler.

-Ryu, ça te dirait d'entendre des histoires sur l'enfance de ton papa ?!

-Oui, s'extasie le jeune garçon. Il était comment papa ?

-Une véritable pile électrique, soupire Sabo. Il courrait partout et il n'arrêtait pas de s'attirer des problèmes.

-Oui, reconnut Ace. Mais il était si adorable qu'il attirait les regards de tout le monde sur lui !

Zoro sembla s'intéresser à la discussion lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, demandant à Ace de s'expliquer. Sanji et Usopp commencèrent à paniquer, se demandant s'ils devaient interrompre la discussion. Le problème c'est que Zoro ne pourra pas valider le critère s'ils font ça. Ils firent mines d'écouter la conversation, se tenant prêt à intervenir pour couper Ace si besoin.

-Je ne compte plus les filles qui étaient amoureuses de lui, ricane ce dernier.

-Il y en avait beaucoup, grogne Zoro.

-Quelques-unes, confirme Sabo.

Luffy engloutit un des gâteaux que Sanji a déposé sur la table, puis en donna un à Ryu pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Le petit le remercia d'un grand sourire, puis se reconcentra sur l'histoire que raconte ses oncles. Il était intéressé par tout ce qui concerne ses parents, même les petites amourettes de jeunesse.

-Combien exactement, je suis curieux, insiste Zoro.

-Deux ou trois, répond Luffy en coupant ses frères. Les autres ne voyaient qu'Ace. Il était très populaire.

L'homme de feu regarda son frère avec surprise. Il venait d'apprendre un truc là. Il y a des filles qui étaient amoureuses de lui ?! Marco émit un faible grognement, que seul Sabo pu entendre, car il était à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Phoenix, inquiet car Luffy était en train de retourner leur plan contre eux. Et Ace qui ne se rend compte de rien.

-Alors tu avais aussi un fanclub, marmonne Marco.

-Mais pourquoi, s'emporte Ace. J'ai toujours envoyé bouler tout le monde !

-Elles disaient que tu étais mystérieux et trop mignon, répond Luffy.

-Mais ça n'a aucune sens !

Sanji regarde tour à tour Zoro et Marco, lesquels semblent très mécontents de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. Il avait peur que ça tourne à la dispute, mais en même temps il trouvait la situation très drôle. Luffy regarda Sabo, puis se moqua.

-Toi en revanche, t'as jamais intéressé personne.

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec vous deux !

Comme Ace était partit dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait attirer les filles chez lui, Sabo dut se résoudre à poursuivre le plan tout seul. Mais il se dit que c'était l'occasion de tester aussi la jalousie de Marco. S'ils s'emportent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de ses frères. Il lui suffisait de parler de leur popularité, et ça tombe bien car il en a plusieurs, des histoires de ce type.

-J'avais l'impression d'être le plus grand, gémit-il faussement. Vous ne faisiez que vous attirez des problèmes.

-Hé, proteste Ace. C'était surtout Luffy !

-Le pire, c'était la Saint Valentin.

Sabo jubila intérieurement en voyant Zoro et Marco se redresser d'un même mouvement sur leurs chaises, tandis que Luffy et Ace cherchent dans leurs souvenirs de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Puis ça leur revient, et ils baissèrent subitement la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas raconter ça quand même, bredouille Ace.

-Ouais, renchérit Luffy. Ce n'est pas très intéressant comme histoire.

-Je veux savoir, protester Zoro.

-Moi aussi ça m'intrigue, ajoute Marco.

Sabo retenait autant que possible un sourire narquois. C'était tellement facile. Il savait qu'Ace et Luffy gardaient de très mauvais souvenir de cette histoire. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, car il avait vraiment paniqué. C'était presque une histoire d'Halloween à ce stade ! Mais il devait le faire ! Il fallait qu'il sache s'il pouvait confier ses frères aux deux hommes. Après tout, la jalousie excessive est la première étape de la violence conjugale !

-Le matin même, on s'est réveillé nageant dans des centaines de lettres d'amour parfumées.

-Des centaines, s'exclame Usopp.

-Ouais, il y en avait partout le sol. A croire qu'ils avaient fait le concours de celle qui écrira le plus de lettres.

Ace fit la moue, se souvenant que la majorité étaient pour lui. Il avait cru à une blague à l'époque, mais maintenant (grâce à Luffy) il savait que ces filles étaient tout simplement obsédées. Luffy supplia Sabo de ne pas raconter la suite, mais Zoro insista fortement pour savoir, prétextant qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de secret entre eux. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cette excuse t'arrange bien aujourd'hui, pense-t-il.

-Le soir, poursuit Sabo, j'étais à la maison avec Ace. On attendait Luffy mais il ne venait pas. Alors Ace est partit à sa recherche.

L'homme de feu fit claquer sa tête fortement contre la table en gémissant. Il déteste vraiment cette histoire. Marco le considéra, aimant de moins en moins ce que Sabo raconte. Ryu fixait ses oncles et ses parents, se demandant pourquoi ils faisaient toute un scandale pour quelques lettres d'amour…

-Il ne revenait pas non plus alors j'y suis aller à mon tour. J'étais très inquiet, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai vu.

-Et tu as vu quoi exactement, demande Zoro.

Sabo frissonna, mais ce décida enfin à révéler la vérité. Quand il est arrivé au village, il a vu deux filles qui se faufilaient dans les rues. Il les a suivis et c'est là qu'il est tombé sur la scène la plus étrange de tous les temps. Luffy était ligoté et bâillonnait. Il était en train d'être marié de force à l'une des filles, pendant que les autres se disputaient pour savoir dans quel ordre elles allaient passer pour se marier avec lui ou Ace. Quant à Ace, il était ligoté aussi, et il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie.

-J'ai dû prendre mes deux frères et m'enfuir. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite.

Zoro et Marco fixèrent Sabo, les yeux ronds. Ryu continuait de boire, regardant les deux hommes l'un après l'autre, surpris de les voir aussi immobiles. Ace et Luffy étaient rouges comme des tomates, ayant soudain un intérêt particulier pour le sol. Usopp clignait des yeux, alors qu'à côté de lui Sanji s'esclaffé le plus discrètement possible. Bon dieu, que cette histoire était drôle ! Puis soudain, c'est Zoro qui se mit à rire fortement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Elles voulaient l'épouser ?! Sérieusement ?!

-Ces filles étaient prêtes à tout, sourit Marco.

Les trois frères les regardèrent sans comprendre. Zoro se calma enfin, passant un bras autour des épaules de Luffy pour le tirer contre lui. Il avait l'air très heureux et il déclara fièrement.

-Désolé pour elles, mais c'est moi qui ai réussi à l'épouser pour de vrai.

Ryu se mit à applaudir, ravi, affirmant que son papa était le meilleur. Luffy fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus contre son mari en rougissant. Sabo sourit et cocha une nouvelle case sur sa liste. Zoro avait réussi la deuxième étape. Ace sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il sentit le souffle de son amant dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

-Alors comme ça tu étais un bourreau des cœurs…

-Je te jure que je ne le savais pas !

-Je me considère comme chanceux. Je suis le seul à savoir à quel point tu es mignon…

Ace rougit et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le ventre, marmonnant qu'il n'était pas mignon. Marco rit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la cuisine. Ryu sauta sur les genoux de son oncle, affirmant que quand il rougit il est mignon. Ace ne résista pas et le chatouilla pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, faisant rire aux éclats l'enfant. Sanji et Usopp s'éclipsèrent pour regarder la prochaine règle.

-C'est quoi ça, s'étonne Usopp. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sure, ils n'ont pas toute leur tête les deux frères…

Règle N°3 : Pas immense, sinon tu parles à ses genoux :

Zoro savait qu'Ace et Sabo avaient quelques ressemblances avec Luffy. Notamment le fait qu'ils avaient des idées bizarres. C'était encore pire quand ils étaient trois pour réfléchir à leurs conneries. Mais Ace et Sabo étaient les plus raisonnables. Aussi fu-t-il à moitié surprit lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui avec un mètre emprunter à Franky dans les mains.

-Tient-toi droit, ordonne Ace.

Le vert obtempéra et laissa les deux frangins le mesurer, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Après avoir noté leurs mesures dans un carnet, Ace se précipita vers Marco pour le mesurer à son tour. Le Phoenix lui demanda la raison à cela et le brun répondit avec sérieux.

-On se demandait avec Sabo quelle est la taille parfaite pour un petit ami.

-Dans ce cas tu ne peux pas me comparer à Zoro, car toi et Luffy n'avaient pas la même taille.

-Ah c'est vrai ! Mais comment je vais faire…

-Usopp et Luffy ont à peu près la même taille, déclare Nami.

Sanji vit avec horreur Ace lui sauter dessus pour le mesurer. Il poussa un cri, essayant de repousser l'homme de feu qui lui courut après dans tout le bateau. Tous purent entendre des bruits et des cris. Puis, quand ils réapparurent, Ace avait un grand sourire, et Sanji faisait la gueule.

-J'ai sa taille !

-Je suis désolé de son comportement, s'excuse Marco. Ace, voyons…

Le brun l'ignora, comparant les résultats. Ce n'était pas très révélateur. En taille, ils n'avaient que quelques centimètres de différences, mais pour le reste ce n'était pas la même chose. Sanji était plus petit et beaucoup moins volumineux… Mais ne comparant Usopp avec Luffy, il pouvait dire que son frère ressemble à une brindille à côté du sniper, alors ça s'équilibre.

-Il faudrait comparer la taille de Luffy avec celle de Zoro, propose Sabo.

-Ça ne sert à rien, rétorque Sanji.

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond demanda à Luffy et Zoro de s'allonger par terre, côtes à côtes. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et leur différence de taille apparut comme une évidence. Puis Sanji attrapa les bras de Luffy, et Usopp ses jambes. Ils tirèrent tous les deux et bientôt, Luffy fut deux fois plus grand que Zoro.

-Il est élastique, donc ça taille varie.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, trouvant que le blondinet venait de soulever un point important. Après concertation, les deux frères décidèrent d'accorder une autre victoire à Zoro. Le bretteur comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Ace cochait des cases sur une feuille ? Surtout que juste après, Sanji et Usopp regardent eux aussi une liste. C'est peut-être celle qu'il a demandé au blond de récupérer.

-Je pensais qu'il allait me la donner, pense-t-il. Il a décidé de s'en occuper lui-même finalement…

Il se rappela les mots du cuisinier. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il en avait assez de se démener pour lui. Alors, pourquoi s'en occupé lui-même ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Zoro soupira et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

-Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

-C'est quoi leur prochain plan, interroge Usopp.

-Hé bien…

Règle N°4 : Il a toujours tort, comme ça t'as toujours raison :

Ace fixait le ciel, cherchant désespérément une idée. Assis en tailleur par terre, à côté de lui, Sabo joue à la dinette avec Ryu, buvant un thé imaginaire dans une petite tasse plastique. Le petit garçon était ravi d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu pour le moment. Ace jeta un regard ennuyé à son frère.

-Tu pourrais m'aider.

-C'est ce que je fais. Boire du thé m'aide à réfléchir.

-Tu sais que ta tasse est vide rassure-moi.

-C'est l'intention qui compte Ace. Tu es encore immature.

-Ne dit pas ça alors que je suis plus vieux que toi !

-Chez toi, l'âge n'est pas révélateur.

Ace retient au dernier moment une insulte de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui apprendra de vilains mots à son neveu. Sabo bu bruyamment son thé inexistant, tout en jetant à son frère un regard moqueur et un sourire arrogant. C'était si facile et si amusant de mettre Ace en colère… L'homme de feu croisa les bras, boudeur.

-Je trouverais bien sans toi !

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu es si inventif.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une insulte quand ça sort de ta bouche…

Sabo haussa les épaules, puis complimenta Ryu pour son thé. Le petit garçon fit un sourire radieux, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras en criant « Kawaï ». Ace se redressa, agacé de ne pas avoir d'idée. Il fallait qu'il provoque une situation particulière pour tester son beau-frère, mais il n'a aucun plan. Soudain, il frappa son poing dans son autre main.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée !

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible Luffy !

Le trio se figea en voyant Zoro et Luffy venir dans leur direction. Les deux hommes étaient apparemment plongés dans une grande discussion plutôt animée. Le brun avait son air obstiné, les bras croisés sur son torse avec mécontentement. Zoro avait l'air ennuyé, une main sur son front comme s'il souffrait d'une terrible migraine.

-Je te dis que ça existe, déclare le capitaine.

-Luffy, ce que tu avances n'est définitivement pas possible.

-Je suis sûr de ce que je dis !

Ace et Sabo échangèrent un regard surprit, puis le blond demanda à leur plus jeune frère de quoi il était question. Apparemment, Luffy était persuadé qu'il existe sur une île perdue du Nouveau Monde une espèce de vache possédant des ailes d'oiseaux, capables de voler, et qui produisent du lait doré. Mais Zoro essayait de lui faire comprendre que non, les vaches ne volent pas, et le lait d'or n'est pas comestible.

-Ace, gémit Luffy. Dis-lui que j'ai raison !

-Euh…

L'homme de feu cligna des yeux, puis se pencha vers Sabo pour murmurer.

-Ça existe ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

-Je suis sûr que ça existe, cri Luffy.

Zoro serra les dents, en ayant marre d'essayer de faire comprendre les choses à son amant. Finalement, baissant les bras devant l'obsession de Luffy, il déclara en soupirant d'exaspération.

-T'as gagné. Tu as raison, ces vaches existent.

-Ouais ! Je le savais !

Luffy partit en courant, criant qu'il voulait trouver une vache volante avec du lait doré. Il se reçu simplement un coup de poing de la part de Nami. Zoro haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur par terre, prenant une tasse en plastique pour jouer avec son fils, qui en fut ravi. Ace le regarda, puis cocha une case sur sa liste.

-Je pense que c'est bon pour la règle 4.

-Pourquoi Luffy s'est soudainement mit à penser que ces vaches existent, se demande Sabo.

Zoro releva la tête et déclara d'un ton las.

-C'est le Cook qui lui a dit.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Sanji le lui avait dit ? C'était étrange… Soit ces vaches existent et s'est venu dans une conversation, soit le blondinet à volontairement inventé ces créatures pour que Luffy y croit. Mais s'il s'agit d'un mensonge, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ace haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas s'y attarder. Derrière lui, Marco avait un sourire amusé.

-Il est plus rusé que je ne le croyais le cuisinier, pense-t-il.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, s'émerveille Usopp.

Sanji souffla un nuage de fumée, heureux de pouvoir se griller une petite cigarette. Jusque-là, les choses étaient trop simples. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de règles, et ça va devenir plus difficile. Il regarda la liste avec ennuie. Le cinquième test promettait d'être éprouvant…

Règle N°5 : Savoir faire à manger :

-Beau-frère, appelle Ace.

Zoro reposa son alter au sol, se tournant pour faire face à l'homme de feu. Il ne fut que très peu rassuré (voir pas du tout) par le sourire étrange que le brun arbore. Ace devenait de plus en plus inquiétant en ce moment… Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Marco pour le calmer, parce que le blond semblait trouver cela très drôle et divertissant. Essuyant la sueur sur son front, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux me faire à manger ?

-Hein ? Demande au Cook, il est là pour ça.

-Non. Je veux manger un truc que tu as fait.

Zoro pâlit subitement. Il le savait, ses capacités de cuisinier étaient assez limitées. En fait, il évité cette activité pour le bien de tous. Mais Ace était venu le lui demander en tant que beau-frère, ce qui signifie qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le bretteur lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Je vais me changer avant. Je ne peux pas cuisiner comme ça…

-Bien sûr. Je te laisse y aller.

Zoro se précipita dans la cuisine comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses (ce qui aurait pu être le cas, rappelons qu'il était en train de parler avec Ace). Sanji sursauta lorsque le vert ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cuisine, et il s'apprêta à l'engueuler pour son manque de délicatesse. Franky ne prit même pas la peine de lui crier dessus pour la porte.

-Cook, c'est la cata !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ace veut que je lui fasse à manger.

Sanji pensa dans un premier temps que les anti-dépresseur serait bien avec les somnifères. Puis il se dit que les deux n'étaient peut-être pas compatibles, voir dangereux pour la santé. Ensuite, qu'il devrait demander à Chopper. Enfin, qu'il y a un marimo en détresse qui attend qu'il fasse quelque chose, et que ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il retira son tablier et attrapa Zoro par le bras.

-Vient avec moi !

Il l'entraîna dans la salle-de-bain et le força à prendre une douche. Puis il partit dans la chambre des garçons, fouillant un peu pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il revient dans la salle-de-bain et attendit que Zoro sorte pour lui tendre l'objet. Le vert n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'oreillette qu'il avait utilisé lors de son rendez-vous amoureux avec Luffy, dans laquelle Usopp lui donnait des conseils.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

-Je vais te dire quoi faire, et tu n'auras qu'à obéir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit suffisant…

-Laisse-moi faire. Va dans la cuisine.

Le blond courut dans la réserve, priant pour que son plan fonctionne. Peu rassuré, Zoro alla dans la cuisine, où attendent tous les autres. Ace arborait un sourire satisfait, sachant que Zoro était pire que lui dans une cuisine, et attendant qu'il se plante magistralement. A ses côtés, Sabo lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

-Bon… Je fais quoi…

-Un gâteau, propose Usopp. C'est assez facile…

-Ça fera plaisir aux enfants, renchérit Marco.

Le blond espérait qu'en disant cela, il convaincrait Ace d'opter pour la simplicité, voulant donner une chance à Zoro de réussir. Comme il fut question de ses adorables neveux, Ace ne put qu'abdiquer, et tous attendirent nerveusement de voir ce que le bretteur allait faire. Tendu comme s'il avait un balai enfoncé dans le cul, Zoro se mit face au plan de travail, en panique total.

-Je fais quoi maintenant ?!

-Marimo. Tu m'entends ?

Ce fut presque un soulagement d'avoir la voix du Cook dans son oreille. Il confirma à voix basse et Sanji le rassura longuement, lui répétant qu'il devait garder son calme et faire ce qu'il lui disait. Après avoir longuement respiré, Zoro le prévient qu'il était prêt.

-D'accord alors d'abord, tu prends de la farine.

-OK, tu la range où ?

-Troisième placard à droite.

Confiant, Zoro attrapa le sac de farine dans le placard. Il prit un saladier et Sanji lui indiqua qu'il devait en mettre une certaine quantité. Ne sachant pas trop comment doser, il décida de faire au pif et rempli la moitié du saladier avec de la farine. Ace et Luffy admirèrent sa confiance en soi, alors que les autres étaient juste horrifiés des conneries qu'il faisait.

-Ensuite tu prends des œufs.

-Combien ?

-Quatre. Tu les casses dans le saladier.

Après avoir tourner une demi-heure dans la cuisine pour trouver les œufs (dans le frigo bien sûr, stupide marimo !) il en prit quatre et les cassa dans le saladier, ne se souciant pas des coquilles. Ace et Luffy ne se posèrent pas de question, et les autres blêmirent. C'était un massacre ! Franky se pencha vers Usopp.

-On va devoir bouffer son truc à la fin ?

-Hélas…

-On le donnera à Luffy, propose Robin.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, reconnu Marco, choqué d'avoir trouvé pire qu'Ace.

A chaque ingrédient rajouter par Zoro, les membres de l'équipage sentaient leur faim disparaitre. Ne pouvant voir ce qui se passe, Sanji ne se doutait pas un seul instant des conneries faites par le bretteur. Une fois sa pâte terminée, Zoro la versa dans un moule puis le mit dans le four. Malgré les explications de Sanji, il le mit difficilement en marche, manquant de se brûler au passage.

-Bon, plus qu'à attendre qu'il cuise…

-On va se régaler, s'exclame Luffy.

-Définitivement pas, pleurniche mentalement Sabo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le four émit une petite sonnerie, et Zoro l'ouvrit pour sortir sa création. Une épaisse fumée noire apparut, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. En voyant son gâteau après l'avoir démoulé, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une masse brunâtre à moitié liquide et à moitié solide qui n'avait rien à voir avec un gâteau.

-C'est complètement raté…

-Met un chiffon dessus.

-Ça ne fera que cacher l'évidence.

-Ne discute pas ! Met un chiffon et pose-le sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Zoro haussa les épaules et obéit, prétextant vouloir le laisser refroidir. Peut-être que Sanji voulait le balancer à la flotte et prétendre qu'un oiseau l'a volé… Les minutes passèrent trop rapidement à son goût, et quand il retourna à la fenêtre, son gâteau était encore là, sous le torchon. Il posa l'assiette sur la table.

-Je ne vous promet rien, grogne-t-il en retirant le tissu.

Il manqua de pousser un cri. Ce n'était définitivement pas son gâteau. Ce qui se trouve dans l'assiette avait l'air tout à fait comestible, car ça ressemble à un vrai gâteau, bien qu'un peu noirci sur les côtés. Laissant Luffy sauter dessus pour le manger, il courut à la fenêtre. Il avait dû se planter quelque part. Il aperçut alors Sanji jeter son gâteau à la mer, des ustensiles de cuisines à ses pieds. Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Il a…

-C'est trop bon, hurle de joie Luffy.

-Je suis d'accord, rit Ace.

-Étonnement, marmonne Sabo.

Personne n'osait y croire. Comment Zoro a pu faire un truc pareil ?! C'était pourtant si mal partit ! Sanji arriva dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était, faisant semblant de se plaindre que personne ne l'ait attendu pour manger le gâteau. Luffy avait tout engloutit, ne lui en laissant pas une miette. La pièce se vida peu à peu de ses occupants, et Sanji commença à nettoyer les dégâts du sabreur.

-T'aurais pu t'abstenir de tout dégueulasser, grogne-t-il.

-C'est plus difficile que je le pensais, reconnu Zoro.

-Comment as-tu pu créer cette chose ?! C'était du poison, je suis sûr !

Le blond se redressa, essuyant son front. Il était épuisé, ce que remarqua le bretteur. Il avait dû faire un gâteau tout en expliquant à Zoro comment faire. N'étant pas dans la cuisine, il avait improvisé, utilisant les outils de Franky pour faire cuire son gâteau. Puis il avait couru pour remplacer la chose produite Zoro par sa pâtisserie, à temps pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait du gâteau de Zoro.

-J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre solution.

Le blond entreprit de faire la vaisselle, mais Zoro l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet. Le cuisinier le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, mais le bretteur ne lui accorda aucun regard, remontant ses manches après avoir éloigné Sanji de l'évier.

-Je vais le faire. Repose-toi. Tu en as assez fait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de…

-J'insiste.

N'ayant pas envie de se disputer maintenant, Sanji céda et quitta la cuisine, laissant Zoro faire la vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy les appela pour dire qu'un roi des mers étaient brusquement apparu à la surface de l'eau, mort. Chopper affirma qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de mauvais, qui lui avait donné des crampes d'estomac et l'avait tué sur le coup. Pour Zoro et Sanji, il était facile de deviner quoi…

-Plus jamais tu ne cuisineras marimo, grogne le blond.

Règle N°6 : Faut pas faire le phoque dans le canapé :

-C'est quoi cette règle, marmonne Usopp.

On peut dire que les deux frères ont des formulations plutôt étranges. « Faire le phoque sur le canapé » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par-là ? Sanji haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne comprends pas ce qu'ils sous-entendent ici. Faire le phoque, ça voulait dire être allongé non, puisqu'un phoque ne peut pas se tenir debout, ayant des nageoires. Allongé sur un canapé… Comme pour dormir ? Oh merde…

-Je viens de comprendre la règle numéro six, bredouille le cuisinier.

-Ah ouais ?

-Zoro ne doit pas passer sa journée à dormir.

Étais-ce même possible ?! Blêmissant, le couple se précipita sur le pont. Ils aperçurent Zoro qui dormait (comme par hasard) appuyé contre le mur. Du coin de l'œil, Sanji vit Ace et Sabo venir, discutant joyeusement. Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur le ventre de Zoro, qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Le vert se releva d'un bond, attrapant ses sabres, prêt à se battre. Il remarqua alors Sanji.

-Mais t'as un problème Cook ?! Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?!

-J'en ai marre de voir ta sale tronche ronflante à côté de ma cuisine.

-Hein ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?!

-Me fait pas rire marimo, qu'est-ce tu veux faire alors que tu ne peux même pas rester éveillé ?

Zoro trouvais ça gonflé de sa part de lui dire de telles choses quand il avait l'air aussi fatigué. Mais puisque le blondinet cherche la bagarre, il va l'avoir. Il lui sauta dessus, donnant des coups de sabres que Sanji pu parait avec des coups de pieds. Ace et Sabo s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils les virent, et demandèrent à Usopp s'ils s'étaient disputés, et s'il fallait intervenir.

-Non, répond blaser le sniper. Ils sont tout le temps comme ça.

-Haha, ces gamins, ricane Ace.

-Que devrais-je dire de toi, murmure Sabo.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

Ils entendirent le rire de Marco, ce qui vexa quelque peu Ace. Bon, d'accord, ça lui arrive de s'emporter et de ses battre, mais pas autant ! Mécontent de ne pas avoir été soutenu, il se jeta sur Marco pour l'embêter, mais le blond le bloqua par terre pour le chatouiller. Tout content, Ryu s'y mit lui aussi, ainsi que Luffy, et Ace ne put rien faire. Voyant que l'attention était détournée de lui et Zoro, Sanji arrêta leur dispute.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi marimo.

-T'es sérieux ?! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher !

-Tu rêves là. C'est toi qui m'as provoqué.

Le blond s'éloigna, ignorant les plaintes du bretteur. Ce dernier décida de ne pas insister, accordant que peut-être il avait énervé Sanji d'une quelconque manière. Mais plus tard, il fut clair qu'il y avait un problème. Chaque fois qu'il était posé pour faire une sieste, le blondinet lui sautait dessus pour un autre combat. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, et Sanji continuait à dire que c'était sa faute.

-Il s'est prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi, peste Zoro.

-Tu parles de qui, demande Luffy, qui était assis à ses côtés.

-Sanji ! Il n'arrête pas de vouloir se battre avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Il t'en veux pour quelque chose ?

« Est-ce à cause de la liste » se demande Zoro. Le blondinet serait en colère contre lui parce qu'il lui a encore demandé de l'aide ? Si c'est le cas, il n'a qu'à arrêter de l'aider ! Et d'ailleurs, quand Sanji est énervé contre lui, il l'évite, mais là il ne cesse de chercher à l'affronter. Et ce chaque fois qu'il commence à s'endormir. Serait-ce là que se trouve le problème ?

-Est-il jaloux que j'arrive à dormir et pas lui ?

-Sanji n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Il se plaint tout le temps qu'il est fatigué.

Il décida de confronter le cuisinier. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la cuisine, il fit semblant de dormir, pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Il entendit un soupire exaspérer, et il sentit le coup de pied arriver. Il le stoppa au dernier moment, surprenant Sanji qui peina à garder son équilibre. Zoro le relâcha et se mit debout face au blond.

-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Chaque fois que je dors, tu viens me réveiller pour te battre. Je te contrarie ?

Le cuisinier fit la moue. Ce n'était pas très arrangeant pour lui de s'être fait prendre. Il devait maintenant inventer une excuse pour expliquer son comportement. Soudain, il sentit deux bras entouré sa taille. Il tourna la tête pour voir Usopp le tenant contre lui, le regard sérieux posé sur Zoro. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, posant ses mains sur celles de son petit-ami.

-Sanji voulait se défouler pour pouvoir mieux dormir ce soir, explique le sniper. Désolé qu'il se soit défoulé sur toi.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Tu sais comment il est. Toujours à tout garder pour lui…

Sanji voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Usopp lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, sous le regard ahuri de Zoro. C'est lui où le couple vient de prendre la fuite ? Une fois en sécurité dans la cuisine, Usopp lâcha la main de Sanji, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai dit le premier truc qui me venait. J'espère que c'était crédible.

-Merci Usopp. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Ce n'est rien.

Le sniper l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-J'ai entendu Ace et Sabo dire qu'ils avaient validé la règle pour Zoro.

-Tant mieux… Usopp ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui ? En vouloir à Sanji ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Le blond n'avait rien fait de mal. Sanji baissa la tête d'un air coupable, refusant de croiser le regard de son amant. Usopp le trouvait adorable, mais en même temps il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Doucement, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Hé bien, tu as dit au marimo que…

-Parce que tu gardes tout pour toi ?

Il sentit son amour hocher la tête et il eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait dû se retenir de dire ça devant lui. C'était sûr que Sanji allait le prendre mal, dans le sens où il allait culpabiliser. Déjà que débuter leur relation fut difficile, chacun ayant peur de blesser l'autre. Dire ça n'était pas très intelligent. Il resserra son emprise sur son blond.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Désolé d'avoir dit ça.

-Tu as été honnête. Ça te dérange surement que je ne te dise rien…

-Je sais que tu me diras ce que tu juge important. Ce n'est pas ton genre de parler de toi. Je le comprends et ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

Délicatement, il releva le menton de Sanji pour forcer le blond à le regarder.

-Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Soulagé, Sanji y répondit. Il avait eu peur que Usopp lui en veuille, et il était heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il y a des choses dont il ne veut pas parler, avec personne, mais il savait qu'un jour il serait amené à en parler. Il ne pouvait pas rester bloqué comme ça, laissant Usopp frustré parce que leur relation n'avance pas. Il cassa le baiser et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

-Je te promet de faire des efforts.

-Ne te force pas pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sanji hocha la tête, et la discussion prit fin. Ils avaient encore du boulot après tout…

Règle N°7 : Savoir défendre et accepter que tu peux te défendre seul :

-Je croyais avoir insisté pour ne pas faire ce genre de sortit, peste Zoro.

-Tu l'as interdit à Ryu, précise Ace.

-Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça, ajoute Sabo. Laisse-nous profiter un peu de notre frère !

-En plus, nous sommes bien accompagnés, que veux-tu qu'il arrive.

L'homme de feu avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton moqueur. Il avait insisté le matin-même pour faire une sortie chasse avec ses deux frères. Profitant que les filles avaient kidnappées Ryu et Kotaro pour une journée dans les sources thermales de la ville, c'était l'occasion pour aller affronter des bêtes sauvages avec Luffy. Zoro avait insisté pour venir, tout comme Marco, leur instinct protecteur parlant pour eux. Sanji et Usopp avaient suivi, et les autres garçons ne voulaient pas rester derrière. Du coup, les voilà tous à déambuler dans la forêt.

-On va bien s'amuser, hurle Luffy.

-Vous faisiez vraiment ça quand vous étiez petit, interroge Franky.

-C'était nous les proies en général, mais ouais, explique Sabo. On vivait dans un milieu assez hostile…

-Merci grand-père, marmonnèrent d'une même voix Ace et Luffy.

Ils entendirent un grondement pas très loin. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps pour qu'un animal sauvage ne les trouve. Un ours de trois mètres de haut fit son apparition, ses griffes acérées brillantes sous les rayons du soleil. De la bave coule de sa gueule entrouverte, laissant apercevoir des crocs bien luisants. Ace donna un coup dans le dos de son petit frère.

-Tu t'en occupes ?

-C'est vrai ?! Merci !

-On dirait qu'il vient de lui offrir un cadeau, soupire Sanji.

-Fait attention Luffy, le prévient Chopper. Il est très en colère !

L'homme élastique se jeta sur l'immense créature, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Loin de vouloir se laisser faire, l'ours lui attribua un coup de patte qui l'envoya dans les arbres. Immédiatement, tous se mirent en position d'attaque. Zoro dégaina ses sabres, prêt à attaquer l'animal si celui-ci décide de faire du mal à son époux.

-Je vais le découper !

-Bien pour la partie défense, pense Sabo.

Le blond essayer de retenir Ace, lequel avait envie de sauter sur l'ours pour le faire flamber, ne supportant pas qu'on attaque son petit frère sous ses yeux. Ils ne pourront pas tester leur beau-frère s'il s'occupe lui-même de la bête. Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'ours, ils entendirent la voix de Luffy.

-Pas touche ! Il est à moi !

Zoro rangea ses sabres au moment où Luffy s'extirpa des arbres avec force, enfonçant sans ménagement son poing dans le visage de l'ours, qui grogna de douleur. Le petit capitaine lui asséna une série de coup et bientôt, le monstre était à terre, une bosse énorme sur le haut du crâne. Tout content, Luffy sauta au cou de Zoro pour l'embrasser.

-Merci de me l'avoir laissé.

-Je savais que tu pouvais t'en occuper facilement.

Sabo hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, pendant qu'Ace était partit à la recherche d'un autre animal géant à buter pour détendre ses nerfs. C'est une immense colonne de flammes qui leur apprit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

-Vaut mieux ne pas le mettre en colère, dit Brook en regardant le feu.

-Ça s'est sûr, ricane Marco. Mais il est mignon quand il s'énerve.

-Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux toi, s'étonne Franky. T'as pas peur de te prendre un coup de poing enflammé ?

Haussant les épaules, Marco laissa les flammes bleues s'étendre sur son corps. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas peur était tout simplement qu'il ne craignait pas les flammes d'Ace. Elles ne pouvaient pas le blesser. Donc, même s'il énerve son petit-ami, il ne risque rien et il fini toujours par avoir le dessus. Le plus embêtant, c'est quand Ace est suffisamment en colère pour déclarer une semaine d'abstinence.

-Je vais aller le chercher avant qu'il ne provoque un incendie.

Se transformant en Phoenix, il alla chercher son petit-ami qui continuait de faire rôtir tous les animaux qui osent le défier. A croire qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Le petit groupe passa l'après-midi dans la forêt, affrontant des bêtes sauvages hargneuses, ou de petits insectes que Sanji haïssait. Luffy s'était mis plusieurs fois dans le pétrin, se faisant sauver heureusement par Zoro ou ses frères. Le soir, lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Sunny, ils étaient complètement épuisés.

-Je crois que nous avons mérité du repos, déclare Brook.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que tous s'effondrèrent au sol, sauf Marco qui les regardait en souriant.

Règle N°8 : Se lever tôt pour le déjeuner au lit :

-Ils vont me tuer, ces deux-là, peste Sanji.

Il avait été plutôt content d'avoir fait plus de la moitié des règles, mais la numéro huit allait leur donner du fil à retordre. Pendant le dîner, Ace et Sabo avaient laissé sous-entendre fortement à Zoro que ce serait tellement romantique de sa part d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Luffy. Le brun avait trouvé cette idée géniale, mais le vert n'avait pas capté qu'il s'agissait là d'un message l'incitant à le faire. Sanji et Usopp devaient donc s'en charger.

-Tu te rend compte de ce qu'ils nous demandent inconsciemment de faire, gémit Sanji.

-Euh…

-Luffy est le premier à se lever, et Zoro est le dernier ! Toujours ! Et là, faut que le marimo se lève avant lui ?! C'est impossible !

Usopp poussa un soupire ennuyer. C'est vrai que fit comme ça, leur situation paraissait un tout petit peu désespéré. Mais de toute façon, vu le fiasco « Zoro fait un gâteau », il était hors de question de demander au vert de cuisiner alors qu'il est mal réveillé et de mauvaise humeur. Luffy est résistant au poison, mais faut pas abuser. Le sniper se leva et prit son petit-ami par les épaules.

-Laisse-moi gérer d'accord.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète pas Sanji. Je vais m'en occuper et tout ira bien.

Le blond accepta, lui faisant confiance, et ils allèrent se coucher avec les autres. Le sniper resta éveillé toute la nuit, attendant que le matin arrive pour exécuter son plan. C'est lui qui réveilla Sanji, lui demandant de le suivre discrètement dans la cuisine. Le blond ne se posa pas de question, se mettant immédiatement aux fourneaux quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Puis, il réalisa qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors.

-Euh… Il est un peu tôt pour que je fasse le petit-déjeuner, non ?

-Fait juste celui de Luffy.

Haussant les épaules parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre, Sanji prépara une montagne de nourriture pour satisfaire l'appétit insatiable de leur capitaine. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Usopp lui ordonna de tout mettre sur un plateau et de le suivre. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre des garçons et le sniper s'approcha de Zoro.

-Zoro… Zoro. Zoro ! Zoro ! ZORO PUTAIN !

-Gné…

Le bretteur ouvrit les yeux, dévisageant Usopp qui était penché au-dessus de lui. Ne me dites pas que lui aussi avait prévu de le réveiller tout le temps ! Il se redressa dans son hamac, ignorant le bras de Luffy enroulé autour de sa poitrine. Usopp lui fit signe de se lever.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il y a une urgence.

-Quel genre ?

-Ryu et Kotaro.

C'était lâche d'utiliser les enfants, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. Zoro se leva rapidement, prêt à demander plus d'explication tout en se rendant dans la chambre de ses fils. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Usopp lui colla dans les mains un plateau chargé de nourriture.

-Hein ?

-Pour Luffy.

Puis le sniper prit Sanji par la taille, l'entraînant dans leur lit. Le blond ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, trop fatigué pour cela. A peine fu-t-il couché qu'il s'endormit. Usopp ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Zoro les regarda faire, comprenant de moins en moins le pourquoi du comment de cette situation plus que grotesque. Puis Luffy se réveilla.

-J'AI FAIM, hurle-t-il, réveillant tout le monde.

-Ta gueule, marmonne Ace en enfonçant son visage dans un oreiller.

Il se rendormit soudainement. Luffy voulut bondir du lit pour aller dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il remarqua Zoro qui était toujours debout, le plateau dans les mains, l'air perdu. Tout sourire, le petit brun s'assit dans le lit, demandant d'une voix un peu timide.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Ah ? Euh… Ouais, c'est… c'est pour toi.

Rougissant, Zoro déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Luffy. Ce dernier l'embrassa amoureusement pour le remercier. Sabo sourit d'amusement en les voyant, puis secoua son deuxième frère pour le réveiller. Il reçut un grognement, l'homme de feu n'étant pas du tout décidé à se lever.

-Ace bon sang, peste le blond.

-T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, sourit Marco.

Il se pencha vers son petit-ami, l'embrassant sur la joue et dans le cou. Ace poussa un soupire de bien être, bougeant la tête de façon à quémander plus d'attention. Marco se pencha vers son oreille et murmura quelques mots. La seconde suivante, Ace était debout, quittant la chambre des garçons sans se soucier du fait qu'il ne portait sur lui qu'un caleçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, demande Sabo.

-En tant que frère, tu ne veux pas savoir…

Sabo ne comprit que plus tard cette réponse. Il comprit lorsque son frère disparut avec Marco pendant deux heures, après le petit-déjeuner, et qu'il revient avec la chemise du Phoenix sur les épaules, et une marque violacée que l'on peut légèrement apercevoir sous le col. En le voyant, Sabo était devenu si rouge, que tout le monde s'inquiéta de savoir s'il savait encore comment respirer.

-Mon frère est un pervers, s'offusque-t-il mentalement.

Règle N°9 : Gentil et beau mais pas trop sinon les autres essaient de le piquer :

Quand Ace et Sabo ont créé cette règle, ils avaient déjà conscience que c'était à moitié bon pour Zoro. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier que le bretteur avait un physique avantageux et le voir agir avec Luffy et les enfants les avaient rassurés sur sa gentillesse. Reste à voir jusqu'où va cette gentillesse… Ils invitèrent donc le couple à venir avec eux en ville pour faire les boutiques, les deux frères tenant à acheter un cadeau à leurs neveux.

-Vous êtes complètements gagas, se moque Zoro.

-Peut-être que Ryu acceptera de venir avec moi après, sourit Ace.

-Dans tes rêves, réplique Luffy.

Il fut rapidement évident que beaucoup de jeunes femmes se retournaient sur le passage de Zoro, qui n'en avait cure car il était trop concentré sur Luffy et sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas se perdre. Ace et Sabo l'avaient cependant remarqué, et ils espéraient de tout cœur que l'une d'entre elles allait se bouger un peu le cul et venir le draguer, pour que leur test fonctionne.

Et ça finit par arriver.

-Excusez-moi monsieur…

Zoro ne comprit pas tout de suite que l'on s'adressait à lui. C'est lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille qui lui a adressé la parole qui capta. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, déjà agacé par le simple fait qu'elle soit venue lui parler. Non loin de lui, Luffy les observe attentivement, tout en mangeant un morceau de viande. Ace et Sabo sont derrière lui, fixant le bretteur pour juger de sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demande-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Est-ce que vous êtes libre pour aller boire un verre un de ces jours ?

-Non désolé.

La jeune demoiselle baissa la tête, vexée d'avoir été si durement rejetée. Zoro pensa que le Cook lui aurait passé un sacré savon s'il avait vu comment il a rembarré la jeune femme. Peut-être aurait-il accepté à sa place… Comment faisait Usopp pour ne pas être jaloux ?! Alors qu'il allait se détourner, la jeune femme le retient par le poignet.

-Attendez ! Nous pouvons peut-être…

-Écoute ; je suis marié, j'ai deux enfants et je suis gay. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Il se dégagea et se rapprocha de Luffy, laissant la demoiselle bouillonner de rage derrière lui. Pourquoi les plus beaux mecs sont gays ?! Elle tourna les talons en pestant, à la recherche d'un mec réellement célibataire qu'elle pourrait draguer. Ace applaudit mentalement. La neuvième règle était approuvée ! Non loin d'eux, cachés dans une ruelle avec un déguisement grotesque pour ne pas être repéré, Sanji marmonnait à propos du marimo impoli avec les filles.

Règle N°10 : La fidélité c'est important :

En voyant cette règle, Sanji et Usopp se sont demandé comment Zoro allait être tester. Quand Ace proposa une sortie dans un bar entre adultes, ils comprirent et se proposèrent pour venir. Chopper et Brook refusèrent et restèrent sur le bateau. C'est une fois les enfants couchés que les autres partirent. A peine arrivé dans le bar, Nami se retrouva dans un concours de boissons, qu'elle était sûr de remporter. Franky et Robin restèrent à proximité pour la surveiller et l'aider au cas où ça tournerait mal.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû rester sur le Sunny Luffy, se plaint Zoro.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les bars ne sont pas toujours des lieux recommandables.

-T'inquiète pas beau-frère, il est avec nous, sourit Ace.

-Justement, murmure Marco.

-Hé ! Je t'ai entendu !

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à une table et une serveuse vient rapidement prendre leur commande. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient déjà beaucoup bu, et ceux qui tenaient moins bien l'alcool avaient déjà les joues rouges et un rire idiot. Ace avait commencé à marmonner une chanson idiote, se câlinant contre Marco. Le blond ne se plaignit pas, buvant son saké tout en le maintenant contre lui.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les trois pour boire, sourit Sabo.

-Parce que vous avez déjà bu ensemble, s'étonne Sanji.

-Ouais. Quand nous étions petits. On a volé une bouteille d'alcool et nous l'avons bu.

Le blond rit mentalement en voyant leurs visages choqués. Luffy ne pouvait pas d'alcool généralement, même ce soir, alors savoir qu'il avait déjà bu quand il était enfant était surprenant. La serveuse arriva avec des verres, mais avant qu'elle ne les pose sur la table, Zoro leva la main.

-Vous vous êtes trompé de table.

-Pas du tout. C'est offert par le groupe là-bas.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir un groupe de plusieurs hommes et femmes. Ils étaient complètement ivres. Sanji fit la moue, repoussant son verre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, s'était revivre cette expérience. Ace s'accrocha plus fort à Marco en gémissant.

-Cette fille te regarde trop je trouve !

-Montre-lui que je ne suis plus disponible dans ce cas, répond nonchalamment le blond.

Ace ne se fit pas prier, l'embrassa langoureusement devant tout le monde. Sabo soupira devant le comportement enfantin de son frère, mais il repoussa lui aussi son verre. Il préférait ne pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne, et il voulait rester assez sobre au cas où il y aurait un problème plus tard. Zoro prit le sien et le but d'une traite.

-Puisqu'ils nous les offrent…

-Baka marimo, c'est comme si tu acceptais leurs avances !

-Pas du tout. C'est un cadeau c'est tout.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Usopp. Le sniper n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec le lieu, mais s'efforçait de paraitre calme. Le cuisinier lui prit la main, la pressant doucement pour le rassurer. Puis il se pencha vers lui pour se faire entendre malgré la musique forte.

-Tu peux retourner au Sunny. Ne te force pas à rester ici.

-Non, ça va. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

-Si tu le dis, mais tu…

Il se stoppa soudainement, regardant l'une des filles du groupe. Elle parlait avec la serveuse, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Mais Sanji avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la serveuse s'éloigna de la table pour venir à nouveau vers la leur. Elle déposa un verre devant Zoro, disant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cadeau à son intention de la part de la jeune demoiselle. Le verre était accompagné d'un mot, mais le bretteur ne prit pas la peine de le lire.

-Je m'en moque de sa drague à la con, grogne-t-il.

-Faut que je t'embrasse aussi, demande Luffy.

Zoro sourit et attira son petit-ami vers lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il tendit ensuite la main pour prendre le verre, et c'est à ce moment-là que Sanji se souvient. C'était la fille que Zoro a rembarré ce matin ! Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le verre et l'engloutit d'une traître, sous les regards ahuris de toutes les personnes autour de la table. Mécontent de s'être fait piquer son saké, le bretteur le toisa.

-C'était à moi !

-Tu as bu le mien tout à l'heure. Ne te plaint pas. Serveuse !

La jeune femme s'approcha et Sanji lui souffla quelques mots dans l'oreille. Elle fit une tête peinée, s'excusa et partit aussitôt vers la demoiselle un peu trop collante. Sanji fut satisfait de la voir se lever pour partir, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à leur table. Usopp se rapprocha et demanda de sorte que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que j'avais compris son petit manège. Usopp, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr, lequel ?

-Tu peux me ramener au Sunny ?

Le sniper allait lui demander s'il ne se sentait pas bien, quand il vit les yeux de Sanji. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il avait le regard vide. Sa respiration était haletante. Il prit le bras du blond et le mit debout de force. Les autres remarquèrent également l'état du cuisinier et commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre, mais ce n'était pas très bon.

Zoro prit le verre vide, reniflant. Ça sentait l'alcool, mais il y avait une autre odeur en plus. Il fronça les sourcils, puis attrapa la serveuse qui passait à côté, lui demandant des explications. Il était si effrayant qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à avouer.

-Il y avait un peu de drogue dans l'alcool, avoue-t-elle.

-De la drogue, s'étonne Sabo. Quelqu'un aurait voulu piéger Zoro ?

-Sans doute la fille de tout à l'heure, dit Marco. Celle qui est partit juste après.

En urgence, ils allèrent retrouvés Franky, Robin et Nami, leur expliquant la situation. Il fallait emmener Sanji au Sunny au plus vite pour que Chopper s'assure que la drogue n'était pas dangereuse pour lui. En chemin, Zoro qui avait pris le blond sur son dos, était très en colère.

-Cet abruti, il l'avait surement compris ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de le boire !

-C'était pour t'empêcher de le faire, s'emporte Usopp.

-Pourquoi il ne l'a pas jeté ?! Ou alors, il aurait dû me le dire !

-Il n'a pas réfléchit. Tu étais à deux doigts de le boire ! Il a agi par instinct !

Alors que Zoro allait répliquer, il sentit le cuistot bouger dans son dos. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva au sol, Sanji assit sur son ventre. Il grogna de douleur et jeta un regard noir au blond. Sanji se releva, titubant.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, marmonne-t-il, mais laissez-moi !

-Sanji, c'est nous, s'exclame Luffy en faisant de grands bras.

Le blond plissa les yeux, comme s'il ne le voyait pas bien. Il s'approcha de Luffy, tirant sur ses joues élastiques. Lorsque celles-ci s'étirèrent, il explosa de rire. Il relâcha les joues de son capitaine en riant, lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

-Désolé, je vois flou. Je ne vous ai pas reconnu.

-La drogue ça ne lui réussit pas, chuchote Ace.

-Tu connais quelqu'un à qui ça réussi, ironise Nami.

-En attendant il est parti, prévient Robin.

Effectivement, pendant qu'ils parlaient, Sanji avait disparu. Tous se mirent à paniquer, parce que la dernière chose à faire c'était de le quitter des yeux. Finalement, Marco se transforma en Phoenix et s'envola pour essayer de le retrouver. Quand il l'aperçut, il retourna vers les autres.

-Je l'ai vu. Il est grimpé en haut d'un arbre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre en question, ils aperçurent Sanji qui était à cheval sur une branche tout en haut, regardant le ciel.

-Il y a beaucoup d'arbres dans la mer, s'étonne-t-il.

-Cook, descend, ordonne Zoro.

-Pourquoi ? Je fais mon tour de garde !

-Il croit qu'il est dans le nid de pied, soupire Nami.

Luffy tendit ses bras, attrapant l'extrémité de la branche. Mais un craquement peu engageant se fit entendre et il la lâcha aussitôt. Sanji ne se rendit compte de rien, car il s'était soudainement endormit. Franky poussa Usopp pour qu'il se mette en-dessous de la branche.

-Je vais le faire tomber. Rattrape-le.

-D'accord. Je suis prêt !

Franky propulsa son poing dans les airs, faisant basculer Sanji et se décrocher la branche. Si le blondinet atterrit dans les bras de son petit-ami, le morceau de bois atterrit directement sur la tête d'Ace, qui avait commencé une crise de narcolepsie. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, frottant la bosse qui était apparu sur son crâne.

-Bah je suis où ?

-Laisse tomber, soupire Sabo. Maintenant qu'on a Sanji, retournons au Sunny.

D'un commun accord, ils choisirent de ne pas dire à Sanji ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque le blond se réveilla le lendemain, ils lui racontèrent qu'il s'était endormit à cause de la drogue, et qu'ils l'avaient ramené sur le bateau. Il s'est ensuite disputé avec Zoro pour avoir bu le verre et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Règle N°11 : Faire attention à toi, t'es pas là pour faire joli :

Sanji se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour cette fois, aussi il laissa les choses se faire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ace et Sabo pour comprendre que cette règle était plus que respectée par le sabreur. Le plan des deux frères était simple : amené Luffy a appelé plusieurs fois Zoro, et voir si le vert lui répondait à chaque fois, prouvant ainsi qu'il faisait attention à son époux.

**1ère tentative** : ils étaient tous les trois sur le pont, avec Ryu et Kotaro. Le bébé se mit soudainement à pleurer. Luffy se leva dans l'intention d'aller lui chercher son biberon, mais le petit n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Ace lui dit de rester assit, car il ne pourra pas préparer le repas du petit alors qu'il l'a dans les bras.

-Tu as raison, reconnait le brun. ZOROOOOOOOO !

La second suivante, le vert sortait de la cuisine, un biberon dans la main. Ace et Sabo furent surprit de la rapidité. Le bretteur s'approcha, donnant le lait à Luffy pour qu'il nourrisse leur fils. Le brun le remercia d'un baiser pour donne le biberon à Kotaro, sous les yeux de Ryu, qui semblait toujours fascinait lorsque ses parents s'occupent de son petit frère.

-Soit les biberons sont déjà prêt à l'avance, murmure Ace, soit il a un instinct paternel supérieur à la moyenne…

-Ace, l'appelle Marco.

-J'arrive !

L'homme de feu se leva d'un bond, courant rejoindre son amour, sous le regard surprit de Sabo. Lui aussi était étonnement rapide…

**2ème tentative** : Sabo avait donné à son plus jeune frère un puzzle à faire avec l'aide de Ryu. Ace se joignit à eux, mais il ne fut pas d'une très grande utilité. Le trio ne parvenait pas à finir le puzzle, car il était vraiment compliqué. Sabo refusait de les aider, expliquant qu'ils devaient s'en sortir seul comme des grands. Au bout d'un long moment de galère, Ace proposa.

-Tu devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un de nous aider.

-Bonne idée ! ZOROOOOOOOO !

Le vert apparut, se penchant pour regarder le puzzle. Il s'avéra qu'il était encore plus nul qu'eux, et Luffy le congédia. Franky essaya, mais il se perdit rapidement dans les couleurs. Brook et Chopper essayèrent, puis Nami, après Usopp et même Sanji. Finalement, seule Robin fut capable de terminer le puzzle, ses amis l'entourant, poussant des exclamations de surprise et de joies quand elle arriva au bout.

-Qui aurait cru que ce serait si difficile, soupire Luffy.

-Robin est trop forte, s'exclame Ryu.

-Merci, sourit la jeune femme.

Ace entreprit de ranger le puzzle, lorsque Marco l'appela. Il partit en courant sans même réfléchir, et Sabo fronça les sourcils. C'est la deuxième fois que Marco l'appelle. Mais bon, il y avait surement une raison. Haussant les épaules, il rangea le jeu.

**3ème tentative** : les trois frères décidèrent de pêcher. Lorsqu'un gros poisson mordit à l'hameçon, Luffy eut beaucoup de mal pour le faire sortir de l'eau. Ace n'eut même pas besoin de suggérer quoi que ce soit, Luffy tourna la tête vers son mari.

\- ZOROOOOOOOO ! Vient m'aider !

Le bretteur attrapa son capitaine par la taille, tirant en arrière pour essayer de remonter le gros poisson, qui fut expulsé hors de l'eau. Luffy remercia joyeusement Zoro, se précipitant vers sa prise pour aller la mettre dans l'aquarium, tout en réclamant du poisson grillé à Sanji. Le blond l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied. Ace se fit à nouveau appeler par Marco, et il s'empressa d'aller le retrouver.

-Cette fois c'est sûr, soupire Sabo. Il le fait exprès…

**4ème tentative** : Ace et Sabo ont empilé une pile de caisse pour faire une blague à Luffy. Lorsque ce dernier arriva dans le couloir, ils firent tomber toutes les caisses sur le pauvre garçon, qui se retrouve bloqué. Ils partirent ensuite en courant. Luffy voulu les poursuivre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager.

\- ZOROOOOOOOO !

-Je suis là.

Le vert retira une à une toutes les caisses pour libérer son amant, lequel partit immédiatement à la poursuite de ses frères. Ace et Sabo se sont cachés, mais lorsqu'il entendit son amant l'appeler, Ace n'hésita pas à sortir pour le rejoindre. « Il est con ou quoi » pense Sabo, blasé. « Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il se moque de lui en l'appelant chaque fois que Luffy appelle Zoro ?! ».

Au moins cette fois, Marco avait une bonne raison de l'appeler. Quand Ace arriva, il se fit ensevelir sous une montagne de tonneau, sous les rires de Luffy, qui avait convaincu Marco de l'aider à piéger son grand frère.

**5ème et dernière tentative** : elle fut si surprenante que les deux frères décidèrent de s'arrêter là. Ce n'était même pas leur faute cette fois-ci. Luffy avait égaré son chapeau quelque part et il avait fouiller tout le bateau pour le retrouver. Inquiet en ne le voyant nulle part, il voulut demander de l'aide.

-ZO…

-Je l'ai.

Zoro posa le chapeau de paille sur la tête de son époux, l'attirant à lui dans un baiser passionné. Luffy y répondit avec joie, remerciant son compagnon pour son aide. Sabo du reconnaitre que Zoro savait se montrer au bon moment. Il fut tout aussi surprit lorsque Ace se mit à courir vers Marco avant même que le blond n'ait prononcé son prénom. Il l'avait remarqué alors ? Le blond ne sait pas s'il soit être impressionné par le fait qu'Ace ait comprit ce que faisait son amant, ou s'il devait pleurer parce que même en le sachant, il accourait.

Règle N°12 : Pas violent durant l'acte :

Sanji s'attendait à cette règle, sachant qu'Ace et Sabo étaient surprotecteurs lorsqu'il s'agit de leur petit frère. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de que qu'ils avaient prévu pour tester Zoro, et ça l'inquiétait. Alors, il était sur le qui-vive, guettant leurs actions. Même si Usopp lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un stalker, il continua d'espionner Ace et Sabo.

Mais ils agirent normalement toute la journée.

Pendant le dîner, Sanji était tendu. Il ne s'était rien passé de toute la journée. Tout le monde était à table, mangeant tout en écoutant Ryu qui leur racontait ses entraînements avec son père. Le dîner se déroula normalement. Il y eu juste un moment où Ace fut atteint d'une crise de narcolepsie et tomba de sa chaise, faisant sursauter et s'inquiéter tout le monde. Marco fut le premier à agir, se levant pour ramasser son petit-ami et le rassoir sur sa chaise.

-A par cet incident, il n'y a rien eu de suspect.

Les autres étaient allés se coucher, et il était seul dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Brook, le squelette chantait une chanson pendant son tour de garde. Après avoir laver la table, Sanji ouvrit la poubelle pour jeter les miettes. C'est là qu'il aperçut une boîte vide. Elle était blanche, hormis le mot « viagra » inscrit en rouge dessus.

-Merde…

Dans la chambre des garçons :

Zoro ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait soudainement très chaud, de manière assez anormale. Il se redressa et un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit mini-Zoro se réveiller aussi. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de rêve érotique, alors pourquoi était-il aussi excité ? Il essaya d'attendre que ça passe mais rien à faire.

-Pense à des trucs dégueu…

Il eut beau s'imaginer des choses horriblement répugnantes, il ne parvient pas à faire disparaitre son érection. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait demander à Luffy s'il était d'accord pour venir dans la réserve avec lui. Il secoua doucement son compagnon par l'épaule et Luffy leva des yeux fatigués vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro.

-J'ai un petit problème. On pourrait le faire ?

-Non. Je suis crevé et je n'ai pas envie.

Luffy se replaça correctement, se rendormant. Zoro déglutit. Ça devenait douloureux, mais il eut beau insister, le brun ne céda pas. Le vert n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer les dents et lutter contre la douleur pour dormir. Depuis leurs lits, Ace et Sabo (les deux sadiques qui ont profité que l'attention était sur Ace pour mettre du viagra dans la nourriture de Zoro) ne purent qu'applaudir mentalement sa retenu. Depuis la porte de la chambre, essoufflé parce qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici pour intervenir au cas où Zoro aurait craqué, Sanji pleura, compatissant car il avait connu le même enfer.

Longue histoire…

Règle N°13 : Faut pas prendre la famille de haut et qu'il oublie pas qu'ils étaient là avant lui :

La dernière règle était de loin la plus importante pour Ace. Zoro leur avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être un parfait petit-ami pour leur frère, mais il devait aussi respecter la recommandation d'usage qu'il lui a faite un peu avant le mariage. Lui et Sabo ont pris soin de Luffy quand il était petit. Ils ont bu ensemble, se sont battus ensemble, ont pleurer ensemble, on rit ensemble, se sont confier les uns aux autres et se connaissent par cœur.

Ça, Zoro ne devait pas l'oublier.

Ils furent donc particulièrement chiant les jours suivants. Ils ne cessaient de coller Luffy, l'emmenant avec eux pour faire telle ou telle chose, si bien que Zoro n'avait que très peu l'occasion de le voir. Mais il ne dit rien, comprenant que la séparation était pour bientôt, et que les trois frères voulaient profiter du temps qu'il leur reste. Même s'il trouvait parfois cela un peu excessif.

-On dort avec Luffy ce soir, déclare Ace en serrant son petit frère contre son torse.

-Ah…

-Prend ma couchette, propose Sabo.

Haussant les épaules, Zoro se laissa tomber dans la couchette du blond. A côté de lui, Marco lui lança un regard compatissant. Il connaissait Ace et il savait que quand il avait quelque chose en tête, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Zoro bailla et se tourna vers le Phoenix.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, pas spécialement. Et toi ?

-Non, ça va.

-Ils sont si heureux d'être à nouveau réunis, je n'ai pas le cœur de les interrompre.

Zoro acquiesça et s'endormit. Ce manège continua, et Luffy ne tarda pas à remarquer ce que faisaient ses deux frères. Malgré les tentatives de Zoro, ils n'avaient pu rester seuls tous les deux. Le petit brun avait vu son compagnon prendre son mal en patience, ne refusant jamais rien à Ace et Sabo. Alors un soir, alors que le soleil allait se coucher, Luffy demanda à ses deux frères de l'accompagner, et ils s'éloignèrent du bateau.

-Tu voulais nous parler, demande Ace.

Luffy s'assit dans l'herbe face au soleil. Sabo se plaça à sa droite et Ace à sa gauche, tous les deux le regardant, attendant qu'il parle. Sans un mot, Luffy leur prit chacun une main, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

-J'ai compris depuis un moment ce que vous faites.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Vous avez testé Zoro.

Les deux aînés échangèrent un regard. Ils se sont fait prendre. Ace détourna le regard, se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné, cherchant une excuse. Sabo jouait avec les bords de son chapeau, hésitant entre s'excuser et garder le silence. Luffy les rapprocha de lui en riant.

-Je ne vous en veux pas ! Ne faites pas cette tête !

-On voulait juste être sûr qu'on avait raison de te laisser entre ses mains, se justifie Ace.

-C'est plus fort que nous, renchérit Sabo. Tu es notre petit frère et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi.

Luffy hocha la tête. Malgré des débuts difficiles, il savait que le lien qui les unis, ses frères et lui, est plus puissant que tout. Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur eux, et que l'inverse est vrai aussi. Ils avaient un passé compliqué et même sombre, et si aujourd'hui chacun a refait sa vie, ils restent frères. Ace et Sabo ne changeront jamais, et il ne veut pas qu'ils changent.

-Vous savez, Zoro est loin d'être parfait. Je le sais et pourtant, il est parfait pour moi. Nous sommes faits pour être semble, et je l'aime très fort. Mais ça ne change rien.

Le petit brun fixa le soleil qui se couchait, serrant plus fort ses deux frères contre lui. Ace tendit alors son bras pour enlacer à la foi Luffy et Sabo. Le blond en fit de même, fermant les yeux pour apprécier cette étreinte. Ace nicha son visage dans le cou de son petit frère.

-Dans mon cœur, continue Luffy, vous resterez toujours mes frères, et je vous aimerai toujours. Je vous le promets.

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons, affirme Sabo.

Ace ne répondit rien, gardant obstinément la tête baissée. Bientôt, Luffy se mit à rire, passant une main dans les cheveux de l'aîné dans un geste apaisant. Sabo posa la sienne sur le dos d'Ace lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement.

-Ace, tu pleures, s'exclame Luffy.

-Je ne pleure pas, Baka !

-Tu es si sensible, se moque Sabo.

-Taisez-vous !

Ils restèrent un long moment ici, enlacés, riant et se moquant les uns des autres, se chamaillant comme des enfants. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Zoro attendait avec Ryu et Kotaro sur le pont, lorsqu'ils les virent revenir. Luffy dormait et Ace le portait sur son dos. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du sabreur, l'homme de feu ne murmura que quelques mots avant d'aller mettre Luffy dans sa chambre.

-Je te confie mon petit-frère.

Zoro a juste souri en réponse.

* * *

-Merci de nous avoir supporté, dit poliment Ace.

-Merci de prendre soin de notre turbulent petit frère, renchérit Sabo.

Malgré le temps passé ensemble, aucun membre de l'équipage n'arrivait à croire que deux garçons aussi polis puissent être les frères de Luffy. Marco les remercia lui aussi pour les avoir laisser rester avec eux quelques jours de plus. Il était maintenant temps qu'ils repartent, car ils avaient des choses à faire.

-Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous accueillir, sourit Nami.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va se revoir, demande tristement Ryu.

-Oh, tu es trop adorable, pleure Ace en le prenant dans ses bras. Vous viendrez nous voir d'accord ?! Je te présenterai à tout le monde.

Marco pensa que ça allait être un joyeux bordel, si tout l'équipage se met à s'extasier en voyant l'enfant. Ils sont beaucoup après tout… Mais Ace serait surement très heureux de montrer son adorable neveu à tout le monde. Il entoure la taille de son amant d'un bras.

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Ace hocha la tête et il fit venir ses deux frères près de lui. Luffy et Sabo se jetèrent dans ses bras, partageant une dernière étreinte avant que chacun ne suive son propre chemin. Quand ils partirent, tout le monde pu entendre Ace demander à Marco pour avoir des enfants, ce à quoi le Phoenix à répondu un simple « Allons… » sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Il va devoir se montrer plus convaincant, ricane Zoro.

-Il devrait demander de l'aide à Sanji et Usopp, se moque Nami.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper des problèmes de couples de tout le monde, soupire le blond.

Alors que chacun remontait sur le Sunny, Zoro arrêta Sanji, lui demandant s'il avait du temps pour parler. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, s'asseyant à table l'un en face de l'autre. Sanji s'autorisa une cigarette.

-Il y avait quoi sur cette liste, demande Zoro. Finalement, tu ne me l'as jamais donné.

-Rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Zoro fronça les sourcils mais n'insiste pas. Ace et Sabo avaient paru plutôt content de lui, alors il n'avait surement pas de soucis à se faire à propos de cette liste. Même s'il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il était question.

-Il y a autre chose, demande Sanji.

-Ouais… Je voulais m'excuser. Je t'ai encore demandé de m'aider, alors que tu es très fatigué et…

Sanji leva la main pour le faire taire.

-C'est bon. Je me suis engagé à t'aider après tout.

-Usopp va finir par me reprocher de t'exploiter. Il s'inquiète pour toi et moi aussi.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Je peux gérer ça. De plus, je vais pouvoir me reposer maintenant.

Luffy cria le nom du blond, qui se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il voulait. Zoro le regarda partir, les bras croisés. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Plutôt crever que de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il ne lui demandera jamais de l'aide. Mais Zoro était déterminé à aider Sanji comme lui l'a aidé.

* * *

-Monsieur Vinsmoke !

Judge releva la tête lorsqu'un de ses soldats entra dans la pièce, un paquet de feuilles dans les mains. Il déposa le tout sur son bureau puis s'inclina. Judge regarda les feuilles, se demandant ce que ça pouvait être. Il les regarda et il crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hurle-t-il.

-Des factures monsieur. Elles sont arrivées ce matin.

-Mais… Mais d'où sortent-elles… Et cette somme est impressionnante !

Alerté par les cris de leur père, quatre personnes entèrent dans le bureau. Ichiji s'approcha pour regarder lui aussi les feuilles, fronçant les sourcils devant le montant. D'où ça sort ? Aucun d'entre eux n'a fait de tels achats. Le soldat demanda ce qu'il fallait faire. Judge soupira et fit un geste de la main.

-Envoyer l'argent. Il n'y a que ça à faire.

-C'est sûrement un coup de Sanji, ricane Yonji. Il a du culot le frangin !

-C'est une blague de très mauvais goût, grogne Judge.

Reiju cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Son petit frère ne cesserait de l'impressionner. Soudain, Ichiji laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Mais au lieu de leur expliquer, il feuilleta rapidement toutes les feuilles, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un en sorte soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, peste Niji.

-Il y a plus surprenant encore que la somme. Ce qu'il a acheté…

-Hé bien quoi, s'impatiente Judge. Qu'a-t-il acheté ?!

Ichiji leva les yeux vers son père.

-Des costumes, de la nourriture, des décorations… Tout cela pour un mariage.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Reiju écarquilla les yeux. Niji et Yonji avaient la bouche ouverte si grand que leurs mentons touchaient le sol. Judge prit les feuilles des mains de son fils, les lisant rapidement. Effectivement, Sanji avait acheté le nécessaire pour un mariage. Ce qui veut dire que…

-Sanji s'est marié ?!

-J'ai du mal à le croire, souffle Reiju.

Judge se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise dans son mouvement brusque. Il serra les papiers dans sa main, les froissants. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire de ce genre de situation. Il se dirigea vers la porte, faisant signe à ses enfants de le suivre.

-Allez faire vos affaires. On va retrouver votre frère et lui demander des explications !


	9. Des invités pas vraiment désirés

Usopp avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, même s'il ne pouvait pas savoir quoi exactement. En fait, c'était une journée tout à fait banale ! Il s'était levé, comme tous les matins, à cause des hurlements affamés de Luffy. Il s'était rendu dans la cuisine, avait embrassé Sanji et s'était installé à table. Jusque-là, rien d'étrange. Et puis il avait vu le regard de ses amis. Ils semblaient tous blasés, les fixant Sanji et lui.

-Il y a un problème, demande le sniper.

-Évidement qu'il y a un problème, s'exclame Nami en levant les bras au ciel.

-Le petit-déjeuner ne vous plaît pas, demande Sanji en se retournant vers ses camarades.

Il vit Luffy engloutir une vingtaine de crêpes en une seule bouchée et ce fut sa réponse. Le petit capitaine semblait indifférent à ce qui se passe, alors que même Zoro paraissait contrarié. Pas que Sanji s'intéresse à l'avis du bretteur, mais si même lui était agacé, c'est que quoi qu'ils aient fait Usopp et lui, c'était grave.

-Crachez le morceau, peste Usopp. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous avez déjà été plus loin qu'un baiser, demande Robin.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Plus loin qu'un baiser ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là Robin-chan ?

-Vous ne faites que des câlins et des bisous, explique Nami.

-En dehors de ça, vous n'agissez pas comme un couple, poursuit Franky.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé. Pourquoi ses amis leur font-ils de tels reproches ?! Bien sûr qu'ils agissent comme un couple ! Ils dorment ensemble, Usopp le prend dans ses bras, ils s'embrassent, se tiennent la main parfois… Difficile de faire plus couple que ça ! Et si Usopp pensait comme eux ? Et si le sniper voulait faire plus que cela lui aussi ?! Inquiet, le blondinet baissa les yeux vers son petit-ami, qui n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que cela.

-Cette situation me convient très bien, réplique-t-il calmement.

-Mais vous n'avez pas encore passé le cap, proteste Nami.

-Quel cap ?

-Le sexe, répond Zoro comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Tous s'attendaient à ce que Sanji soit à nouveau cassé, mais ça n'arriva pas. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rougeâtre, et il fixa à nouveau Usopp, gêné. Il ne fut pas difficile pour les autres de comprendre qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais que Sanji n'était pas prêt à se lancer. Usopp fit un sourire rassurant à son petit-ami.

-On n'est pas pressé. On peut avancer au rythme que tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Mais… Tu as sûrement envie de…

-Un bon petit-ami ne doit pas forcer son partenaire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit une contrainte pour toi.

Le blond acquiesça et fuit la cuisine sous prétexte de vouloir aller réveiller les enfants. Oui, je vous rassure, ils n'ont pas parler de sexe devant les petits. Une fois Sanji partit, Usopp foudroya ses nakamas du regard, et tous regardèrent ailleurs.

-Il se sent déjà coupable, évitez de lui en parler !

-Mais pourquoi est-il si hésitant, s'interroge Brook. Il a pourtant l'air d'en avoir envie.

-Peut-être que quelque chose le bloque, propose Robin.

-Il a peut-être vécu une mauvaise expérience, dit Chopper.

Tous regardèrent le petit renne. C'était pas idiot ce qu'il disait ! Ça expliquerait les hésitations de leur camarade. Mais Usopp s'empressa de les contredire. Sanji lui avait assurer qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne auparavant, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'expérience. Retour à la case départ pour les Mugiwara. Tous se mirent à réfléchir, et c'est la bouche pleine que Luffy prit la parole.

-Fa va peu pètre fa de fapport avec Uchopp.

-Répète après avoir avalé, grogne Nami.

-Ça n'a peut-être pas de rapport avec Usopp. Ni avec les autres.

-Quel pourrait être le souci alors, demande Franky.

-Lui-même, comprit Robin.

Luffy haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas allé aussi loin dans sa réflexion. Il s'était juste dit que Sanji n'avait aucun problème avec Usopp, qu'il passait son temps à draguer les filles et qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de personne. Donc, les autres ne sont pas un problème non plus. Si on élimine tout le monde, il ne reste plus que lui.

-En quoi le Cook est lui-même le problème, grogne Zoro, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Il aurait honte de lui, bredouille Usopp. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que je lui ai laissé croire ça ?!

Robin secoua doucement la tête, lui souriant gentiment.

-Non. Il n'a juste pas confiance en lui.

Zoro se rappela toutes ses fois où Sanji l'avait provoqué, assurant que ses coups de pieds étaient plus puissants que ses sabres. Il cherchait sans arrêt la bagarre, provoquant l'ennemi comme s'il cherchait à mourir. Il se jetait dans la bataille corps et âme sans se demander s'il allait y laisser sa peau. Il draguait chaque femme qui passe sans gêne, sans avoir peur d'être rejeté, frappé ou humilié.

Et il manque de confiance en lui ?! Mais ce sera quoi quand il aura confiance ?! Il voudra être roi des pirates ?!

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lui parler, propose Nami.

-Surement pas, s'exclame Usopp. Vous allez aggraver les choses si vous le confrontez ! Il faut lui laisser le temps…

-Le temps de quoi, peste Zoro. Il ne changera pas si on ne le pousse pas un peu.

-Le brusquer n'arrangera rien ! Quand il osera tenter le coup, il se rendra compte qu'il n'a aucune raison de douter de lui.

Sanji revient alors avec les enfants, et la discussion s'arrêta là. Zoro mâchonnait distraitement sa nourriture, jetant des coups d'œil au cuisinier. Pourquoi doutait-il de lui ? Parce que toutes les filles qu'il drague le rejette, alors il a peur de ne pas être attirant ? C'est ridicule, puisqu'Usopp l'aime déjà. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre en couple au début ? Il a peur d'être mauvais ? Que Usopp soit dégoûté ? Ça lui paraissait si étrange que Sanji s'inquiète de ce genre de choses.

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Je vais devoir l'aider.

* * *

Ryu jouait tranquillement sur le pont. Il avait fini son entraînement quotidien avec Zoro et l'avait laissé se reposer, pendant que Luffy était occupé avec Kotaro. Mais être tout seul ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait une grande famille, mais il comprenait qu'ils soient parfois occupés. Il s'était assis sur le pont, lisant une histoire avec sa peluche préférée dans les bras. Une ombre apparut pourtant, et quand il releva la tête, il fut surpris de voir un immense bateau. Il se mit debout, essayant de voir s'il y a des gens à l'intérieur.

-Ce navire est impressionnant, s'exclame-t-il.

-Ryu !

Le petit garçon se retourna, surprit de voir Zoro courir vers lui et le prendre par la main, le forçant à reculer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau ennemi, au vu de la posture défensive de son père. En peu de temps, l'ensemble de l'équipage était sur le pont. Sanji arriva le dernier, mais quand il aperçut la voile du bateau, il eut juste envie de retourner dans sa cuisine pour se cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, gémit-il.

-Tu sais à qui appartient ce bateau, le questionne Franky.

-Hélas, oui…

Il s'avança, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il leva les yeux, apercevant quatre silhouettes qui sautèrent du pont pour atterrir sur le Sunny. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux en les reconnaissant. Une cinquième silhouette, beaucoup plus imposante, les rejoignit bientôt, et elle semblait très agacé.

-Va falloir qu'on cause, imbécile de fils, peste Judge.

-Ça famille carrément, pensent les membres de l'équipage.

Sanji souffla un nuage de fumée. Son paternel n'a sans doute pas apprécié les factures qu'il a reçu, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se serait personnellement déplacé pour ça. Il soutient le regard de Judge, lui prouvant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa colère. Luffy fit un pas en avant, demandant d'une voix menaçante qu'il emploi très rarement.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous avons reçu un petit cadeau de la part de Sanji, explique Ichiji.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, montrant à tous le joli paquet de factures. Si beaucoup eurent du mal à savoir de quoi il s'agissait ce ne fut pas le cas de Usopp, Zoro et Luffy qui dévisagèrent Sanji avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ils savaient enfin qui a payé ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le mariage, et Sanji avait eu raison de penser qu'ils auraient été contre. Zoro prit le blond par les épaules, le secouant comme un prunier.

-T'es pas sérieux Cook ! T'as envoyé les factures à ton père !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, pleurniche Usopp.

-C'est osé, renchérit Luffy.

-C'est lui qui dit ça, pense Nami.

-Ce ne sont pas tellement les factures, hormis le prix exorbitant, qui nous ont dérangées.

Zoro s'empara des feuilles, constatant que Sanji ne s'était pas contenter de faire payer les costumes à son père. Nourriture, boisson, fleurs, vêtement de prêtre, décorations tout y est passé, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ. Il jeta un regard noir à Sanji, qui l'ignora royalement.

-Rassure-toi, elles ont été payées, sourit Reiju.

-Vous avez mis longtemps pour venir, fit remarquer Chopper.

-On a été attaqué en chemin par des vaches volantes qui font du lait d'or, explique Niji.

-Des enflures, ces bêtes-là, peste Yonji. Vaut mieux pas les chercher, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Luffy sauta de joie, hurlant qu'il était sûr que ces créatures existaient vraiment. Usopp se pencha vers Sanji, lequel était droit comme un poteau, comme bloqué dans sa stupeur. Zoro, à côté de lui, était dans le même état.

-Ce n'est pas le mensonge que tu as inventé pour déjouer un des plans d'Ace et Sabo, demande le sniper.

-Je n'en reviens pas, bredouille Sanji. Elles existent…

-Sinon, intervient Judge. Je suis là pour mettre les choses au clair Sanji.

Le vieil homme se plaça face à Sanji, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le blond ne montra aucun signe de peur, même s'il appréhendait un peu la suite. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout type de reproche, mais certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es marié, sans même nous prévenir ?!

-T'es marié, s'étonne Luffy.

-Bien sûr que non idiot, hurle Sanji. Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour dire ça père ?!

Il montra les factures, et tous comprirent. Il avait cru que les costumes étaient pour lui et son époux. Sanji s'étonna que ce qui choque le plus Judge, c'est qu'il soit marié, et non pas qu'il y ait deux costumes masculins. « Il s'en fou que je sois gay, mais que je sois marié ça le dérange » pense-t-il. Son père restera toujours à ses yeux quelqu'un de très étrange.

-Alors, s'exclame Yonji. Avec qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ?

-Tais-toi un peu, le sermonne Niji, qui en avait déjà marre de devoir le supporter.

-Ce n'était pas mon mariage, grogne Sanji.

Il fut étonné lorsqu'ils poussèrent tous les cinq un soupire de déception. Attendez, pourquoi ils sont déçus ?! Il croyait qu'ils étaient en colère parce qu'il s'est marié ! En fait, c'est juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas été invités ?! Non mais bonjour le ridicule !

-Je vous interdit de paraître triste !

-Tonton Sanji, appelle doucement Ryu. Qui sont ces gens ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'enfant, qui se cacha derrière les jambes de Zoro, effrayé d'être soudain au centre de l'attention. Judge le considéra un instant, puis tourna le dos à Sanji, faisant face à ses quatre autres enfants. Les mains sur les hanches, il se remit à hurler.

-Il a appelé Sanji « tonton ». Alors avouez bande de sales gosses ! Lequel d'entre vous a fait un gamin dans mon dos ?!

-Père, vous êtes tellement choqués que vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites, soupire Ichiji.

-Pourquoi tu m'as regardé Niji, peste Yonji.

-Pour rien…

Zoro décida de mettre les choses au clair, expliquant qu'il s'agissait de SON mariage, et de SES enfants. Nouveau soupire de déception, suivit d'une série d'engueulade de la part du cuisinier. Faut pas abuser non plus ! Décidant qu'ils n'avaient donc plus rien à faire ici, la famille Vinsmoke décida de rentrer, ce qui ne plut pas trop à Luffy.

-Vous ne voulez pas rencontrer Usopp avant ?

Le sniper se figea, Sanji se donna une claque et Robin fit apparaitre plusieurs mains, qui allèrent se plaquer sur la bouche du capitaine. Ce fut inutile, car Judge avait parfaitement entendu la remarque du petit brun. Il demanda alors qui était ce fameux Usopp qu'il devait rencontrer. Luffy montra son ami du doigt et parvient à parler malgré les mains de l'archéologue.

-Lui, c'est le petit-ami de Sanji.

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Usopp, qui devient soudain très pâle. Il se fit détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient dire ensuite. Sûrement n'était-il pas assez bien pour Sanji selon eux. Finalement, ils se détachèrent de lui pour regarder Sanji.

-Toi, t'as un petit ami, se moque Yonji.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu insinue par-là, peste le blond.

-J'aimerai avoir la permission de rester quelques jours avec vous, demande Judge.

-Bien sûr, s'exclame Luffy. Vous voulez surement passer du temps avec Sanji et Usopp.

Sanji, Zoro et Nami s'empressèrent de le réprimander tout en lui tirant les joues. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que leur capitaine soit si naïf ?! Franky se proposa pour faire visiter le bateau à la petite famille, voulant les éloigner pour que le reste de l'équipage se détende.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter, se plaint Sanji.

-C'est ta famille, répond Luffy. Ils veulent juste faire connaissance avec Usopp comme Ace et Sabo ont voulu faire connaissance avec Zoro.

-Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète…

Si jamais ses frères veulent tester Usopp tout comme Ace et Sabo ont testés Zoro, alors il va finir par le perdre ! C'est encore pire si sa chère et tendre sœur décide de s'y mettre aussi ! Mais ça, bien sûr, ça lui passe au-dessus à Luffy. Il se contenta d'une grande claque dans le dos de son cuisinier, riant fortement, laissant Sanji déprimer tout seul. Usopp s'approcha de lui.

-Hé, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu peux parler, t'as les genoux qui tremblent.

-Certes, mais c'est parce que ta famille est trop flippante. Mais ça va aller d'accord ! On est heureux tous les deux, et quand ils le verront, ils partiront.

Le blond hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas très convaincu. Il se sentait mal, et Zoro l'avait bien vu. Le bretteur regarda l'immense bateau, avec le chiffre 66 inscrit sur la voile. Est-ce que par hasard ça pourrait être ça, sa réponse à sa question de ce matin ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être à cause de sa famille s'il a si peu confiance en lui ? Leur réaction en voyant Usopp était assez surprenante, puisqu'ils étaient surpris que Sanji soit avec quelqu'un. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui à la place du sniper, ça aurait été pareil. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Donc, s'il voulait aider Sanji, il fallait qu'il le protège de sa famille, et lui montre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

-Luffy ?

-Hn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait pour Sanji et Usopp ?

-Quand on les a mis ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Bien sûr ! C'était cool ! Et alors ?

-Alors on a une nouvelle mission…

* * *

Il fut rapidement évident pour tout le monde que, si Ace et Sabo ressemblent beaucoup à Luffy sans partager de lien de sang c'est totalement l'inverse pour Sanji et ses frères. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, hormis les sourcils et une perversité plus qu'évidente qu'ils assument totalement. Nami et Robin étaient exaspérées de se retrouver avec trois nouveaux Sanji sur le dos. Le blond s'était calmé depuis sa mise en couple avec Usopp, mais les trois frères étaient encore plus collants. Et souvent, ça finissait en engueulade.

-Si c'est pour faire chier mes amis, ne restez pas ici, hurlait le cuisinier.

-On fait juste connaissance avec tes nakamas, réplique Ichiji.

-Connaissance, mon cul !

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'à chaque dispute entre Sanji et ses frères, Zoro ou Luffy apparaissait soudainement, entraînant le blond ailleurs, sans aucune explication. Comme si le jeune cuistot devait rester très loin de sa famille, et ne leur parler sous aucun prétexte. Ce comportement n'inquiétait pas du tout les frères de Sanji, et encore moins leur sœur aînée, qui s'était appliqué à faire la connaissance de chaque membre de l'équipage.

-Qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais pirate, dit-elle un soir.

La petite famille était restée avec eux pour le dîner, car ils voulaient en savoir plus sur le quotidien de Sanji. Ils avaient gardé le silence jusque-là, et quand Reiju parla, tout le monde sursauta. Ils avaient oublié leur présence… Sanji leva la tête de son assiette, dévisageant sa grande sœur sans comprendre.

-En quoi est-ce si étrange ?

-Les pirates te faisaient peur quand on était petit.

-Tout te faisait peur, soupire Ichiji.

-Ouais, et tu pleurais pour rien, ajoute Niji.

-Et tu ne savais pas te battre, renchérit Yonji.

-Tu manquais de courage et de confiance.

-Être pirate c'est tellement difficile, c'est incroyable que tu aies tenté le coup.

« C'est ça enfoncez-moi encore plus » grogne mentalement Sanji. Il voyait bien que ses amis faisaient des efforts pour ne rien dire, ignorant ce que disaient ses frères et sœur. Il se dit que bientôt, ils retourneront sur leur maudite île, et qu'il n'entendra plus jamais parler d'eux. Ils finiront par se lasser, quand ils se rendront compte que personne ne les écoute. Bien sûr, parce qu'il suffisait de se taire et de les laisser parler, ce ne fut pas ce que fit Luffy.

-Sanji a beaucoup changé, affirme-t-il. Maintenant il n'a peur de rien !

-Et il ne pleure presque jamais, ajoute Zoro.

-Presque, s'offusque le blond.

-Et il sait très bien se battre ! Et il est très courageux !

-C'est vrai, confirme Ryu.

-Bon, la confiance on repassera, murmure Zoro.

-Tu me défends ou tu m'enfonce toi ?!

Les trois frères clignèrent des yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris. Reiju se contenta d'un sourire, lançant à son frère un regard amusé. Sanji rougit et détourna le regard, faisant rire la jeune femme, ainsi que Usopp. La façon dont son petit-ami se comporte est relativement différente s'il s'agit de ses frères, ou s'il s'agit de sa sœur.

-J'ai du mal à m'imaginer un Sanji qui ne pleure pas, dit Yonji, sceptique.

-Pas besoin d'imaginer, je suis en face de toi abruti.

-T'es devenu vulgaire.

-Et encore là il se contient, sourit Zoro.

Soudain, Kotaro se mit à pleurer, faisant faire un bond aux quatre Vinsmoke qui n'avaient pas l'habitude. Judge ne bougea même pas, trop habitué à ce genre de bruits. Il a eu cinq gamins, rappelons-le ! Bon, ce n'est pas lui qui s'en ais occupé, mais il les a quand même entendu brailler souvent. Luffy prit son bébé dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive si soudainement, demande Ichiji.

-Il a juste besoin d'être changé.

-Berk, grimace Yonji. Mais, attendez, les bébés font popo ?!

-Tout le monde popote imbécile, peste Niji. (Qui a la référence ?)

-Êtes-vous des attardés, s'emporte Sanji.

Luffy lança un regard à Zoro, puis quitta la cuisine avec Kotaro. Zoro hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion avant que leur cuisinier ne se mette à casser tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Le mieux pour cela serait de leur clouer le bec. Il suffisait de raconter un des exploits de Sanji à ses frères. D'accord mais lequel… Bon, autant improviser.

-Vous savez, déclare-t-il en se tournant vers les Vinsmoke. Sanji a vécu des choses très difficiles.

-Quel genre, se moque Ichiji.

-Hé bien il…

Bon, improvisation de merde ! Aucune idée ne lui vient. Il jette un regard de détresse à ses amis, espérant qu'ils allaient lui filer un coup de main. Tous comprirent et commencèrent à chercher quel genre d'histoires ils pouvaient raconter sur leur ami.

-Il… Il a vécu deux ans sur une île horrible, s'exclame Chopper. Il a dit que c'était l'enfer !

Sanji blêmit, autant à cause du souvenir, que du fait que ce soit ça que Chopper ait choisit de raconter à sa famille. S'il va au bout de l'histoire, il ne restera plus rien de l'estime qu'à sa famille à son égard, si tant est qu'ils aient déjà un peu d'estime pour lui. Ouais, finalement ce n'est pas une grande perte… Et de toute façon, il n'a pas la force d'empêcher ses amis de parler.

-C'était quel genre d'île, demande Yonji, curieux.

-L'île des Okamas, répond le petit renne.

-Euh… Tu parles des travestis ?

Les cinq Vinsmoke dévisagèrent longuement Sanji. Décidément, ils vont de surprise en surprise avec lui. Profitant qu'ils ne regardaient pas, Nami réprimanda silencieusement Chopper, car ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure chose à raconter. Franky prit alors la parole pour essayer de rattraper le coup.

-Mais il a géré et il est devenu beaucoup plus fort !

-Quel genre d'entraînement as-tu réalisé, l'interroge Judge.

-Marcher avec des talons aiguilles, ricane Sanji.

« Il est bourré ou quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il chie » pensèrent les membres de l'équipage. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça, c'est la honte assurée ! Le plus surprenant fut la réaction de sa famille, ou plutôt le manque total de réaction. Ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes, alors que le plus jeune d'entre se pencha en avant.

-Et t'as réussi ?

-Tu aurais dû naitre fille, se moque Niji.

-Même si tu fais plus féminin que Reiju, murmure Ichiji.

Sa sœur lui envoya joyeusement la tête dans son assiette. OK, la prochaine fois il fermera sa gueule. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, en voyant les têtes de ses amis. Il avait une famille de merde, et c'est drôle de voir les autres s'en rendre compte. Si la plupart décidèrent de laisser tomber cette histoire, Yonji ne voulait pas abandonner, sa curiosité étant trop forte.

-Mais genre, t'as mis une robe aussi ?! Comme une fille ?! Avec une perruque ?!

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant.

-Mais tu m'as fait mal, enfoiré !

-Apprend à te taire sale gosse.

Alors que Yonji s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, Zoro l'attrapa par le bras et le mit dehors, lui et toute sa fratrie (Sanji non comprit bien sûr). Pas vexé pour un sou, la petite famille retourna sur leur bateau. Ils reviendront le lendemain de toute façon. Ne restait dans la cuisine que Judge, qui finissait tranquillement son assiette sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

-Ils sont chiants, peste Zoro.

-A qui le dis-tu, soupire Sanji.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ?! T'aurais pu inventer un truc !

Le blond haussa les épaules. Ses frères auraient fini par découvrir la vérité de toute façon. Et ça aurait été encore plus chiant pour lui. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir comment il s'entraîne, ou ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Il se leva, commençant à débarrasser la table.

-Quand ils auront satisfait leur curiosité, ils partiront. Ils vont voir que je suis toujours le même qu'avant, ils seront contents et ils m'oublieront à nouveau.

Judge leva les yeux un instant de son assiette, mais ne fit aucune remarque, se remettant bien vite à manger. Usopp regarda le vieil homme, voulant lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire la moindre remarque. Il avait trop peur de le mettre en colère. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il se leva alors.

-Je vais t'aider Sanji.

-Merci.

L'ensemble de l'équipage se proposa pour en faire autant, mais le cuisinier les a foutus dehors. Il n'a pas besoin que tout le monde fasse son boulot à sa place ! Zoro se montra particulièrement insistant, aussi il fit semblant d'avoir entendu Luffy demander de l'aide. Ni une ni deux, le bretteur disparut à la recherche de son époux. Sous le regard de son père, il débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, nettoya la table et commença à réfléchir au menu du lendemain. C'était sa routine, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est accompagné qu'il va changer ses habitudes. Quand il eut fini, Judge prit la parole.

-Alors… Le mariage c'est pour quand ?

Sanji se leva et quitta la pièce. Il aura au moins essayé.

* * *

Sanji poussa un juron à voix basse. Jamais il n'avait vu ses frères aussi collants ! Le pire, c'est que sa chère sœur aînée s'y mettait aussi ! Ils étaient tous les quatre accoudés au comptoir, le regardant faire à manger. Il avait beau leur crier dessus, les menacer, ou même les frappés (Yonji a maintenant une jolie bosse sur le crâne) ils ont refusé de partir. Se massant les tempes, il vient se poster devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

-Fait un truc d'amoureux, ordonne Yonji.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Juste pour ça ? Fichez le camp de ma cuisine !

Tous les quatre, ils furent mis à la porte. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils allèrent voir Usopp. Le sniper était occupé avec une nouvelle invention, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite les quatre silhouettes. Les enfants Vinsmoke s'assirent en ligne non loin de lui, l'observant attentivement. Lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin, Usopp manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?!

-Je… Je peux vous aider, bredouille-t-il.

-Fait un truc d'amoureux avec notre frère, ordonne Yonji.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent exactement par « un truc d'amoureux » ? Et d'ailleurs, quel âge ont-ils pour lui demander une telle chose ?! Reiju lui sourit gentiment, puis commença à énumérer, tout en comptant sur ses doigts, les « trucs » d'amoureux qu'il pouvait faire.

-Vous câliner, vous embrasser, vous dire des mots d'amour, des surnoms, se tenir par la main…

-Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris !

Des étoiles dans le regard, cachés derrière leurs lunettes de soleil pour Ichiji et Niji, les quatre jeunes gens le regardèrent, espérant qu'il passe à l'action. Ce serait encore mieux s'il pouvait faire toutes les choses qui ont été listées par la rose. Mais Usopp secoua la tête.

-Désolé, mais Sanji n'aime pas vraiment faire ce genre de chose devant les autres.

Grosse déception chez les Vinsmoke, qui poussèrent un soupire à l'unisson. C'est trop pas juste ! Pourquoi le seul de la famille qui est en couple n'aime pas faire des trucs de couples ?! Il pourrait laisser profiter les autres ! Non mais quel égoïste ! Dépités, les quatre frères et sœur partirent, cherchant une autre occupation, sous le regard désolé de Usopp. Ça lui faisait presque de la peine de ne pas pouvoir leur faire plaisir. Les voyant passer devant lui, Zoro interpella la fratrie.

-Hé, on peut parler ?

Parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, les trois frères acceptèrent. Parce qu'elle aimait discuter avec des beaux gosses, ou des amis de Sanji, ou des beaux gosses amis de Sanji Reiju accepta aussi. Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à l'écart. Le bretteur croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air ennuyé.

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec votre frère.

-Il est malade, demande Yonji.

-Tu as vu qu'il allait très bien, le sermonne Niji. Il nous a jeté dehors il y a pas vingt minutes !

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Il m'a frappé aussi !

-On s'en fou en fait, réplique Zoro. J'ai deux ou trois questions à vous poser pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec lui.

Ignorant le cri indigné de leur plus jeune frère, les trois aînés encouragèrent Zoro à parler. Ça allait sans doute être une conversation délicate, mais elle était nécessaire. Le bretteur leur proposa de s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent, puis demanda.

-Est-ce qu'il a connu une mauvaise expérience amoureuse ?

-Il n'a pas connu d'expérience amoureuse tout court, répond Ichiji.

-On n'a jamais rencontré d'autres enfants de notre âge, ajoute Niji.

-Et puis, il était tout le temps tout seul, renchérit Reiju.

Zoro hocha la tête. Donc, Sanji n'avait eu aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Est-ce pour ça qu'il manque de confiance en lui ? Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire ? C'est stupide, puisque c'est grâce à lui que Zoro a pu sortir avec Luffy. Il lui a donné des conseils, donc c'est qu'il savait comment faire. Même pour le sexe d'ailleurs, puisqu'il lui a acheté ce dont il avait besoin.

-C'est quoi le problème avec Sanji, demande Ichiji.

-Manque de confiance en lui.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mettent à rire ou se moquent, mais les quatre Vinsmoke se contentèrent de hocher la tête, comme si c'était une évidence. N'y a-t-il que lui qui trouve que le blond est clairement arrogant et prétentieux ?!

-C'est comme ça depuis toujours.

-C'est sûrement à cause de nous.

-On l'a un peu persécuté.

-On peut le dire, il a eu une enfance merdique.

-Comment pouvez-vous en parler si calmement…

Les trois frères haussèrent les épaules, alors que Reiju baissais la tête. Le bretteur leur demanda plus de précision, et là ils devinrent soudainement très silencieux. Ils se regardaient entre eux, se rejetant l'un l'autre le devoir de répondre, personne ne voulant parler. On dirait des gamins pendant un exposé. Ce comportement agaça le sabreur.

-Arrêtez de fuir et répondez-moi.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous complotez tous ensemble ?

Tous les cinq, ils se mirent debout d'un bond, faisant volte-face pour apercevoir un Sanji plutôt mécontent, les mains sur les hanches. Malgré sa question, Zoro était sûr que le blond avait entendu sa question, parce qu'il le toisait d'un regard noir. Il pointa ses frères et sœur du doigt.

-Interdiction de lui dire quoi que ce soit. A lui et aux autres.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, poursuivit par le sabreur, laissant les quatre Vinsmoke derrière. Sanji retourna dans la cuisine, fermant la porte au nez de Zoro, qui gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec son nez. Il parvient tout de même à entrer dans la pièce, fixant avec colère le blond qui faisait rageusement la vaisselle. Il s'approcha de lui, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches, grogne-t-il.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-J'essaie de t'aider ! Tu as clairement des soucis et…

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens redevable envers moi que tu dois t'immiscer dans ma vie privée !

-Pourquoi tu ne nous dis jamais rien ?! Ils t'ont fait quoi de si horrible que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ?! Je suis sûr que tu n'en as même pas parlé avec Usopp.

Sanji claqua les paumes de ses mains sur les bords de l'évier, la tête baissée. Ses cheveux cachent son visage, empêchant Zoro de voir son expression. Il tremblait, mais impossible de dire si c'était de colère, ou parce qu'il pleurait. Le vert lui laissa le temps de de se calmer, restant silencieux et immobile. Finalement, Sanji se redressa, lui faisant face.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstine toujours ?

-Tu es l'un de mes nakamas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Ma vie avec eux, c'est du passé, et ça n'a aucune incidence sur le présent.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

-Pourtant si ! Je ne sais pas quel problème vous vous imaginez que j'ai, mais je vais très bien ! Si ça n'avance pas entre moi et Usopp, c'est à cause de moi, parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas fait pour être aimé, et c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Tu ne peux rien y faire.

Les deux pirates se toisèrent du regard longuement, puis Zoro capitula. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le blondinet à parler. Il quitta la cuisine, énervé, claquant la porte. Franky allait pour l'engueuler, mais changea d'avis en le voyant. Il fait peur Zoro, quand il n'est pas d'humeur. Luffy et Usopp le virent partir à grand pas vers la vigie.

-Il se sont encore disputés, soupire Luffy.

-Je vais voir Sanji, déclare Usopp. Toi, va parler à Zoro.

Mais alors que le sniper allait vers la cuisine, il vit le blond en sortir. On aurait dit qu'il allait faire un meurtre. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut Usopp, Sanji se précipita vers lui. Le brun eut peur de se faire engueuler pendant un instant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sanji se jeta juste dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise.

-Putain, j'en avais besoin, murmure-t-il.

-Sanji, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. Juste… reste comme ça.

Usopp acquiesça et serra son petit-ami contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour oublier les regards de tout le monde sur eux. D'habitude, Sanji évitait d'initier des câlins de lui-même devant tout le monde. Là, il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour se jeter sur lui comme ça. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Luffy rejoindre Zoro un peu plus loin, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le vert se laissa faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit, pense le sniper.

Quand il se sentit mieux, Sanji s'écarta de lui. Avec un sourire, il prit le visage de Usopp entre ses mains, puis l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier. Puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il pointa ses frères et sa sœur du doigt.

-Vous n'aurez rien d'autres.

-T'es nul, boude Yonji.

Il se reçu une spatule dans la gueule comme réponse.

* * *

-OK, j'ai une super idée, s'exclame Yonji.

La famille Vinsmoke était venu s'incruster pour le petit-déjeuner, profitant que la colère de leur frère semblait être redescendu. Lui et Zoro ne pouvaient toujours pas se regarder, s'ignorant mutuellement. N'aimant pas l'ambiance pesante dans la pièce, le plus jeune avait décidé d'agir. Ceux qui le connaissent (à savoir ses frères, sa sœur et son père) levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

-Ta gueule Yonji, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Soyez pas si catégoriques ! Ecoutez d'abord mon idée !

-OK, c'est quoi, demande Ichiji, agacé.

Le vert sourit fièrement.

-On devrait faire une sortie familiale !

Il n'eut droit qu'à un silence lourd en réponse. Tout le monde le fixait comme s'il était un parfait crétin, ce qui lui plaisait que très, mais alors très peu. Ses frères et sœurs soupirèrent tous en même temps, et si certains trouvèrent ça drôle, personne ne fit le moindre bruit, sauf Luffy qui ne put se retenir de rire, mais bon c'est Luffy, et tout le monde l'ignora.

-Moi je dis que c'est une idée de merde, peste Niji.

-Pourquoi ?! C'est idéal pour se rapprocher !

-Je vous trouve déjà suffisamment proche de moi, ironise Sanji.

-Pas physiquement abruti ! Pour renforcer nos liens !

-Quels liens ?

-Tu fait chier Sanji ! Fait un effort bon sang !

Des liens avec ses frères, il en a voulu pendant des années. Les seuls qu'il a obtenu, ce sont les cordes qu'ils ont utilisées pour le suspendre à un arbre, au-dessus d'un ravin. Et c'est à lui de faire des efforts ? Quel monde injuste ! Zoro et Luffy échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête, et le petit brun s'exclama.

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée !

-Merci de ton soutien, s'écrit Yonji en levant les bras au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord moi, proteste Sanji.

-Nous non plus, renchérirent ses frères.

-On ne partira pas sans avoir fait cette sortie, décréta Reiju.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanji pour accepter. La perspective de se débarrasser de sa famille était trop belle ! C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble sur une île. L'équipage avait préféré les accompagner, pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Judge avait préféré rester sur le bateau, ne voyant pas l'utilité de sa présence lors d'une sortie familiale. Ouais, sa logique est douteuse… Luffy avait un porte-bébé, Kotaro étant donc solidement attaché contre sa poitrine, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

-Je suis excité par cette sortie, sourit Yonji.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va demander une pause toute les dix minutes, se moque Ichiji.

-Ça lui ressemble bien de faire ça, renchérit Niji.

-En même temps, il n'a aucune endurance, soupire Reiju.

-Il a toujours été fainéant, ajoute Sanji.

-Fermez-là tous !

Usopp se gifla mentalement, blasé. La seule fois où Sanji parvient à s'accorder avec ses frères, c'est pour se foutre de la gueule du petit dernier. Ça en devenait franchement ridicule… Yonji avait clairement l'air d'un abruti, et sa famille semblait en profiter pour se moquer chaque fois qu'ils s'ennuient. Il faisait presque pitié.

-Finissons-en au plus vite, ordonne Ichiji. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner sur cette île plus que nécessaire.

-T'inquiète, sourit Sanji. Ça ne va pas être long.

Ses frères et sœur le fixèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. C'est un sourire auquel ils ont droit à l'instant ?! Un putain de sourire ?! Sanji se dirigea avec entrain vers la forêt, suivis par sa famille qui semblaient soudainement sur leurs gardes plus que nécessaire. Le reste de l'équipage ferme la marche, blasés.

-Ils nous font quoi là, grogne Franky.

-Ils soupçonne une tentative d'assassinat de la part de Sanji, explique Robin.

-Parce qu'il leur a souri ?!

Après réflexion, ça leur paraissait logique. Depuis qu'ils sont là, la seule fois où Sanji à laisser voir qu'il s'amusait, c'est quand Yonji est passé par-dessus bord. En fait, il fixait Brook, le musicien se tenant immobile, et le plus jeune croyait qu'il s'agissait de la décoration. Quand Brook a bougé, il a eu si peur qu'il est tombé du bateau. On n'a jamais autant entendu rire Sanji ! Alors là, un sourire joyeux, adressé à ses frères en personne !

-Moi aussi je commence à avoir peur, bredouille Chopper.

-Cook stupide, peste Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ?

Avec le blond, il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Ils s'enfoncèrent doucement dans la forêt, et bientôt la famille Vinsmoke se détendit, appréciant ce décor qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Entre leur vie au château, et le royaume étrange qu'est Whole Cake, ils avaient rarement pu voir de tels paysages. Reiju laissa échapper une exclamation impressionnée.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

-C'est un avantage à voyagé, sourit Nami.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu ça au moins une fois dans ma vie.

-Il y a encore des choses que vous n'avez pas vu, déclare Sanji.

Alors que Yonji allait lui demander ce qui entendait par-là, il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, et aperçut un petit truc long et visqueux possédant une multitude de pattes qui rampait le long de sa jambe. Il devient soudain pâle, se tenant immobile, le regard fixé sur la bestiole. Celle-ci se stoppa un moment, puis grimpa rapidement.

-ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE HORREUR !

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ironise Usopp.

-Tu ne vas pas faire une crise pour ça, se moque Niji.

Alors qu'il voulait s'approcher de son petit frère, il baissa les yeux au sol et se recula immédiatement. Tous suivirent son regard et virent que le vert se trouvait au centre d'un nid de mille-pattes. Les quatre autres Vinsmoke reculèrent, devenant pâles comme des morts.

-C'est de famille, cette phobie, demande Nami.

-Disons qu'on a rarement vu des insectes, et qu'on n'aime pas trop ça, explique doucement Reiju.

-Je me sens mal, bredouille Yonji, qui commençait à tourner de l'œil.

-Il va nous faire un malaise, s'exclame Franky.

Sans se soucier des insectes, il rejoignit le plus jeune et le porta à l'écart des insectes. Ses frères et sœurs refusèrent de s'approcher s'il y a encore une bestiole sur lui. Chopper l'examiner un instant, puis rassura tout le monde. Il s'était endormit.

-On s'inquiète et lui, il dort, grogne Zoro.

-T'étais inquiet, s'étonne Sanji.

-Ta gueule toi.

Yonji fut réveillé par ses frères à grand renfort de gifle et de cris, puis ils reprirent leur marche. Bien sûr, ils restèrent à l'affut, prêt à fuir au moindre insecte qui se présentera devant eux. Nami leur fit remarquer que leur comportement était ridicule, car même Ryu n'avait pas peur.

-J'ai sous-estimé ce gamin, ricane Yonji.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à tonton Sanji, déclare l'enfant.

Tous ignorèrent le grognement du blond.

-Reprenons-nous, ordonne Ichiji. Ces bestioles sont minuscules ! Elles ne peuvent rien nous faire !

Parce que le monde est injuste, ils tombèrent plus tard sur une araignée monstrueusement grande, d'environ cinq mètre de diamètre. D'un même mouvement, tous firent demi-tour, marchant comme s'ils avaient un balai dans le cul. L'araignée cligna l'un à après l'autre chacun de ses yeux, intriguée.

-Vous croyez qu'elle nous a vu, murmure Brook.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas vouloir nous manger, sourit Robin.

-Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, gémit Usopp.

-Oui, arrête de nous faire peur, renchérit Yonji.

Sanji sentit quelque chose le frôler, et il lança un regard noir à Niji, qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi abruti !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu m'as frôlé le dos pour que je pense qu'il s'agit de l'araignée et que je panique !

Le bleu secoua la tête, affirmant que ce n'est pas lui. Sanji voulu le forcer à avouer, mais il vit quelque chose de gros et velu apparaître au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Il blêmit et pointa la chose du doigt en bégayant. Niji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien essayé Sanji, mais je ne te crois pas. Je ne me retournerai pas.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te retournes, mais que tu cours.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, Sanji attrapa Ryu qui était à côté de lui, et courut le plus vite possible, faisant rire aux éclats le gamin. Il entendit bientôt ses frères sœurs qui le suivait, et Zoro qui leur hurlait de rester prêt d'eux pour ne pas se perdre. « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là », peste Sanji. Une fois sur que l'araignée ne les a pas suivis, il s'arrêta et fut rejoint par les autres.

-Qui aurait cru que ce genre de chose existait, souffle Reiju.

-J'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir, marmonne Niji.

-La peur de ma vie, gémit Yonji, qui était grimpé dans un arbre.

-On te voit à peine à cause de tes cheveux, se moque Ichiji.

-La ferme !

-On devrait peut-être rentrer au bateau, propose Nami.

-OK, mais c'est par où, demande Usopp.

Comme personne ne put répondre, ils durent en venir à la conclusion qu'ils étaient perdus. La seconde suivant cette constatation, Zoro et Sanji se disputèrent, le bretteur lui reprochant de les avoir perdus, en se mettant à courir n'importe où. Le blond répliqua que cette sortie familiale n'était pas son idée, que c'était la faute de Yonji. Ce dernier protesta et bientôt les trois hommes furent rejoints par Ichiji et Niji, et ils eurent tous ensemble une dispute animée.

-On n'avancera à rien en se chamaillant, se plaint Nami.

-Quand ils sont partis, on ne peut plus les arrêter, sourit Reiju.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une sortie en famille doit se passer, proteste Luffy.

Ryu s'approcha de Sanji et lui prit la main. La dispute fut interrompue et tous fixèrent l'enfant. Ryu entraîna Sanji plus loin, lui demandant de s'assoir en tailleur au pied d'un arbre. Surprit, le blond s'exécuta néanmoins. Ryu fit la même chose avec les quatre autres, les mettant chacun sous un arbre différent et éloignés des autres. Puis il déclara, les bras croisés.

-Vous allez vous calmer et réfléchir à votre comportement !

Personne ne sut pourquoi, mais ils l'ont écouté…

Judge regardait le ciel, étonné de ne voir personne revenir alors que la nuit était tombée. Alors qu'il envisageait d'aller les chercher, il entendit le cri de Luffy, et le petit groupe apparut sur la plage. Ils étaient épuisés et leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit. Ils montèrent en silence sur le bateau.

-Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, questionne Judge.

-Je savais que c'était une idée de merde, répond Niji.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça très drôle, s'exclame Ryu.

Luffy lui ébouriffa les cheveux et emmena ses enfants se coucher. Tout le monde décida d'en faire autant. Sanji resta cependant sur le pont, voulant fumer une cigarette pour se détendre de cette journée de merde qu'il a vécu. Alors qu'il allait l'allumer, Judge demanda.

-Alors… Les enfants c'est pour quand ?

Sanji abandonna l'idée de fumer et partit se coucher. Il aura au moins essayé.

* * *

Zoro poussa un grognement agacé. Il faisait nuit, et Luffy avait tenu à organiser une fête, pensant qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Au lieu de cela, Sanji prétextait s'occuper de la nourriture, évitant ses frères et le bretteur comme la peste. Usopp essayait de le convaincre de s'amuser pour une fois, mais le blond refusait catégoriquement, affirmant qu'il s'amusait. Ah ouais ? A faire quoi ?!

-Stupide Cook…

-Peut-être que tu devrais abandonner.

Le vert leva les yeux vers Reiju. La jeune femme lui sourit, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés, un verre dans la main. Zoro la toisa, mais elle ne parut pas gênée par son regard. Elle se contentait de surveiller ses frères d'un regard protecteur, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Que devrais-je abandonner, lâche Zoro.

-Sanji ne te diras rien. Ni à toi, ni aux autres. Il est comme ça.

-Contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

-Alors c'est ce que tu penses.

Malgré le ton blessé, la jeune femme souriait toujours, comme si elle n'était pas surprise. Zoro ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et il ravala sa colère, murmurant même des excuses. D'un signe de la main, Reiju lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien. Ils regardèrent Usopp traîner Sanji pour qu'il cesse de s'occuper de la cuisine, l'installant de force sur ses genoux pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Le blond se débattit faussement, puis se détendit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Je voulais croire que c'est grâce à moi s'il est parvenu à s'échapper, poursuit la rose.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir, mais c'était son idée. Il voulait partir, voir le monde, apprendre à cuisiner…

Zoro hocha la tête. Ça ressemblait bien à Sanji. Il but d'une traite son verre, Reiju se contentant d'une petite gorgée du sien. Brook jouait un air entraînant au violon, et Luffy commença une danse étrange. Bientôt, il fut suivi de Chopper et Franky. Ryu se prêta au jeu lui aussi, aidant même Usopp à convaincre Sanji de danser avec eux.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus sur le Cook, demande Zoro.

Reiju secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ignore pourquoi il ne peut pas se résoudre à tout vous dire.

-Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec vous ?

-Sans doute. Mais va savoir à quoi il pense. Il a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est plus le petit frère que j'ai connu.

Zoro ne sut dire s'il y avait de la tristesse ou du soulagement dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, le Cook et elle, durant leur enfance merdique. Il aimerait pourtant le savoir, mais le blond est têtu et ne veut rien dire, ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point ! Reiju but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Même si je pense que mon petit frère est toujours quelque part en lui.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Qu'il se cache, et ce n'est pas bon. Un jour, il finira par craquer. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le forcer maintenant.

Zoro fit la moue. Usopp lui avait dit la même chose, mais il n'était pas convaincu de cela. Sanji était bien content qu'on lui foute la paix, il n'allait certainement pas parler à moins d'y être forcé. Reiju termina son verre, puis laissa échapper un petit gloussement, faisant sursauter Zoro. Il lui jeta un regard et elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool. Je ferai mieux de m'arrêter là.

Elle se leva pour aller poser son verre. Zoro le regarda, et un sourire plein de fierté s'étira sur ses lèvres. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? C'était pourtant évident ! Le seul moyen de faire parler Sanji, ou de lui faire faire quoi que ce soit, s'était de le bourré. Un nouveau plan venait de se mettre en place dans sa tête… Une fois que les enfants seront couchés, il passera à l'action !

* * *

Bon, son objectif était atteint, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu… Sanji était bel et bien saoul, pas de problème avec ça… Le truc c'est que le bretteur n'avait pas prévu que toute sa famille le soit aussi. Judge semblait insensible à l'alcool, mais il ne paraissait pas avoir envie de leur filer un coup de main pour gérer ses cinq gamins qui eux ne l'étaient définitivement pas. Les jeunes Vinsmoke étaient assis en cercle par terre, riant pour une raison que personne ne connait.

-T'as merdé bro, soupire Franky.

-Comment je pouvais savoir que ça allait finir comme ça ?

-Faire boire Sanji était déjà une très mauvaise idée, s'emporte Usopp.

-On ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux d'être avec ses frères, fit remarque Brook.

C'était vrai, et ça aurait pu être une bonne chose s'ils n'étaient pas tous devenus bipolaires entre temps. A peine ont-ils cessés de rire qu'ils se mettent à pleurer, toujours sans raison. Tout cela entrecoupé de hoquet et de gloussement. Zoro décida de tenter sa chance quand même et s'assit à côté de Sanji. Le blond le regarda instant, puis se laissa tomber contre lui en riant.

-T'es inconfortable, se moque-t-il.

-Ne t'appuis pas contre moi alors.

-Je n'arrive pas à me redresser…

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et Zoro s'empressa de le remettre debout, le suppliant tout bas de ne pas pleurer. Sanji le remercia, puis fredonna une chanson, les yeux fermés et l'air stupide, se dandinant de gauche à droite. Contre toute attente, ses frères et sœurs fredonnèrent ensemble le même air que lui, gigotant de la même manière.

-On dirait un groupe de pingouin, ricane Nami.

-C'est une jolie musique, s'extasie Chopper.

-Ils la connaissent tous les cinq, s'étonne Robin.

Usopp s'assit de l'autre côté de Sanji, et le blond ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

-Comment tu connais cette chanson, demande le brun.

-C'est mon père qui la chantait quand j'étais petit.

Tous regardèrent, les yeux ronds, Judge. Le vieil homme s'empressa de préciser que son fils s'était trompé, car son état fait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, et qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson chantée par leur mère, et non par lui.

-Ça a plus de sens, murmure Usopp.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, déclare Sanji en écartant les bras.

-Moi aussi, répondirent ses frères et sœurs d'une même voix.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, se câlinant en pouffant comme des imbéciles, ce qui était à la fois attendrissant et particulièrement bizarre. Même Judge commença à se demander si ces enfants n'étaient pas atteint d'une quelconque maladie mentale incurable. Soudain, Yonji se recula, les yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas tous ensemble, comme quand on était petit ?!

-Bonne idée, approuvèrent les autres.

-Vous jouiez avec quoi petits, demande Nami.

-Des bâtons, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Des bâtons ?

Elle se demandait quel genre de jeu ils pouvaient faire avec des bâtons. Elle comprit quand elle vit Sanji s'allonger par terre, ses frères autour de lui avec leurs fameux bouts de bois, et leur sœur à l'écart qui regarde la scène sans vraiment la voir. Luffy, Zoro et Franky s'empressèrent de retirer leurs jouets aux trois Vinsmoke, pendant que Usopp aide Sanji à se relever.

-Vous ne devriez pas jouer après avoir mangé, déclare Robin.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Vous pourriez vomir.

-Oh ce serait dommage, s'exclame tristement Yonji. C'était très bon !

-C'est moi qui l'aie fait, hurle Sanji.

-Bravo, hurlèrent en réponse ses frères.

Zoro se donna une claque sur le front. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas poser ses questions à Sanji, alors qu'il semblait prêt à y répondre mais en plus ils devaient gérer cinq Vinsmoke bien pompettes qui passent du rire aux larmes. Quoique… Il y avait cette histoire de jeu… Sans le vouloir, Sanji et ses frères viennent de dévoiler un bout de leur passé.

-Vous faisiez quoi d'autres, demande-t-il.

-Zoro, proteste Nami.

-Écoutez, Sanji est en train de nous montrer ce qui le tue intérieurement, on devrait en profiter !

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux, puis fièrent Sanji. Le blond avait recommencé à fredonner une chanson, tout en préparant à manger pour ses frères, qui riaient et pleuraient à côté de lui, pas trop fort pour ne pas le déranger. Il avait l'air si innocent à ce moment-là, prêt à tout leur dire sans se poser de questions. C'était leur seule chance de comprendre enfin ce qui le tracasse. Cependant…

-J'ai l'impression de le trahir, bredouille Chopper.

-Il va nous en vouloir en se réveillant, ajoute Brook.

-C'est pour son bien, contredit Zoro.

-En même temps, on ne peut pas être sûr que ce qu'il raconte n'est pas le fruit de son imagination, rappelle Robin. Il a mélangé les choses toute à l'heure, et peut recommencer.

Le bretteur fut coupé dans son élan. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. S'il a les mauvaises informations, ça ne sert à rien. Que faire alors ? Laisser leur seule chance de connaître les tourments de leur nakamas leur filer entre les doigts ? Le forcer à parler quitte à ce qu'il raconte de la merde ? Luffy trancha lui-même, s'approchant du blond pour l'assommer.

-Luffy, murmure Nami.

-Un jour, nous saurons ce qui ne va pas. Mais quand il sera prêt à nous en parler de lui-même.

Il regarda Usopp et le brun se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener se reposer au lit. Alors que les filles aidaient les autres Vinsmoke à en faire de même, les garçons entreprirent de ranger tout, pour que Sanji n'ait rien à faire en se levant le lendemain. Judge les regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. Il termina son verre et retourna sur son bateau, l'air plutôt mécontent, ce que remarqua Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le vieux ?

* * *

-Sanji. On doit parler.

Le blond leva les yeux de son assiette. Il avait dormi comme un bébé cette nuit, blottit confortablement contre Usopp. Il avait quand même eu la gueule de bois, et il avait pris des médicaments contre son mal de tête. Mais pas moyen de se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait ou dit la veille. Il se sentait cependant un peu mieux qu'au réveil le matin-même, et c'est sans broncher qu'il suivit son père dehors. Peut-être voulait-il lui annoncer qu'ils allaient repartir ? Ce serait bien…

-Venez aussi, dit Judge en regardant ses enfants.

-Est-ce une réunion de famille, grogne Yonji. Pourquoi devons-nous…

-Vient et ne discute pas !

Sanji fronça les sourcils, et les membres de l'équipage sursautèrent, surpris par le haussement de ton de Judge. Les enfants Vinsmoke n'eurent aucune réaction apparente, se levant simplement pour suivre leur père. En réalité, ils étaient plutôt intrigués, et Reiju dissimula difficilement son malaise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'équipage décida de se tenir à proximité pour écouter discrètement la discussion et intervenir en cas de problème.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important, demande Sanji.

-Si j'ai voulu rester avec vous, c'était pour voir comment ça se passe pour toi ici, et avec ce Usopp.

-Et alors ? Maintenant que c'est fait tu…

-Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison.

Sanji se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Zoro retient au dernier moment Luffy de se jeter sur le vieil homme, lui demandant tout bas de ne pas intervenir. Ryu eut les larmes aux yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, regardant ses parents sans comprendre. Sanji va devoir partir ? Usopp sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Si Judge demande ça, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : il a échoué. Il n'a pas su satisfaire ses attentes.

-Sanji, murmure-t-il.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Jamais je ne reviendrai !

Le regard de Judge se durcit. Ichiji lui jeta un regard, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de son père pour demander ça. Le voyant s'énerver, il sut que la discussion allait mal se passer, alors il s'adressa à Sanji.

-Calme-toi et discutons-en, propose-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à discuter ! Je ne rentrerai pas !

-Tu ne peux pas rester avec eux, hurle Judge.

-Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il me rende heureux c'est ça ?! Pardon, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas le droit de l'être !

Reiju lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le calmer, mais Sanji se dégagea brusquement, ne quittant pas son père des yeux. Il voulait des explications, et il allait les avoir.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je rentre ?

-Comment peux-tu rester avec des gens qui ignorent tout de qui tu es vraiment ?

-Vous le savez, vous ?!

-Oui. Parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à me cacher quoi que ce soit.

Sanji serra les dents de rage. C'était faux ! Il n'était plus le même, il avait changé ! Il n'était plus l'enfant pleurnichard qu'il était avant ! Son père ne peut pas le connaître, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui ! Il avait manqué une grande partie de sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était désormais.

-Vous mentez…

-Je ne mens pas. Tes compagnons ne savent rien de toi, au point de devoir te forcer à parler !

-C'est mon problème, pas le tien ! J'ai choisi de ne rien leur dire et ils ne m'ont jamais jugé pour ça !

-Veux-tu vraiment me défier Sanji ?

Le vieil homme s'approcha dangereusement de son fils. Sanji ne faiblit pas, lui faisant face sans broncher, malgré leur différence de taille non négligeable. Luffy redoubla d'efforts pour que Zoro le lâche, affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Sanji dans cette situation. Ryu plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Chopper lui prit la main.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner.

-Non ! Je veux rester !

-Tu ne devrais pas regarder ce genre de chose ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sanji va…

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd qui les ramena à la situation principale. Avec stupeur, ils virent Sanji tenir son père par le col de sa chemise, la rage déformant ses traits. Judge ne broncha pas, soutenant le regard brûlant de son fils.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, crache Sanji.

-Usopp n'est pas une personne digne de toi. Vous devriez vous séparer.

Le sniper tomba sur les genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Paniquée, Nami se précipita vers lui, répétant plusieurs fois son nom. Usopp ne bougea pas, fixant Sanji en pleurant silencieusement. Il fut bientôt entouré de l'ensemble de l'équipage, Luffy le secouant et Zoro lui ordonnant de réagir. Ignorant tout de l'état dans lequel se trouve son petit-ami, Sanji se sentait prêt à exploser de colère.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?!

-Je l'ai observé. Ce n'est qu'un pirate faible et peureux. Il est incapable de nous faire face, de te tenir tête ou de prendre une décision. Il est trop passif.

Sanji avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il sera plus fort le vêtement. Comment son père peut-il dire ça de Usopp ?! Lui qui avait risqué tant de fois sa vie pour ses amis, qui a affronté les ennemis alors qu'il tremblait de peur, qui lui a remonté la morale quand ça n'allait pas, qui s'est montré si gentil et si patient avec lui ! C'était le meilleur petit-ami du monde, alors que lui…

-Vous ne savez rien de lui ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si ça va mal, mais la mienne.

-Il devrait plutôt…

-La ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Usopp ! Il n'a rien à changer, il est déjà parfait ! Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu être attiré par quelqu'un comme moi.

-Sanji, souffle Usopp.

Nami soupira de soulagement. Il était revenu à lui. Mais il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pour autant. Il tremblait, essayant précipitamment de se lever sans y parvenir. Franky l'attrapa sous les bras, lui demandant de se calmer. Le sniper protesta, le suppliant de le lâcher.

-On doit les arrêter, pleure-t-il. Sanji ne doit pas supporter ça ! Il ne pourra pas !

-Père !

Tous se stoppèrent en entendant Reiju crier. Ils virent que Sanji était allongé au sol, la tête baissée. Reiju était accroupie à côté de lui, foudroyant son père du regard. Judge avait la main levée, fixant son fils avec un regard vide. Yonji et Niji s'empressèrent de rejoindre le blond, lui demandant si ça va. Ichiji fixait les Mugiwara, qu'il avait aperçu, regardant plus précisément la réaction de Usopp, lequel se débattit de plus belle pour rejoindre son amant.

-Sanji, tu peux te lever, s'inquiète Yonji.

-Tu parles, une gifle pareille, il doit être sonné, grogne Niji.

Le blond gémit et se redressa tant bien que mal. Judge serra les dents, prenant la parole d'un ton dur qui fit plus de mal à Sanji qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-Comment peut-il t'aimer hein ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. Au fond, tu es toujours ce même gamin qui ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions.

-Père, ça suffit, hurle Reiju.

-Tu es incapable de reconnaître la vérité en face. Tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur ton sort et pleurer. Il est temps de grandir Sanji. Tu n'es plus un enfant !

-Vous allez trop loin, grogne Niji.

Il sursauta lorsque Sanji posa sa main sur son épaule, s'y appuyant pour se relever. Voyant qu'il titubait Yonji s'empressa de lui saisir l'autre bras pour le remettre debout. Reiju s'approcha pour regarder sa joue, mais le blond tourna la tête pour l'en empêcher. Il s'éloigna de ses frères pour faire face à son père. Il ignora la douleur de sa joue rougit, plantant son regard glacial dans celui de Judge.

-C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

-Pardon ?

-Tu dis que mes amis sont responsables. C'est tellement plus simple de faire ça, plutôt que de reconnaître tes erreurs.

Il écarta les bras, faisant un signe de tête vers Ichiji, puis vers ses deux autres frères et sa sœur, qui sont restés quelques pas derrière lui.

-Tout est votre faute ! Tout ! Je n'ai voulu qu'une chose de toi ! Je voulais que tu m'aimes autant que tu aimais mes frères ! Je voulais que tu t'intéresses à moi, que tu vois ma douleur !

-Sanji, arrête, ordonne Ichiji.

-Tais-toi ! J'ai pleuré à chaque coup, mais je me suis relevé en me disant que c'était à cause de moi si je souffrais. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire que tu voulais vraiment me faire du mal ! Mais à chaque mot que tu me disais, ça me causait plus de douleur. Tu m'as sans arrêt rabaissé, et je n'avais plus aucune confiance en moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai souhaité mourir ! Je…

Il entendit un faible gémissement, et il s'arrêta soudainement dans sa tirade. Sa gorge lui faisait mal tant il avait crié. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'ensemble de l'équipage qui le fixe avec des regards tristes. Il aperçut Ryu, qui avait laissé échapper ce gémissement. Le petit garçon pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de Luffy. Sanji fit un pas en arrière, et leva les yeux vers Usopp, surprit de le voir le visage dévasté par les larmes. Les larmes aux yeux, Sanji tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

-Sanji, hurle Usopp. Sanji, attend !

Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de Franky et se lança à sa poursuite. Luffy se redressa, tenant Ryu contre lui. Le petit garçon avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son père, serrant sa chemise de toute ses forces, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Reiju les regarda, le cœur lourd. Elle avait l'impression de revoir son petit frère et sa mère, des années auparavant. Yonji posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Reiju, ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

-Ça va…

-Bien, intervient Zoro. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il dégaina un de ses sabres, s'approchant de la petite famille d'un air menaçant. Il fut bientôt imité du reste de l'équipage. Judge voulu leur crier de les laisser tranquille, mais Ichiji se plaça devant lui, demandant à ses frères et sœurs de le rejoindre. Il fit face à Zoro, prêt à répondre à ses questions.

-On arrête de jouer, grogne le bretteur. Vous allez compléter les aveux de votre cher frère.

* * *

-Sanji ! Sanji, où es-tu ?!

Usopp avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et il était complètement paniqué. Il avait perdu Sanji de vu, et il avait beau le chercher de tous les côtés, il ne parvient pas à le retrouver. Il hurlait son prénom encore et encore, espérant entendre une réponse de son amant. Finalement, il arriva devant un amas de rocher face à la mer, et il aperçut son blond grimpé en haut de l'un d'eux. Il le rejoignit rapidement.

-Sanji…

-Je suis un imbécile.

-Ne dit pas ça !

-Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, alors que vous étiez là ! Alors que Ryu était là…

Usopp s'approcha doucement. Sanji était assis, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et sa tête cachée dans ses bras. Le sniper s'assit à côté de lui, se contentant de lui frotter le dos avec une main pour le moment. Il voulait amener Sanji à se détendre avant de le prendre dans ses bras, ne voulant pas le brusquer et le faire se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence, puis Sanji releva la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai fait pleurer.

Usopp sourit tendrement, et lui releva la tête.

-Idiot. Tu as pleuré aussi.

Le blond avait les yeux rougit et encore plein de larmes. Il fuyait le regard de son amant, par peur de se remettre à pleurer s'il croise son regard. Usopp frôla sa joue endoloris de ses doigts, guettant la réaction de Sanji. Comme il ne dit rien, il caressa doucement la peau sensible et légèrement rougie par le coup reçu précédemment.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Non.

-Il ne t'a pas raté. J'aurai voulu pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer, Usopp fut surprit de voir Sanji lui saisir les poignets. Le blond avait soudain l'air en colère, bien que le sniper ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Je t'interdis de le penser, cri-t-il.

-Penser quoi ?

-Que mon père a raison. C'est faux, tu es le meilleur petit-ami possible ! Je n'ai jamais attendu de toi que tu te dresses contre ma famille ! Alors ne doute pas de toi.

Usopp laisse échapper un petit rire, et se penche pour embrasser Sanji sur le front.

-C'est promis. Je ne le penserai pas.

Satisfait, le blond le relâcha. Usopp s'assit par terre, attirant Sanji pour que le blond s'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le brun entoura la taille de son petit-ami de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de Sanji et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le cuisinier posa son menton sur la tête de Usopp, se sentant bien dans ses bras. Il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis l'arrivée de sa famille.

-Tu le pensais vraiment Sanji ?

-Penser quoi ?

-Que je ne devrais pas être avec toi. Que tu ne me mérites pas.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais ça permit au sniper de comprendre que c'était le cas. Mécontent, il mordit son blond dans le cou, sans lui faire mal mais assez fort pour lui faire pousser un couinement de douleur. Sanji baissa la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me mordre.

-Alors arrête de dire de telles âneries.

Sanji fit la moue, mais devant le regard insistant de son petit-ami, et devant la menace d'une nouvelle morsure, il promit de ne plus le faire. Satisfait, Usopp le serra plus fort contre lui, fermant les yeux à nouveau. Il pourrait s'endormir là, contre le torse de Sanji, sans hésitation. Le blond reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux noirs et bouclés, fixant le ciel d'un air pensif. Le silence dura un peu, puis Sanji émit un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu sais Usopp. Je suis faible et stupide.

Le sniper fronça les sourcils, voulant protester, mais Sanji l'arrêta, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je me sens comme ça quand je suis près de toi. Je deviens incapable de réfléchir, je perds mes moyens et c'est effrayant. Mais en fait, j'aime ça. J'aime te laisser contrôler, dépendre de toi, de tes caresses, de tes baisers… Je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Sanji se pencha et embrassa son amant. Il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, avant que le sniper ne lui rende son baiser avec passion. Bientôt, Sanji se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Usopp planant au-dessus de lui. Mais contrairement à toutes ses autres fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, Sanji n'avait pas peur cette fois-ci. Il entoura le visage de Usopp de ses mains. Le brun le regarda amoureusement, les yeux brillants.

-Je t'aime Sanji.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Usopp se laissa tomber sur lui, enfonçant son visage dans le cou du blond. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, fixant les étoiles. Il avait réfléchi depuis quelques jours déjà. En fait, depuis que ces amis leur ont fait des remarques. Et quand il est venu ici, avant que Usopp ne le rejoigne, il avait pris sa décision. Il posa ses mains dans le dos du sniper.

-Usopp…

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi, dis-moi.

-Peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi. Peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. Peur qu'un jour, à cause de mon père, je doive vous quitter. J'ai peur de vous perdre, et encore plus de te perdre toi !

Usopp se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes, embrassant les joues de Sanji pour faire disparaitre les larmes qui y sont revenus.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas.

-On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Je veux vivre sans regret.

Surprit, le sniper plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je veux qu'on le fasse Usopp. Cette fois je suis prêt.

Devant le sourire radieux et la détermination de Sanji, le sniper devient rouge comme une pivoine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais une joie immense l'envahit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis se remit debout. Sanji accepta sa main tendit et se releva rapidement. Usopp garda cependant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté. Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras reposé.

-Tu penses que je dis ça sur le coup de l'émotion ?

Sanji fit la moue, mais Usopp le rassura en l'embrassant à nouveau sur le front.

-Non. Je vois que tu es vraiment prêt. Mais pas ce soir. Pas après ce que tu viens de vivre.

Sanji acquiesça, sentant la fatigue le gagner. Usopp avait raison, il n'était pas assez en forme pour cela maintenant. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent vers le Sunny. Sanji appréhendait de revoir sa famille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux amis furent surpris de voir leurs amis en pleine dispute avec les Vinsmoke. Chopper et Ryu avaient disparus, ce qui soulagea un peu Sanji.

-Vous devriez arrêter de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous concerne pas, grogne Ichiji.

-Ça nous concerne car il s'agit de notre ami, réplique Luffy.

-Cette histoire ne regarde que notre famille.

-Tu parles d'une famille, hurle Zoro. Avec ce que vous lui avez balancé à la gueule tout à l'heure !

Le sabreur était le plus énervé de tous, se tenant devant les autres. Lui et Ichiji se regardaient en chien de faïence. Reiju se tenait plus en retrait, ne voulant pas participer à cette dispute sans aucun sens. Elle savait que sa famille et elle avaient des choses à se reprocher, et qu'ils étaient la cause de la souffrance de Sanji. Le nier plus longtemps était inutile.

-Sanji est plus heureux avec nous, s'exclame Nami.

-Et surtout avec Usopp, renchérit Brook.

-Il est plus léger quand ils sont ensemble, explique Franky.

-Vous allez le briser si vous les séparer, ajoute Robin.

Usopp sourit et regarda Sanji. Le blond avait la bouche entre ouverte. Il était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis le défendent ainsi, faisant face à sa famille comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Il était encore plus surpris de voir le marimo en tête, prêt à exploser de colère (ou exploser la tête de Ichiji, au choix).

-Sanji est plus fort que vous le pensez, dit Luffy. Il est un membre important de notre équipage.

-Et il mérite plus Usopp que vous ne méritez d'avoir un frère comme lui, affirme Zoro.

Judge, qui se tenait en retrait derrière ses fils, avait les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés. Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit jusque-là, il finit par dire quelques mots. Malgré son ton détaché, Sanji eut l'impression d'une nouvelle gifle en les entendant.

-Ce que Sanji fait de sa vie ne m'intéresse pas.

-Père, proteste Ichiji.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut. Ça ne nous concerne pas.

Usopp sentit Sanji serrer plus fort sa main, et le regarda tristement. Le blond avait un sourire faux sur les lèvres, essayant vainement de rassurer son petit-ami. Puis il retira doucement sa main de celle du sniper avant de se diriger vers le bateau.

-Sanji…

-Ça va. J'ai l'habitude qu'il me rejette. Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Ryu pour tout à l'heure.

Usopp le regarda monter sur le bateau, le cœur lourd. Puis la colère l'envahit, et il se dirigea à grand pas vers les autres. Zoro était en train de crier à Judge qu'il était un abruti, lorsqu'il se fit tirer en arrière par le sniper. Surprit, il ne put que prononcer son prénom, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Sanji ? Avait-il pu le retrouver ? Usopp l'ignora, levant les yeux vers Judge.

-Vous êtes le pire enfoiré que j'ai rencontré de ma vie.

Judge écarquilla les yeux, alors que les autres avaient carrément leur mâchoire qui touche le sol. Étais-ce bien leur Usopp qui se tient là devant eux, faisant face et insultant le si effrayant Judge Vinsmoke ?! L'amour vous fait faire des choses si surprenantes…

-J'ai retrouvé Sanji, il était dévasté ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'état dans lequel vous mettez votre propre fils ! Et vous prétendez vouloir son bien ?!

Usopp serra les poings de rage. Il avait voulu hurler ses mots si fort, depuis qu'il avait vu cet homme sur leur bateau. Mais il s'était retenu, parce qu'il lui faisait peur, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas causer de problème à Sanji. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Et de toute façon, sa belle-famille ne l'approuve pas, alors qu'a-t-il à perdre ?

-Moi, reprit-il, je l'aime. Moi, je me soucie de lui ! Moi, je ne prétends pas vouloir son bonheur. Je VEUX son bonheur et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il l'ait ! Alors, si pour cela je dois vous faire sortir de sa vie, je le ferai ! Je ne me cache pas derrière des excuses. Je ne suis pas passif comme vous le pensez. Si je dois m'énerver contre Sanji, je le ferai. Si je dois le laisser tranquille, je le ferai. Si je dois lui dire chaque jour combien je l'aime, et à quel point il est magnifique, alors je le ferai ! Je pourrais mourir pour lui, parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, alors vous ne méritez pas d'être près de lui.

Puis, avant que l'émotion ne le rattrape, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Inquiet, les autres le suivirent pour être sûr qu'il ne s'effondre pas en chemin. Luffy resta cependant face à Judge, le regard mauvais. Zoro se tenait à ses côtés, les mains sur son sabre. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu à agir de la sorte pour aider un Nakamas, mais s'il fallait le refaire, ils le referaient sans hésitation.

-Mettons les choses au clair Judge Vinsmoke, dit Luffy. Sanji fait partie de mon équipage, et je ne tolèrerai pas que vous teniez de tel propos à son égard.

-Ni aucun d'entre nous, ajoute Zoro.

-Je vous ai laissé rester avec nous pour que Sanji se détache de son passé et puisse avancer. Ses frères ne sont pas son plus gros souci. Vous l'êtes.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, demande Judge.

-Revenez quand Sanji sera calmé. Réglez le problème, ou je serais obligé de vous faire sortir de sa vie définitivement.

* * *

Quand il sortit sur le pont le lendemain, Sanji eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que tout le monde s'était jeté sur lui. Ryu était le premier arrivé, lui sautant dans les bras en pleurant. Il avait eu du mal à garder son équilibre lorsque Luffy enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il tomba sur les fesses quand Brook et Chopper se rajoutèrent au câlin. Franky les souleva tous dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand ils le relâchèrent, Nami et Robin l'étreignirent chacune leur tour. Même Zoro semblait inquiet, posant une main sur son épaule alors que Usopp prenait sa main.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, souffle le cuisinier. Je n'ai pas assuré…

-C'est normal, contredit la navigatrice. Avec ce que ton père a dit.

-On avait peur que tu sois encore mal aujourd'hui, avoue Brook.

-J'étais inquiet pour toi tonton Sanji, pleurniche Ryu.

Le blond s'accroupit, ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant en lui souriant gentiment. Quand il était monté sur le bateau la veille, il dormait et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le déranger. Alors il était allé se coucher, ne s'endormant qu'une fois dans les bras de Usopp. Ryu essuya ses larmes, rendant un faible sourire au cuisinier.

-Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais bien maintenant.

-C'est vrai, demande Zoro.

Sanji le regarda et hocha la tête.

-Je suis sincère cette fois. Je suis encore un peu secoué, mais ça va. Parce que je vous ai tous.

Franky repartit de plus belle dans ses pleurs, et Ryu s'empressa de lui apporter des mouchoirs. Il avait retrouvé son énergie, ce qui rassura Sanji et ses parents. On peut dire que cette aventure était derrière eux. Le blond décida de préparer un festin à son équipage pour les remercier. Ils mangèrent copieusement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji. Un peu plus tard, il descendit sur la plage pour fumer une cigarette sans gêner Ryu et Kotaro.

-Sanji.

Le blond se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la voix grave de son père. Il tourna la tête, apercevant du coin de l'œil son paternel qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui. Il lui jeta un regard noir et continua de fumer sans dire un mot. Judge s'approcha, répétant à nouveau son nom, essayant d'attirer son attention.

-Sanji, je voudrais qu'on parle de…

Le blond leva sa main pour le faire taire.

-Il n'y a rien dont nous devons parler. J'ai été très clair hier, je ne reviendrai pas à la maison, peu importe ce que tu diras. Je ne considère même pas cet endroit comme une maison.

Il souffla un nuage de fumée, attendant que son père parte, mais Judge ne bougea pas. Agacé, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Vas-tu rester là ?!

-Je pense qu'il est important que nous parlions.

-Je ne veux pas parler avec toi, tu comprends ça ?! Toi et moi on n'a jamais pu parler, ni même se retrouver dans la même pièce. Je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de rester ici ?! T'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi, alors continue et laisse-moi faire ma vie !

Judge se laissa tomber dans le sable, laissant son fils parler. Plus il était énervé, plus Sanji bougeait. Il faisait les cent pas dans le sable, passant de temps à autre sa main sur son visage ou dans ses cheveux. Il mordillait le filtre de sa cigarette, s'en allumant une deuxième quand elle fut entièrement consumée. Finalement, il tourna le dos à son père, refusant de le regarder en face.

-J'aurais pu avoir une enfance normale. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que j'avais fait de mal, et je cherche encore aujourd'hui la raison de ta haine envers moi. Mais là c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi !

Judge le fixait, en silence, et il avait l'impression de voir Sanji, sans vraiment comprendre qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il voyait à la place une jeune femme, belle et audacieuse. Elle avait des yeux bleu océan, des cheveux longs et blonds comme le soleil. Elle l'avait aimé et haï. Elle était restée avec lui malgré ses défauts, et elle lui avait tenu tête jusqu'au bout sans jamais faiblir. Elle lui faisait des reproches, elle voulait le quitter, elle voulait être libre mais elle était restée de son plein gré à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Elle aimait ses enfants, et elle l'aimait lui, mais elle avait tout perdu. Elle avait souffert sans jamais perdre son sourire, et c'est ce qui faisait son courage.

Elle s'appelait Sora. Elle était la seule qu'il ait vraiment aimé.

Judge se leva lentement, s'approchant de Sanji. Le blond se crispa en sentant la présence de son père dans son dos, mais il n'y eut aucun contact, aucun geste. Juste quelques mots, si différents de ceux qu'il a entendus la veille. Des mots qui le secouèrent plus encore que ceux de la veille. Des mots qu'il ne sut comment interpréter vraiment.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère.

Le vent souffla doucement, caressant son visage. Son père était parti, mais flottait encore dans l'air ces quelques mots qui firent battre son cœur plus fort. Quand il sentit une perle salée couler le long de sa joue, il sentit la présence d'une nouvelle personne.

-Cook, ça va ?

Il se tourna pour faire face à Zoro, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, il ne put rien dire. Le bretteur s'approcha de lui rapidement, inquiet. Il tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras, et Sanji se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Zoro le força à s'assoir, ne le lâchant qu'une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Chopper ?

-Non.

-Il t'a dit quoi cette enflure ?! S'il le faut je vais chercher Luffy et on…

-Pas la peine. Ça va…

Zoro le considéra un instant, puis se tourna vers le Sunny. Luffy le fixait, prêt à sauter du pont s'il devait intervenir. Zoro lui fit signe que ça allait, et Luffy sourit, avant de s'éloigner. Puis le bretteur se laissa tomber à côté du blond. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était le moment de rembourser le blondinet pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui. C'est maintenant que Sanji a besoin de lui.

-Il a dit que je ressemblais à ma mère, avoue le blond.

Sanji avait un sourire nostalgique. Sans doute gardait-il de bons souvenirs de sa mère. Zoro essaya d'imaginer une version féminine de Sanji, pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait sa mère. Il l'imagina avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu océan. Avait-elle les sourcils en vrilles du cuisinier ? Son visage, comment était-il ? Surement leur sœur Reiju devait beaucoup lui ressembler. Il lui demanda comment elle était, et la description qu'il obtenu confirma ses pensées.

-Ma mère… C'était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais bien. Elle était gentille et elle m'aimait. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

-Elle est…

Sanji acquiesça et Zoro n'ajouta rien. Il pouvait imaginer ce que le cuisinier avait ressenti en perdant le seul être au monde qui ne le regardait pas avec mépris. Qui ne lui faisait pas du mal. Rien que de repenser à ce que Ichiji leur a raconter sur Sanji le mettait en colère. Comment avaient-ils pu faire subir ça à un enfant, le regarder pleurer et souffrir, et en rire ?!

-J'ai voulu m'enfuir, explique Sanji. Je voulais cuisiner, parce que c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu faire pour ma mère. Je voulais aussi trouver All Blue…

-C'est à cause de ton père si tu n'as pas confiance en toi ?

-Les premières années sont les plus importantes pour les enfants. La façon dont ils grandissent, la façon dont ils sont élevés, déterminera comment ils seront plus tard. Tu comprends ?

-Hm.

-Si tu l'encourage, si tu lui dis qu'il est fort et courageux, alors il aura confiance et il progressera. Mais si tu le rabaisse, que tu n'es jamais satisfait, que tu le considères comme un faible et inutile enfant, alors il aura cette pression constante sur les épaules. Il aura l'impression que, quoi qu'il fasse, ce sera forcément mauvais. Et ça le sera.

Zoro pensa à Ryu et Kotaro. C'était encore un conseil de Sanji qu'il devait suivre. Il ne voulait pas devenir un aussi mauvais père que Judge. Il voulait que ses enfants aient confiance, qu'ils utilisent leurs échecs comme un moyen de s'élever, et non comme un poids supplémentaire. Il se fit la promesse de les aider le mieux possible à réaliser leurs rêves.

-J'ai dû cacher mon identité, je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit en premier lieu. Et puis, j'ai toujours considéré Zeff comme mon père, et non Judge.

-Mais après, on a su qui étaient tes parents. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur ce que tu as vécu ?

-Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez pitié de moi. J'ai toujours aimé aider les gens, les faire sourire. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on prenne soin de moi, sûrement parce qu'on ne l'a jamais fait.

C'était cruel à dire, mais il était habitué aux coups et aux cris. C'est avec ça qu'il fonctionne mieux. Avoir sans arrêt des gens autour de vous qui ont peur de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs avec un geste ou une parole, de les voir marcher sur des œufs autour de vous, c'était ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout. Zoro lui donna un léger coup de pied, le forçant à le regarder.

-Je sais ce que tu as vécu, mais ça ne change rien. Tu es toujours le même Cook agaçant.

-C'est une drôle de façon de réconforter les gens Marimo.

-Connaître ton passé ne change pas la vision que j'ai de toi. Ça m'aide juste à comprendre qui tu es aujourd'hui.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

-Qui je suis ?

-Eh bien, à chaque fois qu'un ennemi est sur le point de faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous, ou quand ils disent que tu ne peux pas nous protéger, tu t'énerves et donne tout ce que tu as. C'est parce que tu étais dévasté par la perte de ta mère et que tu étais persuadé de n'être jamais assez fort. Tu ne supportes pas de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, surtout si tu étais à là pour l'empêcher.

Sanji fut gêné que le marimo ait réussi à le comprendre aussi bien. Il n'avait jamais fait de lien entre son passé et son comportement. C'était même effrayant que Zoro ait réussi à l'analyser de cette manière. Mais après tout, ils sont nakamas, et se connaissent les uns les autres par cœur.

-Pour ta relation avec Usopp… C'est à cause de la façon dont se comportait ton père avec toi et ta mère que tu étais si stressé.

-Je pense… J'avais peur d'être comme lui.

-Ça ne risque pas. Tu es radicalement différent des autres membres de ta famille.

-C'est cette différence qui m'a éloignée d'eux. Mais ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer vous.

Sanji sourit, regardant l'horizon. Les vagues étaient calme, et le vent souffle, déposant le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. Il voulut fumer, mais changea d'avis. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il se sentait bien là. Et puis, il allait devoir retourner sur le Sunny bientôt. Il avait d'autres choses à faire.

-Cook ?

-Hum ?

-Faut que je t'avoue un truc…

Sanji le dévisagea. Il semblait gêné tout d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pendant que tu parlais avec ton père, Luffy et moi… On a frappé tes frères…

Sanji resta quelques longues secondes immobiles, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, regardant Zoro comme s'il était devenu fou. Alors que Zoro voulait lui demander si ça allait, le blond explosa de rire, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre. Zoro lui grogna de ne pas se moquer de lui, vexé. Sanji se calma et essuya ses larmes.

-Hé marimo.

-Quoi ?

-Merci.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du sabreur.

-De rien.

* * *

-Je suis contente d'avoir pu te revoir Sanji, s'exclame Reiju.

Elle le sera fort contre elle, jusqu'à ce que Ichiji lui dise qu'elle allait le tuer avec sa force de minotaure. Elle le frappa et il se fit la remarque de vraiment fermer sa gueule la prochaine fois. Sanji salua joyeusement sa sœur, et fit ses adieux à ses frères, même si c'était plus tendu entre eux. Yonji lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, avant de gémir car il avait utilisé son bras droit, et que son poignet était cassé.

-On peut être sûr que tu es en sécurité, ricane Niji en voyant le plus jeune se tordre de douleur.

-Quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils vous ont frappé, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

-T'inquiète. Yonji a juste voulu se défendre et il est tombé dans les escaliers. Il a mal atterri.

Il s'agissait d'un regrettable accident. Les trois frères avaient conscience de leurs torts, et avaient acceptés les coups du capitaine et de Zoro sans broncher. Leur but n'était pas de les blesser gravement, et hormis Yonji qui a un poignet cassé, ils n'ont que quelques bleus. Après une dernière étreinte avec leur frère, les quatre jeunes Vinsmoke montèrent sur leur bateau. Judge et Sanji échangèrent un regard. Puis le vieil homme tourna les talons pour partir.

-Au revoir, dit Sanji.

Judge s'arrêta, et se retourna.

-Pour ton mariage avec Usopp, demande-moi de payer au lieu de m'envoyer discrètement les factures.

-Traduction il veut être invité, il accepte Usopp dans la famille et il sera ravi de payer, hurle Reiju depuis le bateau.

Gêné, Judge marmonna un rapide « au revoir » et se pressa de rejoindre son bateau, sous les rires de Sanji. Ce n'était pas une véritable relation parents/enfants qu'ils ont, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie que sa famille apprenne qu'il s'est réellement marié sans les invités. Sinon, ils vont revenir et cette fois il n'en rechaperas pas. Il retourna sur le Sunny, regardant le bateau de sa famille partir. Il ne détacha son regard de l'océan qu'une fois qu'il eut totalement disparu.

-Reprenons notre voyage, ordonne Luffy.

-Oui capitaine !

Le soir venu, alors qu'il était dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle, Sanji sentit les bras de Usopp s'enrouler autour de lui. Il tourna la tête pour embrasser la joue de son petit-ami, puis poursuivit sa tâche. Le sniper resta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini. Puis il lui prit la main.

-Allons dormir.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, Zoro en sortit brusquement, suivit de tous les autres. Ils avaient l'air dégoûtés, Franky brandissant un énorme cylindre métallique qui ressemble à une bombe de peinture ou de déodorant. Brook s'approcha d'eux, prenant Sanji par les épaules.

-N'entre pas là-dedans Sanji-san !

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-L'araignée de l'autre fois est dans la chambre, explique Franky.

-On va s'en occuper, déclare Zoro. Allez dans la réserve en attendant ! Vu que tu as peur de ces choses-là Cook.

Sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux amants furent poussés dans la réserve par leur capitaine. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fut fermée à clé. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre le but recherché par leurs amis. Qu'est-ce qui leur a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Sans doute le futon installé par terre, avec les bougies, les pétales de roses, les préservatifs et le lubrifiant jetés sur les oreilles en forme de cœur.

-Ils ont cru qu'on n'allait pas comprendre, grogne Sanji.

-Je vais leur demander de nous ouvrir, soupire Usopp.

Alors qu'il allait frapper contre la porte, Sanji lui prit le poignet, l'entraînant vers le lit improvisé. Doucement, il s'y assit, entraînant le brun avec lui. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et Usopp retrouva dans les yeux de son petit-ami la même détermination que l'autre soir. Il frôla ses bras de ses doigts, faisant frissonner le blond.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-Oui. Cette fois je suis prêt à le faire avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes enfermés dans la réserve qu'on doit le faire maintenant.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Usopp sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, comme chaque fois qu'il veut le rassurer.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de le faire avec toi…

-Alors ne te retient pas plus longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et ce fut comme un accord entre eux. Ce soir, ils vont passer le cap. Lentement, Sanji s'allongea sur le futon, laissant Usopp s'installer entre ses jambes. Le sniper l'embrassa doucement, puis descendit déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou. Sanji laissa échapper de petits soupirs de plaisir. Usopp commença à détacher la chemise du blond, tout en guettant ses réactions pour arrêter s'il montrait le moindre signe d'inconfort.

-Je ne veux pas m'arrêter maintenant, le sermonne Sanji.

-Je vérifie juste…

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus, s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Usopp descendit ses baisers sur le torse de son amour, s'attardant sur ses mamelons qu'il tortura doucement. Il sentait que Sanji était de plus en plus excité par ses caresses, et il glissa l'une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de son amant, effleurant son membre. Sanji bondit de surprise, le faisant rire un peu.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien.

Après avoir demandé à son blond la permission, Usopp retira leurs pantalons et leurs sous-vêtements. Sanji enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se collant contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son amour plus près de lui. Usopp le serra contre lui pour le rassurer, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Tu sais comment faire, demande Sanji.

-N'oublie pas que j'étais avec toi quand tu as expliqué le sexe à Luffy.

Sanji sourit à ce souvenir, puis attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant, la glissant dans la main de son petit-ami.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la bouteille, enduisant trois de ses doigts du liquide visqueux. Il écarta les jambes de Sanji, pressant un premier doigt contre son entré. Sanji se tortilla à la pénétration. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Usopp lui embrassa les joues, faisant bouger son doigt doucement. Sanji garda ses bras autour du cou du brun, commençant à éprouver du plaisir. Il grimaça cependant quand un deuxième doigt entra.

-Ça va, demande Usopp en embrassant son torse.

-C'est un peu douloureux…

-Ça ira mieux après…

Au bout d'un petit moment, Sanji bougeait inconsciemment ses hanches, cherchant plus de contact. Usopp ajouta un troisième doigt, faisant haleter son blond. Il espérait que la préparation serait suffisante pour Sanji. Il se pencha, suçant délicatement le cou de son amant. Soudain, Sanji lui fit retirer sa main.

-Sanji ?

-C'est bon… Je suis prêt…

Usopp hocha la tête, puis mit un préservatif. Il espérait ne pas faire trop mal à Sanji. Doucement, il pénétra son blond, qui gémit de douleur. Usopp caressait son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur, avançant petit à petit à l'intérieur. Une fois complètement entré, il s'arrêta, laissant le temps au blond de s'habituer à sa présence. Il se redressa pour le regarder.

-Tu es magnifique, souffle-t-il.

-Baka… Ne dit pas des choses comme ça…

Usopp tendit la main, écartant les cheveux de devant son visage. Il put voir ses deux yeux bleus embués par les larmes de plaisir, et ses sourcils enroulés qu'il trouvait sexy. Il sourit, les embrassant tendrement. Il sentit Sanji se détendre petit à petit, puis le blond bougea ses hanches.

-Tu peux y aller.

Les premiers va-et-vient furent hésitant, Usopp allant doucement pour être sûr que Sanji était habitué. Puis il accéléra, cherchant cet endroit spécial qui fera gémir plus fort son blondinet. Sanji s'accrochait désespérément à lui, incapable de contenir ses gémissements. Soudain, Usopp percuta de plein fouet sa prostate et il gémit le nom du brun. Satisfait, Usopp accéléra, visant cette boule de nerf à chaque fois. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour jouir, et après avoir retiré le préservatif et l'avoir jeté, Usopp s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé.

-C'était bien, demande le blond entre deux respirations.

-C'était parfait.

Sanji sourit et embrassa Usopp sur le nez. Le brun rougit, faisant rire le blond. Puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. De l'autre côté de la porte, les garçons se félicitèrent entre eux, se tapant dans la main. Seul Chopper était rouge comme une pivoine, murmurant qu'il était trop jeune pour écouter ce genre de choses.

-Ton plan est un succès Zoro, ricane Franky.

-C'est une idée du Cook à la base…

-Bon, du coup on fait quoi, demande Luffy.

Franky poussa un soupir ennuyé, puis prit sa bombe d'insecticide géante, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-On essai de la foutre dehors.

-Comment cette araignée a pu entrer sur le bateau sans qu'on la remarque, se demande Brook.

-Va savoir, soupire Zoro.

Quand Sanji et Usopp sortirent de la chambre, ils virent un Zoro recouvert de toile d'araignée traîner le cadavre de cette dernière dehors en pestant. Dans la chambre, Luffy et Brook étaient encore attachés au mur par la matière blanche et collantes. Franky pendant ce temps, essayait de réanimer Chopper.

-Il y avait vraiment une araignée géante dans la chambre, murmure Sanji.


	10. La mission de Ryu

Il était surprenant de constater que les enfants adoptés ressemblent souvent à leurs parents adoptifs, au niveau du caractère ou de l'attitude. Certaines personnes en doutent, mais les enfants prennent leurs parents pour modèle, alors il n'est pas surprenant de les voir agir comme ceux qui les ont sauvés de la solitude et qui ont pris soin d'eux. Dans le cas de Ryu, Sanji ne pouvait douter de sa ressemblance avec ses parents adoptifs. Surtout quand il l'aperçut assit à table dans la cuisine, seul, semblant l'attendre de pied ferme.

-C'est une blague, pense-t-il. Lui aussi ?!

Il décida d'agir normalement cependant, se rappelant les remarques que Usopp lui a faites la veille. Selon son adorable petit-ami, il s'inquiète trop alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. C'était plus fort que lui, il essayait toujours de comprendre les gens, de lire en eux et de savoir à quoi ils pensent, ce qu'ils ressentent, etc… Surtout quand il s'agit de ses proches.

Depuis quelques jours, il sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Zoro et Luffy se tiennent à distance l'un de l'autre, et Ryu a l'air triste constamment. Sanji s'était surpris plusieurs fois à observer l'enfant, essayant de savoir ce qui le tracasse. Dans ces moments-là, il restait planté sur le pont comme un idiot, et souvent, en reprenant conscience, il remarquait tous les regards posés sur lui. Il avait demandé à Usopp ce qu'il en pensait.

-Peut-être que ses amis de l'orphelinat lui manquent.

-Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça… Je voudrais comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

-Pour comprendre les enfants, dit sagement le sniper, il faut se mettre à leur place.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà donné.

Le brun avait ri, lui avait embrassé le front et lui avait demandé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Alors Sanji avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas y penser, jusqu'à ce qu'en entrant dans sa cuisine le matin, il vit Ryu assit à cette table, comme ses parents tant de fois auparavant. Dès qu'il voit Zoro ou Luffy seul, assit là, il se sent déjà mal. Il s'approcha pour s'assoir à côté de l'enfant.

-Tu t'es levé tôt. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le petit secoua négativement la tête, mais quand il croisa le regard de Sanji, il avait les yeux pleins de larmes, qu'il essayait difficilement de contenir. Le blond cru recevoir une flèche dans le cœur tellement cette scène était triste ! Il était terriblement sensible devant les enfants… Sans hésiter, il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Entre deux sanglots, Ryu parvient à prononcer les noms de ses parents. Le blond lui laissa le temps de se calmer, lui apportant un verre d'eau pour soulager sa gorge. Une fois qu'il eut arrêté de pleurer, Ryu prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Puis il lâcha d'une petite voix.

-Je crois que… Que mes parents veulent divorcer.

Sanji le fixa sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Ryu pensa qu'il était cassé, et se souvient qu'on lui a dit d'attendre qu'il se répare tout seul quand cela arrive. Il but donc tranquillement son verre d'eau en patientant, laissant le temps au cuisiner de se réveiller. Quand ça arriva, Sanji fit un bond si grand qu'il tomba de sa chaise.

-Ils veulent quoi ?!

-Divorcer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

-L'autre jour, ils se sont disputés, et depuis ils ne se parlent plus…

-J'étais sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose, pense Sanji.

Normalement, ils sont tous les temps en train de se bécoter ou de baiser partout sur le bateau, et là plus rien ?! C'était trop étrange, mais personne n'a voulu le croire ! Pourtant il le sentait ! Mais attendez, il s'agit d'un divorce là ! Ce n'est quand même pas rien ! Et Sanji ne pouvait pas laisser se produite une telle chose, et il y a plusieurs raisons à cela !

Premièrement, il a promis à Zoro de l'aider ! S'ils divorcent, il aura échoué. Deuxièmement, il a été nommé témoin par ses deux amis, donc ils ont une grande confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il a été témoin de leur amour et de leur union ! Troisièmement, ILS NE PEUVENT PAS DIVORCER APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A SACRIFIÉ POUR EUX ! C'est vrai, depuis le début il s'est décarcassé à les mettre ensemble, à les faire coucher ensemble, à se marier, à adopter, etc… Il a perdu sa dignité pour eux ! Il s'est fait castrer, il est allé dans un bar gay, il s'est travesti, il a été drogué, il a transformé Brook en prêtre, il s'est fait passer pour un bébé, il s'est pris une douche froide, etc… Il a fait tellement pour eux, et là ils veulent divorcer ?!

Faudrait voir arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryu. Tonton Sanji va s'en occuper.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu vas les aider ?!

Devant le regard brillant de l'enfant, Sanji su qu'il devait impérativement redresser la situation. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser ses deux nakamas divorcés, où il aura fait tout ça pour rien, et Ryu sera dévasté. Avec un sourire rassurant, il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de l'enfant.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci tonton Sanji !

Toute sa joie retrouvée, Ryu lui sauta au cou, puis quitta la cuisine en courant. Sanji le regarda partir en souriant, puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Bon, cette fois c'est sa faute… Mais il s'était quand même mit dans la merde ! Comment il va faire ?! Usopp entra dans la cuisine à son tour, se frottant les yeux d'un air encore endormit. L'absence de Sanji l'avait réveillé.

-Tu t'es réveillé tôt, baille-t-il. Tu es encore stressé ?

Il aperçut son blond allongé sur le sol, fixant le plafond, ce qui le stoppa net. D'accord, Sanji avait tendance à faire des trucs bizarres, mais là il a fait fort quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Même s'il est stressé, ce qui arrive assez souvent finalement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre par terre ?! En même temps… N'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait être par terre, il y a quelques temps de cela ?

-Tu m'inquiètes un peu plus chaque jour Sanji.

-Je réfléchis au but de mon existence sur cette Terre.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, en fait je cherche comment je vais trucider le marimo.

-Oui, le contraire m'aurait étonné…

Le sniper tira une chaise pour s'assoir, regardant son petit-ami marmonner des paroles pas très joyeuses. Si Zoro était là, il pâlirait en écoutant tout ce que le cuisinier à prévu de lui faire. Valait mieux ne pas faire du blond son ennemi…

-Pourquoi tu veux le tuer en fait ?

-Lui et Luffy veulent divorcer.

Usopp écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça ils veulent divorcer ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Ils étaient si proches, et ils en ont bavés pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ce serait dommage de se séparer. Même s'ils étaient un peu distants ces derniers temps, jamais Usopp n'aurait pensé qu'ils envisageaient le divorce ! Mais bon, ça arrive à tous les couples…

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Non Usopp. Aux autres peut-être, mais eux n'ont pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai chié sang et eau pour qu'ils en arrivent ici ! Pas question d'avoir fait ça pour rien !

Quiconque aurait entendu cette phrase aurait pu penser qu'il exagérait, mais pas Usopp. Le sniper sait tout ce que le blond a fait pour ses amis, et il comprend qu'il n'ait pas envie de les voir se séparés après autant d'efforts. Mais ça ne les regarde pas ce qui leur arrive !

-Peut-être que tu devrais les laisser gérer ça seuls…

-Certainement pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ryu m'a fait promettre de m'en occuper.

Si Ryu l'a demandé…

* * *

-Bon, demande Usopp d'un ton sceptique, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Je dois ranimer la flamme de leur passion !

-Ah je vois. C'est pour ça que tu tiens un bidon d'huile dans les mains…

Car c'est bien connu, l'huile amplifie le feu. Sanji sourit machiavéliquement. Il avait eu la meilleure idée de tous les temps ! Il suffisait de provoquer des situations d'un grand romantisme pour que Zoro et Luffy retombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et finissent par abandonner cette idée saugrenue qu'est le divorce. Le couple alla sur le pont, et Sanji répandit une généreuse quantité d'huile sur le sol.

-Voilà le plan ! Luffy va glisser, Zoro va le rattraper, ils vont se regarder dans les yeux, il y aura des étoiles et des cœurs partout, et adieu le divorce !

-T'as consommé, s'inquiète le sniper.

-Euh, non… Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais non, je déconne. Cachons-nous !

En voyant son petit-ami se cacher derrière un tonneau qui traînait, Usopp se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'emmener voir un psy. Il était devenu complètement barge à force ! Mais ne voulant pas le contrarier, il vient se cacher à ses côtés. Ils patientèrent tranquillement mais aucune trace de Luffy ou Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, s'emporte Sanji.

-Ils sont peut-être occupés ?

-Mais quelqu'un doit glisser sur mon huile !

Franky arriva au même moment, et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient, il glissa sur l'huile et traversa tout le pont en hurlant. Sanji le regarda finir sa course dans la mer après que le cyborg eut percuté le bord et soit passé par-dessus.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui devais glisser, pleurniche-t-il.

-T'as cru que je l'ai voulu ?!

-OK, plan B !

Sanji partit en courant dans la cuisine, puis revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une assiette de viande. Il déposa celle-ci devant l'huile, espérant que l'odeur allait attirer Luffy et le faire glisser sur l'huile. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps, car bientôt les hurlements du capitaine furent audibles. Il traversa le pont en courant, tendant déjà les mains vers la nourriture.

-Viande !

-Il va le faire, pense avec joie Sanji.

-Je sens que ça va foirer, soupire Usopp.

Alors qu'il allait atteindre l'assiette, Luffy glissa sur l'huile et partit en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, tandis qu'une main prenait délicatement la sienne. Le petit brun fut retenu dans sa chute et, surprit, il ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager son sauveur.

-Ah, merci Brook !

-De rien capitaine, s'exclame le squelette.

-Je le savais, pense Usopp. Ça a foiré… Sanji ne va pas être content.

Il se retourna pour regarder son petit-ami, s'attendant à le voir bouillir de rage sur place, mais Sanji avait tout simplement disparu. Le sniper commença à le chercher du regard, et il l'aperçut en train de marcher d'un pas pressé et énervé en direction de Zoro, qui dormait un peu plus loin.

-Faut tout faire soi-même ici, peste-t-il.

Il donna un coup de pied au sabreur, qui se réveilla en sursaut sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu gueuler quoi que ce soit au cuistot, il se fit empoigner par le col et tirer sans ménagement.

-Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?!

-Je fais ce que tu aurais dû faire, stupide cervelle de mousse !

D'un coup de pied il vira Brook, qui eut juste le temps de pousser un petit « Yohoho » avant de tomber à la mer. Franky, qui venait tout juste de remonter sur le Sunny, plongea à nouveau pour aller à son secours. Sanji plaça Zoro en face de Luffy, les mettant tous les deux dans la même position que le capitaine et le squelette auparavant. Il reprit l'assiette de viande et partit vers sa cuisine non sans leur lancer quelques paroles accusatrices.

-Arrêtez de foirer mes magnifiques plans de romance !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, grogne Zoro. Il a consommé ?!

-Je pense qu'il souffre de paranoïa, répond Usopp.

-De paranoïa ? On n'avait pas soigné ça avec son souci de confiance en lui et tout ce truc avec sa famille ?

-Sanji a beaucoup de problèmes…

* * *

-Zoro !

Le bretteur se raidit. Si Sanji l'appelle par son prénom, c'est mauvais. Surtout avec un ton si mielleux ! Il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver une échappatoire, mais il n'en vit aucun. Il était complètement bloqué. Déglutissant, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Sanji, essayant de garder on expression neutre naturelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-On peut échanger nos tours de garde ?

-Non.

Sanji sortit de son dos une bouteille de saké.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui… Attend ! Ce n'est pas une marque de luxe ?

-Si…

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il y a une couille dans le truc ! Pourquoi le Love Cook lui aurait acheter une bouteille de saké hyper cher ! Juste pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Beaucoup trop beau. C'est obligé, elle va lui être retiré dès qu'il aura accepté !

-C'est du bluff !

-Prend-la si tu veux.

-Juste contre ton tour de garde ? Tu m'arnaques, c'est obligé.

-Je peux la boire à ta place.

Zoro se saisit de la bouteille plus vite que Luffy n'avale un morceau de viande. D'un, pas question de voir Sanji a nouveau saoul ! Ce saké est trop puissant pour le blond. De deux, une telle bouteille, tu ne crache pas dessus ! De trois, un tour de garde c'est peu cher payé…

-D'accord.

-Super ! Merci marimo !

Sanji repartit en sautillant, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Zoro. Il allait devoir en parler aux autres, ça devenait urgent. Va falloir l'exorciser, il ne reste plus que ça ! C'est obligé, il est possédé par un démon ! Le blond, ignorant tout des penser du sabreur, traversa le bateau pour rejoindre Luffy qui était assit par terre avec Kotaro dans les bras. Le petit essayait déjà de se tenir debout, recevant les applaudissements de son frère et de son père.

-Luffy, je peux te demander un service ?

-Bien sûr Sanji. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On peut échanger nos tours de gardes ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et j'aimerai me reposer ce soir.

Des images du blond en train de rire machiavéliquement, et en train de les engueuler Zoro et lui, revinrent en mémoire au petit capitaine. Effectivement, son cuisinier semblait avoir un problème. Usopp l'a dit après tout ! Avec un grand sourire, il accepta.

-Entendu, je prendrais ton tour de garde ce soir !

-Merci Luffy, t'es un ange !

Tout content, Sanji retourna dans la cuisine, sous les regards inquiets du reste de l'équipage, particulièrement Usopp. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu de faire cette fois ? Le soir venu, étant le premier à sortir de la cuisine après le dîner, Zoro salua ses enfants, leur souhaitant bonne nuit, puis partit s'installer dans le nid de pie pour le tour de garde.

-Parfait, sourit mentalement Sanji.

Il prit son temps pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, laissant le temps à Luffy de finir son repas et d'aller coucher les enfants. Quand il eut fini, le petit brun se dirigea vers le nid de pie pour le tour de garde, sous les yeux de Sanji. Le blond vit son capitaine disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zoro sauta du nid de pie, se dirigeant à grand pas vers la cuisine, le visage dur.

-Merde, panique Sanji. Il m'a grillé !

Il fonça dans la chambre, se jetant encore tout habiller dans le lit de Usopp, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chut ! Je dors !

Forçant le sniper à se recoucher, Sanji se cacha sous la couverture, fermant les yeux très forts. Pourvu que le marimo ne le retrouve pas, sinon ça va être sa fête ! Il sentit les bras de Usopp s'enrouler autour de lui d'un geste protecteur, ce qui le rassura un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les pas lourds de Zoro, signe que le bretteur était entré dans la chambre.

-Cook, murmure-t-il. T'as intérêt à te montrer !

Sanji se raidit, priant pour que Zoro abandonne en ne le voyant pas dans son lit. Mais manque de chance, le bretteur avait rapidement comprit que le cuisinier allait se réfugier dans les bras de son petit-ami. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit du sniper, tirant les couvertures.

-Cook…

-Je dors, répond le blond.

-Tu me répond.

-Je suis somnambule. Mais je dors !

-Habillé ?

-J'ai froid.

-Arrête tes conneries.

Sans prévenir, Zoro attrapa Sanji par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant comme un chaton. Usopp cligna des yeux, regardant le bretteur emmener son amant sans comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, il décida de les suivre, se levant sans faire de bruit pour leur emboiter le pas. Zoro traina le blond jusque dans la cuisine, le lâchant sur une chaise.

-Espèce de brute, peste Sanji.

-Ah t'es réveillé, se moque Zoro.

-J'étais en plein milieu d'un doux rêve ! Pourquoi tu es venu me déranger ?!

-Ne joue pas au malin avec moi Cook ! J'ai pigé ton truc ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait en sorte que Luffy est moi, on prenne tous les deux ton tour de garde ?

Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, le sérieux bien présent sur leur visage. Depuis sa cachette derrière la porte, Usopp pouvait ressentir la tension présente entre les deux.

-Je t'en prie Sanji, supplie-t-il mentalement, fait pas le con et répond !

Sanji se sentait bloqué. Zoro n'allait pas le laisser tranquille cette fois. Pas alors qu'il a été si ouvertement découvert. Il aurait dû la jouer plus fine sur ce coup… S'il ne répond pas, le bretteur va être encore plus énervé contre lui, mais s'il répond il n'aura plus aucune chance de les aider à se remettre ensemble, car il sera méfiant envers lui. Entre la colère de Zoro et leur divorce, le choix était vite fait !

Il tourna violemment la tête, boudeur.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre hein, marmonne Zoro, une veine de colère sur le front.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, s'emporte Usopp. Pourquoi il n'a pas avoué ?!

Zoro s'approcha encore, une main sur la poignée de son sabre.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance de m'expliquer.

Sanji lui jeta un coup d'œil, pria le seigneur d'épargner sa vie, et tira la langue au bretteur. « Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort » pleurniche mentalement Usopp. Zoro eut un sourire crispé qui démontre très clairement sa rage.

-Toi…

-Zoro arrête !

Les deux hommes firent volte-face, dévisageant avec stupeur leur capitaine qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il était descendu du nid de pie, trouvant Zoro très long. Il s'approcha de son cuisinier, l'aidant à se relever et le trainant vers les chambres.

-Tu devrais te reposer Sanji !

-Mais je…

-Usopp, emmène-le !

-Usopp, s'étonne Zoro. Il nous a suivi ?

Le sniper apparut aussitôt, empoignant Sanji par le bras. Il remercia rapidement Luffy puis entraîna son petit-ami vers leur chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant en plein milieu du couloir.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliqué, s'emporte le sniper.

-Il m'aurait empêché de les aider !

-Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas le faire Sanji ! C'est leur affaire, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Bien sur que si ça me regarde ! S'ils se séparent, si tout le monde est divisé, s'il y a des conflits… Je ne le supporterai pas !

Usopp regarda son amant tristement, puis l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force. Sanji, d'abord surprit, ne tarda pas à répondre à l'étreinte avec bonheur. Il se sentait tellement mieux dans les bras du sniper. Usopp lui embrassa le front, lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

-Rien ne nous dit que ça finira comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

-Le mieux serait d'y réfléchir à tête reposée demain, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête, parce que là il se sentait prêt à s'endormir dans les bras de Usopp. Ils partirent se coucher. Dans la cuisine, Luffy avait attendu que les deux autres soient partit avant de se tourner vers Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne suis pas bien sûr, souffle le bretteur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre.

Ou plutôt, chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre, Sanji faisait à nouveau quelque chose de surprenant. De toute évidence, le blond avait un problème avec lui et Luffy, mais lequel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ?

-Nos tours de gardes se suivaient non, interroge Luffy.

-Quel est le rapport ?

-Bah, peut-être qu'il voulait faire le guet deux soirs de suite ?

-Dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à prendre ma place, mon tour suivait le sien.

-Oh je sais ce qu'il a !

Zoro sursauta, surprit par le soudain éclat de voix de Luffy. Il le regarda, attendant qu'il développe.

-On ronfle tous les deux, déclare le brun.

-Et alors ?

-Il est fatigué, donc il s'est débarrassé de nous pour ne pas entendre nos ronflements !

Silence dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excuse à la con ? Mais en même temps, Sanji faisait tellement de truc con et bizarre ces derniers, ça ne surprendrait personne que cela soit vraiment son but. Poussant un soupire, Zoro déclara qu'il s'agissait sans doute de ça et qu'il ne valait mieux pas en reparler. Luffy sourit et lui fit signe d'aller se coucher, affirmant qu'il prendrait le tour de garde.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Ah, Zoro !

-Quoi ?

Le vert se retourna, surprit de rencontrer un regard sévère de la part de son amant.

-Je pense que tu réfléchis trop à propos de Sanji.

-Luffy…

-On en a déjà discuté, je sais. Je ne dirais rien de plus. Mais je veux que tu saches ce que j'en penses.

Sur ces mots, le petit brun quitta la pièce. Zoro resta un long moment immobile, repensant aux mots de son brun. Il poussa un soupire fatiguer, puis traina des pieds jusqu'à la chambre. En arrivant, il jeta un coup d'œil au cuisinier, qui dormait dans les bras d'Usopp. Zoro le regarda longuement, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit juste à côté.

-Bordel, si tu savais ce que tu me fais…

* * *

-Venez voir tout le monde, hurla Luffy.

La seconde suivante, tout le monde était sur le pont, prêt à l'attaque. Mais il n'était pas question de marines ou de pirates aux intention meurtrières. Fièrement, le brun leva son fils en l'air, leur montrant à tous l'adorable Kotaro qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Nami frappa Luffy.

-T'es malin, nous faire peur comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kotaro, questionne Chopper.

-Il va parler !

C'est limite si Zoro ne dégagea pas tout le monde, se rapprochant le plus possible de son fils. Le petit regardait tour à tour ses parents, fronçant les sourcils de concentration alors que des petits bruits traversent la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis, après maints efforts, il regard Luffy et, avec un immense sourire, hurla un grand et magnifique :

-Papa !

-Je fonds, s'exclamèrent l'ensemble de l'équipage.

-C'est très bien dit, déclare Robin.

-Mon bébé, pleure Luffy.

Ryu ne manqua pas de féliciter fortement Kotaro, qui se mit à rire aux éclats, fier des compliments de son frère. Un sourire doux était présent sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Soudain, Kotaro regarda Zoro, les yeux brillants. Il se concentra à nouveaux, essayant de produire des sons.

-Ma… Mam…

-Il va t'appeler maman, pouffe Sanji.

-Tais-toi idiot ! Je suis sur qu'il va m'appeler papa !

Toute l'attention était focalisée sur le petit Kotaro, qui après de longues secondes de travail, parvient à crier.

-Marimo !

Sanji pâlit, et tous regardèrent Kotaro, incrédules. Luffy explosa de rire, félicitant son bébé car il parlait très bien pour son âge. Zoro se redressa, faisant craquer les os de son cou. Il dégaina deux sabres et se tourna vers Sanji.

-Cette fois, tu ne survivras pas.

-Non mais attend ! T'as dû mal entendre ! Il n'a pas pu dire ça !

Kotaro répéta ce nouveau mot trois fois, et Sanji passa par-dessus bord.

* * *

-J'ai compris la source du problème, déclare Sanji.

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel. Après être remonté sur le bateau, le blond a décidé de s'attaquer directement à ce souci de divorce, ne prenant même pas la peine de se sécher. Si Usopp n'avait pas été là, il serait resté dans ses vêtements mouillés. Finalement, il avait accepté de prendre une douche, mais à peine sortit que le couple s'est retrouvé là, dans la cuisine, à parler de Zoro et Luffy.

-Et donc, soupire le brun. Quel est le problème ?

-Que je ne sais pas quel est le problème.

-Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se sont disputés. Je dois le savoir pour agir ! C'est parce que je ne savais pas que j'ai échoué jusque-là !

Bon, le raisonnement tient la route. Mais a moins de confronter l'un des deux, il va être difficile de savoir quel est le problème exactement. Mais contrairement à ce que pensais Usopp, Sanji avait déjà réfléchit à cela.

-J'ai fais une liste des possibles raisons pour lesquelles ils se sont disputés.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier qu'il déplia. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit dessus, car il y avait peu de choses qui, selon le blond, pouvaient conduire à une dispute entre ces deux-là. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à énumérer les éléments sur sa liste.

-Zoro a volé la nourriture de Luffy.

-Non. Un tel exploit est impossible.

-Zoro lui a crié dessus sans raison, et Luffy n'a pas apprécié.

-Non. Luffy se moque des reproches.

-Ils ont eu un différent à propos des enfants.

-Non. Ils sont sans arrêt d'accord sur tout, ou alors ils trouvent des compromis.

Sanji soupira, se grattant la tête nerveusement. Ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant cette histoire.

-Luffy est jaloux que Zoro aime quelque d'autre. J'ai mis ça parce que c'est la cause principale des disputes de couples. Je vais l'effacer. Ensuite…

-Attends !

Sanji sursauta lorsque Usopp se leva d'un bond, se penchant pour lui prendre sa feuille des mains. Le sniper lu plusieurs fois la même phrase, et soudain tout fut clair dans sa tête. Il regarda Sanji, lequel ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

-Je pense que c'est ça…

-Hein ? Tu penses que Luffy est jaloux ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens…

-Si ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils se soient soudainement disputés ?!

-Si et alors ?

-Ça concorde avec un autre élément !

Le cuisinier pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas où le sniper voulait en venir. Un autre élément ? Mais lequel ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait rien qui ait pu changer dans leur quotidien, et qui pourrait amener Luffy à être jaloux de quelqu'un. Usopp poussa un soupire. Sanji était rapide pour comprendre d'habitude, mais là il était long à la détente.

-Ces derniers temps, il y a eu un rapprochement entre Zoro et quelqu'un. Et d'un coup il se dispute avec Luffy.

-Avec quelqu'un ? Qui ?

-Toi.

Sanji cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis resta parfaitement immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse. Usopp compris qu'il l'avait cassé encore une fois, alors il attendit. Les secondes passèrent lentement, et le brun finit par trouver le temps long. Il mettait plus de temps à se réparer que les autres fois… Alors qu'il envisageait d'aller chercher Chopper, il vit un changement. Sanji était devenu tout rouge. Puis il s'écria.

-Tu rigoles des genoux ! Un rapprochement entre le marimo et moi ?! Impossible !

-Pourtant si. Chaque fois qu'il était mal, tu étais là pour le calmer. Et il a fait la même chose avec toi ! Et…

Usopp s'arrêta un instant, puis ajouta en baissant la tête.

-Je vais être jaloux moi aussi, à force…

-Mais Usopp ça n'a aucun sens ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Et lui, il aime Luffy !

-Je le sais ! Mais peut-être que Luffy a des doutes ! Il faut régler ça !

Sanji hocha la tête et se leva, prêt à partir. Mais au lieu de se précipiter vers la porte, il préféra contourner la table, prenant Usopp dans ses bras. Le brun fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais il se sentit mieux au contact du blond. Il lui rendit son étreinte, content d'être celui qui est réconforté pour une fois.

-Je vais tout arranger, promet Sanji.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis quitta la cuisine en courant. Usopp le regarda partir, avec un sourire timide et quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

* * *

-Luffy, appelle Sanji. On doit parler !

Le petit brun pencha sa tête en arrière, souriant en voyant son cuisinier venir dans sa direction. Il quitta sa position sur le sommet de la tête de lion à l'avant du Sunny, s'asseyant en tailleur par terre pour parler avec le blond. Ce dernier s'installa à ses côtés.

-De quoi doit-on parler, demande Luffy.

-C'est à propos du marimo.

-Pour l'autre soir ? T'inquiète, on a compris ce qui se passait.

-Hein ? A… Ah bon…

-C'est parce qu'on ronfle ! Ça t'empêche de dormir ! Désolé, t'as pourtant besoin de te reposer.

Sanji en serait tombé sur le cul s'il n'était pas déjà assis. Les ronflements ne l'ont jamais dérangé ! D'autant plus que Franky ronfle plus fort qu'eux deux réunis… Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'argumenter là-dessus.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Ah ? De quoi alors ?

-Tu sais… Le marimo et moi… On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

Luffy cligna des yeux. Comment ça « pas fait pour être ensemble » ? Puis de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ? Et pourquoi Sanji veut lui parler de ça ? Le blond plongea ses yeux océans dans ceux plus foncés de Luffy.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que le marimo et moi ayons la moindre chance ensemble !

-Euh… D'accord…

-On est beaucoup trop différent, ça ne marcherait pas ! C'est mon contraire ! Et de toute façon, je ne ressens pas d'amour pour lui !

-Mais Sanji… On ne dit pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Ah… Point pour le capitaine. Sanji le dévisagea, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Luffy venait de détruire son argument avec une question innocente ! Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose ! Il est tellement jaloux qu'il trouve le moyen de contrer ses paroles. Peut-être devait-il s'y prendre autrement. Le blond prit une feuille et se mit à dessiner.

-Regarde Luffy. Moi, je suis le soleil !

-D'accord.

-Et Zoro, c'est la boule de mousse qui est par terre.

-D'accord.

-Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ! Je suis dans le ciel ! Et lui il est au sol !

-Oui je vois…

OK, ça s'est fait ! C'est rentré dans sa petite tête ! Maintenant, on passe à la suite. Nouvelle feuille et nouveau dessin.

-Luffy. Le singe, c'est toi.

-D'accord.

-La boule de mousse, c'est toujours Zoro.

-D'accord.

-Le singe utilise la boule de mousse au quotidien, pour boire par exemple !

-Ouais. Et alors ?

-Alors la boule de mousse est vitale pour le singe ! Donc Zoro est important pour toi !

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les deux dessins tout en se curant le nez. Sanji se félicita mentalement pour son plan de génie. Aucune chance que Luffy ne puisse contrer ça. Il sera forcé de reconnaître que Zoro est le meilleur pour lui. Alors, ils se réconcilieront, et adieu le divorce ! Luffy prit les deux dessins et demanda d'une voix curieuse.

-Mais dit-moi Sanji…

-Quoi ?

-La boule de mousse a aussi besoin du soleil non ? Sinon elle ne peut pas pousser !

-Ah… Eh bien…

Comment fait-il pour contrer si facilement toutes ses techniques ?! Alors que Sanji réfléchissait, Zoro s'approcha d'eux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, qui fit un bond de dix mètres en arrière et retomba sur le cul.

-M… Marimo…

-De quoi vous discutiez ?

-Sanji m'explique que le singe à besoin de la boule de mousse qui a besoin du soleil.

-Hein ? Peu importe… On peut parler Cook ?

Sanji mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que disait le bretteur. Puis il se leva d'un bond, rouge comme une tomate et bégayant.

-Non… Non, je… J'ai des choses à faire ! Salut !

Il s'enfuit aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes, s'enfermant dans la cuisine. Zoro cligna des yeux, incrédule. Il avait le feu aux fesses ou quoi ? Depuis quand il a peur de parler avec lui ? Il regarda Luffy, lequel haussa les épaules et rangea les dessins.

-C'était quoi cette histoire de soleil et de singe, demande Zoro.

-Il disait que j'avais besoin de toi comme le singe à besoin de la mousse.

-Ah… Je ne le savais pas si poétique…

-Il s'inquiétait à propos de toi et lui, comme quoi vous n'étiez pas compatibles ou je ne sais quoi… C'est ridicule, je le savais déjà !

Luffy partit en sifflotant à la recherche de Ryu pour jouer avec lui. Zoro le regarda partir, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait comprendre ce qui tracassait le cuisinier. Il se laissa tomber contre le bord du bateau, prêt pour une petite sieste.

-Sa tête va finir par exploser un jour, marmonne-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation, murmure Nami.

-De quoi tu parles, demande Luffy.

-Du fait qu'on est tous caché pour espionner un bébé !

Kotaro était à quatre patte sur le pont, gazouillant tout en avançant rapidement. L'ensemble de l'équipage se trouve derrière une rangée de tonneaux pour le regarder avec attention, tout en prenant soin de ne pas être aperçut par l'enfant. Pas que le petit se souciait d'eux…

-Je sens qu'il va le faire, s'extasie Ryu.

-C'est déjà un si grand garçon, sourit Brook.

-A qui le dis-tu, pleure Franky.

-Bah à vous…

-C'était une question rhétorique mec.

Soudain, tous retinrent leur souffle. Kotaro avait posé ses petites mains sur le bord du bateau pour se mettre debout. Il chancela et retomba sur les fesses, mais ne se laissa pas faire et recommença. A chaque échec, il semblait s'énerver un peu plus, mais ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Finalement, il parvient à se mettre seul sur ses deux pieds. Il poussa un petit cri de joie.

-Papa ! Papa !

-Kotaro, s'écrit Luffy.

Il sortit de derrière son tonneau pour prendre le petit bébé dans ses bras, le félicitant pour ses progrès. Zoro et Ryu ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, suivit de tout l'équipage. Le bébé reçut plein d'attention et de câlins, le faisant rire aux éclats.

-On fait la fête, ordonne Luffy.

-Aye, approuvèrent les autres.

* * *

-Tonton Sanji !

Le blond releva le nez de son verre, souriant en voyant Ryu se précipiter vers lui. Il écarta les bras, laissant l'enfant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Le petit lui fit un sourire éclatant semblable à celui de son père, et Sanji lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les mèches sombres.

-Ils ont poussé, remarque-t-il. Tu ne veux pas les couper ?

-Non, ils ne me gênent pas.

-D'accord.

Ryu commença à fredonner une chanson, secouant ses petites jambes dans le vide. Sanji ferma les yeux, appréciant la voix douce de l'enfant. Il se sentait reposé tout d'un coup. Il ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas quand Ryu cessa de fredonner. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le petit garçon lui tapoter la joue.

-Tonton Sanji, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui. Juste un peu fatigué.

-C'est parce que je t'ai demandé d'aider mes papas ?

Sanji fut incapable de répondre pendant un instant, surprit par la question. Ryu ne semblait pas triste, le regardant simplement en attendant sa réponse. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, attirant l'enfant contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ça.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce que je suis comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les miens.

Ryu hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi je veux protéger ma famille !

-C'est bien. Je suis sûr que tu en seras capable.

-Je vais commencer maintenant !

Il leva les yeux vers le blond et lui sourit gentiment.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de mes parents.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour protester, mais il ne pu rien dire. Ryu se remit debout, forçant Sanji à se baisser pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond ne dit rien, profitant de l'étreinte réconfortante. Puis le petit garçon recula. Pas une seule larme n'était présente dans son regard.

-Je ne suis pas triste tonton Sanji. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas réussi.

-Ryu…

-Alors fait-moi une nouvelle promesse ! Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas triste toi non plus !

Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, Sanji promit. Satisfait, Ryu partit en courant rejoindre son père et son frère. Le blond le regarda partir, puis reprit son verre qu'il termina d'une traite, le faisant ensuite tourner entre ses doigts. Un rire amer lui échappa.

-Arrêter de m'inquiéter pour eux… Comme si c'était possible.

Il avait échoué. Depuis le début de cette aventure, il est toujours parvenu à atteindre son objectif. Il avait vécu des choses folles, fait des trucs inimaginables, avait usé de sa ruse pour réaliser des exploits. Il avait tout fait pour Zoro et Luffy, pour qu'ils soient heureux, et bizarrement ça lui plaisait de faire ça. Mais maintenant, il se sentait vide. Zoro et Luffy vont se séparés, et ce sera la fin. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

-Bordel, je ne vais pas pleurer pour eux !

A quelques mètres derrière lui, Usopp le regarde tristement. Il n'aimait pas voir son amant dans cet état. Résigné, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les autres. Il arriva au niveau de Zoro et se pencha pour lui murmurer.

-On doit parler. Toi, moi et Luffy.

Le bretteur le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question. Puis il acquiesça et se leva, appelant Luffy pour qu'il les rejoigne. Le brun laissa Ryu et Kotaro avec Nami et Robin, puis suivit ses deux nakamas à l'arrière du bateau, pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Une fois assez à l'écart, Usopp fit face au couple, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Je vais être direct. C'est quoi cette histoire de divorce ?!

* * *

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Ryu dormir contre la fourrure de Chopper. Tout le monde s'était endormit en plein milieu du pont. Le Cook entreprit de ranger un minimum, laissant le soin à Zoro et Luffy d'aller coucher le petit garçon dans son lit. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, voulant faire la vaisselle après avoir rangé les restes de nourritures dans le frigo.

-C'est bizarre que Luffy n'ait pas tout mangé, pense-t-il en riant.

Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que leur petit capitaine avait été absent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Lui et Zoro étaient partit un moment, et le blond ne les avait plus revus. Sanji ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Laissant ces pensées désagréables de côté, il commença à faire la vaisselle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Sanji, appelle Usopp.

-Je suis là, dit le blond en se retournant.

Il fut surpris de voir Zoro et Luffy derrière le sniper. Les trois pirates s'assirent à table, lui faisant signe d'en faire de même. Sanji coupa l'eau, s'essuya les mains et s'installa sur une chaise, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ont-ils cette expression grave sur le visage ? Ça ne le rassure vraiment pas. Zoro et Luffy échangèrent un regard, et c'est là qu'il comprit.

-Je vois, murmure-t-il. Vous avez pris votre décision…

-Cook, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ça va. Je me suis fait à l'idée. Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

-Sanji, sourit Luffy, tu t'es trompé.

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il s'est trompé ?

-Vous n'allez pas divorcer ?

-Bien sûr que non, ricane Zoro. Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

-Ryu m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés ! Et je vous trouvais distant l'un avec l'autre…

Zoro soupira et Luffy explosa de rire. Usopp été venu les voir plus tôt dans la soirée pour leur expliquer qu'ils devaient mettre au clair ce qui se passe entre eux, car Sanji se prenait la tête à les aider à se réconcilier. Le couple avait été plutôt surprit par cela, car il n'avait jamais été question de se séparer.

-On s'est effectivement disputé, explique Zoro. Mais c'était pour une raison toute simple.

-Je voulais un chien, ajoute Luffy.

-Un chien, bredouille Sanji.

-Ouais ! Mais Zoro trouvait ça trop encombrant et j'ai insisté. Je voulais que les enfants aient un animal de compagnie. On s'est mit d'accord pour un poisson rouge.

Sanji avait la tête qui tourne. Alors c'était ça leur dispute qui les avaient tant inquiétés Ryu et lui. Le choix d'un animal de compagnie… Il se sentait bête tout d'un coup. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-On a pu paraitre un peu distant, reprend Zoro. Mais c'est parce que Luffy était tout le temps avec Kotaro. Il a besoin de notre présence maintenant qu'il commence à se mettre debout.

-Oui… Bien sûr… Je suis désolé…

Usopp lui prit la main sous la table, la pressant doucement pour le rassurer. Sanji le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, mais refusait toujours de lever les yeux vers ses amis. Il était nul de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance à propos de ça. Soudain, il reçu un coup de pied sous la table, le faisant sursauter.

-Fait pas cette tête, ricane Zoro. Tu vas chopper des rides.

-Mais…

-Tu étais inquiet, déclare Luffy. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir mal compris.

-J'aurais dû…

-T'aurais dû rien du tout, réplique le bretteur. Tu as fait ce qui te paraissais juste. C'était pour Ryu n'est-ce pas.

Sanji hocha la tête, un petit sourire s'étendant enfin sur ses lèvres. Rassuré, Zoro lui donna une tape dans le dos, et Luffy un petit coup dans l'épaule. Puis ils quittèrent la cuisine pour aller coucher Ryu. Sanji les regarda partir, puis posa ses yeux sur Usopp.

-Désolé, dit-il en riant. Je me suis encore emporté.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, plaisante le sniper.

-Ce que tu veux. Je suis de bonne humeur maintenant.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au brun pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Sanji protesta faiblement pour la vaisselle, mais se laissa entraîné par son amant en direction de la réserve tout en riant. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'être heureux maintenant ?

* * *

-Vous n'allez pas vous séparer, s'exclame Ryu.

-Bien sûr que non, répond Zoro.

-On est trop bien ensemble, sourit Luffy.

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, se jetant au cou de ses parents. Luffy enroula ses bras élastiques autour de son petit garçon, lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer. Zoro les serra tous les deux contre lui. Ils comprenaient les inquiétudes de leur fils, et ils voulaient plus que tout faire disparaitre ses peurs.

-Ryu, l'appelle Zoro.

-Hn ?

-La prochaine fois que quelque chose t'inquiète, vient nous en parler d'accord ?

-Promis ! Papa…

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais choisir le nom du poisson ?

-Bien sûr.

-Aller, ordonne Luffy. Au lit !

Le petit se jeta sous sa couette en riant, se blottissant contre ses oreillers et ses peluches. Zoro se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front, mais fut surprit lorsque Ryu entoura son cou de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Zoro lui rendit cependant son étreinte, souriant tendrement. Ryu tourna la tête et murmura quelques mots qui firent bondir le cœur de Zoro.

-Je t'aime papa.

Ignorant les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux, Zoro murmura.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon fils.

Il s'écarta pour laisser Luffy embrasser leur fils lui aussi, puis ils quittèrent la chambre et allèrent se coucher main dans la main. Ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer après cette soirée. Ils avaient encore des choses à régler le lendemain… Lorsque le soleil se leva, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa routine habituelle, regardant Ryu jouer avec son frère et l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Tu es déjà si grand Kotaro, rit l'enfant.

Le bébé applaudissait joyeusement, prononçant difficilement le nom de son grand frère. Mais Ryu comprenait, répondant par un « aye » chaque fois que le petit l'appelle, faisant rire encore plus ce dernier. Zoro les regarda en souriant, puis s'approcha de Luffy, qui avait repris sa place habituelle.

-Un divorce quand même…

-Je sais ! Comment ils ont pu croire ça ?!

Ils rirent ensemble. Vraiment quelle idée ! Une fois calmé, ils laissèrent le vent leur caresser doucement le visage, appréciant le calme de cette journée. Ils étaient en Décembre, mais il faisait vraiment bon, à cause du temps aléatoire de Grand Line… Zoro leva les yeux vers son amant.

-On devrait peut-être en reparler.

-De ?

-Notre discussion à propos du Cook.

Luffy le regarda, et sourit. Ils avaient déjà discuté à propos du blond avant même toute cette histoire de divorce. Zoro se sentait redevable envers le blond, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez pour lui. Il voulait lui en parler, mais quand il se retrouvait face à lui il était incapable d'aborder le sujet.

Si le cuisinier savait combien il le met mal à l'aise, il rirait…

-On devrait lui parler en privé, propose Luffy.

-Le convoqué dans la cuisine, dit Zoro. Mais pour le remercier cette fois.

-Ouais ! Qu'il sache qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire, car il a déjà tout fait !

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à aller voir Sanji. Mais un cri se fit entendre, les arrêtant dans leur élan. Tout le monde se mit en position, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit.

-Ce n'était pas humain, dit Robin. On aurait dit un oiseau…

-Ah, s'exclame Ryu. Je sais qui c'est !

Il se précipita vers le bord, regardant en l'air. Une grande silhouette fit son apparition dans le ciel. Une fois suffisamment proche d'eux, tout le monde pu reconnaître le bel oiseau aux plumages de flammes bleues. L'oiseau se posa sur le pont et reprit forme humaine.

-Tonton Marco, cria Ryu.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, sourit le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, demande Luffy.

Ryu sauta dans les bras de l'homme, qui le souleva facilement, le mettant sur son épaule. Puis il s'approcha de l'équipage.

-J'ai un service à vous demander. Peut-on parler ?


	11. Une surprise pour Ace

Après ce petit moment fort gênant à propos du divorce imaginaire de Zoro et Luffy, Sanji s'était promit de garder son calme. C'était fini, et il fallait s'y résoudre. Ses amis n'ont plus de mission à lui confier. Il n'a plus besoin de courir partout, de créer des plans, d'imaginer toutes les possibilités pour se tenir prêts quoi qu'il arrive. Il était libre et sa vie va redevenir paisible. Plus besoin de se soucier des problèmes des autres. Il allait retrouver son quotidien et…

Attendez, n'est-ce pas une mission que propose Marco ?!

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide exactement, demande Nami.

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Ace, répond le blond. Je veux lui faire une surprise.

-Bonne idée, s'exclame Luffy. Il va être super content !

Ça, Marco l'espérait de tout cœur. Son amant n'aimait pas vraiment fêter son anniversaire, à cause de son père. Mais cette fois, le blond était bien décidé à le faire changer d'avis. Le plan était simple : il fallait tenir Ace occupé la journée pendant que les autres préparent la fête. Et le soir, Ace sera entouré des gens qu'il aime pour son anniversaire !

-Tu veux que Luffy s'occupe d'Ace, demande Zoro.

-Si c'est lui, il sera moins suspicieux.

-Ne risque-t-il pas de tout révéler, s'inquiète Usopp.

-J'ai demandé à Sabo d'aider aussi. Il empêchera Luffy de tout lui dire.

Tous furent impressionnés de voir à quelque point Marco était prévoyant. Luffy accepta sa mission promettant de faire de son mieux pour que son frère ne soit au courant de rien. Sanji se pencha en avant, les mains croisées et son menton posé dessus.

-Tu veux aussi un coup de main pour préparer la fête ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, reconnait le blond.

-Je m'en occupe !

Sans que quiconque n'ait pu le retenir, Sanji s'était levé d'un bond, se précipitant hors de la pièce. Tous le fixèrent, incrédules, sauf Usopp qui avec le temps était habitué au comportement au combien étrange de son petit-ami. Il se contenta de boire son café tranquillement. Marco se pencha vers lui.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui t'inquiète. Il est juste hyper excité.

-Je crois que notre Cook est devenu encore plus barge qu'il ne l'était avant, marmonne Zoro.

-Faut croire qu'il a pris goût aux missions que tu lui as données, soupire Nami.

Le bretteur fit la moue Ryu baissa la tête, les joues rouges et Luffy se contenta de rire comme d'habitude. OK, c'était peut-être un peu de leur faute si Sanji avait perdu la tête… Marco les fixa tour à tour, puis se risque à demander.

-De quelles missions vous parlez ?

-Longue histoire, répond Robin.

-N'essaye pas de comprendre, ajoute Franky.

-Je te raconterai plus tard si tu veux, propose Usopp.

-D'accord… De toute façon, il y a autre chose dont je dois parler. Luffy ?

Le petit brun se tourna pour lui faire face, ayant déjà oublié le comportement plutôt étrange, mais néanmoins amusant, de son cuisinier. Marco lui adressa un sourire espiègle et déclara.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire…

* * *

Ace trainait des pieds, boudant ouvertement. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 1er Janvier, et c'était son anniversaire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de sourire pour autant. Déjà, parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé ce jour. Ensuite, parce que Marco n'avait pas souhaité être avec lui en cette journée si spéciale. Bon, c'était un peu compréhensible, mais quand même il aurait pu faire un effort !

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire la tête, soupire Sabo.

-Ouais, profite de la journée, renchérit Luffy.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu n'es jamais d'humeur… Faut toujours que tu râles.

Le brun tira la langue à ses frères. Non seulement il était déprimé, mais en plus ses frères l'avaient contraint à les suivre en ville toute la journée sans lui demander son avis avant ! En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi, mais là il n'était VRAIMENT pas d'humeur. Enfin, la présence de ses deux adorables neveux le rendait un peu moins maussade !

-Pourquoi tu es en colère tonton Ace, demande Ryu.

-Parce que ce sale poulet m'a abandonné.

-Tu parles de tonton Marco ?

-Tu es si perspicace pour ton âge…

Sabo soupira de désespoir. Son frère était irrécupérable ! Luffy, quant à lui, trouvait drôle que les surnoms donnés à Marco par son aîné changent en fonction de son humeur. Si Ace était content ou excité, c'étaient des surnoms affectifs et mignons. S'il était d'humeur joueuse, il l'appelait « ananas ». S'il était en colère, Marco était qualifié de « sale piaf ». « Poulet » c'était plus rare. Ace l'utilise quand il est fâché contre Marco MAIS qu'il est conscient d'être le coupable dans l'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, demande Sabo.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie accidentellement brûlé une de ses cartes…

-Ce que tu peux être maladroit, déclare Luffy.

-Tu peux parler toi !

Toujours est-il que Marco ne l'avait pas bien pris. Résultat, le matin-même, alors qu'Ace voulait s'excuser, son amant l'a juste envoyé promener, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour lui. Il avait même eu le culot d'utiliser ses frères pour éviter la conversation ! Il était en colère, ce qu'Ace comprends, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il n'avait pas voulu la brûler, cette carte ! Il avait même essayé de la refaire pour se faire pardonner ! Bon, le résultat ne ressemblait à rien, mais c'était l'intention qui compte non ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Sabo. Il ne va pas rester en colère contre toi très longtemps.

-Je sais mais… J'aurai voulu passer la journée avec lui…

Il passait pour une collégienne amoureuse, à déprimer comme ça. Mais il s'en foutait totalement ! Il était déçu de ne pas passer son jour d'anniversaire avec l'amour de sa vie, alors il voulait que tout le monde voie son visage triste ! Mais en même temps, ça l'agaçait que les passants le regardent avec pitié. Mais juste un regard noir de sa part suffit à les faire fuir.

-Tu es un idiot effrayant, marmonne Sabo.

-J'ai le droit, je suis déprimé !

-Tient, dit Luffy. Prend Kotaro.

A peine eut-il le gamin entre les bras qu'Ace passa en mode « tonton gaga », faisant des chatouilles à son neveu pour le faire rire. « Il n'y a pas meilleur remède contre la déprime » pense Sabo, impressionné. Ça ou son frère est devenu bipolaire.

-On va te changer les idées tonton Ace, s'exclame Ryu.

-Ouais, renchérit Luffy. Comme ça tu ne penseras pas à ce soir !

-Pourquoi, il se passe quoi ce soir, demande Ace.

-Marco a…

Sabo et Ryu claquèrent chacun leur main sur la bouche de Luffy. Ace fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de ses frères et de son neveu plus que suspecte. Sabo chercha désespérément une excuse, et pensa que le petit accident de la carte brûlée allait être utile à plus d'une personne.

-Il veut dire que tu ne dois pas penser à quand tu retrouveras Marco ce soir !

-Oui, tu ne dois pas penser à ta dispute avec tonton Marco !

-Vous êtes si attentionnés, ça fait plaisir !

Sa joie retrouvée, Ace ne remarqua pas Sabo qui faisait discrètement des remontrances à Luffy dans son dos.

* * *

Usopp ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant dans cette situation. Le rire machiavélique de Sanji quand il se sont arrêtés devant la rue commerçante, les éléments sur sa drôle de liste ou le fait que Zoro ait tenu à les accompagner une fois de plus pour les courses. Ce qui le rassure, c'est que Marco est venu avec eux. En cas de soucis, il pourra toujours compter sur le blond.

-Quel genre de choses veux-tu acheter, demande Marco.

-Deux trois trucs pour la soirée, répond Sanji. On en profitera pour récupérer ton cadeau.

Un sourire rêveur prit place sur les lèvres du premier commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ce qui était assez étrange sur lui. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées d'un coup. Sans doute imagine-t-il la réaction d'Ace face à son cadeau. Ce ne fut pas difficile de savoir où ça allait en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Marco.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, grogne Zoro.

-Désolé. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent en premier chercher le fameux cadeau. Marco entra seul dans la boutique, laissant les trois autres attendre devant. Zoro partit dans un magasin en face, prenant bien soin de ne pas se perdre pour traverser. Par mesure de précaution, Usopp et Sanji ne l'ont pas quitté des yeux tant qu'il n'était pas entré à l'intérieur de la boutique. Marco revient quelques minutes plus tard et ils attendirent le retour du bretteur.

-Au fait, l'interroge Usopp. Comment tu t'es débarrassé d'Ace ?

-Disons qu'il a fait le travail tout seul, répond Marco.

Pendant une réunion entre les deux équipages et Sabo à propos de l'anniversaire (réunion à laquelle Ace n'était évidemment pas invité), l'homme de feu avait accidentellement brûlé une des cartes de Marco. Le blond ne voulait pas savoir comment il s'y était pris, et il est vrai qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre, et après avoir vu l'accident, il s'était mis en colère contre son amant. Mais bon, il ne comptait pas lui en vouloir longtemps. En revanche, il pouvait prétendre être encore en colère contre lui pour le forcer à passer la journée sans lui, sans que ça ne soit suspect.

-Il n'a pas dû très bien le prendre, grimace Sanji.

-Non, c'est vrai… Mais je vais me faire pardonner.

-Ah, le marimo revient.

Zoro arriva vers eux, un sac à la main et l'air très fier de lui. Il ne fut difficile pour aucun des trois hommes de deviner ce que le bretteur avait acheter.

-Tu sais qu'on doit faire les courses pour l'anniversaire d'Ace, grogne Sanji. Pas pour acheter des jouets à tes enfants !

-Oui, mais je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu les gâtes trop, le réprimande Usopp.

-Laissez-le, sourit Marco. Ça lui fait plaisir.

Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers un magasin vendant un peu de tout. Sanji était certain de trouver son bonheur là-bas. Il alla en premier au rayon « alcool » au plus grand plaisir de Zoro. Mais il déchanta vite, car le cuisinier insista sur le fait que ce n'était pas pour lui. « Du moins, peut-être pas » pense-t-il. Tout dépendra du déroulement de la soirée.

-C'est pour quoi cette bouteille dans ce cas, marmonne le sabreur.

-On a déjà prévu suffisamment d'alcool pour la soirée, ajoute Usopp.

-Vous verrez ce soir !

Après un choix difficile, il choisit une bouteille et passa aux rayons suivants. Plus il achetait des choses, plus ses compagnons doutaient de sa santé mentale. Parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement aucun sens pour ces achats ! Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des bougies, Usopp ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Pourquoi les gens se sentent obligés de donner une odeur à tout ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Marco. Ils aiment bien, je suppose.

-Des bougies au saké, s'étonne Zoro à l'autre bout du rayon.

-Reste près de nous Zoro !

Sans donner plus d'explication sur ses achats, Sanji choisit une boîte de bougies et se dirigea vers la caisse en sifflant. Marco pensa que cette histoire de mission lui était effectivement monté à la tête. Et il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'on lui avait raconté ! Cet équipage ne cessera jamais de l'étonner…

-Bon, vous venez, cri Sanji. On a encore des choses à faire !

Le petit groupe sortit du magasin, et se figèrent aussitôt. La chance ne pouvait pas être avec eux juste aujourd'hui ?! En effet, à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvent les trois frères, toujours accompagnés de Ryu et Kotaro. Ace les aperçut immédiatement et, malgré les tentatives de Sabo pour le retenir, il se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demande-t-il.

-Euh, bredouille Usopp. On fait les boutiques…

-Pour acheter quoi ?

Sanji fouilla dans son sac et en sortit l'un des objets qu'il a achetés. Sous les regards surprit de ses amis, il glissa dans ses cheveux un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat. Alors que tous étaient choqués, Zoro pensa acheter les même pour ses enfants. Ryu et Kotaro seront sans doute adorable habillés de cette manière ! Ace cligna des yeux, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain.

-C'est pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai toujours voulu être un chat. Miaou…

-Ah…

-On va vous laisser, s'exclame Usopp.

Il attrape ses trois compères et les entraine le plus loin possible d'Ace, qui les regarda partir sans comprendre. Il était trop déstabilisé par les oreilles de chat pour même penser à les suivre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses frères, qui l'emmenèrent dans la direction opposée. Un peu plus loin, Usopp s'arrêta pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

-Ça a marché, dit-il. Ace n'est plus là.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais vraiment fait ça, souffle Marco, impressionné.

-Je ne suis plus à une humiliation près, répond le cuisiner en rangeant les oreilles dans son sac.

Qu'est-ce que des oreilles de chat à côté d'un bar gay ?

* * *

Sabo aimait ses frères. Oh oui, il les aimait. Tellement qu'aucun mot existant ne pouvait le décrire. Il les aimait plus que tout au monde et serait capable du pire comme du meilleur pour eux. Même s'ils étaient bizarres, même s'ils avaient des caractères difficiles. Même ils étaient inconscients. Même s'ils étaient souvent séparés tous les trois il les aimait. De tout son cœur, de tout son être, de toute son âme !

Mais parfois ils lui font honte.

-C'est si difficile d'être le plus mature de nous trois, gémit-il d'une voix forte.

A ses pieds, allongé de tout son long, face contre terre, Ace lui répondit par un grognement de mécontentement. Le blond ne put cependant en comprendre le moindre mot, car le sable dans la bouche de son frère n'aidait pas vraiment. Accroupi à côté de son aîné, Luffy le regardait en s'interrogeant sur les capacités respiratoires d'Ace. Ne va-t-il pas s'étouffer dans cette position ?

-Bon sang Ace, peste Sabo. Tu n'es plus un gamin !

-Laisse-moi être triste, réplique le brun en levant la tête.

-Tu es ridicule. Je devrais te piétiner.

-Pourquoi tu es triste, demande Luffy.

-Je crois que Marco me déteste…

Sabo poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ils avaient enfin réussi à changer les idées à leur abruti de frère, et il avait suffi de croiser le Phoenix une fois pour que leurs efforts soient réduits à néant. S'il fallait une preuve qu'Ace était fou amoureux, le voir dans cet état en était une suffisante. Il était devenu une pauvre loque pathétique ! Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleurer !

-Pourquoi tu penses ça, continu calmement Luffy.

-Tout à l'heure, il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Et en plus, c'est hyper suspect des sortis entre mec comme ça !

-Comment ça suspect, grogne Sabo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si ça se trouve, ils sont allés dans un bar, et il a rencontré quelqu'un ! Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime plus !

Les yeux d'Ace se remplirent de larmes, désespérant encore plus Sabo. S'il commençait à s'imaginer des choses, alors ils avaient atteint le sommet de la dépression amoureuse ! Si au moins ils s'étaient séparés, ce serait compréhensible. Mais là non ! Marco est juste en colère contre lui ! Et encore, c'est ce que croit Ace, mais en réalité ce n'est même pas le cas !

-Je pense que tu exagères, soupire Sabo.

-T'as raison, déclare Luffy. Il va te quitter.

-Luffy !

-Je le savais, pleure Ace. Je vais finir seul, célibataire et taciturne comme Sabo !

-Sympa pour moi…

Roulé en boule par terre, Ace semblait au bout de sa vie. Ryu et Kotaro essayaient désespérément de le réconforter, pendant que Sabo secouait Luffy comme un prunier. Parce que là, le plus jeune venait d'aggraver les choses à un point de non-retour.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire une chose pareille ?!

-Bah, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Non mais tu l'as vu ?! Il pleure tellement de larmes, il va nous créer un nouvel océan !

-T'inquiète pas Sabo, je sais ce que je fais.

Affublant son grand frère d'une grande tape dans le dos, Luffy se précipita vers Ace. Bizarrement, ni les mots, ni le ton confiant, ni cette accolade n'ont permis à Sabo d'être rassuré. Aidant son frère aîné à se relever, Luffy lui tendit un mouchoir, puis le prit par les épaules.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?!

-Bah je comptais rester là et pleurer, répond Ace en se mouchant.

-Non ! Tu dois le reconquérir !

-Je fais ça comment ?

-T'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire ! Sanji m'a appris !

Si l'idée est de Sanji, alors peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour que ça marche, se disait Sabo. Mais rien à faire, même ça, ce n'est pas suffisant pour le rassurer…

-La première chose à faire, déclare Luffy, c'est te préparer. Tu dois te faire tout beau pour quand tu vas le revoir !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Crois-moi, vous n'aurez jamais été aussi proche que vous le serez ce soir…

* * *

-Encore désolé de t'avoir fait venir, s'exclame Zoro.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassure Koshiro.

Le vieil homme arborait un large sourire à l'idée de revoir Ryu et Kotaro, qu'il considérait un peu comme ses petits-enfants. Il avait pour mission de les garder pendant la fête d'anniversaire, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il avait fait tout le trajet depuis East Blue pour cela. Malgré tout, Zoro était gêné de lui avoir demandé ça au dernier moment.

-Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, insiste Koshiro. Vous avez bien le droit de vous amuser un peu de temps en temps, Luffy et toi.

-Je sais, sourit Zoro. Mais j'ai du mal à me séparer d'eux…

-C'est parce que tu es un père trop protecteur. Tu verras quand ils seront adolescents…

-Ne m'en parle pas !

Le bretteur tenait absolument à éloigner cette pensée de son esprit. Ryu et Kotaro resteront toujours des enfants pour lui. Même quand ils seront adultes ! Enfin, son fils aîné faisait déjà si adulte, dans sa façon de parler parfois, ou parce qu'il comprend très bien les choses pour son âge. Malgré tout, il reste un petit garçon et Zoro ne voulait pas le priver de son enfance. Koshiro lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Ryu n'a pas trop protesté ? Il devait avoir envie de faire la fête ?

-Il a négocié. Il a le droit de rester jusqu'aux cadeaux.

-Il est intelligent ce petit.

Oui, et l'après-midi passé en compagnie de Nami avait aidé un peu. La rousse avait appris à Ryu les bases de la négociation, et lui avait également révéler que, face à son regard larmoyant, personne ne pourrait lui dire non, et encore moins son père. Le petit avait appliqué les conseils de la navigatrice à la perfection, et avait gagné le droit de rester pour le début de la fête.

-Au fait Zoro ?

-Hn ?

-Aurais-je le droit à une part de gâteau ?

Depuis qu'on lui avait dit que c'était Sanji qui s'en occupait, avec l'aide de Thatch, il avait eu très envie d'en manger un peu. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire, et lui promit qu'il en aurait. Il empêcherait Luffy de la manger pour la lui donner. Koshiro le remercia et regarda autour de lui.

-Où est Luffy d'ailleurs ?

-Il occupe l'invité principal.

-Oh je vois.

-J'espère que ça se passe bien…

-Allons, que pourrait-il bien arrivé ?

« C'est vrai » pense Zoro. « Ils sont avec Sabo après tout. »

* * *

-Vous êtes prêt, s'exclame Luffy.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de votre plan, bredouille Ace.

-Moi non plus, grogne Sabo.

Le petit groupe se rapprochait du port, tous bien habillés (même les enfants). Ace se sentait cependant assez mal à l'aise dans sa tenue, et assez incertain quant au rendu sur lui. Mais bon, il fait ça pour récupérer Marco ! Ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer, peu importe combien il se sent ridicule comme ça. Soudain, alors qu'ils sont à proximité des bateaux, Luffy l'arrête brusquement.

-Attend, il faut te bander les yeux !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah, pour que tu ne vois pas…

-Marco, s'empresse de l'interrompre Sabo. Parce que si tu le vois, tu vas te défiler !

Ace hocha la tête. Il y a effectivement de forte chance qu'il renonce à son plan de drague en voyant son amant à quelques mètres de lui. Alors il laissa son frère attaché un large foulard bleu autour de ses yeux et le guider. Ils marchèrent assez longtemps, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. D'une voix hésitante, il demanda.

-Vous savez où on va ?

-Mais oui, le rassure Sabo. Concentre-toi plutôt pour ne pas tomber.

Sceptique, Ace ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher dans le sable. Soudain, ses frères s'arrêtèrent et lui lâchèrent les mains. Il tendit instinctivement les bras, essayant de les rattraper, mais il ne parvient pas à les trouver autour de lui. Ni eux, ni ses neveux d'ailleurs.

-Luffy, appelle-t-il, paniqué. Sabo !

-On est là, dit le blond.

-Je n'aime pas ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Retire ton bandeau Ace, rit Luffy.

Rapidement, le brun passa ses mains derrière sa tête, essayant de défaire le nœud. Luffy l'avait bien attaché, aussi il galéra un peu, mais il parvient heureusement à défaire le foulard. Il retira le tissu et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Puis il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-Surprise ! Bon anniversaire Ace !

L'homme de feu resta immobile, fixant incrédules les personnes en face de lui. Les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ceux de l'équipage de son frère, Luffy et Sabo en tête, Ryu et Kotaro dans les bras. Tous lui offrent un large sourire. Bien qu'avec le cri qui l'a accueilli, ce fut assez évident, Ace ne put s'empêcher de bégayer.

-Qu'est-ce que… Pour… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Pour ton anniversaire idiot, ricane Thatch.

-C'était l'idée de Marco, ajoute Izo.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu demander où se trouvait le blond, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sursauta de surprise et tourna la tête pour voir son amant qui le fixait avec un petit sourire fier. Marco l'embrassa doucement.

-Bon anniversaire.

-Mais… Mais… C'est… Oh putain, je perds mes mots !

Ace fit volte-face, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Marco pour se cacher, faisant rire le blond. Son adorable petit-ami était trop gêné pour faire face aux autres. Il l'entoura de ses bras dans un geste protecteur, lui embrassant tendrement la tempe. Les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Ace, l'interroge Luffy. Tu pleures ?

-Bien sûr que non idiot, fut la réponse étouffée du brun.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, sourit Sabo.

Fou rire général, alors qu'Ace affirmait d'une voix forte, mais malgré tout un peu tremblante, qu'il ne pleurait pas. Finalement, quand il se sentit calmé, il se détacha de Marco et s'inclina poliment.

-Merci à vous tous pour cette surprise.

-Tu nous remercieras plus tard, rit Thatch. Quand tout sera fini !

-Hein ? Parce que ce n'est pas fini ?

Ace semblait sincèrement étonné, ce qui fit rire certain et en désespéra d'autres. Luffy et Sabo lui attrapèrent chacun une main, l'amenant au centre de la foule. Ace jeta un regard à Marco, mais fut rassuré de le voir juste derrière lui, le suivant. Dès que ses frères le lâchèrent, le blond lui prit la main, la serrant doucement.

-Donc, murmure Ace. Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Non. Tes frères devaient t'occuper pendant que je préparais tout.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses…

Il allait s'occuper du cas « Luffy » plus tard. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de lui faire croire que Marco voulait le quitter ! Il y eut des murmures parmi la foule, puis il fut décidé que c'était aux enfants de commencer. Ryu s'approcha d'Ace, tenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Kotaro tenait entre ses petites mains une boîte qu'il tendit à son oncle avec un rire. Ace s'accroupit et prit l'objet.

-C'est un cadeau pour toi, explique Ryu.

-Merci à vous deux.

Il ouvrit la boîte. Un collier en argent se trouvait à l'intérieur, avec un pendentif en forme de flamme au bout. Le pendentif était assez épais, et Ace le regarda, remarquant une ouverture. Il sourit, se disant qu'il y avait sûrement une photo à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la petite flamme en deux, ne pouvant retenir une exclamation de joie en voyant une photo de ses deux frères ainsi que de ses neveux à l'intérieur.

-C'est magnifique !

-C'est papa qui nous aidé à choisir, explique Ryu en pointant Zoro du doigt.

Ace attribua au vert un regard reconnaissant et un sourire, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Alors qu'Ace refermait le pendentif, mettant le collier autour de son cou, Kotaro tendit les bras vers lui et s'écria d'une voix joyeuse.

-Ace !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'enfant, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait ce mot. Aux anges, Ace attrapa le bébé, le serrant contre lui en le félicitant. Le petit riait aux éclats, répétant plusieurs fois le nom de son oncle, parce qu'il avait encore plus de bisou chaque fois qu'il le disait. Ace serra également Ryu dans ses bras.

-Je vous aime tellement tous les deux !

-On t'aime aussi tonton Ace !

Les deux enfants retournèrent dans les bras de leurs parents, laissant Ace recevoir son prochain cadeau, offert par l'ensemble de son équipage. Izo se glissa derrière le jeune homme, plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir son cadeau tout de suite.

-Ace, l'appelle Haruta. Tu te rappelles qu'on a cassé ton striker ?!

-Plus exactement, vous l'avez fait exploser, répond le brun.

-C'est vrai. Et on ne pouvait pas le réparer. Donc…

Ace entendit des bruits, puis Izo retira ses mains. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis il regarda son cadeau. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant un nouveau striker tout neuf juste devant lui.

-Super ! Merci !

-Bah ce n'est rien, répond Izo en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Celui-là est encore plus rapide, déclare Vista.

Ace se promit de l'essayer plus tard, remerciant à nouveau tous ses compagnons. Alors qu'il allait remercier Thatch, ce dernier l'interrompit et lui tendit une enveloppe, lui expliquant qu'il lui avait fait un autre cadeau, et qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ace ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et en sortit deux tickets qu'il observa attentivement. Puis il devient rouge comme une tomate.

-Un… un séjour romantique…

-Pour toi et Marco !

-Mais…

-Tous frais payés, dans un endroit magnifique où la marine ne vous fera pas chier ! Vous allez vous éclater tous les deux !

-M… Merci…

Il rangea les tickets dans l'enveloppe, s'imaginant déjà profiter de la chambre d'hôtel avec son amour. Il se gifla mentalement, parce que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il glissa l'enveloppe dans une poche de sa veste. Sanji s'approcha de lui, tenant une boîte bien emballée dans ses mains.

-De la part de l'équipage, explique-t-il.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligés…

Le brun ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un gros livre. Il n'y avait pas de titre sur la couverture, ce qui l'intrigua. Il l'ouvrit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes presque immédiatement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre, mais d'un album photo. Et pas n'importe quelles photos ! Des photos de lui et ses deux frères, quand ils étaient enfants.

-Comment vous…

-J'ai demandé à Makino de préparer l'album, explique Sanji. Et Koshiro l'a apporté avec lui.

Ace remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme, ainsi que chacun des amis de son petit frère. Son enfance aux côtés de Luffy et Sabo était son plus précieux souvenir et avoir un album de photo de cette époque le rendait nostalgique mais aussi très heureux. Il pourrait passer des heures à regarder chacun des clichés et se rappeler de l'instant où il a été pris. Mais pour le moment, il avait encore des cadeaux à découvrir.

-C'est de notre part à Luffy et moi, sourit Sabo.

Il tendit à son frère une enveloppe. Ace s'en saisit, souriant à ses frangins avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait qu'un simple bout de papier à l'intérieur, et un seul mot était écrit en gros dessus. Le brun n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de son plus jeune frère, et il se concentra pour déchiffrer le mot. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, c'est bien le mot « mariage » qu'il parvenait à lire.

-Un mariage, interroge-t-il.

-Un mariage, confirme Sabo.

-Vous m'offrez un mariage ?

-Ouais, un grand et magnifique mariage, s'exclame Luffy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi un mariage ? Je veux dire, je ne…

D'un sourire espiègle, Sabo lui fit signe de se retourner, alors que Luffy lui montrait à nouveau le mot « mariage » écrit en gros sur le papier. Incertain, Ace se retourna lentement, et il manqua l'arrêt cardiaque, laissant tomber la feuille qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante. Marco se tenait là, devant lui, un genou posé au sol, le regardant tendrement, les lèvres étirées dans un doux sourire.

-M… Marco…

-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Ace.

Le blond sortit de sa poche une petite boîte, qu'il tendit en direction du brun. Il l'ouvrit et Ace laissa échapper un souffle surprit en voyant à l'intérieur une bague en argent avec à son sommet une petite pierre bleue. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ne parvenant pas à croire que ce qui se passe sous ses yeux est bien réel.

-Oh merde, murmure-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai… Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible !

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, rit Marco. Je te le demande sincèrement.

D'un pas hésitant, Ace se rapprocha du blond. Derrière lui, Sabo laisse échapper un sanglot, alors que Luffy tente difficilement de lui passer un mouchoir tout en contenant ses propres larmes. Thatch n'a même pas cherché à se retenir, pleurant bruyamment dans les bras d'Izo, qui le réconforte d'une caresse dans le dos tout en veillant qu'il ne se mouche pas dans ses vêtements. Dans les bras de Zoro, Ryu et Kotaro applaudissent joyeusement. Une fois proche de Marco, Ace s'arrêta, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes lui aussi.

-Ace.

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Avec un sourire tremblant et le visage inondé de perles salées, Ace hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr que je le veux.

Heureux, Marco se remit debout. Il prit délicatement la main du brun dans la sienne, glissant la bague autour de son doigt. Puis Ace lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, sous les cris de joie, les félicitations et les applaudissements de tout le monde autour d'eux.

-Tu vois marimo…

-Quoi ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait une demande en mariage.

Zoro détourna le regard, boudeur. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui clochait avec sa demande en mariage. OK, il n'y avait pas de bague, c'était pendant le repas, c'était simple et peu commun mais et alors ? Il n'y avait rien de si choquant, si ?! Ace cacha ensuite son visage dans le cou de Marco, ne voulant pas que tout le monde le voit pleurer.

-C'est trop tard pour ça tu sais, se moque gentiment le blond.

-Tais-toi. C'est ta faute si je pleure. Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire que t'ait fait ça…

-Disons que venir au mariage de ton frère m'a fait réfléchir. Je veux qu'on forme une vraie famille toi et moi. Et puis, j'avais attrapé le bouquet.

Ace rit doucement au souvenir. Ce soir-là, cette histoire de bouquet était une sorte de mini-compétition, un jeu et rien de plus. Il n'avait jamais envisagé un seul instant que Marco et lui allait sérieusement se marier juste parce que le blond avait attrapé les fleurs. Il n'avait même pas pensé que peut-être son amant voudrait un jour l'épouser. Mais voilà, la demande a été faites et il aurait été un parfait abruti s'il avait refusé.

-Tu sais que tu vas rester enchaîné à moi pour toujours, murmure le brun.

-Je pense pouvoir le supporter.

-Je t'aime Marco. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Le blond sourit, prenant le visage de son amour entre ses mains. Il essuya les larmes de joies puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

-On peut dire que tu as bon goût Marco, déclare Thatch.

-En matière de mec ou de bague, plaisante Izo.

-Les deux.

-Laissez tomber, sourit le blond. Ace est à moi maintenant.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés !

-Certes, mais il a dit oui donc il n'est plus disponible.

-Comme s'il l'était avant que tu fasses ta demande…

Marco sourit fièrement, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux. Ace était assis un peu plus loin, entouré de ses frères, leur montrant sa magnifique bague de fiançailles. Il était désormais impossible de lui enlever son sourire de bonheur. Sabo essuya une fausse larme, plaçant une main sur son cœur en disant d'un ton dramatique très exagéré.

-Tu deviens enfin un adulte Ace…

-J'étais déjà un adulte avant.

-Pauvre Marco, qui va devoir te supporter à vie !

-Et toi Sabo, demande Luffy. Tu vas te marier un jour ?

-Il n'y a plus d'espoir, ricane Ace.

-Fermez-là vous deux…

Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire. Sanji se rapprocha doucement de Brook, lui faisant signe pour lui parler. Le squelette se pencha pour l'entendre. Le blond lui murmura quelques mots et Brook laissa échapper un petit rire avant de prendre son violon. Il commença à jouer un air doux et lent. Peu à peu, les discussions cessèrent et tous écoutèrent la musique avec appréciation. Profitant que l'attention est sur Brook, Sanji se faufila jusqu'à Marco.

-C'est le moment, murmure-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça et se leva, sous les encouragements de Thatch et Izo. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la table des trois frères, se glissant derrière Ace. Il se pencha en avant, prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne. Ace sursauta et se retourna pour le dévisager. Sabo et Luffy riaient discrètement de sa réaction.

-Je peux vous l'emprunter un moment, demande Marco.

-Je t'en prie, répond Sabo.

-Ace est tout rouge, se moque Luffy.

Avant que le brun n'ait plus répliquer, il se fit doucement tirer jusqu'au centre de la salle par son désormais fiancé. Marco plaça son autre main autour de la taille d'Ace, le maintenant contre lui. Se calquant sur le rythme de la musique, ils tournèrent doucement. Tout le monde les observait, certains avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Sabo s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il se marierait…

-Moi, répond Luffy. Je pensais que grand-père lui aurait fait épouser quelqu'un de force.

-Sympa… Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça ?

-Il a essayé.

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais. Mais il s'est planté dans le contrat, et sa fiancée avait 90 ans déjà. Elle est morte avant.

Sabo pensa que Garp avait vraiment des idées saugrenues. Et aussi que peut-être Ace était destiné à finir sa vie aux côtés d'une personne plus vieille que lui… Luffy quant à lui, il repensait à ce jour où Ace et Garp s'étaient disputés. Il ne se rappelle plus comment c'est venu dans la conversation, mais ils ont abordé le sujet du mariage. Ace disait que jamais il ne se mariera, car jamais personne ne voudra de lui, et qu'il n'avait besoin que de ses frères dans sa vie.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Garp pour relever le défi, il l'avait fiancée à quelqu'un. Quand il l'a appris, Ace était passé par toutes les couleurs, ce que Luffy avait trouvé très drôle. Il était pâle, et la seconde suivante, rouge de colère, puis vert comme s'il était malade. Cependant, il y avait eu erreur sur la personne, et la demoiselle n'avait pas 18 mais 90 ans. Donc, fiançailles annulées, et Ace avait fait croire à leur grand-père qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un pour être tranquille.

-Et après les gens demandent pourquoi je suis perturbé, avait grogné Ace ce jour-là.

-En attendant, reprend Sabo, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se marier, il a l'air très heureux.

Luffy hocha la tête. Ça leur faisait plaisir de voir leur frère bien entouré, dansant dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui il est vraiment, et qu'Ace aime en retour. Enfants, jamais ils n'avaient imaginé en arriver là un jour. Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux frères ne remarquèrent l'arrivée près d'eux de Zoro. Le bretteur attrapa Luffy et le leva de sa chaise, faisant éclater de rire le petit brun.

-Zoro !

-On ne va pas les laisser seuls sur la piste. Tu viens danser ?

-Avec plaisir !

Prenant les mains de son mari, Luffy l'entraîna pour aller danser. Bientôt, d'autres couples les imitèrent, bougeant au rythme doux du slow de Brook. Sanji sourit d'un air satisfait, puis s'approcha de Usopp qui discutait avec Thatch un peu plus loin. Voyant le blond arrivé, Thatch prétexta un truc à faire et s'éclipsa, donnant de l'intimité au petit couple.

-On a eu une bonne idée de cadeau, sourit Sanji en arrivant au niveau du brun.

-C'est vrai. Heureusement que Koshiro a pu venir. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'autres ?

-J'ai encore beaucoup à faire durant cette soirée. Mais je peux bien faire une petite pause…

Sanji tendit sa main à Usopp, les joues légèrement rouges. Le sniper se moqua doucement de sa timidité, mais accepta tout de même la main offerte et ils rejoignirent les autres couples sur la piste de danse. Ace regarda autour de lui, souriant à son petit frère lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver là, avec ceux qu'il aime, pour fêter son anniversaire.

-Ta petite fête surprise te plaît, demande Marco.

Ace acquiesça et lui sourit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais déjà.

-Vantard avec ça…

-Non, juste réaliste.

Marco fit tourner Ace sur lui-même, puis plaqua son torse contre le dos du brun, croisant ses bras sur le ventre de son amant. Ace tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue, se blottissant contre lui avec bonheur. Le blond laissa tomber son menton sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

-J'ai une grande famille, murmure-t-il. Plein de frères et sœurs. Je suis libre. J'ai à mes côtés un homme incroyable, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, et on va bientôt se marier. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

-Eh bien, rit Ace. Cet homme a beaucoup de chance de vous épouser.

-Non. C'est moi qui aie de la chance de l'avoir.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant complètement toutes les personnes qui les entourent. Ils profitent juste d'être là, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, avec un bel avenir qui se dessine pour eux. Ace ferma les yeux, murmurant un remerciement à l'encontre de son fiancé, qui lui répondit par des baisers dans son cou. Peu importe ce que Marco dirait, Ace était certain d'être le plus chanceux des deux. Il avait commencé seul et sans rien, et aujourd'hui il a des frères, une grande famille, des amis chers à son cœur et il a son amant.

Personne ne pouvait être plus chanceux que lui.

* * *

-Votre attention tout le monde, appelle Sanji.

Les discussions cessèrent, alors que chacun se tourne pour fixer le blond. Avec l'aide de Franky et Usopp, le cuisinier avait installer dix chaises au centre de la salle, alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Luffy applaudit, comprenant que Sanji avait organisé un jeu, et ayant hâte de savoir qui serait choisi pour jouer.

-Nous allons faire un jeu de chaises musicales, déclare le blond. Je vais appeler les participants. A l'entente de votre nom, venez vous assoir sur une chaise.

Sans surprise, Ace fut le premier à être appelé. Tout content, il courut se mettre sur une chaise. Thatch fut appelé en deuxième. Il défia Ace lorsqu'il vient s'assoir, et le brun lui affirma qu'il serait celui qui gagnerait. Tous se regardaient entre eux, se demandant qui serait le prochain ou la prochaine. Contre toute attente, Nami fut appelée.

-Choisit plutôt quelqu'un d'autre Sanji-kun, gémit-elle.

-Il y a un cadeau pour le gagnant.

L'instant suivant, la belle rouquine était assise sur une chaise, hurlant qu'elle allait gagner. Elle avait les yeux brillants. Thatch se décala d'une chaise pour s'éloigner d'elle, ayant peur qu'elle ne le pousse pour gagner. Sabo ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la scène, mais il cessa bien vite en entendant son nom.

-Hein ?! Moi ?!

-Oui.

-Mais… Je ne suis pas très doué ! Choisit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Luffy, tu participe aussi.

Le petit brun sauta de joie, empoigna le bras de son frère et les deux partirent s'installer sur des chaises à côté d'Ace, qui était plié en deux de rire. Sabo priait mentalement pour sa survie, se disant que s'il perd en premier, ce n'est pas trop grave, du moment qu'il reste en vie. La moitié des concurrents était déjà en place, et tout le monde était excité de découvrir les prochains.

-Marimo, appelle Sanji.

Avec un sourire carnassier, le bretteur partit s'installer sur la chaise libre à côté de Luffy. Sabo trouva peu rassurant de se retrouver au milieu de candidats qui paraissent prêt à tuer pour la victoire. Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans ce merdier Sanji ?! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

-Marco.

-Moi aussi, s'étonne le Phoenix.

-Vient Marco, hurle Ace. Ça va être drôle !

Avec un léger sourire, Marco alla s'assoir sur une chaise libre. Il n'avait pas l'air déterminé à gagner, mais vu qu'il avait attrapé le bouquet au mariage de Luffy et Zoro, après avoir pourtant déclaré qu'il laissait ça aux plus jeunes, personne ne lui faisait confiance. Il était prêt à tout ce fourbe ! Sanji appela le prochain participant, à savoir son tendre petit-ami Usopp.

-Non pas moi, gémit le sniper.

-Mais si, tu vas voir, ça va être drôle !

-Pour toi, oui ! Espèce de traître !

Sanji lui envoya un baiser d'encouragement, et le brun prit place sur une chaise. Franky fut également appelé, et c'est après avoir crié un long « supeeeeer » en prenant la pause qu'il s'installa sur une chaise. Le dernier à concourir fut Haruta, qui semblait très excité par le jeu.

-J'explique les règles, dit Sanji. Dès que la musique commence, vous devez slalomer entre les tables. Quand elle s'arrête, vous revenez vous assoir. Une chaise sera retirée à chaque tour, éliminant l'un de vous.

-Interdit de pousser, hurle Thatch.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Usopp. Il y a des brutes ici !

-Tu vises qui en disant ça, grogne Zoro.

-Ace, répond Sabo.

-Hé, proteste ce dernier.

Sanji sortit de derrière son dos un grand sac, qu'il pose à ses pieds. Immédiatement, l'attention de tout le monde se porta sur le fameux sac, car chacun se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Sanji reprit la parole pour finir d'expliquer les règles.

-Chaque perdant aura un gage, que j'ai déjà préparé à l'avance. Le gagnant remporte, comme promit, un prix.

-Des gages, gémit Nami. Ça ce n'est pas bon.

-Pas d'attaques physiques. Interdiction d'utiliser vos capacités dû aux fruits du démon. A par ça, tous les coups sont permis.

-Il dit ça alors que tous les plus gros sadiques participent, pense Usopp.

Brook s'installa au piano et après avoir prolongé le suspense, il commença à jouer un rythme endiablé. Immédiatement, les participants bondirent de leurs sièges pour slalomer entre les tables, sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des autres. Sabo et Usopp prenaient bien soin de se tenir à distance des autres, alors que Thatch s'appliquait à suivre Marco partout, se disant que le blond avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que me suivre te sera d'une grande aide, plaisante Marco.

-On verra bien…

-Luffy est accroché au dos de Zoro, s'exclame Ace. C'est autorisé ?

-Tous les coups sont permis, rappelle Sanji. Mais c'est une chaise par personne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta, faisant se stopper brusquement les participants, qui firent volte-face en direction des chaises. Sabo, qui était assez prêt de ces dernières, fut le premier à s'assoir, soupirant de soulagement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour avoir un siège. Zoro fut près de lui en quelques enjambées, déposant Luffy sur une chaise et s'asseyant sur celle d'à côté.

-Nous avons déjà trois qualifiés, déclare Sanji.

-Poussez-vous, hurle Nami. Je dois passer !

Elle fonça comme une furie sur les chaises, si bien que tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, même ceux qui participent. Elle faisait trop peur ! Franky et Usopp sautèrent sur les chaises à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que trois sièges pour quatre participants. D'un même mouvement, Ace et Marco s'élancèrent pour pouvoir obtenir l'une des chaises. Thatch était un peu à la traîne, mais de toute façon les trois hommes se firent dépasser par Haruta.

-Je refuse de perdre le premier, hurle-t-il.

-Hé, cri Ace. Attention, tu vas…

Mais avant que le brun n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Haruta glissa, dépassa les chaises et fini sa course dans le mur. Trop absorbé par la chute de leur coéquipier Marco, Ace et Thatch ne firent plus attention au fait qu'ils courraient, et chacun fonça dans une chaise, la faisant basculer. Si le blond parvient à reprendre son équilibre, finissant à genoux sur la chaise, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres qui tombèrent à la renverse.

-Itai !

-Celle-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir, ricane Thatch.

-Vous allez bien, s'inquiète Marco.

-Ace a fait un vol plané, s'exclame joyeusement Luffy.

Un peu sonné, Ace et Thatch se relevèrent et parvinrent à s'assoir sur leurs chaises respectives. Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Haruta pour se relever, mais c'est avec le sourire qu'il revient vers ses amis.

-J'ai été un peu trop pressé cette fois, on dirait.

-T'inquiète pas, dit Sanji. Tu as le gage le plus facile.

Il y eu des protestations parmi les participants, tandis que Haruta s'approcha de Sanji pour recevoir son gage. Le blond sortit de son sac les oreilles de chat qu'il avait portées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il les plaça sur la tête du jeune pirate, puis attacha une fausse queue de chat autour de sa taille.

-Tu dois rester comme ça toute la soirée, et finir tes phrases par « miaou ».

-Sympa ! OK, je le fais ! Miaou !

Agitant ses mains à la manière d'un chat, Haruta partit s'installer à table avec les autres, sous les rires de ses compagnons. Brook laissa quelques secondes de repos aux participants, puis recommença à jouer. Tous se remirent à slalomer entre les tables tandis que Sanji retire une chaise. Cette fois-ci, c'est au dos de son frère aîné Ace que Luffy s'est accroché, ce qui ne le gênait pas pour autant. Brook cessa soudainement de jouer, se retournant pour voir qui serait éliminé.

-Tu t'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas très doué Sabo, se moque Ace.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir dit ça, réplique le blond.

-Si tu l'as dit, contredit Luffy. Mais à chaque fois tu es le premier assit !

-Et alors ? Vous êtes assis également tous les deux. Où est le mal ?

Sabo ne pouvait retenir un sourire plein de fierté. Finalement, il s'en sortait bien pour ce jeu. Il était le premier arrivé à chaque fois. Ace et Luffy lui frappèrent en même temps les épaules, le traitant de menteur. Marco et Zoro s'installèrent chacun à côté de son amour. Thatch prit place aux côtés du blond, et Franky à côté de lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une chaise. Nami et Usopp devaient se la partager.

-Laisse-moi la chaise Usopp, ordonne la rousse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je double ta dette.

-OK.

Avec un cri de joie, Nami se jeta sur sa chaise alors que le sniper la regarde faire, blasé. Tous les coups sont permis après tout. Il y en a certains qui en profitent plus que d'autres, c'est tout. Usopp alla près de Sanji, lequel l'embrassa pour le réconforter.

-Tu as fait de ton mieux, dit-il en souriant.

-Face à Nami, je n'avais aucune chance. Quel est mon gage ?

-Désolé…

-Hn ? Pourquoi ?

Usopp comprit pourquoi lorsqu'on l'assit de force sur une chaise, face à un énorme bocal de piment. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Sanji, qui semblait absorbé si soudainement par la beauté du ciel nocturne bien qu'il n'y ait rien à regarder. Si au moins son gage consisté à manger un piment, il aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais TOUS les PIMENTS de ce PUTAIN DE BOCAL GIGANTESQUE, c'était un peu trop pour lui…

-Je vais mourir…

-On te fera un enterrement décent, ricane Zoro.

-Décent ?!

-T'inquiète pas Usopp, s'exclame Chopper. Je serai là en cas de problème !

« Après avoir paniquer pendant plusieurs longues minutes en criant qu'il me faut un médecin » pense le sniper en ouvrant le bocal. Il attrapa un piment, et tous les regards se posèrent sur ce petit aliment. Chaque personne présente regardait avec attention le brun mettre le piment dans sa bouche. Usopp le mastiqua quelques secondes, puis il devient tout rouge.

-C'est comment, demande Luffy.

-T'as vu sa gueule, lui dit Ace. Ils arrachent beaucoup si tu veux mon avis.

Le sniper eut les larmes aux yeux, marmonnant une série de mots que personne ne comprit. Puis, au milieu de ses gémissements, Robin comprit le mot « eau » et elle demanda que quelqu'un aille en chercher dans la cuisine. Sanji s'y précipita et revient un peu plus tard avec une bouteille et un verre. Usopp refusa ce dernier, buvant toute la bouteille d'un coup avant d'exploser.

-MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOU ! ILS SONT HYPER FORTS CES PIMENTS !

-Les plus puissants du magasin, répond calmement le cuisinier.

-Tu veux ma mort ?!

-T'as encore le reste du bocal, se moque Franky en poussant ce dernier vers le sniper.

Pleurant mentalement, Usopp se força à en manger un autre, sous les cris d'encouragements des autres. Sabo jubilait à voix basse d'être parvenu à s'assoir sur une chaise pour cette manche. Il n'aurait pas supporter de manger une telle chose ! Il n'avait pas le même estomac que ses deux frères. Après avoir mangé la moitié du bocal, Usopp s'enfila une autre bouteille.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour la santé, s'inquiète Izo.

-Il en reste encore la moitié, soupire Thatch. A ce rythme, il n'a pas fini de boire…

-Tu penses que ça irait mieux s'il mangeait tout d'un coup ?

-Peut-être.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, commence Marco.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Usopp avait englouti d'un coup le reste des piments. Il devient ensuite plus rouge qu'une tomate, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, une colonne de feu en sortit. Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour boire, sous les regards incrédules de ses compagnons. Luffy frappa joyeusement des mains.

-Il a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Ace, s'exclame-t-il en riant.

-Déjà, proteste ce dernier, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Ensuite, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du même effet…

Une fois le pauvre Usopp remit de ses émotions, et placé sur une chaise avec de l'eau a proximité, le jeu pu reprendre. Chaque participant revient s'assoir, attendant que la musique commence. Brook ne se fit pas prier et recommença son air entraînant au piano. Alors que les participants slalomaient entre les tables, les autres faisaient des paris sur le perdant de cette manche.

-Il y a peu de chance que Nami perde.

-Moi je dirai Ace ! Il serait capable de s'endormir au milieu de la partie ! Miaou !

-N'exagère pas. Je pencherai plutôt pour Sabo.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très confiant.

-Luffy est accroché à son dos. Ce serait marrant de les voir se battre pour la dernière chaise !

-Luffy gagnerai à coup sûr !

-Je m'en prend plein la gueule ce soir, peste mentalement Sabo.

Pourtant, fidèle aux manches précédentes, il fut le premier assit sur une chaise, jetant un regard fier à ses frères lorsqu'ils prirent place à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le pauvre Franky qui ne trouva point de siège pour s'assoir. Robin fit alors apparaitre de nombreuses mains devant les personnes avec qui elle avait pariée.

-J'ai gagné, dit-elle.

-Tu me connais trop bien, ricane Franky.

-Il n'est même pas vexé, s'étonnèrent les autres.

Si le cyborg avait le sourire aux lèvres malgré sa défaite, il ne riait plus en voyant le magnifique pantalon à paillettes, rose et moulant, que lui tendit Sanji. Le cuisinier n'avait pas vraiment envisagé que Franky perdrait cette manche, mais il pouvait dire que c'était bien tombé, car c'est une véritable épreuve pour leur ami que de mettre un pantalon.

-Tu dois le porter le reste de la soirée, ordonne Sanji.

-Je refuse !

-T'as pas le choix miaou, rit Haruta.

-J'ai mangé ces piments, renchérit Usopp. Alors met ce pantalon !

Avec un grognement agacé, Franky attrapa l'infame pantalon et, tant bien que mal, parvient à l'enfiler. Certains sifflèrent tandis que d'autres riaient, car le rendu sur le cyborg était plutôt étrange. Avec une démarche bancale, Franky alla s'assoir, ignorant les hurlements de rire de leur capitaine, qui en tomba d'ailleurs de sa chaise.

-On dirait toi il n'y a pas si longtemps Cook.

-La ferme marimo !

La musique reprit, et les participants recommencèrent à slalomer, avec moins d'énergie pour certain. Luffy continuait à s'accrocher au dos des autres, prenant cette fois Marco pour cible, même si le blond ne dit rien. Quand Brook cessa de jouer, tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme, fonçant sur les chaises. Luffy sauta du dos de Marco pour atterrir sur une chaise avant que Sabo ne puisse s'y installer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en vanter, un gros bruit fit se retourner tout le monde.

-Thatch, ça va ?!

Le brun, en se retournant, s'était emmêlé les pieds dans la nappe d'une des tables, s'étalent de tout son long sur le sol. En se redressant, Thatch fit un sourire gêné à ses compagnons, leur assurant qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal, mais qu'il avait juste honteusement perdu cette fois. Izo le réprimanda d'une tape vigoureuse dans l'épaule.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention !

-Désolé…

-Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens pour commencer…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, intervient Sanji. Son gage devrait l'encombrer pour le reste de la soirée.

Si cette phrase intrigua beaucoup tout le monde, le fait que Sanji sorte de son sac plusieurs rouleaux de papier toilettes fut encore plus surprenant. Le cuisinier appela Luffy et lui murmura quelques explications dans l'oreille. Tout content, le petit brun attrapa les rouleaux et emmena Thatch avec lui dehors, pour que personne ne le voit avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, demande Chopper.

-Vous verrez, sourit Sanji. Mais je vous promets que ce sera drôle.

En entendant ça, la plupart des pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche se positionnèrent, appareil photo en main, prêt à immortaliser l'instant dès que Thatch passerait la porte. Si certain pensait que Luffy devrait tirer le brun pour qu'il ose réapparaitre devant eux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Thatch se précipita dans la pièce en riant, enroulé dans des bandes de papier toilettes de façon à ressembler à une momie.

Fou rire général.

-Sanji, tu es géniale, s'exclame Nami.

-Je sais…

-Tu vas vraiment rester comme ça toute la soirée Thatch, miaou, s'exclame Haruta.

-Bien sûr !

-J'utiliserai ça contre toi, déclare Marco.

-Hé ! T'as pas le droit !

-T'auras intérêt à danser comme ça !

-Ouais, je paierai cher pour voir ça !

-Je serai un meilleur danseur que vous tous réuni !

Sous les rires et les exclamations des autres, Thatch s'assit difficilement sur une chaise. Ace se roulait par terre de rire, félicitant son petit frère pour son travail d'artiste. Luffy était fier de lui, ayant recouvert Thatch de bandes de papier toilette des pieds jusqu'au bout des cheveux. On ne pouvait distinguer que ses mains, ses yeux et son nez.

-La compétition va devenir plus serrée, sourit Robin.

-Comme Franky dans son pantalon, se moque Usopp.

-Je me vengerai, marmonne le cyborg.

Les premières notes de la musique de Brook se firent entendre, et la partie se poursuivit. Tous se demandaient s'il était vraiment possible que Nami aille jusqu'au bout du jeu. Après tout il restait Zoro, Marco, Ace et Luffy face à elle. Sabo aussi, mais le blond ne paraissait pas être une très grande menace. Quand la musique s'arrêta, la rousse fut la première assise.

-Je veux gagner, cri-t-elle.

-Ça on l'avait bien compris…

-Tu es trop forte Nami chérie, la félicite Sanji.

Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque, car quelque chose d'intéressant était en train de se passer. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chaise, pour deux participants. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Luffy et Zoro ! Les deux amants se regardèrent entre eux, prêt à bondir pour avoir la chaise en premier. La tension sembla monter d'un coup dans la pièce, alors que chacun donnait son avis.

-A votre avis, qui va gagner ?

-Le plus rapide des deux. Reste à savoir qui est le plus rapide…

-Zoro non ?

-Moi je parie sur le petit frère d'Ace !

Zoro fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait prévu son mari. Mais Luffy n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Il était indéchiffrable. Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou Luffy était le plus rapide, mais s'il parvenait à partir avant lui, il aurait plus de chance. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta en direction d'une des chaises.

-Sexe, cri Luffy.

Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes, Zoro pila net, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la chaise. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Luffy poussa une exclamation de joie et s'assit sur la chaise. Tous le regardaient, clignant des yeux de surprise. Ace était mort de rire, et Sabo poussait un soupire désespérer.

-Je croyais qu'Ace était le seul pervers de la famille…

-Ouais, sourit Luffy. Il y a grand-père aussi.

-Je parlais de toi en fait…

Luffy paraissait innocent, mais maintenant tout le monde se méfiait de lui autant que de Marco. Mais bon, tous les coups sont permis, et tous étaient d'accord pour dire que Luffy avait particulièrement bien jouer sur ce coup. Zoro s'approcha de Sanji, tendant la main pour recevoir son gage.

-Je n'ai rien à te donner, dit Sanji.

-Hein ?

-Tu dois faire des compliments à Ace dès que tu peux en caser un, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Sur le coup, Zoro se dit qu'il aurait dû gagner cette manche. Les compliments ne sont pas son fort. Puis il se rappelle pourquoi il a perdu, et il se dit que finalement, complimenté son beau-frère n'était pas si cher payé. Se retournant pour faire face à Ace, le bretteur le complimenta sur sa tenue, puis partit s'assoir.

-Je vais être plus gêné qu'autre chose, pense Ace.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher, dit calmement Marco. La moitié d'entre nous ont été éliminé, et comme l'a montré Luffy, ça commence à devenir sérieux.

Le fait que Zoro, considéré comme l'un des plus puissants participants, et l'un des plus difficiles à battre, ne soit plus dans la course signifie que ça devenait compliqué de rester dans le jeu.

Quand Brook recommença à jouer, les paris allaient bon train à nouveau. Robin prenait plaisir à y participer, et beaucoup la suivait dans ses choix, car elle avait eu juste à chaque fois jusqu'à présent. De son côté, Sanji était fier de lui. Tout le monde s'amusait à ce jeu, même s'ils n'y participaient pas directement, inventant les issues les plus folles, chacun pariant sur les gagnants ou sur les deux qui s'affronteront en final. Ils essaient même de déterminés les gages qui seront donnés. Il fut ramené à la réalité par l'arrêt brutal de la musique.

-Je dois me trouver une chaise, pense Sabo. Qu'est-ce que…

En se retournant, le blond constata avec effarement qu'il était le seul encore debout. Comment ont-ils fait pour s'assoir si vite ?! En plus, ils ont le culot de lui jeter un regard compatissant !

-Vous êtes trop rapides, gémit-il.

-Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, sourit Luffy.

-Ace, tu es très gracieux quand tu t'assois, intervient Zoro.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit un truc pareil !

-Sanji n'a pas précisé que les compliments devaient être sincères, se moque Marco.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule et une plainte de son fiancé. Après avoir affirmé qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance, Sabo rejoignit Sanji pour recevoir son gage. Le blond sortit une paire de menotte de son sac et attache les deux mains du révolutionnaire ensemble, devant lui.

-Tu vas devoir rester les mains liées toute la soirée.

-Je savais que tu étais rusé, je constate que tu es aussi machiavélique.

-On me le dit souvent.

Mais Zoro et Luffy n'en seraient pas là sans ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sabo alla donc s'assoir, ayant du mal à se tirer une chaise à cause de ses mains liées. Pour plaisanter, il s'excusa auprès de ses frères car il ne pourra pas les applaudir s'ils gagnent. Cependant, son nouvel handicap ne l'empêcha pas de se joindre activement aux paris.

-Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, sourit Nami.

-Je me demande lequel de nous quatre partira ensuite, ajoute Marco.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, déclare sérieusement Luffy.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon petit frère me battre, rit Ace.

-Cet air déterminé te va bien, remarque Zoro.

-J'aurais aimé que tu reçoives un autre gage…

-Oui… Moi aussi…

Sanji se demanda s'il faudrait qu'il donne des cours à Zoro pour lui apprendre à complimenter quelqu'un. En même temps, Zoro aurait bien du mal à le complimenter, au vu de leur rivalité légendaire. Il faudra que Luffy et les enfants lui filent un coup de main… Il nota ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

-Nami, tu es sûr que ça va aller, demande Usopp. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux !

-J'ai toutes mes chances, lui assure la rousse.

-Je doute qu'elle arrive à les battre, soupire Franky.

-Elle est sûrement la prochaine à recevoir un gage, ajoute Thatch.

-Dit celui qui s'est écarté d'elle au début du jeu parce qu'elle lui faisait peur, se moque Izo.

Le brun fit un petit rire gêné qui fut un peu étouffé par le papier toilette enroulé autour de sa bouche. Brook commença à jouer du piano, et les quatre concurrents se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, slalomant entre les tables tout en veillant à rester le plus proche des chaises que possible. Tout le monde fixait ces dernières, impatient de savoir qui serait éliminé. Et la musique cessa.

Tout se passa très vite. Tous les quatre atteignirent les chaises en même temps. Et tous les quatre, ils parvinrent à s'assoir. Il y eu de longues minutes de silence, puis tout le monde explosa de rire. On peut dire que cette tournure était assez inattendue. Luffy cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui sans comprendre.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Qui a perdu ?

-Toi, répond Marco, amusé.

-Mais je suis assis.

-Regarde sur quoi tu es assis idiot, grogne Ace.

Le petit brun tourna la tête, surprit que la voix de son grand frère soit si proche de son oreille. Et puis il comprit où était l'erreur. Lui et Ace avaient tous les deux voulu la même chaise. Ace s'était assis le premier, car il avait été un peu plus rapide que Luffy. Mais ce dernier, sans avoir remarqué qu'Ace s'était assis avant lui, avait pris place sur les genoux de son frère. Marco et Nami n'avait plus qu'à prendre les deux chaises restantes.

-Mince, gémit Luffy. J'ai perdu alors ?

-Ça s'est joué à pas grand-chose, dit Ace en haussant les épaules. Mais en tant que grand frère, je ne peux pas perdre contre toi.

Tout en disant ces mots, le jeune homme tira sur le chapeau de paille de son frère, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ignorant ses plaintes. Luffy rejoignit ensuite Sanji pour recevoir son gage. Le blond lui tendit un balai et pendant un instant le brun eu peur de se retrouver de corvée de ménage après la fête. D'ailleurs, tous pensaient que ce serait son gage. Mais personne ne pouvait s'attendre aux explications de Sanji.

-Invente une danse avec ce balai, et chante une chanson.

-T'étais bourré quand t'as fait les gages ou quoi, peste Zoro.

-Non, j'y ai veillé, répond Usopp.

Avec entrain, Luffy saisit le balai et sauta sur une table. A peine eut-il fredonné les paroles de « Bink's saké » que Brook l'accompagna au piano. Accompagné de son balai comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie personne, Luffy cria les paroles de la chanson, faisant rire tout le monde. Peu a peu, certains se levèrent pour danser et chanter eux aussi.

-Luffy sait comment mettre l'ambiance, sourit Ace.

-Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, propose Marco.

-T'as raison ! Qui sait quand une autre occasion se présentera !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Ace grimpa sur la table à son tour, passant son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour chanter le refrain avec lui. Au milieu du bruit, Zoro tenta de complimenter l'homme de feu pour sa danse, avant de partir à la recherche d'une bouteille de saké. Au bout d'un moment, Luffy se pencha vers Sabo.

-Vient nous rejoindre !

-Non merci, je passe mon tour.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis, réplique Ace.

Lui et Luffy attrapèrent leur frère par les bras, le forçant à les rejoindre. Coincé entre eux, Sabo ne put que se résoudre à danser (autant que ses mains attachées le lui permette). Luffy ne lâchait pas son balai, l'agitant dans tous les sens en riant bruyamment. Quand la chanson se termina, tout le monde était épuisé, mais ils avaient le sourire. Les trois frères s'étaient effondrés sur la table, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

-C'était génial, s'exclame Luffy.

-Tu es inépuisable, rit Sabo.

-Mais ça fait du bien, souffle Ace.

Il descendit de la table pour retourner vers Marco et Nami. Luffy alla ranger son balai, mais alors qu'il quittait la pièce il fut surpris quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'attirant contre un torse musclé. Il reconnut rapidement Zoro, et un rire lui échappa. Le bretteur enfonça son visage dans le cou du plus petit.

-Ça chatouille, se plaint Luffy.

-M'en moque…

En souriant, le brun fit volte-face pour se blottir contre son amant. Ils restèrent de longues secondes enlacées, oubliant complètement que les autres attendaient leur retour pour poursuivre le jeu. Zoro se recula pour prendre le visage de Luffy entre ses mains, l'inclinant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le petit capitaine y répondit avec joie.

-Je t'aime Luffy.

-Moi aussi. Hé, Zoro ?

-Quoi ?

-T'étais pas jaloux du balai ?

-Pas du tout !

Luffy éclata de rire, le taquinant. Zoro grogna qu'il disait n'importe quoi, les joues rouges de gêne. Le brun rangea son balai, puis emmena son petit-ami avec lui dans la salle, le tirant par la main. Ils allèrent s'assoir, prêt à regarder la suite du jeu de chaises musicales. Alors que Brook commençait à jouer, Zoro se pencha pour murmurer.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux danser, demande-moi plutôt.

-Bien sûr Zoro, se moque Luffy.

Il ne restait plus que deux participants, et les paris devenaient de plus en plus compliqués. Personne ne pouvait dire qui de Nami, Marco ou Ace ressortirait vainqueur. La rousse avait su s'imposer depuis le début de la compétition. Plus discret, Marco s'était faufilé à chaque fois, subtilisant une chaise sans que personne ne le remarque. Quant à Ace, il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement sournois, jouant tout à fait normalement. Aussi chacun se demandait s'il ne gardait pas une carte dans sa manche, qu'il comptait jouer quand la situation l'exigeait.

-Même moi je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, déclare Robin.

-Ce sera une véritable surprise alors, souffle Franky.

-Je pense que j'ai une petite idée sur la question, rit Sabo.

-Tu crois qu'Ace va le faire, demande Luffy.

-C'est sûr ! Il est intelligent quand il veut.

-Hé, je t'ai entendu !

-Désolé.

-Vous parlez de quoi, interroge Usopp.

-Tu verras ! Mais ça va être très drôle !

Avant que le sniper n'ait pu en demander plus, la musique s'arrêta. Nami poussa un hurlement de joie lorsqu'elle parvient à s'assoir sur la chaise. Elle put également être témoin du fameux plan d'Ace dont parlez les deux frères. Alors que Marco se retournait pour rejoindre le centre de la salle et s'assoir sur une chaise, il fut surpris de voir son fiancé se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Il l'a fait, rit Luffy.

-Il l'a fait, confirme Sabo.

Marco sentit Ace s'éloigné de lui, et il entendit le brun s'excuser. S'excuser pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Puis le blond réalisa qu'il était resté planté comme un idiot pendant quelques minutes, et que son fiancé en avait profiter pour aller s'assoir calmement sur la deuxième chaise. Il avait été trop surpris et heureux par le baiser pour bouger, et ça lui avait coûté la victoire.

-Tu m'as bien eu, reconnu-t-il.

-Tous les coups sont permis !

-C'était fourbe ça, rit Thatch.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il avait prévu de faire ça depuis le début, s'exclame Nami.

Sabo soupira, Luffy se roulait par terre de rire et Ace lui offrit un sourire narquois. Ce fut sa réponse. Au moment où Sanji avait expliquer les règles, Ace s'était dit qu'embrasser Marco sans qu'il ne s'y attende était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer la victoire si toutefois il se retrouvait seul face à lui. Il voulait garder ce coup pour la finale, mais la navigatrice s'était déjà assise, alors il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'affronter tous les deux pour la dernière manche.

-J'étais sûr qu'il avait prévu quelque chose, sourit Izo.

-Tu es très intelligent Ace, intervient Zoro.

-Merci…

-La finale risque d'être intéressante, entre ces deux-là !

-Il y a le gage de Marco avant, s'exclame Thatch.

Sanji fit assoir le Phoenix sur une chaise, puis appela les candidats éliminés à le rejoindre dans l'ordre dans lequel ils sont partit. Intrigués, tous s'approchèrent du duo. Sanji prit Haruta par les épaules, le guidant vers Marco et le plaçant devant lui.

-Chacun votre tour vous allez lui poser une question, explique-t-il. Il sera obligé de vous répondre.

-J'aime ce gage, s'exclame Thatch.

Marco, lui, n'était pas sûr d'aimer… Mais bon, il avait perdu alors il se devait de réaliser son gage, comme tous les autres avant lui. Il fit signe à Haruta qu'il était prêt à entendre sa question. Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait envie de demander depuis un moment, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, tout simplement parce qu'Ace était souvent dans les parages et pouvait l'entendre.

-Depuis quand voulais-tu demander Ace en mariage, miaou ?

-Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir, s'exclame l'homme de feu.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment en fait. Ça remonte à assez loin finalement, et quand précisément, il ne savait plus. Mais tous le regardaient avec insistance, ayant très envie de savoir. Gêné, il essaya de rester sérieux en répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Au mariage de Luffy et Zoro, j'ai décidé que je lui demanderai. Mais j'en avais déjà envie depuis un petit moment pour tout dire. J'y pensais de temps en temps, sans vraiment décider si je voulais qu'on se marie. Petit à petit, c'est devenu une évidence pour moi que je le voulais.

Un profond silence suivit cette réponse. Personne ne savait quoi dire après cette révélation. Ils venaient de comprendre que ça faisait des mois que Marco y pensait, sans que quiconque ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Ace était le plus surprit d'entre tous. Marco n'avait parlé de son projet de demande en mariage qu'à Thatch, Luffy et Sabo et encore ces trois-là ne savaient pas qu'il l'envisagé depuis si longtemps.

-On peut dire que ce fut mûrement réfléchit, déclare Robin.

-C'est sûr que ça s'est pas fait sur un coup de tête, renchérit Franky.

-Pas comme le marimo, ajoute Sanji.

-Hé ! J'y ai réfléchis un peu avant de demander ! Pas autant, certes, mais j'y ai réfléchis !

-Bien sûr marimo, bien sûr…

Haruta laissa donc sa place à Usopp, afin que le sniper puisse poser sa question. Le brun réfléchit un peu, hésitant à vraiment lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais après tout, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir, et tant pis si ça dérange une certaine personne. Prenant une inspiration, il se lâcha et demanda.

-Comment tu fais pour qu'Ace t'écoute ?

-C'est intéressant ça, se moque Sabo.

-D'où sort cette question, s'emporte Ace.

-J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, renchérit Sanji à voix basse.

Le blond se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec lui, et au vu du regard que lui jette Zoro, il l'avait compris lui aussi. Il fit un joli doigt d'honneur au sabreur, pendant que Usopp expliquait plus précisément le pourquoi de sa demande.

-Sanji ne fait pas assez attention à lui-même et j'aimerais qu'il m'écoute plus.

-Je vois, souffle Marco. Je vais te parler de mes meilleures méthodes alors.

-T'as pas intérêt, hurle Ace.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, certains surprit, d'autres (ceux qui savent) amusés. Marco croisa le regard de son fiancé et lui offrit un sourire narquois. Les rôles venaient de s'inversés. Il devait se venger d'Ace pour sa ruse de tout à l'heure. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour raconter à Usopp ce qu'il fait subir à son pauvre petit-ami.

-Premièrement, dit-il, j'utilise un peu la même technique que Luffy avec Zoro.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je promet du sexe.

Tous avaient l'impression d'entendre encore Luffy criait « sexe » à l'intention de son petit-ami pour qu'il s'arrête et lui laisse la chaise. On peut dire que les deux frères avaient pas mal de point commun autre que leur appétit monstrueux… Ils avaient le même type de ruse pour piéger leurs amants, et ils étaient finalement assez pervers.

-Je me rappelle avoir été témoin de cette technique, dit Sabo. Elle est plutôt efficace.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé jusqu'au bout, grogne Ace.

Marco ne répondit que par un haussement de sourcil amusé.

-Il y a plus de chance que cette technique fonctionne sur moi que sur lui, répond Usopp, dépité.

-Il y a une autre solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Les punitions.

Thatch explosa de rire, et pendant de longues minutes, ce fut le seul bruit entendu dans toute la salle. Tous les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait l'air compatissant. Sabo demanda des précisions, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop le pourquoi de cette réaction. « Marco fait des punitions terribles » fut la seule explication auquel il a eu droit. Luffy se pencha vers son frère aîné.

-Il donne quoi comme punition ?

-Crois-moi Luffy, marmonne Ace, tu ne veux pas savoir…

-On dirait qu'il t'a traumatisé, se moque Nami.

-C'est presque ça. Du coup j'évite de lui faire des crasses…

-T'en fais quand même, lui rappelle Marco.

-Exact.

Usopp remercia le blond pour ses conseils, lui assurant qu'ils lui seront très utiles pour forcer Sanji à se reposer plus. Ce dernier se fit la note mentale de se montrer gentil et mignon avec son petit-ami pour qu'il oublie cette idée. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Franky de poser sa question, et il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Pourquoi Ace ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, s'emporte Ace.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer Marco chez toi, voilà ce que ça veut dire, répond Izo.

Le blond sourit en voyant son fiancé s'énerver contre le cyborg pour ce sous-entendu qui n'est pas en sa faveur. Il était toujours impulsif, ne réfléchissant jamais avant d'agir. Pour répondre à cette question, Marco n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. C'était une évidence pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le temps passé, les secrets découverts, les batailles… Rien n'a pu changer cela.

-Je pourrais te donner beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles c'est lui que j'ai choisi.

Les discussions cessèrent, tout le monde se stoppa, fixant Marco. Même Ace avait arrêté de s'en prendre à Franky. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de son fiancé, de la tendresse et un amour profond. Quand Marco avait ce regard, Ace sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et il devenait incapable de penser, de parler ou même de bouger. Il n'y avait plus que son blond, et il ne voyait ni n'entendait le reste.

-Je pourrais te dire que j'aime son caractère, son impulsivité, sa détermination ou ses valeurs. Je pourrais te dire que je le trouve mignon quand il s'endort soudainement au milieu d'un repas ou d'une conversation.

Il y eu quelques rires à la mention des crises de narcolepsie du jeune homme, mais ils disparurent rapidement. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Marco, écoutant chacun de ses mots avec attention. Une telle honnêteté était si rare. Même s'il s'adressait de toute évidence à Franky, Marco ne quittait pas Ace des yeux.

-Peu importe ce que je te dirais, ce ne sera pas ma réponse.

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis le cyborg demanda.

-Quelle est ta réponse alors ?

-Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi je l'ai choisi ? Pourquoi je l'aime ? Eh bien…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pesant ses mots, les répétant en boucle dans sa tête. Une fois sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il plongeait ses orbes bleues ciel dans celles plus sombre d'Ace.

-Parce qu'il est lui. Pas le fils de Gol D Roger. Pas le frère aîné de Sabo le Révolutionnaire et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Pas le commandant de la seconde division des pirates Barbe Blanche. Je l'aime parce qu'il est lui, Portgas D Ace. Tout simplement.

Après un silence, Sanji frappa doucement dans ses mains pour applaudir Marco. Bientôt, tous le rejoignirent et félicitèrent le blond pour cette déclaration adorable. Les yeux d'Ace se remplirent de larmes, mais il sourit faiblement. Sabo et Luffy échangèrent un regard amusé, puis le poussèrent en direction de Marco. Il ne se fit pas prier et sauta au cou de son petit ami et désormais fiancé.

-Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, dit Thatch. Mais c'est à mon tour de poser une question !

Ace resta quand même sur les genoux de Marco. Le blond l'embrassa sur la joue, puis regarda Thatch, qui ne se fit pas attendre pour demander.

-Pour quand les enfants ?!

-Euh… Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment…

-Mais je veux être tonton !

-Moi aussi, renchérit Luffy.

-Je veux d'autres neveux et nièces, se rajoute Sabo.

-Je veux des enfants, intervient très sérieusement Ace.

-On va se marier et on verra après…

Les quatre poussèrent un hurlement de joie. Ce n'était pas un non, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de le faire craquer ! Ce fut ensuite au tour de Zoro de poser sa question. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que le bretteur allait demander. Il s'avança et, avec son air sérieux habituel, il prononça ces mots :

-Est-ce que ton pouvoir de guérison marche aussi sur ton sexe ?

Il y eu un blanc, puis il se fit frapper par Nami et Sanji en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de demander un truc pareil, s'emporte la rousse.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, cri le cuisinier.

-Quoi, j'étais curieux, c'est tout ?!

-Moi aussi je me pose la question, avoue Luffy.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, Marco répondit nonchalamment que oui, son pouvoir de guérison marche sur tout son corps, y compris son sexe. Il précisa ensuite à ses nakamas qu'il était formellement interdit d'utilise ça contre lui, ce à quoi les plus farceurs de la bande répondirent par une protestation déçue.

-C'est à mon tour, déclare Sabo. Je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos du mariage.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si toi et Ace décidez d'avoir le même nom, lequel de vous deux changera ?

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Beaucoup se posaient également la question, et ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que le blond allait répondre. Marco et Ace échangèrent un regard, incertain de la réponse à donner. Ils n'avaient pas pu en parler ensemble (la demande ayant été faites un peu plus tôt dans la soirée après tout).

-Eh bien, commence Ace.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas de changer de nom, répond Marco.

-Tu es sûr ?!

-Ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. Le nom n'est qu'un détail pour moi.

Sabo hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse. Marco ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette question était un genre de test de la part de son beau-frère. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher plus sur la question, car Luffy s'approchait pour poser la sienne.

-Je veux te demander un truc hyper important !

-Je sens que ça va être une connerie, marmonne Nami.

-Est-ce que je pourrais monter sur ton dos, et tu m'emmènes faire un tour dans le ciel ?!

C'était plus une demande qu'une question. Tous poussèrent un soupire exaspérer. « Je le savais » soupire Nami. Ace réprimanda son frère, lui expliquant que Marco n'aimait pas prendre des gens sur son dos quand il vole. Mais devant la petite bouille triste de Luffy, le blond déclara qu'il pouvait bien le faire juste une fois.

-Tu es sûr, demande Ace.

-Je lui dois bien ça.

-T'es génial Marco !

Zoro grogna et Luffy lui sauta au cou, affirmant qu'il était encore plus génial. Quand il retourna s'assoir, Zoro arborait une expression fière, se tournant vers Usopp pour lui dire « T'as entendu ? Il a dit que j'étais génial ». Le sniper ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, blasé.

-On va pouvoir passer à la finale, déclare Sanji.

Nami et Ace échangèrent une dernière poignée de main, avant de prendre place sur leur chaise. Le moment crucial est enfin arrivé ! La fin de cette longue bataille ! Dans quelques secondes, un gagnant sera déterminé, et ce sera l'un d'eux.

-Bonne chance Ace.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi Nami.

-T'es le meilleur Ace, dit Zoro.

-C'est très déstabilisant… Mais merci !

Brook prit place devant le piano, et joua. Ace et Nami s'élancèrent, et la tension devient palpable. Personne n'avait penser à parier, tellement ils étaient concentrés. Tous les regards étaient posés sur la chaise, tous voulant voir lequel des deux serait le premier à s'assoir. Arrivé au fond de la salle, Ace s'arrêta brusquement, mais personne ne le remarqua. La musique s'arrêta et Brook fit volte-face. C'était le moment de vérité !

Nami s'assit sur la chaise.

-J'ai gagné, hurle-t-elle.

-Incroyable !

-Qui aurait cru qu'elle y arriverait !

-En voyant les autres participants, elle avait l'air d'être celle qui avait le moins de chance de gagner !

-Bravo Nami-san !

-Il est où Ace ? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas précipité sur la chaise ?

-Il est là-bas !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée, et un nouveau blanc s'installa. Marco sourit, Sabo soupira, Luffy explosa de rire, et les autres lâchèrent un grand cri consterné. Pour le coup, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel retournement de situation ! Ace était là, au fond de la salle, immobile, faisant face à tout le monde.

Et il dormait profondément.

-Il a fait une crise de narcolepsie ?!

-Je vous avez dit qu'il le ferait, miaou.

-Il arrive même à dormir debout…

-Il n'y a qu'à lui que ce genre de chose peut arriver, lâche Sabo avec désespoir.

Ace se réveilla soudainement, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant autour de lui. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, comme à chaque fois qu'il sort d'une de ses crises. Marco s'approcha de lui, lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le brun hocha la tête, affirmant que ça allait, puis il demanda.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Tu viens de perdre, répond Sanji.

Ace mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par-là. Puis, quand il réalisé qu'il s'était endormit en plein milieu de la final de leur jeu de chaise musicale, il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise et de frustration. Il fallait toujours que sa narcolepsie face des siennes au plus mauvais moment !

-J'arrive pas à y croire, gémit-il. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?!

-Tu nous étonneras toujours Ace, rit Thatch.

-Tu fais ton gage, et ensuite on donnera son prix à Nami-san.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience de voir le gage d'Ace. Déjà, parce que les précédents étaient vraiment drôles ! Ensuite, parce que Sanji avait l'air étonnamment satisfait. Pour quiconque le connait et l'a déjà vu combattre, ce sourire qu'il arbore actuellement ne présage rien de bon pour la personne qui est devenu sa cible. Ace fut donc assit sur une chaise, et le cuisinier lui donna un verre d'eau.

-Tu dois garder l'eau dans ta bouche le plus longtemps possible.

-Juste ça ? Ce sera facile alors !

Immédiatement, Ace mit l'intégralité du verre d'eau dans sa bouche. Il ressemblait à un hamster, avec ses joues gonflées, et ça fit rire tout le monde. Sanji poussa ensuite Luffy pour le mettre devant son frère aîné et déclara à voix haute.

-Raconte-nous des histoires amusantes Luffy.

-Oh ouais ! J'en ai plein !

-T'es cruel, s'exclame Franky. Comment veux-tu qu'il garde l'eau dans sa bouche si Luffy le fait rire ?!

-C'est son gage.

Ace regretta aussitôt d'avoir mit autant d'eau dans sa bouche. Il avait le rire facile, et Luffy était particulièrement amusant. Il n'avait aucune chance ! Beaucoup devaient le savoir, puisqu'ils s'écartèrent de lui pour ne pas se faire cracher dessus. Ne pouvant les engueuler pour ce manque de confiance, il les foudroya du regard. Loin de se douter de ce que Sanji attendait réellement de lui, Luffy commença à raconter des histoires.

-Une fois, Zoro s'est retrouvé coincé dans une cheminée !

-Oi, pourquoi tu racontes ça ?!

-Parce que c'était amusant ! On ne voyait que tes jambes qui dépassaient !

-C'est vrai que toi coincé entre deux murs, c'est mieux, grogne Nami.

Silence. Tout le monde attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Ace gardait obstinément les lèvres serrées, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'effort. L'image mentale était trop belle ! Son beau-frère coincé dans une cheminée, putain ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était si dur de se retenir de rire ! C'était vraiment le pire gage possible ! A choisir, il aurait préféré les piments d'Usopp !

-Il est plus tenace que je ne le pensais, s'étonne Sabo.

-Tu es très impressionnant, dit Zoro.

-Tu sais qu'il se fout de ta gueule dans sa tête là, soupire Sanji.

Loin d'être calmé, Luffy raconta avec plaisir d'autres anecdotes de son voyage avec ses amis. Tout le monde fini par craquer, explosant de rire, mais pas Ace. Il ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés sur son torse, luttant pour ne pas cracher tout ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Et dieu que c'était difficile ! Il avait envie de chialer…

-Une fois, Zoro a cru qu'il y avait un monstre sous le lit des enfants, alors il l'a coupé en deux !

-Arrête de raconter que des trucs sur moi !

-Robin a éclaté les burnes de Franky quand il a rejoint notre équipage !

-Que de souvenir, sourit la jeune femme.

-Rien que d'y repenser j'ai mal…

-Brook peut faire caca !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle là-dedans ?

-C'est un squelette ! Il n'a pas de fesses !

-Comment Ace fait pour tenir encore après ça ?!

Lui-même se pose la question…

-Parfois, Zoro il se réveille en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et il demande si c'est déjà le matin !

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de dire que des trucs sur moi !

-Une fois, j'ai été agressé par un type, mais je l'ai frappé et il n'arrêtait pas de couiner !

-Tu l'avais castré…

-C'était moi d'ailleurs, soupire mentalement Sanji.

-Il va falloir que tu trouves quelque chose d'encore plus drôle, déclare Sabo. Ace n'a pas l'air de vouloir rire…

Luffy regarda son frère, lequel faisait de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre. En vérité, il se sentait sur le point de craquer… Luffy réfléchit, cherchant la chose la plus drôle qu'il pouvait raconter. Puis, ça lui apparut comme une évidence, car personne n'avait pu résister face à « ça » ! Il fouilla dans ses poches.

-J'ai une photo de Sanji.

_Pfuuuuu_

Cette fois, c'était impossible pour Ace de résister. Il avait tout recraché sur son frère avant de s'effondrer au sol, riant à s'en faire mal au ventre. Mais bon, comment rester de marbre devant une photo de Sanji habillé d'une robe rose, avec une perruque et du maquillage grotesque ?! Pas une personne dans la pièce n'avait pu se contenir, même ceux réputés pour rester de marbre en toute occasion.

-Comment tu as eu cette photo Luffy, s'emporte Sanji.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Zoro.

-Tu l'as gardé, stupide marimo ?!

-Elle m'a été utile ! Je l'ai gardé au cas où j'en aurais encore besoin.

-Tu ne l'avais pas donné à Nami et Robin, demande Franky.

-J'en ai plusieurs.

Koshiro, qui était sur le bateau, avait couché les enfants, et alors qu'il profitait de l'air frais, il fut surpris de voir au loin la silhouette de Zoro voler dans le ciel. Décidément, ils devaient bien s'amuser à cette fête d'anniversaire !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais vraiment fait ça, avoue Sabo.

-Je comprends mieux le « je ne suis plus à une humiliation près », renchérit Marco.

-Et encore, il ne s'est pas arrêté là, s'exclame Luffy.

-Tu vas pas raconter ma vie non plus ! Et arrête de rire toi !

-Je me suis retenu longtemps, réplique Ace. Laisse-moi en profiter maintenant !

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, Sanji pu donner son prix à Nami. Il sortit de son sac une boîte que la rousse accepta avec empressement. Elle arracha le papier cadeau, prêt à découvrir ce qu'elle avait gagné. Usopp se pencha vers Zoro et Marco.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être ce qu'il a acheté ce matin ?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Il s'avéra que le sniper avait raison. La jeune navigatrice sortit de la boîte un rouleau PQ, une bouteille de saké, des bougies parfumées, des cure-dents, une tapette à souris, une boite à meuh et un dial. Lorsqu'elle appuya dessus, la voix d'Usopp retentit dans toute la salle.

\- « Sogeki no shima de… »

-C'est la chanson de Sogeking ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de la chanter ?!

-Oui.

-Tu as des idées de cadeaux très étranges Sanji-kun…

-T'es jamais contente, grogne Zoro.

-Je vais mettre la tapette au pied de ton lit.

-Démone !

En rangeant les chaises, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement entre eux de ce jeu de chaises musicales. Les perdants se montraient bon joueur, s'accommodant de leurs gages tout en blaguant. Sabo et Thatch avaient même commencer un bras de fer pour voir lequel est le moins encombrés au niveau des bras. Le blondinet perdit la partie, car ses mains liées l'empêcher de mettre toute sa force. Thatch commença une danse de la victoire, encourager par les autres qui trouvaient drôle de le voir se trémousser enrouler de papier PQ.

-Tu as réussi ton objectif, dit Usopp en s'approchant pour l'aider.

-Il semblerait.

-Je voulais te dire, à propos de cette histoire de mission…

-Laisse tomber Usopp. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais il n'y a pas de raison.

Le sniper leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant. Malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, il avait l'air triste. Ça fit de la peine à Usopp de le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, et Sanji devait l'accepter. Abandonnant ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

-Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi désormais.

-Ils auront encore besoin de toi, ne dit pas ça ! C'est juste que cette histoire de mission doit s'arrêter maintenant. C'est pour ton bien.

-Je sais. Mais je ne regrette pas que tout cela soit arrivé.

Usopp l'embrassa sur le front.

-Moi non plus.

* * *

Ace laissa échapper un petit rire en tournant une autre page de son nouvel album photo. Il se rappelait chaque souvenir illustrer par ces images. Il avait l'impression que cette époque où il était enfant, faisant les quatre cents coups avec Sabo et Luffy, remontait à des milliards d'années en arrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'ils ont vécus. C'était une partie de son passé très importante pour lui.

-L'invité d'honneur se fait désirer, se moque Sabo en s'approchant de lui.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul quelques minutes.

-Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour regarder ces photos tu sais.

Le blond se laissa tomber à côté de son frère, levant les yeux vers les étoiles. Thatch avait lancé un tournoi de bras de fer, et au moment où Sabo était partit, il était en train de se prendre la raclée de sa vie par Marco. De ce qu'il savait, Zoro était son prochain adversaire… Le pauvre Thatch risque d'y laisser ses bras. Après le passage du bretteur, peut-être deviendra-t-il une véritable momie.

-Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là un jour, murmure Ace.

-Pas moi. J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais seul, vieux et sénile.

-Dit le seul célibataire ici…

-Touché.

Sabo baissa les yeux vers les photos, souriant tendrement à l'une d'entre elles. Luffy était petit, et il s'agissait de leur premier Noël ensemble. Le petit était triste de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer le Père Noël, alors Ace et lui avaient prévu un plan pour lui remonter le moral. Sabo avait donc réveillé Luffy en plein milieu de la nuit, lui disant que le Père Noël était là pour le voir. Il s'agissait en fait d'Ace, grimper sur une paire d'échasses, avec une faussa barbe, un manteau rembourré pour donner l'impression d'avoir un gros ventre, et un sac contenant plein d'objets en tout genre qu'ils avaient offerts ensemble à Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour notre petit frère, souffle-t-il.

-La barbe me va bien non ?

-Le plus important, c'était qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas.

-Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Les deux frères sursautèrent, faisant volte-face pour voir Luffy à quelques pas derrière eux. Le petit brun sautilla pour les rejoindre, s'installant à côté d'Ace. Il regarda la photo, riant au souvenir. Lui aussi se rappelait ce Noël où il avait pu voir le « Père Noël ».

-Je savais que c'était Ace, parce qu'il avait disparu. Je t'avais reconnu aussi, malgré la barbe.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Vous aviez fait ça pour moi. Je n'allais pas gâcher vos efforts.

Enroulant ses bras élastiques autour de ses frères, Luffy les attira contre lui en riant. Sabo lui rendit l'étreinte en souriant, coinçant Ace entre eux deux. Le brun grogna pour la forme, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le bonheur dans ses yeux. Il referma son album photo, le posant de côté, se disant qu'il allait le regarder plus tard, après la fête. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, profitant d'être à nouveau réunis tous les trois.

-Au fait Luffy, murmure Ace.

-Hn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux bien… Être mon témoin ?

Sabo et Luffy s'écartèrent brusquement de lui, le fixant avec les yeux écarquillés. Les joues légèrement rouges de gêne, Ace refusait de croiser leur regard, fixant le ciel. Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard, comme pour se demander mutuellement s'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose. Puis Luffy baissa la tête, prenant la main d'Ace dans la sienne. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il répondit.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Ace sourit et lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

-Merci.

-Et moi alors, gémit faussement Sabo.

Ace le regarda, sourit et l'attira contre lui.

-Toi, tu vas m'emmener jusqu'à l'autel !

-Hein ?! Mais…

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Devant les bouilles adorables de ses frères, Sabo laissa tomber toutes protestation et promit qu'il le ferait. Ça redonna immédiatement le sourire à Ace. Lui et Luffy commencèrent à imaginer comment les choses se passeraient, le plus jeune lui promettant de lui prêter Brook pour qu'il puisse officier la cérémonie. Après tout, il est devenu prêtre… Sabo les regarde parler en souriant tendrement.

-Je suis fier de vous deux, déclare-t-il soudainement.

Luffy et Ace le dévisagèrent. Le blond leur prit les mains, faisant briller leurs bagues sous la lumière de la lune.

-Je suis fier de ce que vous avez accomplis, de la vie que vous menez, des choix que vous avez fait… Vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux.

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard, puis sautèrent Sabo pour le serrer dans leurs bras avec force. Ils lui affirmèrent qu'un jour lui aussi aller trouver l'amour et qu'il ne devait pas être triste. Le blond éclata de rire, leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Il s'en fichait bien d'être le seul célibataire, tant qu'il pouvait encore vivre beaucoup de bons moments avec ses frères.

-Oh fait, dit Luffy. Ils vont servir le gâteau !

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant, le sermonne Ace.

-J'ai oublié, c'est pas ma faute !

Les deux bruns firent la course pour rentrer à l'intérieur, leur troisième frère les suivant plus calmement. Ace gagna et il ne se gêna pas pour se vanter auprès de Luffy, qui lui fit des chatouilles pour se venger. Puis les trois frères rejoignirent les autres.

-Où étais-tu passé, demande Marco.

-J'étais dehors. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses…

Le blond aperçut l'album photo entre ses mains et sourit. Il voyait de quoi son fiancé parlait. Soudain, toutes les lumières furent éteintes. Sanji et Thatch apparurent avec un immense gâteau sur lesquels sont allumées plusieurs bougies. Le brun avançait difficilement à cause du papier toilette enroulé autour de son corps, mais il avait insisté pour apporter le gâteau avec Sanji.

-Bon anniversaire Ace, cri-t-il.

Tous répétèrent ses mots, avant d'entamer une chanson. Ils ne suivaient pas tous le même rythme, ils chantaient faux et la voix de Luffy se faisait entendre par-dessus toutes les autres, mais Ace était quand même heureux. Pour lui, c'était parfait. Marco lui prit la main et murmura.

-Fais un vœu Ace.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter. Il pressa la main de son blond, souriant de joie. Prenant une grande inspiration, il souffla toutes les bougies du gâteau, avant de se faire applaudir par tout le monde. Une fois tout le monde servit, Luffy se précipita vers son frère aîné.

-Alors, tu as fait quel vœu ?!

-S'il t'en parle, ça ne se réalisera pas, lui dit Sabo.

-Je peux le lui dire, ça ne risque rien. Approche-toi Luffy !

Le petit brun colla presque sa tête à celle de son frère, excité de savoir ce qu'il avait souhaité. Sabo en fit de même, car malgré tout il voulait savoir aussi. Marco tendit également l'oreille, car après tout ça pouvait être utile. Ace garda le silence quelques secondes, pour faire mariner son frère, puis répondit à voix basse, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des secrets.

-J'ai souhaité… Rien du tout !

Un ange passe.

-HEIN ?!

-Comment ça tu n'as fait aucun vœu, s'exclame Sabo.

-Pourquoi, ajoute Luffy.

-Parce que ça ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà tout. Je ne peux rien vouloir de plus.

-Ça te ressemble bien de faire ça, rit Marco.

Ace fit un sourire espiègle, puis engloutit son gâteau en à peine trois bouchées. Luffy l'imita, tout en se plaignant que son frère n'ait pas respecté les traditions d'anniversaire. Sabo essayait de le calmer, car après tout c'était plutôt une bonne chose si Ace ne manquait de rien. Brook s'installa eu piano et commença une musique entrainante qui donna une nouvelle idée à Luffy.

-On doit faire une chenille, ordonne-t-il en se levant.

-Maintenant, demande Ace la bouche pleine après s'être servit une autre part de gâteau.

-Ouais ! Maintenant ! Et tu dois être en tête !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de finir son gâteau, Luffy le tira pour le mettre debout. Il cria à l'assemblée de faire une chenille avec lui, et tous commencèrent à s'alignés. Sabo protesta car il avait les mains liées, mais Luffy était encore plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. Il fit passer les bras du blond autour du cou d'Ace.

-Voilà !

-Mais Luffy…

-Zoro ! Tu te mets derrière moi !

-Bien sûr !

Ace attrapa les mains de Sabo en riant, alors que Luffy entouré la taille du blond de ses bras. Amusé, Sabo accepta de se laisser faire. Zoro posa ses mains sur les hanches de Luffy, et les autres se joignirent à eux, se dandinant en suivant la musique de Brook. De temps en temps, la chenille se cassait à un endroit, et il fallait que le bout manquant se dépêche de courir pour rattraper les autres. Ace s'amusait à tourner dans tous les sens, et rester ensemble devenait difficile. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait, car c'était drôle.

« Vraiment » pense Ace. « Il n'y a rien que j'aurais pu vouloir de plus… »

* * *

Tout en regardant tendrement Luffy et Sabo endormit par terre l'un contre l'autre, Ace bu un énième verre d'alcool. Il était si tard, qu'il serait plus correct de dire qu'il était tôt. Tout le monde dormait à même le sol, sur des chaises ou encore des tables. Brook s'était même endormit sur son piano. Il était le seul encore debout, depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Il buvait tranquillement, observant ses frères sans se lasser. Il termina son verre et se pencha en arrière.

-Je pensais que tu étais endormit quelque part, dit-il.

-Je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil sans toi à mes côtés.

-Je me demande comment tu faisais avant que j'arrive alors… Marco.

Avec un sourire, le blond vient s'assoir à côté de son fiancé, lui piquant la bouteille pour se servir un verre lui aussi. Il était allé voir Koshiro avec Zoro, afin de le remercier une fois de plus d'être venu garder les enfants, et pour avoir amener l'un des cadeaux d'Ace. Le bretteur lui avait donné une part de gâteau, avant d'aller dans la chambre de ses enfants et de s'y endormir. Marco et Koshiro avaient un peu discuter, puis le vieil homme était parti se coucher lui aussi, emmenant son gâteau avec lui. Marco était alors revenu ici.

-Devons-nous amenés Luffy vers Zoro, demande-t-il.

-Non. Zoro finira par revenir le chercher.

-Tu crois ? Il avait l'air de dormir profondément.

-Sanji m'a dit qu'il devenait somnambule si Luffy ne venait pas se coucher.

-Il t'a dit ça quand il était bourré. Va savoir si c'est vrai.

Ace gloussa. Il était vrai que Sanji avait abusé de la bouteille avant de lui raconter plusieurs anecdotes sur les membres de son équipage. Alors qu'il partait sur des détails concernant ses moments intimes avec Usopp, ce dernier était venu le chercher pour l'emmener au lit. Personne ne les a revus depuis, mais quand Ace est allé voir dans la chambre, le couple n'y était pas. Il soupçonnait fortement qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la réserve en chemin.

-Luffy m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé pour être ton témoin.

-Oui. Et il a pleuré.

-Il pleurait aussi quand il me l'a dit. Sabo aussi.

-Et toi ? Qui prendras-tu comme témoin ?

Marco sourit et tourna la tête pour voir Thatch qui dormait à moitié sur le sol, à moitié sur une chaise, la tête en bas. Il se dit que peut-être il devrait le déplacer, pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal à dormir dans cette position inconfortable. Ace suivit son regard.

-Thatch ? Tu lui as demandé ?

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'as pas entendu me répondre. Il s'est vanté toute la soirée auprès d'Izo.

-Je l'ai juste vu se faire frapper. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Marco tendit le bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Ace ne se fit pas prier, se glissant sur les genoux de son fiancé et se blottissant contre son torse. Le blond referma son bras autour de lui, enfonçant son visage dans les mèches brunes. Ace regardait sa bague avec attention, aimant la sentir autour de son doigt. Elle était la preuve qu'il était à Marco, et qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier. Il tourna la tête pour embrasser son blond sur la joue.

-Il faudrait que tu ais une bague toi aussi.

-J'en ai une.

-Où est-elle ?

Marco s'écarte, fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait exactement la même bague, à la différence que la pierre en son sommet était d'une nuance de rouge et d'orange rappelant le feu. Ace la prit délicatement, caressant la pierre de ses doigts. Marco lui tendit sa main gauche avec un sourire narquois.

-Je t'en prie…

-Si je fais ça, tu seras à moi ?

-Eh bien, je n'aurais pas le choix… Mais je pense que ça ne me déplairait pas.

-J'utiliserai ces mots contre toi.

Avec douceur, Ace glissa la bague au doigt de son fiance. Puis il tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Des flammes apparurent alors, légères. Marco plaça sa main au-dessus de celle de son fiancé, laisser son feu bleu se mélanger à l'autre. Les pierres de leurs bagues brillaient avec encore plus d'intensité. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, regardant leurs flammes tournoyer ensemble, comme si elles dansaient. Puis, elles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues.

-Merci Marco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour cette fête. Pour le mariage. Pour m'avoir offert une vie que je n'aurais pu que voir en rêve. Et puis surtout…

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, puis murmura contre ses lèvres.

-Merci de m'aimer pour qui je suis.

Ace entoura le cou de Marco de ses bras, alors que le blond le tenait par les hanches. Marco resta un moment s'en réagir, surprit par les aveux de son amant. Puis il sourit et lui répondit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à qu'Ace s'endorme. Alors que Marco allait se lever, Zoro entra dans la pièce, se coucha près de Luffy et se mit à ronfler. Sanji ne s'était pas trompé, il est bien devenu somnambule… Il hésita à aller réveiller le bretteur, mais Nami arriva et lui dit qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Alors il prit Ace en style « marié » et partit à la recherche d'une chambre de libre.

Le lendemain, tous furent réveillés par le hurlement de Zoro, qui avait marché sur la tapette à souris que Nami avait laissé à ses pieds.

* * *

Quand tout le monde est parti, Sanji s'est dit que cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Il avait rempli sa dernière mission. Il avait passé la journée a observé Zoro et Luffy, les regardés être heureux ensemble, avec leurs enfants, leurs alliances brillants au soleil. En les voyant, il s'était dit que finalement, même si ça lui faisait de la peine de s'arrêter là, il n'y a plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour eux. Et il l'avait accepté.

Alors il n'a pas compris pourquoi Zoro l'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait de passer une bonne nuit ?

-Vient avec moi Cook, et ne discute pas !

-Non. Va te faire voir, moi je dors !

Sanji se réinstalla confortablement pour dormir, poussant un soupire d'aise. La seconde suivante, Zoro le traînait sur le sol en pestant qu'il n'avait pas son temps et qu'ils devaient impérativement discuter maintenant. Monsieur dort toute la journée, mais il n'a pas son temps ? Où va le monde ?! Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, et Zoro s'installa à une place qui paraissait trop familière au cuisinier.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as encore quelque chose à me demander !

-Si, et c'est très sérieux !

-Moi qui venait de me faire à l'idée que c'était fini…

Sanji s'assit en face du bretteur, s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quel genre de service Zoro avait à lui demander. Il était marié, il avait des enfants… Qu'est-ce qui lui manque ? Le vert se racla la gorge, puis s'expliqua.

-Je vais te demander une toute dernière chose.

-La dernière, vraiment ?

-Oui. Après ce sera définitivement fini. Toute cette histoire de mission sera du passé.

-D'accord. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je veux que tu me pardonnes.

Sanji se figea, la bouche ouverte, la cigarette entrain de se consumer dans sa main. Il pensa un instant que Zoro plaisantait, mais le bretteur avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son genre de faire des blagues de ce style. Des blagues tout court, en fait. Se remettant doucement de sa surprise, il bégaya.

-Mais… Pourquoi je… Pardonner pourquoi…

-De t'avoir fait subir tout ça depuis le début. Toutes ces missions que je t'ai confiées… Je veux que tu saches que j'ai conscience des sacrifices que tu as fais pour Luffy et moi.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça ! J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui, et…

-Tu te rappelles quand Ryu a été enlevé ?

Sanji s'arrêta dans sa tirade, des souvenirs pleins la tête. Il se rappelait l'attaque de la marine, de sa blessure et celle de Zoro, de la disparition de Ryu et de son sauvetage. Il se rappelait aussi sa discussion avec Zoro, juste avant qu'ils n'aillent sauver l'enfant. Au souvenir, il sentit sa main le brûler. Il serra son poignet contre son torse, abandonnant l'idée de fumée.

-Si tu t'excuses parce que je t'ai giflé…

-Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir besoin de faire ça.

-Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ?! Tu étais en train de te faire du mal !

-Je sais. Et je sais que toi aussi tu avais peur, et tu te sentais perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne…

-Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Usopp…

Sanji ne sut quoi répondre. Le soir, après avoir été cherché Ryu, il avait effectivement discuté avec le sniper de ce qui s'était passé avec Zoro. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était complètement paniqué, qu'il se sentait inutile, jusqu'à ce que le bretteur commence à se faire du mal. A ce moment-là, il s'était forcé à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour se préoccuper de son nakamas. Il était loin de se douter que Zoro avait écouté leur conversation à ce moment.

-Je t'ai forcé à faire beaucoup trop de choses.

-Peut-être, et alors ?! Je ne t'en veux pas, et tu m'as assez remboursé pour cela !

-Une vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour ça, Cook.

-Je m'en fiche. J'étais heureux de faire ça pour vous, peu importe ce qui m'est arrivé ! Vous voir heureux aujourd'hui, ça me suffit.

Zoro se leva soudainement, se dirigeant vers les placards. Sanji le regarda faire, se demandant ce qui lui prenait si soudainement. Le bretteur revient ensuite avec une bouteille et deux verres qu'il remplit à moitié. Puis il tendit l'un des verres à Sanji, levant l'autre en l'air.

-Disons que nous sommes quittes dans ce cas. Tu me pardonnes, et je considèrerais que je t'ai assez remercié pour tes services.

Sanji sourit et leva son verre.

-Faisons une promesse !

-D'accord. Que veux-tu que je promette ?

-Que tu resteras toujours avec Luffy, que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Que tu seras un bon père. Que notre relation ne changera pas. Que tu arrêteras de te sentir redevable envers moi. Et que tu n'hésiteras pas à me demander de l'aide, juste au cas où tu ais un souci un jour.

Il tendit son verre en avant, attendant que Zoro trinque en l'honneur de sa promesse. Le vert s'exécuta en souriant, et tous deux avalèrent l'alcool d'une traite. Sanji les remplit à nouveau, puis plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus sombres de son nakamas.

-Tu dois promettre que tu t'inquièteras moins pour les autres. Que tu continueras d'être ce stupide Cook chiant que tu es d'habitude. Que tu ne laisseras jamais tomber Usopp. Que tu dormiras correctement la nuit. Et que tu continueras d'être là pour nous tout en acceptant qu'on soit là pour toi.

-Ça me parait réalisable, sourit Sanji.

Ils trinquèrent une deuxième fois, burent leurs verres et échangèrent un sourire entendu. Avoir bu ensemble avait plus d'une signification. C'était un pacte entre eux, et pour leur honneur, ils devaient tenir les promesses qu'ils ont faites. C'était aussi un symbole : celui de la fin d'une aventure. La preuve que tout était bel et bien terminé, pour de bon dans cette cuisine où tout a commencé.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, et un doux silence envahit les lieux…

_**FIN**_


End file.
